Maelstrom in Westeros
by choejhulkp9
Summary: Free will and destiny often clash but that depends on the person. For one Naruto Uzumaki, he thought it would clash but it pushed him in singular direction. One he agreed with. Naruto Uzumaki must now face a future filled with back stabbing politicians, money crazed psychos, and power hungry monarchs as he strives to keep himself and everyone alive from the true enemy. Naruto/Harem
1. Naruto Uzumaki or Azor Ahai?

**Hey everyone, this is another Naruto/Game of Thrones crossover story that I wanted to try. I love the first one I wrote but I want to go in a different direction with this one. This time I want to have a Naruto who isn't insanely over powered but instead one who would fit more into the world that George R.R. Martin had created. But again, with some twists and abilities that are different. So I hope you guys enjoy this version. I've changed up some things to hopefully make it more interesting. Enjoy!**

 **Maelstrom in Westeros**

 **Naruto Uzumaki or Azor Ahai? From humble beginnings to destiny**

The world has many wondrous and dangerous aspects to it, from roaming landscapes to freezing tundra and dangerous creatures and people all over the land. In the Land of Westeros, it was divided into the 7 kingdoms and ruled by the King and lord of the 7 kingdoms. The 7 Kingdoms came to be after the first men and the Andals claimed Westeros and the 7 realms were created, each with their own King until Aegon Targaryen went on his conquest and all the realms bowed to him.

The various realms of Westeros are ruled by Lords with great houses and over time, those houses change with Targaryen being the ruling house in Kings Landing until the events of Robert Baratheon's rebellion and House Baratheon became the ruling house of the 7 Kingdoms. The various realms are divided as such: House Stark rules the North, House Tully of Riverrun rules the Riverlands, House Arryn of the Eyrie rule the Vale, House Lannister of Casterly Rock rule the Westernlands, House Baratheon of Storms End rule over the Stormlands and Kings Landing, House Tyrell of Highgarden rule the Reach, and House Martell of Sunspear rule Dorne.

All these houses played politics and war with one another, through years of bloodshed and uprising. King Robert Baratheon, Ned Stark of Winterfell, Tywin Lannister of Casterly Rock, Prince Doran Martell of Sunspear, these were men of position and power that others sought to give favor in hopes for the favor returned. To the smallfolk, all they cared about was having a good harvest, no sickness and pleasant weather. Little did the high lords and rulers of Westeros know, is that from the smallfolk, one of the most influential members of the game would arise.

In a small town between Riverrun and Casterly Rock, there was a family with an interesting story to tell. The small town was called The Village Hidden by Leaves, or Hidden Leaf, as the people who lived there shortened it. In the small town, there were farmers, seamstresses, an inn and a pub and a smith, and in that smith's small workshop and adjoining home is where the interesting story resides. The owner of the smith shop was a man by the name of Minato. He was from Essos and was once a leader of the Second Sons before he left the group and came to Westeros to start a new life with his wife. His wife was Kushina Uzumaki, a well known trader from the lands east of Essos who eventually came to Essos. The two met and developed a loving relationship and eventually married.

They decided to move to Westeros for a new start away from Essos and the bad influences this kind of place could have on their family. Minato was a very skilled swordsman and archer while Kushina was skilled in dagger fighting and close quarters combat. The two moved to Westeros and made their way the small town where Minato became the towns new smith while Kushina helped out around the inn and helped the seamstresses. The two slowly were welcomed into the community and loved their home. Eventually they had a son named Naruto who was the spitting image of his father, including his spiky blonde hair but had his mother's fiery personality. They raised Naruto as Kushina helped teach him to read and write and about some of the history of Essos that she knew. He also got some lessons from some of the more knowledgeable people in the town about the 7 kingdoms and common stuff like how to address higher lords and stuff like that. Minato and Kushina also taught their son how to defend himself. Minato taught him sword skills and archery while Kushina instructed him on close combat fighting and using daggers.

Naruto was a kind person, he loved his family and the other people of the town often commented on how helpful and honorable Naruto was. Naruto helped others often but he wasn't naïve. His parents told him from an early age that it was good to be kind and honorable and a good person, but the rest of the world wouldn't share their thinking. So he had to learn how to be careful as well. Especially with the events that he would soon find himself stuck in.

Line Break xxxxx

 **Year 292 AL: 6 years before the events of Game of Thrones**

Things in the 7 Kingdoms were as normal and calm as they could be, or as normal as the land had experienced after King Robert usurped the Targaryens and took the Iron Throne. After that, Robert Baratheon ruled and things were relatively calm until Balon Greyjoy of the Iron Islands proclaimed himself King and pillaged the 7 Kingdoms. He sought to rebel against King Robert and show the glory of the Ironborn but that failed. After the Greyjoy rebellion, things were relatively calm.

In Hidden Leaf, it was a normal day just like any other. Vendors and merchants sold what they had, farmers were selling fresh produce to people for supper and travelers came and left the village. In the surrounding forests, a deer was munching on some grass near a small creak. It was happy and content in its habitat when it heard some birds fly over head. Its head popped up for a second and then looked around. The last thing it saw was a steel tipped arrow shoot out from a bush and find its mark right in the deer's neck. The deer fell over as the arrow shot had pretty much killed the deer, but the deer continued to struggle for a brief moment before it stopped completely.

"Ah, finally." A voice said as the archer stepped out from the bushes and over to his prey. The archer was around the age of 15 summers, but despite his young age his face and body was matured. His face was devoid of any baby fat and at the current height of 5ft9, the young man was going to be a strong and tall man when he finished growing. This man was Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato from Essos and Kushina Uzumaki. He took his mother's last name since his father didn't use a last name.

Naruto walked over to the deer and pulled out the arrow in the deer's neck. He then took out a rope, grabbed a large stick and tied the deer's legs to the stick to carry it back to town. Naruto had grown up into a fine young man, he was very fit from all the training his parents gave him and the hunting he did in his spare time. He had spiky blonde hair that honestly made him look like a Lannister but Naruto got it from his father. He had the fit athletic build of a seasoned knight but he wasn't massive. He was wearing some boots, clothe pants, a tunic and a hunting cloak with a hood that was colored dark green to blend in with the environment. He had a belt that held two small daggers with a recurve bow and the quiver on his back.

Naruto hoisted the deer onto his shoulders and made the trek back to his town. The trek was about 30 minutes but he finally made it to town. Naruto smiled at some of the other towns people who smiled back, seeing Naruto getting back from a hunt. Naruto was the towns most gifted hunter and archer and whenever he went on a hunt and had extra meat, he would share it out with everyone. He also worked with the towns butcher, hunting and bringing him some animals in exchange for a few coppers or silvers, depending on what he brought.

Naruto walked through the town to the butcher shop, run by an old man named Arthur Mance. "Mance, I got you a deer today." Naruto said as he brought over the deer and put it down on the table as Arthur looked it over.

"And it's a fine one at that. Nice age, good amount of meat on it, well done. Of course, I shouldn't expect any less from the towns best hunter." Arthur said as he walked over to a drawer to get Naruto's payment. Just a few coppers. "Here, Naruto."

"Thank you." Naruto said as he put the coppers in his pocket.

"How's your mother?" Arthur asked.

"Same as yesterday. She's getting by." Naruto said.

"Well, she's a tough lass. She'll pull through." Arthur said as he grabbed some rabbit meat he put aside for Naruto and his mother. "Here, she loves rabbit."

"Thanks, Mance. I'll see you later." Naruto said as he hugged the man and went home. Naruto's home was a small hut that was comfortable for three people and set up next to the town's smith shop which was now run by some new people. Naruto walked in to his home and put his bow on a hook.

"Mom, I'm home." Naruto said as he took off his cloak and put the meat on the kitchen table.

"How was hunting?" She asked as Naruto walked into her room to she her in bed. A year ago, Kushina got sick with some kind of disease that the town's healer and the neighboring Maester from Riverrun couldn't identify. She was growing weaker and her skin was getting paler, but she was tough and kept pushing through.

"It was fine. Nailed another deer." Naruto said as he sat down next to her on her bed and handed her a cup of tea.

"I'd imagine you have killed plenty of deer and stags in those woods. King Robert wouldn't be happy what you're doing to his house animal." Kushina joked as she took a sip of tea and Naruto chuckled.

"Well, it's all there is to hunt aside from the occasional rabbit. How are you feeling?" Naruto asked.

"Stop worrying about me. God, you sound just like your father." Kushina said as Naruto smiled, remembering his dad. Minato died about 2 years ago after he stopped a group of 70 bandits from pillaging the town. Using a bow, spear and sword, he managed to kill all the bandits but died from the wounds he got from the battle.

"Yeah, well he's right to worry." Naruto said as Kushina smiled and kissed his hand. "Mance gave us some rabbit."

"Oh, my favorite." Kushina said with a smile as Naruto smiled back.

"I'll get it started." Naruto said as Kushina held his hand, signaling him to stay for a bit.

"When Diane came over to check on me, she showed me something interesting." Kushina said as she pulled out a piece of paper. Naruto took it and saw that it was a flyer. "King Robert is hosting a tournament in celebration of Prince Joffrey's 10th nameday. Archery, Melee and jousting tournament. Anyone is allowed to enter with gold dragons as the prize."

"Yeah, you'd think that King Robert would have better things to do than host a tournament for his son." Naruto joked as Kushina smiled.

"Anyone is allowed to participate. Why don't you go?" She asked.

"That'd be fun but I'm needed here." Naruto said as Kushina frowned.

"No you aren't. I may be sick but I'm not an invalid. I can take care of myself fine and we have friends who will stop by and look after me." Kushina said as Naruto smiled.

"I think I should stick around here. Who's gonna look after you and make sure you're safe?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not weak by any means. And your father and I trained you to be one of the best fighters and archers there is. And its time you go out and see the world…and win use some prize money." Kushina said with a smile as Naruto smiled back. "And if you don't go, I'll kick you out of this house, tie you to our horse and drag you there myself."

" **{Chuckles}** Ok, I'll go. But only for the tournaments and then I'll come right back." Naruto said as Kushina smiled. "And maybe pick up a few things from Kings Landing. Maybe some new tea or that Dornish wine you use to like so much?"

"That sounds like a plan." Kushina said with a smile. "The tournament is in three days so you should leave tomorrow."

"Ok. Now I'll get supper started." Naruto said as he got up and left.

The next morning, Naruto was outside his home, dressed and ready to make the trek to Kings Landing. He was now dressed in combat boots and pants that seamstress made him. He had on a light short-sleeved tunic and his hunting hood and cloak with the hood down. He had leather knee pads and shoulder guards with small metal elbow pads that belonged to his father. On his hands, were special gauntlets that Kushina had Minato make Naruto when he was old enough. They were a light weight metal so they weren't heavy and covered his fists and forearms with spikes on the forearm part that could catch swords and break them. They were perfect for close quarters fighting and could easily knock someone out if you hit someone with them.

He had a belt around his waist which held two small daggers that belonged to his mother. The two daggers were sharp with a blade about a foot in length and a small handle. **(Aragorn's dagger from Lord of the Rings)** He also had two small trench blades on his back, that were good at close quarters fighting with a blade long enough to do some damage against non-armored opponents. He also had small pouches on his belt that contained small, sharp throwing stars that his mother use to use. They were good at keeping people at a distant or for quick kills against non-armored people. Naruto had his quiver on his back with his recurve bow and to top it off, Naruto had his father's sword around his waist.

Naruto's father used a different kind of sword than the swordsmen of Westeros and Essos. Westeros based swordsman used bastard or long swords while in Essos, they used curved blades or small short swords. Minato used a blade called a katana, a sword with a slight curved, slender single edged blade, a circular guard and a long grip. The blade was about 2-3 feet in length and was excellent for close combat and fast sword movements. The katana had a dark red leather grip and the blade had a dark red color to the metal that gave it a very ominous feeling.

The sword was called the Red Death. This sword was extremely special because Minato gave it to Naruto before he died. Minato told Naruto that this katana was forged from Valyrian Steel, which made it one of the sharpest, strongest and most valuable swords in the world. Minato told Naruto that he got it from his father when his father died and that his father had gotten it from his father and so on and so on. Minato wanted to keep up the tradition and passed the sword down to Naruto when he was old enough. It was one of Naruto's most prized possessions.

Naruto finished putting some extra clothes and his gauntlets in a pack and onto his horse. He also had a pouch for water and some dried meat. After he made sure he got everything, his mother and some friends from the town had gathered to see him off.

Naruto smiled as he walked up to his mom and hugged her. "I'll be back soon." Naruto said.

"I know you will. But you'll come back with some extra dragons and a reputation. I know you'll do great." Kushina said as she kissed his cheek and Naruto then hugged and said goodbye to some friends before he finally got on his horse and began to leave the town. Naruto rode out of the town along the dirt road to a spot where a small symbol of the 7 was placed near a tree, the spot where his father was buried.

' _Wish me luck, dad.'_ Naruto said as he then left for Kings Landing.

Line Break xxxxx

The day of the tournament in honor of Joffrey Baratheon's 10th nameday had come to Kings Landing. Lords and dignitaries from all of the 7 kingdoms had come to be seen or have their knights participate in the tournaments and win some fame and fortune. Even the princes of Dorne had come to the tournament, despite the tensions between them and House Lannister. Kings Landing was filled to the brim as the inns and brothels were being filled to the max. The pavilion and ground where the tournaments would be held was large enough so that all three tournaments were together.

The archery tournament was held in a small area with an elevated platform and targets set up a few meters away. The melee tournament was held in a large circled off area. The area was large enough so that several dozen knights could fight and there would be enough room with a wooden fence and gate surrounding the area so no fight spilled into the stands. The joust took up more of the space since it needed to be large enough so that the horses had enough space to gallop.

The first tournament was archery and that wasn't going to start for another few hours. Some of the knights and squires who were participating had arrived early as the stands were still empty. The pavilion over looking the archery tournament was where the high lords and the royal family would sit and watch with the comfort of shade and servants to bring them food and wine. King Robert was already there, sitting his chair and drinking his wine. The Queen, Cersei Lannister sat to his right with her son Joffrey, next to her. Tommen Baratheon and Myrcella Baratheon sat next to Joffrey with Jamie Lannister, a member of the Kings guard and their uncle standing guard.

Other high lords and people of importance were sitting on the pavilion, including the Hand of the King, Jon Arryn. He took his place next to Robert with Ser Barristan next to him. Tywin Lannister sat next to him, with Mace Tyrell next to him with his son and daughter Loras and Margaery. Master of Coin Petyr Baelish was there as well, along with Stannis and Renly Baratheon. The high lords were just relaxing in the shade, enjoying wine and talking before the tournament started.

Tyrion Lannister was sipping some wine and looked at Little Finger who was writing some notes down in a little book. "Lord Baelish, I don't suppose your betting pool for the tournaments is open?"

"Of course, Lord Tyrion. Care to place a wager?" Baelish asked as Tyrion had a servant get him another cup of wine.

"I would. Now I think 100 dragons would be enough." Tyrion said.

"On which tournament. The archery, melee or joust?" Baelish asked.

"I don't really care about the archery portion. I'll bet on my brother, Jaime to win the joust, and The Mountain to win the melee." Tyrion said.

"Well, then I'll have to bet on the mountain to win the joust instead, Lord Tyrion. The Mountain hasn't lost the joust yet." Baelish said.

"Yes, but this is the first time my brother is participating." Tyrion said as he got his wine cup and took a sip.

"I'll get in on this bet. I bet that the Hound wins the joust." Renly said as Petyr wrote it down.

"Very good, Lord Renly." Baelish said.

"Can I have a wager as well?" They heard as they saw Prince Oberyn walk up with his daughters Obara, Tyene and Nymeria and his brother, Prince Doran.

"Of course, Prince Oberyn. Who would you like to bet on?" Baelish asked.

"Well anyone besides the Mountain or the Kingslayer. I place a hundred on my own man, Ser Qatar Sand to win both." Oberyn said.

"Of course, Prince Oberyn." Baelish said as he took down some numbers. "Your grace, would you like to place a wager?"

"Ah, I don't care about that. I want to see something new! Every single tournament, its either the Kingslayer, the mountain or Ser Barristan who wins. What does it take to get someone new to win?" Robert said.

"It's slim picking, your grace. Ser Barristan, Clegane and Lannister are the best knights in all the Kingdoms." Baelish said.

"Bah!" Robert replied as he finished his wine and got another.

Near the gates of the city, merchants and late travelers were making their way into the city. One of them happened to be Naruto, he was running late. Naruto was on his horse, maneuvering his way through the city to go sign up for the tournaments. He just had to follow the swarm of people.

"Dammit, I'm late. I just had to stop and help that merchant with his wagon. It took me hours to help him and made me late. Come on." Naruto ushered his horse to move faster so he wouldn't be late. He made it to a point where he couldn't go any farther on his horse so he tied his horse to a post and made his way on foot.

"Sorry. Excuse me. Pardon me. Watch out." Naruto said as he ran through the crowds of people to make it to the sign up for the tournaments. Naruto made it to the tournament grounds where he saw a horde of spectators make their way into the stands for the tournament. Naruto then saw a small line of people with quivers and long bows and figured that'd be where he should sign up. Naruto made his way over and tapped the man in front of him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, is this where you sign up for the tournaments?" Naruto asked.

"Aren't you a little young to do this?" The man asked.

"I'm old enough." Naruto responded as the man nodded his head. Naruto waited in line as he finally made it to the judges who were writing down the name of the participants.

"Can I help you? Are you lost, boy?" One of the judges asked.

"I'm here to sign up for the archery competition and the melee." Naruto said as they looked at him like he's crazy.

"Are you sure?" They asked.

"I'm sure. I swear by the 7." Naruto said, serious as a heart beat as they nodded.

"Name?" The judge asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki from the Hidden Leaf Village." Naruto said as they nodded and handed him red piece of cloth that he would wrap around his arm to signify he was participating in the tournament.

Naruto walked to the waiting area with the other participants and tied the cloth around his arm. He then took out his bow and double checked it to make sure it was ready. The spectators filed into the available seats and those that couldn't find seats were forced to stand.

King Robert was sitting and drinking wine and stood up. "All right, start the damn competition!" Robert shouted as the judges nodded.

"All right, you lot. Let's get started!" The judge shouted as the first group of archers stepped onto the platform that could hold about 12 archers. The archery competition was divided into several rounds with the winner of each group moving on to the next round until only one was left.

Two groups of archers had their chance and two men made it to the next round. Naruto stepped up with the third group of archers and stood on the platform. The other men looked at him, wondering what someone so young would be here, he was an idiot. Naruto looked around and saw that everyone else was at least 10 summers older than him. Oh well, if they underestimated him, that was there mistake.

"All right, draw your arrows!" The judge shouted as everyone grabbed an arrow from their quiver. Naruto pulled out an arrow and put it on his bow and drew it back. Naruto aimed down to the middle target at the very center and took a breath.

"Release!" The judge shouted as everyone released their arrows and they flew to the targets. They all managed to hit the target but only one hit dead center, the one that Naruto shot. Naruto smiled as the spectators clapped and Naruto moved over to the pedestal where the other archers who advanced were standing. The targets were quickly cleaned and the next group of archers took their place.

' _Guess all that time hunting in the forests was well spent._ ' Naruto thought to himself as the next group of archers fired and another person advanced. The rounds continued until there were about now 50 people who were going to advance to the next round. Now five rounds with 10 archers until 5 were left, and then it would be the final round.

Naruto stood on the platform with 9 other archers to decide who would be one of the 5 archers in the last round. They drew another arrow and fired it at the targets and Naruto hit the dead center again and was one of the 5 to make it to the final round.

Naruto waited for the other 4 archers to advance and he could hear people whisper in the stands. They asked questions about who he was and how he managed to advance this far, some of them were in the pavilion.

"That boy is quite the shot to make it this far." Oberyn said, watching Naruto and his accuracy was excellent. He also seemed very calm.

"Indeed. Usually boy's his age aren't that good shots." Loras said, as he was impressed. Pinpoint accuracy with a bow and arrow was not easy and only seasoned archers could hit the same point twice.

"Aim and accuracy, aside. He's still just a boy." Baelish said.

"Ha, but he's more of a man now then you were at his age, Baelish." Robert joked as everyone laughed while Baelish seethed in anger.

"Let's see if he can win this." Tyrion said as he took a sip of wine.

"2,000 gold dragons on the boy winning this!" Robert shouted as he chugged his wine.

Finally it was down to the last 5 archers who made it. Naruto stepped up onto the podium with the others as the other archers were shocked he made it this far but Naruto didn't pay them any attention. He was focused. Naruto knocked an arrow on his bow as he looked down at his target. The 5 archers each had a target and the closest one to the center won.

"All right, to win this tournament! Knock!" The judge said as their arrows were knocked.

"Draw!" Everyone drew back their arrows and aimed at their target.

"Loose!" The judge shouted as the arrows were fired at their targets. Everyone was quiet to listen for the hearing as the judges looked at the targets. The one that Naruto hit was dead center, but so was another, he was Mathis Coldbright from Moat Caitlin.

"It seems we have a tie. To decide the victor, we shall have the archers fire one more volley at their targets. The archer with the arrow closest to the center, wins!" The judge shouted as everyone cheered for more action. Naruto stood at attention as some squires removed the arrows from the targets and left just two. Naruto looked at Mathis and Mathis at Naruto.

"You're a very good shot." Mathis said.

"Thank you. So are you. Are you a knight?" Naruto asked.

"No. Just an archer for Moat Caitlin. And yourself, boy?" Mathis asked.

"Just a hunter." Naruto replied as Mathis nodded back in respect. Anyone who managed to make it this far earned his respect and Naruto nodded back.

"Come on, boy! Win me my money!" Robert shouted from his pavilion as Naruto was confused.

"Uh, Mathis, just a question. Is Robert Baratheon always like this?" Naruto asked.

"From what I've heard, yes." Mathis said as Naruto nodded.

"Huh. Oh well, might as well get this over with." Naruto said as the judge nodded they were ready.

"Archers, ready?!" The judge shouted as Mathis and Naruto loaded and drew back their arrows. "Release!"

The two released their arrows as they flew through the air and shot right into the targets. Both archers had managed to hit their targets dead center again. "Judges, need a ruling!" The judges said as they looked at the targets and measured that both arrows had hit dead center. It was a tie.

"Well, what's the result?!" Robert shouted.

"Uh, your grace. The two arrows have struck the exact same spot." The Judge said.

"Then fire again!" Robert shouted as the judge nodded.

"Draw your arrows!" the judge said as Naruto and Mathis drew their arrows and aimed at the targets. Since their arrows were still embedded in the targets, they would either have to hit the dead center again or very close to the dead center to win and hope the other was off.

"Loose!" The judge shouted as Naruto and Mathis released their arrows and they hit the targets. Everyone waited with baited breath as to who won. Mathis saw that his arrow was off the center by half an inch and hit right next to it. He smiled, impressed with his shot but then looked at Naruto's target and his smile turned into a frown. Naruto's arrow had struck the exact same spot as before, splitting the first arrow in half and had enough force to stick into the target.

"We have a winner!" The judge shouted as he walked up to Naruto and lifted his arm up. "Cheer for the young winner of the archery tournament!

The crowd erupted into cheers and so did the pavilion as the lords and king got on their feet and cheered. The king was the loudest, with clapping and laughter at the instant money the boy made him. Naruto smiled as he held his arms up and waved at the crowd. "WOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto shouted in happiness as he then shook Mathis's hand. "It was a pleasure."

"Aye, the pleasure was mine." Mathis said as he stepped down.

"Huh, perhaps I should have betted on the archery competition." Tyrion said as he clapped as well.

"Well done, boy!" Robert shouted as Naruto smiled. "Step forward."

Naruto walked down from the pavilion and kneeled before the King. "What's your name, boy?" Robert asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, your grace." Naruto replied.

"Naruto, huh? Interesting name, but that's beside the point! Well done!" Robert said.

"Thank you, your grace." Naruto said.

"If you'll follow the judges, they'll have the City Watch escort you to collect your winnings of 20,000 gold dragons." Robert said.

"Thank you, your grace. But I have to remain. I have the melee competition to fight in as well." Naruto said with a smile as Robert chuckled.

"HAHAHA! Boy, you've got a big pair on you! All right, go get ready and win me some more money!" Robert shouted as he chugged another glass of wine as Naruto left to get ready. "Littlefinger, I want to bet again. Two thousand gold dragons on that boy winning the melee!"

"Yes, your grace." Baelish said, with a smirk. The boy was a good archer but had no chance against the Mountain, easy money.

"That boy must be either very cocky or not too bright to be in the melee competition against the Mountain." Tyrion said.

"Perhaps it's both." Jaime joked.

"But that boy is very good. I've seen seasoned archers hit their targets, but never one who's been able to hit the exact same spot several times. He's probably better than the archers we've got here." Barristan said.

"Indeed, Ser Barristan. He's a very talented archer. I wonder what kind of swordsman he is." Jon Arryn said.

"If he's as skilled with a sword as he is with his bow, I think we'll soon have a battle over who gives the boy the best offer to have him." Prince Oberyn said.

"Its true. That kind of talent would go to waste." Renly said.

"Well, I would be happy to take him. House Tyrell could use a good lad such as him." Mace Tyrell said.

"Dorne will fight you on that." Oberyn said.

"Or he may stay in Kings Landing to serve under Robert." Jon said.

"Time will tell, Lord Hand. But he must survive the melee first." Baelish said.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto had gathered his weapons and put his bow and quiver away for the melee competition. Naruto made his way over to the waiting area and benches set up for the people participating in the melee competition. Naruto looked around and like before with the archery competition, everyone was easily 10 summers older than him and they all glanced at him, wondering what he was doing here. Naruto looked around and saw that there was a lot of people, roughly around 200 people who had decided to enter. They ranged from sell swords to young knights and squires. Naruto even saw an incredibly large man with a giant long sword being strapped into his armor by several squires.

Naruto looked and saw they had traditional weapons of war hammers, swords, maces, axes and such and was gauging everyone as he walked to his spot. He saw that almost all of them had on heavy plate armor which seemed like a good idea but Naruto knew better. The plate armor did make them safer but a lot slower and it restricted movements. Naruto sat down on the bench and unsheathed his katana and looked at how it reflected the sun light. Naruto took out a cloth and wiped the blade.

"That's a fine sword you got there." Naruto heard as he turned to see a man with blue plated armor and the sigil of a great bear on it.

"Thank you. It was my father's." Naruto said as he wiped it and then sheathed it.

"I don't think I've ever seen a sword like that before." The man said.

"My father got it from his father and used it well, when he was leader of the Second Sons." Naruto said as the man raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Are you a sell sword yourself?" The man asked.

"No. My dad left when he and my mother moved to Westeros to start a family. But he taught me everything he knew. I'm sorry, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as he held his hand out.

The man smiled and shook Naruto's hand. "Jorah Mormont."

"The Jorah Mormont from Bear Island?" Naruto asked.

"You've heard of me?" Jorah asked.

"Yeah. I heard of your prowess during the Battle of the Pyke. You were knighted for it. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the joust?" Naruto asked.

"I always preferred fighting on the ground. Makes it a fair fight." Jorah said as Naruto chuckled.

"I won't disagree with you there. My father always liked to say that when you fight a man with honor, he'll return it in kind." Naruto said as Jorah chuckled.

"An honorable man." Jorah said.

"Yeah. He was." Naruto said as he strapped the blade to his back.

"I'm sorry. How'd he die?" Jorah asked.

"He died protecting my town from 70 bandits. In the end, the bandits were killed…but so was he." Naruto said as he exhaled.

"That's a tough lose. But you honor his name by using his sword." Jorah said as he pat Naruto on the shoulder and stood up.

"Thank you, Ser Jorah." Naruto replied.

"Good luck out there. And better keep your wit about you, because they'll be coming for you." Jorah said as a trumpet blared, signaling the melee was about to start.

Everyone stood up and made their way into one of the 8 gates that led into the large fighting arena for the melee competition. The melee was set up on a large circular field with a large wooden fence separating the fight from the crowd, and a surrounding trench near the fence. This kind of melee fight was different from most. The large circular field where the fighting would take place had 8 dividers set up on a system that allowed them to fall and rise from the ground. The dividers separated the participants into groups to shrink the numbers down into 8 combatants, who would then fight it out to decide the winner. Killing was expected in this kind of tournament and it happened. Being killed is one way of losing the competition, another is being force into the trench near the fence. If a participant is forced out of the main circle and into the trench near the fence, they were disqualified.

Naruto walked into one of the 8 sections with other warriors. The gates behind them closed and they saw that the dividers were tall enough to keep someone from jumping into another section but small enough so that people from the pavilion could still see everything. Naruto stood ready as he saw the other people in his section draw their swords and axes. Naruto drew his trench blades and stood ready to fight but no one moved.

"BEGIN!" Robert shouted as a loud trumpet followed his shout and the melee began.

Naruto was the immediate target in his section as the man to his left hefted his axe and with a horizontal swing, tried to take off Naruto's head. Naruto ducked and the axe stuck into the wall behind Naruto. Naruto then kicked the man in the stomach and knocked him to the ground. Naruto then blocked a sword from another warrior with his trench blades. He then pushed the sword back and punched the man across the face with his trench blades and gauntlets and knocked him out and knocked out a few teeth.

Another man who used two daggers charged at Naruto as Naruto blocked and dodged. He then spun around to avoid a stab and then quickly backed up to avoid being hit by a war hammer. The war hammer hit the ground so Naruto quickly put his foot on the hammer and slashed the man in the face and knocked him away. Naruto then rolled forward to avoid being hit by a spear and then blocked a sword strike. He then elbowed the man in the chest and slashed him across the arm, forcing him to drop his sword. Naruto then grabbed the man and spun him around his body so that the man took a spear to the gut rather than Naruto getting a spear in the back. Naruto pushed the dead man's body and the dead body and the spear user fell to the ground. Naruto then ran forward, jumped and flipped forward off the dead body to avoid being slashed with a sword and landed into a roll and slashed one of the men's legs with his trench blades.

"AGHH!" The man shouted in pain as he fell to his knees. Naruto then stabbed the man in the back of the neck with his trench blades and killed him. Naruto had taken down two people as he saw 5 more people chasing after him while the others were fighting each other. Naruto quickly blocked a sword with his forearm spikes and then twisted arms to break the sword and Naruto slashed the man in the neck, causing blood to spurt out. Naruto pushed the body back and ducked to avoid having his head cut off by an axe. Naruto then slashed the axe man in the leg and then across the face as the man shouted in pain. Naruto then spin kicked the man in the head and knocked him out.

Naruto then blocked and dodged the attacks from three warriors using swords and was able to hold his own which surprised everyone who was watching him. The young boy using small blades kept blocking and dodging swords from three men with swords. Naruto then blocked one sword with one trench blade, grab the man's arm and pushed him into another person. Naruto ducked and dodged the third man's swings and punched him in the stomach twice and then slashed him in the neck. Naruto pushed the dead man off of him as he saw the two other warriors get back up and charge at him. Naruto ran at them and when he was close enough, jumped and flipped over them. The warriors saw Naruto jump over them and were momentarily shocked which would be their end. When Naruto landed back onto the ground, he spun around and slashed one of the warriors in the face and then kicked the other one back. The person he slashed swung his sword but Naruto grabbed the man's arm and threw him over his shoulder, onto the ground and stabbed him in the head with his trench blade. Naruto then quickly backed away, leaving one of his blades stuck in the dead man's skull.

Naruto ducked and dodged as the man tried to kill him. "Stay still, you little shit!" The man shouted as he lunged forward, intending to skewer Naruto on his sword but Naruto knocked his arm away and kneed the man in the balls.

"Sorry, but I prefer to live." Naruto said as he man swung his sword while cupping his balls but Naruto grabbed the man's arm, twisted his hand and grabbed the man's sword. Naruto then kneed the man in the gut and stabbed him in the back with the sword. The man fell over dead as Naruto exhaled picked up his other trench blade and sheathed it. He then saw that there were about 30 men left in his area so he drew one of his daggers and charged.

"Well it would seem that the boy is as skilled with a blade as he is with a bow. Interesting." Oberyn said as everyone nodded as they had just saw Naruto take out several with skill and precision using small blades.

"The boy must have been tutored by someone very well trained." Mace said as they saw Naruto engaged with the others. He skillfully block, parried, disarmed and killed another warrior.

"And it's his training that is very different. He's skillfully using his speed and agility to his advantage against men with bigger weapons. The boy is very skilled and smart." Barristan said as Jon Arryn nodded.

"Indeed, Ser Barristan. He's got excellent battle awareness. You saw how he was able to see that spear coming and used someone as a shield. I haven't seen battle perception like that since the war." Jon said.

"Ha, you're right Jon! This boy is going to make me money! Ned would love him!" Robert shouted as he jugged his wine. "Joffrey, that's who you should aspire to be when you're his age. Take careful watch, boy!"

Cersei just sighed and looked away, Robert was an oaf. But she was finding the fights interesting. She had to admit that the boy was indeed skilled and fierce. With the blonde spiky hair, she thought he may be a bastard of House Lannister. Tywin was watching the fight as well with intrigue. The boy knew combat and was just as skill as Jaime was when he was younger. With the blonde hair, perhaps he was a member of his house. The bastard of one of his cousins, perhaps. Skill like that could prove useful.

"He's a fine warrior. Don't you agree, Margaery?" Loras asked her as she nodded.

"Indeed, very skilled." Margaery said as she saw Naruto quickly dodge a battle axe, climb onto the man's shoulders and stab him in the head. He then quickly flipped off the man and kicked another across the face with enough force to snap the man's neck from the impact. But she had to admit that he was very handsome as well.

"How the hell does a boy that young move so fast and hit that hard? That kick definitely killed that man." Jaime wondered.

"Perhaps he would give lessons, lord Lannister. If you're seeking to improve your skills." Prince Doran joked as he watched Naruto do a butterfly spin to avoid being slashed with a sword and then kill a man with a slash to the neck. "But I think Dorne may have found a new sword. Don't you agree, brother?"

"Yes. A fine young man will be an assist. And I think his looks have attracted the attention of the farer sex." Prince Oberyn said as he saw how his daughters were looking at him.

"Oh, I may fight you on getting him, Prince Doran. The Reach could use an extra sword." Mace said.

"We'll see, Lord Tyrell." Doran said.

"The boy is skilled. But flashy tricks and speed won't stop the Mountain." Baelish said as they saw Naruto had killed the final man in his section and the other sections were just about down to one man each.

Naruto looked around and saw that everyone else in his area was either dead, unconscious or knocked out of the area. Naruto knew he was going to advance. Naruto sheathed his dagger and trench blade as a trumpet blared and the dividers lowered into the ground. Naruto saw the 7 other warriors who had made it to the final round. Naruto saw that Jorah Mormont had made it, as well as someone from Dorne based on the sigil, a knight from the Vale of House Arryn, the giant man with the long sword and some other people as well.

"Win me this boy!" Robert shouted as everyone looked at Naruto, shocked that he had actually survived.

Naruto reached to grab the handle of his katana on his back and pulled it out. The blade made a nice hum as it was unsheathed and the dark red blade shined in the sunlight. Joffrey saw the unusual blade and desired it. "Mother, when that boy dies, I want his sword." Joffrey said.

"Of course, Joffrey." Cersei said as they watched the fight.

"Well then, let's get started." Naruto said as the man closest to Naruto charged at him while the others were focused on taking down the giant man. Naruto saw the man coming and block his sword strike. Naruto pushed back and swung at the man's head and body but the man blocked it. The man then swung at Naruto's side but Naruto blocked it and punched the man across the face and kicked him back. Naruto then charged forward as Naruto swung down as hard as he could but the man raised his sword to block it and the most amazing thing happened. Naruto's katana sliced clean through the man's sword like a knife through butter. The man was shocked as Naruto then spin kicked the man across the face and knocked him out of the field and into the trench.

Naruto looked at the sword and saw that even though it sliced through hardened steel, it didn't have a break or chip. ' _Got to love Valyrian Steel.'_ Naruto thought as he spun around to avoid being stabbed by another warrior. Naruto then blocked a sword strike and punched the man across the face and knocked him to the ground. Naruto turned and saw that the giant man had pretty much killed everyone else except for Jorah, the man from Dorne and the knight from the Vale. Naruto locked eyes with the knight from the Vale as he then charged at Naruto.

Naruto spun around to avoid being stabbed in the back by the man he punched in the face and then blocked a swing to the head. Naruto then swung and sliced at the man as the man kept blocking and parrying until Naruto managed to stab him in the shoulder. The man cried out in pain as Naruto performed a wide slash and sliced the man's neck, killing him. The knight from the Vale charged at Naruto using his shield so Naruto decided to fight back and kicked the man's shield, stopping his charge. Naruto then backed away to avoid getting his legs chopped off as the knight had swung at Naruto's legs. Naruto gauged his opponent and saw him in full plate armor with a helmet. Good for protection against most attacks, but it severely limited his movements and it did have some weaknesses Naruto could exploit.

Naruto blocked the man's sword swings and stabs as Naruto just kept backing up and dodging. Because of the man's armor, the knight's movements were very limited and Naruto could tell where they were going. Naruto ducked under a sword swing and rolled forward to avoid being hit by the shield. Naruto turned and swung his sword down, slicing through the knight's chest armor. The knight backed up as he touched his armor and saw that Naruto's sword had essentially cut it in half. The man then swung at Naruto's head but Naruto ducked, and slashed the man in the side.

The man groaned in pain as he held his side as blood seeped from his wound. "Armor is good and all. But not that good if you want to move." Naruto said as he man kept moving forward and swinging as Naruto either blocked or dodged.

Naruto then blocked a sword slash and pushed the man to the side and slashed the man in the back of the knee, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Naruto then sliced his sword down and slashed the man across the neck, killing him. Naruto turned and saw that it was down to Jorah and the giant man and that Jorah was on the defensive. Despite being attacked by multiple people, the large man seemed to be fine except for some slashes and cuts.

Naruto saw Jorah slash at the large man but the man kept blocking. The large man then used his giant sword and with enough force, knocked Jorah off his feet and onto his back about 7 feet away. The large man then walked up to Jorah, ready to slice him to pieces. Jorah backed away and he tried to reach for his sword but the Mountain was faster and brought his sword up to cleave Jorah in two.

"RAGGHH!" The Mountain shouted as he brought his sword down and Jorah closed his eyes.

 **{CLANG}** Jorah opened his eyes and saw that the Mountain's sword was actually stopped. Jorah saw that Naruto had come to his aid and with his smaller blade, actually stopped the large sword of the Mountain's from killing him.

"ARGH!" Naruto hefted with all of his might and pushed the Mountain's sword away and slashed the man in the shoulder. The Mountain turned and Naruto saw that his sword had sliced the strap of the Mountain's shoulder armor. The Mountain shook his arm and the armor came off.

Naruto held his sword in front of him as he looked at the large man in front of him. "Ok, this could be a challenge." Naruto said to himself as the Mountain charged. Naruto moved to the side as the Mountain brought his sword down to cleave Naruto in two. Naruto managed to avoid it but then had to duck to avoid being cut in half. Naruto slashed the Mountain in the leg and cut off his right greave armor. Naruto then backed up as the Mountain shook his armor off and swung at Naruto but Naruto kept backing away. With a sword that big, the only choice was to either dodge or get cut in half.

Naruto blocked a sword swing to his side and quickly spun to the side to avoid being skewered. Naruto then blocked another swing, ducked and then slashed the Mountain in the chest and cut his chest armor. Naruto then ducked to avoid having his head cut off and then stabbed the Mountain in the side. His blade easily pierced through the armor and stabbed the Mountain as the Mountain groaned in pain but that was a mistake. The Mountain then swung his fist and knocked Naruto on his back.

"Oh, shit." Naruto groaned in pain as everyone in the stands watched with the utmost attention. The Mountain then pulled Naruto's sword out of his side and tossed it away. Naruto got back up and ducked to avoid being cut in half but the Mountain grabbed Naruto by the neck with his free hand. He then lifted Naruto up in the air and began choking him.

"Ack—ack." Naruto managed to utter as he felt the Mountain squeezing his throat. The high lords in the pavilion saw the Mountain grab Naruto by the throat and knew it was over.

"Well, as I thought this would end up. The boy is no match for the Mountain." Baelish said.

"Hm. Shame." Stannis uttered.

"Any last words boy?!" The Mountain shouted as he was about to impale Naruto with his sword.

"Yeah..." Naruto said as he managed to speak a few words. "You should have killed me already."

Naruto pulled out one of his daggers and stabbed the Mountain in the arm that was holding him. "ARGH!" The Mountain shouted as he dropped Naruto and grabbed his arm in pain. Naruto fell to the ground and quickly rolled away and got back to his feet.

The Mountain quickly pulled the dagger out of his arm but then felt searing pain in his side as Naruto pulled out his other dagger and stabbed him in the side. "ARGH!" The Mountain growled in pain as he dropped his sword and grabbed his side.

" **{Coughing}** Ah, like I said. You should have just killed me." Naruto said as he rubbed his throat and picked up his katana. He then walked in front of the Mountain and slashed him across the chest and shoulder, cutting his chest armor off and slicing some skin.

"I hear you're called the Mountain. Well, like your namesake, time for you to never move." Naruto said as he then sliced and slashed his katana with such speed and agility that he seemed like a blur. He was like a whirlwind of steel as he sliced the Mountain all over his chest, arms and legs. He had cut tendons and muscles and pretty much made it so the Mountain couldn't move. Naruto then did one final angular slash to the Mountain's chest, causing blood to seep out.

"And that's how it's done." Naruto said as he flicked his blade to get rid of the blood and then quickly sheathed it. When he sheathed it, the Mountain fell on his face either dead or very close to it.

After the Mountain fell over, everyone was silent. No one uttered a sound as they had just witnessed something incredible. Naruto exhaled and caught his breath as he walked over to Ser Jorah who was looking at Naruto in astonishment. Naruto held his hand out and nodded as Jorah nodded back and Naruto helped him back to his feet. "I don't suppose I can talk you out of fighting?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, trust me. I'm done for the day." Jorah said as he turned to everyone, grabbed Naruto's arm and raised it up. "CHEER FOR THE WINNER! NARUTO UZUMAKI, THE MOUNTAIN SLAYER!"

After Jorah shouted that, the entire crowd in the stands went crazy. The crowd shouted and cheered his name as Naruto smiled and raised his katana up as everyone cried out cheers of happiness, excitement and awe. Everyone who could, stood up for applause and waved at Naruto and everyone on the pavilion had stood up to applaud. The King laughed and cheered and he clapped the loudest along with Ser Barristan, Prince Doran and Prince Oberyn. Everyone clapped loudly and cheered except for Baelish and Tywin Lannister. Baelish didn't cheer because the boy made him lose some money and Tywin didn't cheer because Naruto had just cost him his most valuable knight.

" **{LAUGHING}** That boy is something! He just won me more money and took down the Mountain! HAHA!" Robert shouted as he clapped as loud as he could. Cersei clapped too but was secretly worried that House Lannister had lost the Mountain. Joffrey couldn't care for that, all he wanted was getting that sword. The sword that beat the Mountain, he had to have it.

"House Tyrell will definitely like to have the boy as our sword!" Mace shouted as he clapped.

"Anyone who can take down the Mountain is a fine warrior." Loras said.

"Yes. A fine warrior and man." Margaery said as she looked at Naruto with interest.

"That boy has done our house a great service. We will repay that honor however he can." Prince Doran said as he clapped.

"Yes. Justice has been dealt." Oberyn said as he saw his daughters clap as well. He looked at their faces and could tell that they had a sense of interest for the boy.

"It seems as though this boy has made a name for himself. We may see more of him after all." Barristan said with a smile as he clapped.

"Indeed. If the King's behavior is any indicator." Jaime said as they saw how happy Robert was.

Naruto smiled and waved at the crowd and turned to Jorah. "Thank you, Jorah." Naruto said as he shook the man's hand.

"I should be the one thanking you. You saved my life. If there is anything you need, House Mormont will be there." Jorah said as Naruto nodded.

Line Break xxxxx

The cheering eventually died down as Naruto was led out of the battle arena by the judges to the main entrance where people walked up to him and shook his hands and Naruto shook back. Naruto smiled, this admiration was something he wasn't use to. Naruto then saw two Kings Guard members walked up to him.

"Naruto Uzumaki. His grace would like a word." One of them said as Naruto nodded and followed them to the pavilion. Naruto walked onto the pavilion and saw that everyone was looking at him. He then approached the king and knelt down.

"Your grace. I hope I made the tournament interesting for your pleasure and that you are happy with your winnings." Naruto said as Robert chuckled as he jugged his wine and stood up.

"Oh, boy! You've won me 4,000 gold dragons in a single afternoon and made my wish come true." Robert said.

"Your grace?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted these tournaments to be exciting and awe inspiring! And nothing is more awe inspiring than a young boy winning the archery tournament and slaying the mighty Mountain! HAHA!" Robert laughed as he clapped Naruto on the shoulder. "Oh, rise, boy!"

"Yes, your grace." Naruto said as he stood up.

"Now you've won yourself a lot of money. What are you plans with it?" Robert asked.

"I'm not sure yet, your grace. But something will come up." Naruto said.

"Ha ha, isn't that the truth. After what happened today, everyone in the 7 kingdoms will know who you are. Lords from houses will ask you to pledge your allegiance and the wenches will come from Lys to Winterfell! HAHAHA!" Robert joked.

"Thank you for the kind words, your grace. In all honesty, I came to this tournament because I wanted to test my skills in an actual situation." Naruto said as Jon raised an eyebrow.

"This was a test?" Jon asked.

"Yes, my lord. My mother insisted that I leave the village and explore the lands. She had me come to this tournament to make sure my skills weren't wasted." Naruto said as Robert laughed.

"HAHA! A strong woman. Every man is swayed before the power of a strong woman! And from what I've seen, your skills are extraordinary to earn you this right." Robert said as he motioned his squire to bring him his sword. Robert took his sword and placed it on Naruto's shoulder. "In the name of the Warrior I charge you to be brave. In the name of the Father I charge you to be just. In the name of the Mother I charge you to defend the young and innocent. In the name of the Maid I charge you to protect all women. I, Robert of the House Baratheon, First of his Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, do hereby grant you knighthood. Rise, Ser Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto was surprised along with some of the lords at the sudden decision to give such a young boy knighthood, but Robert felt that he earned it. Any man who managed to defeat the Mountain more than earned a knighthood. Some of the lords smiled, as they believed that it was well deserved. Naruto stood up and bowed.

"Thank you for the honor, your grace." Naruto said.

"You earned it. But if you wish to repay me for this honor, stay in Kings Landing and become one of my knights. We could use a strong and skilled young man, and I see that your skill will soon make you one of the Kings Guard." Robert said with a smile as Naruto was shocked as well as other people. "Well, what say you boy?"

Naruto thought about the offer but then remembered why he had come to the tournament. Naruto then kneeled before the King. "Thank you, again, your grace for this honor." Naruto said as the King smiled. "But…I must regretfully decline your offer."

This shocked everyone. A young boy had denied an offer to serve the King. This could end badly. "And pray tell, why?!" Robert asked, not liking being said no to.

"My mother, your grace. She is sick and unwell. She allowed me to come to this tournament…but I must return to take care of her." Naruto said as everyone understand the reason why Naruto couldn't stay.

"Her husband?" Robert asked.

"Dead, your grace. My father was killed 2 years ago defending my village from bandits. She's all I have left…and I would like to be with her." Naruto said.

"What illness does she have?" Robert asked.

"I don't know, your grace. The Maester from Riverrun came to help her but he couldn't tell what the problem was. She is growing weak and pale. Forgive me, your grace if I have offended you in any way." Naruto said as he bowed before the King and everyone waited for his response.

"We should all hope to be with our loved ones before they leave this world." Robert said as he remembered how he wasn't able to be with his true love, Lyanna Stark before Rhaegar killed her. He wished every night that he could see her at least once.

"Very well, boy. And may the 7 grant your mother a better tomorrow." Robert said as Naruto smiled and bowed again. "Grand Maester Pycelle is one of the best Maesters in the 7 kingdoms. He can help you with your mother. All I ask is one thing, boy."

"Anything, your grace." Naruto said as Robert placed his sword on Naruto's shoulder.

"When the time comes that you are ready to leave, I would have you return to Kings Landing. Can you do that, boy?" Robert asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yes, your grace. You have my word on my honor as a newly minted knight." Naruto said as the King nodded.

"And you will stick around Kings Landing to see the end of the tournament and the mighty feasts, of course. I'll hear no argument. Your mother wanted you to see Kings Landing and so you shall." Robert said.

"Yes, your grace." Naruto said.

"Barristan, Jon, show our newly minted knight to the bank and then an inn in High Hill! He needs to get cleaned up for the feast tonight!" Robert shouted as Barristan nodded and escorted Naruto away.

"By your leave, your grace." Naruto said as he left.

"Are you sure it is wise to invite a lowborn peasant to our son's nameday celebration?" Cersei asked.

"Bah! The boy is a knight now, not a peasant. Besides, everyone will want to meet him. Come, let us leave return to the Red Keep before I piss myself." Robert said as everyone left to get ready for the night's feast.

Naruto was walking through the streets with Barristan and Jon Arryn on their way to the bank. With them were several City Watch members who were carrying the chests containing his 60,000 gold dragons. "Congratulations on your winnings, Ser Naruto." Jon Arryn said.

"Please, just Naruto, my lord. I'm not one for titles." Naruto said as Barristan chuckled.

"Well you better get use to it. Now that you're a knight, that's how people will address you." Barristan said.

"Great." Naruto said in a sarcastic tone. "So, what is Kings Landing like?"

"Well, it's very different from a town or village. Kings Landing gets merchants and visitors from all the 7 Kingdoms and even traders from Essos. The city is always busy." Jon said as Naruto looked at the people he walked by who smiled and waved at him and he waved back. He heard them whisper about him and his amazing skill, with some calling him the hero of the smallfolk. The mighty warrior who didn't come from a legendary house or have a name of worth.

Naruto also saw the condition that some of the people were in. Some had nice clothes while he saw others had rags and were very dirty. There was a very clear distinction between the wealthy and the poor. "And does Kings Landing have so many poor people?" Naruto asked as Jon and Barristan looked at him.

"Yes. Kings Landing does have its share of peasants. As does any city in the 7 kingdoms." Jon said.

"Does King Robert do anything to help them?" Naruto asked.

"Kings Landing has its orphanages and the City Watch keep peace…but his grace has 7 kingdoms to rule. The affairs and well being of his subjects is one of them." Jon said.

"There are so many." Naruto said as he passed by a homeless mother and her children. Naruto then opened one of the chests holding his gold and took out about 100 gold dragons. Barristan and Jon raised an eyebrow as Naruto walked over and kneeled down.

"Here. You need this more than I do. Get your children a home and some proper food." Naruto said as he handed the mother the gold and she cried tears of joy.

"Thank you, ser. Thank you. May the 7 bless you." The woman said as she and her children quickly left.

"That was a kind gesture." Barristan said.

"No one should have to suffer like that. Where I come from, my village was small but we looked out for each other. We were like a big family. If someone was sick, we did what we could to help. When someone needed help with work, we pitched in when we could. My father and mother always said that a single random act of kindness could change the world." Naruto said.

"A noble belief, Naruto. But I'm afraid many lords may not agree with you." Jon said as they had arrived at the bank and Naruto got his gold deposited into his bank vault. They then showed Naruto to a nice inn in High Hill where he would be staying.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto got cleaned up and a new set of clothes to wear to the feast. It consisted of a clean tunic and pants, boots and belt. Naruto kept his sword on his waist, not wanting to risk leaving it in that room. Naruto then walked to the gardens near the Red Keep where the feast would be held. He passed by people who smiled and cheered for him as Naruto waved back. Naruto kept walking but felt like he was being followed. Naruto turned around and saw regular people walk by but saw three people in black cloak and hoods following him. Naruto raised an eye brow and kept walking. He finally made it to the gardens where the City Watch were keeping guard. They let Naruto in and before Naruto walked through the gardens, he turned around and saw the three cloaked figures looking at him. They held their gaze for a few more seconds before they disappeared into the crowd.

Naruto walked with some of the other high lords into the gardens as he saw banners and decorations up for the feast. There were a lot of Stag banners since Joffrey was a Baratheon and this feast was apart of his name day celebration, but there were also a lot of Lion banners. Tables and tents were set up where lords and ladies could talk to one another. Servants walked around with plates of food and wine as jesters and minstrels played songs and entertained the guests. The smell of roasted pigs and goats mixed with fresh fruit and bread. Naruto was amazed at the elegance and scale of the feast, he hadn't seen anything like it before.

Naruto was hoping to stay undetected at first but Robert saw him enter. "Ha, there you are boy! Come! Eat, drink and have your full! It's a day to celebrate!" Robert shouted as he pat the man on the back and handed him a cup of wine. "You've just been knighted, and a knight's first act is to drink himself drunk to the next morning! HAHA!"

"Yes, your grace." Naruto said as Robert walked back over to his chair. Naruto casually took a sip of wine and walked along the tables of food that were set up. Naruto looked around and saw that a lot of the high lords were starring at him and whispering to one another. Naruto felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Not use to so many high lords?" Naruto heard as he turned to see Jon Arryn beside him with a cup of chilled milk.

"Not really? Back in my village, none of us were of noble blood. Just regular people going about their days. We had parties and feasts, but nothing like this." Naruto said.

"You'll grow accustomed to the extravagance of the noble cities. Especially with a King like Robert, he loves an excuse to drink and party." Jon said as they looked at Robert gulp his wine.

"I heard stories about Robert and his ferocity during his rebellion to usurp the Mad King. I heard he was the finest warrior and earned his spot on the throne. But when I came here, I didn't expect…" "That." Jon finished Naruto's sentence as Jon chuckled.

"Time has a way changing people. Robert was a fine warrior, and a good man. I should know, I taught him along with Ned Stark. But once he got the throne, and time went on, he changed." Jon said.

"I guess your right." Naruto said as he looked at one of the tents and saw the Queen, Cersei Lannister with her twin brother Jaime and their father Tywin. Around Cersei were her three children. Jon saw Naruto look at them and the stares they were sending back.

"I wouldn't have your gaze linger. Your debut and skills impressed many people but I don't think they would agree. You took down the Mountain, one of House Lannister's pride knights. The wound you inflicted on House Lannister by besting their best man leaves scars." Jon said.

"It's not like I asked to be attacked by a giant monster. But it happens. Is the Mountain dead?" Naruto asked.

"Its unclear. After the fight, Tywin had the Mountain taken away and Grand Maester Pycelle has been tending to the man. He had several stab wounds, and the whirlwind of steel you did cut nearly every single tendon and muscle in his body. It's a miracle he's only in an endless sleep. Time will tell if he ever awakens." Jon said.

"Huh. I thought I killed him. Oh well." Naruto said.

"Although your victory has attracted the attention of some very interesting people. The princes of Dorne are grateful to what you did against the Mountain. I'd imagine they'd like to repay you." Jon said.

"I don't think they have anything that I want. Besides, I don't need payment." Naruto said.

"Of course, after your winnings from the two tournaments, I doubt you'd need any gold for awhile. By the way, where did you learn to fight?" Jon asked.

"My father and mother. They trained me as soon as I could walk." Naruto said.

"Really? Who are they? Anyone I might have heard of?" Jon asked.

"I don't think so. My father came from Essos. He and his family lived there for generations. My father was leader of the Second Sons before he retired." Naruto said as Jon nodded.

"And your mother?" Jon asked.

"She was a trader who came from the lands east of Essos. She was trained by her family. She passed down their training to me." Naruto said.

"And I suppose the sword as well?" Jon asked as Naruto held his sword.

"It was my fathers, and his fathers before him, and so on. He always told me to keep it close and I plan to." Naruto said.

"And you should. I've heard that Prince Joffrey wants your sword and will no doubt ask you for it." Jon said as Naruto finished his wine.

"If he wants my sword, he'll lose a hand." Naruto said bluntly which shocked Jon.

"I wouldn't let the prince here that, ser." Naruto heard as he turned to see a bald and plump man wearing fine silk approach him. "He might have your head for it."

"Ah, Lord Varys. How nice see you. You missed all the fun today." Jon said.

"Apologies, my lord hand but some unexpected business came up which prevented me from attending the festivities. I heard whispers that this years festivities were something to see." Varys said.

"Indeed they were. Naruto Uzumaki, this is Lord Varys, King Robert's master of whispers. Lord Varys, this is Ser Naruto Uzumaki, the Mountain Slayer." Jon said as Naruto held out his hand to shake. Varys looked at it for a second and shook back.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lord Hand." Naruto said.

"The pleasure is mine. It's an honor to meet the young boy who toppled the Mountain in combat. A feet no man has done before." Lord Varys said.

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Although I think I may need a name change if the Mountain survives." Naruto said.

"Well, I've heard from my whispers that the small folk dub you their champion. A boy of no noble blood who managed to topple the Mountain and other trained knights. I've also heard the whirlpool of blades or the Maelstrom of Death used as well." Lord Varys said.

"Interesting. Thank you for telling me that, Lord Varys. I'm sure a low born knight like myself isn't worth too much of your time." Naruto said.

"On the contrary. I find it most interesting. I don't think I've ever seen a knight without a noble name or house in the presence of so many high lords and have their attention. It's refreshing to see." Lord Varys said.

"Thank you." Naruto said.

"Your quite welcome. So, will you be staying in Kings Landing to serve the King?" Varys asked.

"That remains to be seen." Jon said.

"My mother is sick and she may not have much time left. I'd like to be with her as long as I can before she leaves this world. But afterward…I gave the King my word I would return." Naruto said.

"And my interest grows. A young boy of such skill who manages to sway the common folk to his side, with a loving and strong tie to family and honor. Well, I wish you an enjoyable evening, Ser. Lord Arryn." Varys said as he walked away.

"He's an…interesting fellow." Naruto said.

"Be weary of him, Naruto. Varys is the master of whispers and has spies all over Westeros and Essos. His ring of influence is very dangerous and he should be approached with caution." Jon said as Naruto nodded.

"Who are the other members of the small council?" Naruto asked.

"Well there is myself, the Hand of the King. Varys is the master of whispers. Lord Petyr Baelish over there is the Master of Coin, and the kings brothers are on the council as well. Stannis is the Master of Ships and Renly is the Master of Law." Jon said as Naruto nodded.

A servant walked up to him and whispered in his ear as Jon nodded. "Excuse me, Naruto. I'm needed elsewhere. Enjoy the night." Jon said as Naruto nodded. Jon then left as Naruto grabbed an apple and took a bit. A servant came over and refilled his cup of wine.

"Thank you." Naruto said as the servant nodded.

"All hail, the Mountain Slayer." Naruto heard as he turned around and saw Prince Doran and Prince Oberyn. Prince Doran was in a wheelchair with his brother next to him. Oberyn had three of his daughters with him as well. Naruto looked at them and saw they were all beautiful.

"My lord." Naruto said with a bow as Doran chuckled.

"Please, there is no need for that." Doran said.

"It is an honor to meet you both. I've heard a lot about the leader of Dorne and the Red Viper." Naruto said as Doran and Oberyn chuckled.

"The honor is ours, Ser Naruto." Doran said.

"Just Naruto, my lord." Naruto said as Oberyn chuckled.

"Today was a day that I won't soon forget, Naruto. I don't often find people interesting but you are the exception, Naruto. You managed to humiliate the Mountain in front of the whole city and now all the 7 Kingdoms will know he was beat by a boy." Oberyn said with a chuckle as he pat Naruto on the shoulder.

"Yes, I had thought that death was the only punishment worthy for the Mountain. He killed, preyed on the weak and powerless and raped countless women. Now, knowing that he is bedridden and that he suffered a humiliating defeat at the hand of a young boy is a fine punishment. Thank you for bringing my family retribution." Doran said as Naruto nodded.

"It was my honor, my lord." Naruto said.

"If there is anything you need from Dorne or from my house, we will help you if it is within my power. We now consider you an ally of Dorne. My family and I are forever grateful for your actions." Doran said.

"May you and your family find peace." Naruto said as he and Doran cheers and sipped some wine.

"Your skills were very impressive in the melee, Ser Naruto. Where did you train?" Obara asked Naruto.

"Forgive me, I don't know your name." Naruto said.

"Of course, introductions are needed. Naruto, these are my daughters. Obara, Nymeria and Tyene." Oberyn said as he introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Well, I learned everything I know now from my mother and father. They trained me when I was old enough to walk." Naruto said.

"Your mother trained you as well?" Nymeria asked.

"She was a trader and traveled around a lot, but she knew how to defend herself." Naruto said.

"A fine woman. No doubt she gave your father a run for his gold." Oberyn said.

"She did." Naruto said as he sipped his wine.

"And what about you, Naruto? Any fine woman back home?" Oberyn asked.

"I'm afraid not. Woman, yes but none that truly caught my attention." Naruto said with a smile as Oberyn chuckled.

" **{Chuckles}** Well keep your eyes open. With your recent exploits, no doubt a fair share of young women will flock to you. And Kings Landing has some of the most beautiful women." Oberyn said.

"Yes, some of them are very beautiful. But the Dornish women are just like what I've heard about in stories. Beautiful desert flowers that shine above others." Naruto said as he kissed Obara, Nymeria and Tyene's hand like a gentlemen. "My ladies." Naruto said as he then walked away and took a sip of wine.

"Oh, that boy is good." Oberyn said as Doran chuckled.

"Not bad. He has good tastes." Tyene said.

"And he's handsome as well." Nymeria said as they saw Naruto walk through the gardens.

Naruto mingled among the other high lords, meeting people and enjoying himself. The festivities continued as the sun began to dim and the stars filled the sky. Naruto decided to have a moment to himself and walked through the gardens. He walked by some beautiful flowers and enjoyed the peace as the distant sound of music and conversation was beginning to die.

Naruto walked over to a balcony and leaned on the railing, looking at the waves crash against the rocks below and the roar of the ocean with the wind filling the air with beautiful sounds. Naruto exhaled and smiled, so far it had been an adventure. He didn't want to come to Kings Landing at first, but now he was grateful to his mom that she told him to come. A lot happened and he couldn't wait to tell her.

"Ahhhhh…" Naruto let loose a sigh of relief and enjoyed the peace and quiet but smirked. "You can come out now. I know your there."

Naruto waited a few seconds before a young woman walked past some plants and to him. Naruto turned around to see a beautiful young woman. About the same age as him, most likely and from the Reach based on her clothing. Most likely Highgarden. Naruto recognized her as the young woman who sat with Mace Tyrell. Most likely his daughter.

"Sorry, ser." She said.

"No, my apologies, my lady." Naruto said.

"Margaery." Margaery said.

"Margaery. My apologies. I didn't know it was you." Naruto said.

"It's quite all right. I saw you leave the party." Margaery said.

"Just thought I'd get some peace and quiet. A lot has happened today." Naruto said.

"Yes, it was very exciting." Margaery said as she moved over to the railing as they looked out to Blackwater bay.

"Tell me, my lady, how has your experience of Kings Landing been going?" Naruto asked as Margaery looked at him.

"It is an honor to be in the city of the King." Margaery said.

"If I may, my lady, I would like us to speak the truth." Naruto said as Margaery looked at him. "Please."

Margaery smirked and chuckled. "Of course. Well, Kings Landing has its charms. The Red Keep, Blackwater bay, the markets and these gardens." Margaery said.

"But?" Naruto urged her to go on.

"But, the city has a smell to it that is rather hard to get use to. And there are a lot of people in this city who are suffering." Margaery said as Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I agree. This city does have its wonders but a lot of problems. I couldn't count how many people needed help. The poor conditions they're in and the lack of empathy the City Watch and many of the nobles seem to have." Naruto said. "You know this is the first real city I've ever been to."

"Really? Why is that?" Margaery asked.

"My parents never traveled and had no reason to. They had traveled the world in their youth and wanted to settle down when they got married. Having seen enough of the world, a small town was enough excitement for them." Naruto said as Margaery chuckled.

"And what about you?" Margaery asked.

"Oh, believe me there were times when I wanted to get a horse and ride to the nearest city. You see one small town festival and feast you've seen them all." Naruto joked as Margaery chuckled. "Not to mention that there was a lack of excitement."

"Don't get me wrong, I loved growing up there and loved the peace, but a part of me felt that I needed to get out and see whatever I could." Naruto said as he then chuckled. "I'm sorry, this must seem so childish to you."

"No, it's not. Its rather cute." Margaery said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, well I always thought of myself as more handsome than cute." Naruto joked as Margaery chuckled.

"You're getting there." Margaery replied.

"So, my lady…" "Margaery." Margaery said.

"Margaery. Tell me, what is Highgarden like?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, interested in visiting?" Margaery asked.

"Well after seeing Kings Landing, I wonder what the other cities of the 7 Kingdoms might be like. Perhaps I'll visit one day in the future." Naruto said as Margaery chuckled and moved closer to him.

"Imagine a tiered castle, as big as the Red Keep with beautiful courtyards and meadows. Fields of golden roses stretch as far as the eye can see. During the spring, trees bear their fruit, ripe for picking. And a small river allows pleasure boats to sail along the Mander, allowing you to do whatever you wish." Margaery said as Naruto looked at her and she looked at him.

"It sounds beautiful." Naruto said.

"It is." Margaery said.

"And I can guess the most beautiful part of Highgarden." Naruto said.

"And what do you think that is?" Margaery asked.

"You, when you're there." Naruto said as Margaery blushed.

"Margaery?!" They heard, causing them to separate. They saw Loras walk into the gardens. "Margaery, there you are. Father's been looking for you. Its time for us to retire to our chambers."

"Coming. It was a pleasure talking to you, Naruto." Margaery said.

"The pleasure was mine, my lady." Naruto said as Margaery left with her brother.

Naruto exhaled with a smile. "I'm loving this city so far." Naruto said as he decided to go back to the inn and get some sleep. Naruto left the gardens to the streets of Kings Landing. The only source of light were torches that were set up along the streets. Naruto was walking down an empty street when he heard footsteps coming behind him. Naruto slightly turned his head back and saw the same three cloaked figures from before. They were following him.

Naruto decided to turn down an alley and run and as soon as he did, the three cloaked figures chased after him. Naruto ran down the alley as one of the cloaked figured chased after him. He saw the other two following him from the rooftops. Naruto kept running as the alley turned and then led to a small clearing. The two cloaked figures from the roof then made their way down and jumped at Naruto but Naruto quickly rolled out of the way and then back flipped to avoid being hit by a throwing knife the third cloaked figure threw.

Naruto unsheathed his katana as the three cloaked figures unsheathed swords. One of them shouted words in a foreign language as they attacked Naruto. Naruto blocked and dodged sword strikes from the three cloaked figures as he kept moving. Naruto blocked one sword swing, moved his body out of the way to avoid being stabbed and head butted one of the cloaked figures. He then pushed another one back to duck under a sword swing and kicked the third figure in the stomach. He kept on fighting, blocking and dodging as two of the cloaked figures were forcing him to a wall but Naruto kept blocking. He then spun around and elbowed one of them in the face, then rolled forward and jumped off the wall to slash at one of the figures. He then engaged the third one, pushing him back and managed to kick out one of the figure's legs. Naruto then grabbed the man's wrist, twisted it and grabbed the man's sword. Naruto held his katana at the two figures while pointing the other one at the third one's face.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he was ready to keep fighting.

The two cloaked figures looked at each other and nodded and sheathed their swords. "Loyal servants, Azor Ahai." One of them said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked.

"We will see you again." The figure said as they dropped small pouches and they exploded when they hit the ground and released a cloud of black smoke. Naruto coughed and swiped the smoke away with his hands. His vision soon cleared and saw that the three cloaked figures were gone.

"What the hell?" Naruto said.

Line Break xxxxx

After being ambushed by the three cloaked figures, Naruto returned to his room at the inn and got some sleep. He woke up and was glad that his throat wasn't slit in the middle of the night and that nothing of his was stolen. Naruto laid in his bed for a few moments to think about what happened. Who the hell were those people who attacked him and what the hell was Azor Ahai?

Naruto then got dressed in a dark crimson tunic and black pants. He put his boots on and strapped on his shoulder armor and knee pads. He attached his belt holding his daggers and tied his sword to it. He then walked down to the main floor of the inn where people were sitting at tables and eating food. Naruto took a seat as a girl came over and poured him a cup of water.

"Thank you. Uh, some bread and bacon, please." Naruto said as she smiled and left. Naruto took a sip of water as he people watched. He saw people drinking milk and eating food as they talked to one another while some looked at Naruto. After a few minutes, the girl came back with a plate of toast and cooked bacon.

"Here you go, ser. And this came for you by messenger." The girl said as she handed him a rolled piece of parchment.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he looked around to see if anyone was looking at him. Naruto then unrolled it and read the message.

 _We welcome you back to our world, Azor Ahai. Your followers have patiently waited for you and will serve you without question. Should you desire questions, go to Flea Bottom and find the door with the red mark of the storm. We await your instructions._

Naruto read the message and looked around, trying to see if he could spot any of the cloaked figures from before but couldn't. Naruto quickly grabbed the bacon and toast, put some coppers on the table and left. Naruto made his way through the streets on his way to Flea Bottom, passing crowds of people before he bumped into Jon Arryn.

"Excuse me, my lord." Naruto said as he bowed.

"It's quite all right. I've been looking for you. You're suppose to attend the joust." Jon said.

"Of course. I just got lost." Naruto said.

"No worries. I use to get lost in Kings Landing all the time in my youth. Come." Jon said as they walked to the tournament grounds.

They walked through the city to the Kings gate were the plot of land for the joust was located. As they were walking, Jon looked at Naruto and could tell that he had something on his mind. "Something on your mind, Naruto?" Jon asked.

"Oh, no. It's nothing." Naruto replied.

"Oh come on. What is it? I'm a very smart man and if you have a question I may be able to help you." Jon said as they walked to the joust area.

"Well, have you ever heard of someone or something called Azor Ahai?" Naruto asked as Jon raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, the words mean nothing to me. But you should try and ask Varys. The man knows everything about the 7 Kingdoms and Essos. He might be able to help you. But again, be weary of him." Jon said as they arrived at the joust. The spectators were gathering into their seats while knights were getting their armor and horses ready. Naruto looked around and saw Lord Varys talking with someone so Naruto decided to ask him.

"Excuse me, Lord Varys." Naruto said as Varys turned to see Naruto. Varys then ushered his man away.

"Ser Naruto. Good day." Varys said.

"Please, just Naruto. I'm not one for titles." Naruto said.

"Naruto, how may I be of assistance?" Varys asked.

"I was hoping to ask you a question. Something's been puzzling me for a while and I was hoping you could answer it." Naruto said.

"I shall do my best. What is your question?" Varys asked.

"Have you ever heard of someone or something called Azor Ahai?" Naruto asked as Varys nodded.

"I have actually." Varys said.

"Really, where?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, several places in Westeros and Essos. Azor Ahai is not a something but was a person. Have you ever heard of the legend of the Great Darkness?" Varys asked as Naruto shook his head no.

"Sorry, my parents never held much trust with fairy tales." Naruto said as Varys nodded.

"According to legend, Azor Ahai was an ancient warrior who fought against the darkness eons ago. He forged a sword for a hundred days and night and to finish he stabbed his wife through the heart." Varys said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Jeez, you'd think there be easier ways to forge a sword." Naruto said as Varys chuckled.

"Apparently, the sword was called Lightbringer and was able to beat back the darkness and save the world. He was called Azor Ahai, the champion who fought against The Other." Varys said.

"So he was a legend. Sort of like the Children of the Forest and the White Walkers." Naruto said.

"Yes, and after he defeated the darkness and perished from this world, the Lord of Light religion has kept on to continue his work and sway followers to follow their leader." Varys said.

"He created a religion?" Naruto asked.

"More of a cult, if I'm being perfectly honest. The priests and priestesses of the religion are rather odd. They convert people to their ways and I've even heard of them sacrificing people and burning them alive in service to their god." Varys said.

"Seven hells. I sure as hell hope he never comes back." Naruto said as Varys chuckled.

"I've heard rumors and whispers from my little birds, apparently the followers of the Lord of Light believe that Azor Ahai will be reborn someday to save this world again. Although, the exact details of how and who are uncertain. Some say he'll be reborn amidst salt and smoke while others believe he will be born on a day when the moon and sun share the sky as one." Varys said.

"An eclipse." Naruto said as he thought about something while Varys looked at him.

"Is something wrong, Naruto?" Varys asked.

"Nothing. Thank you for telling me that. Honestly, when I was walking through the streets of Kings Landing and I kept hearing people say that I was confused." Naruto said.

"Well, I wouldn't put much faith in their babbles. The babbles of religious beliefs are often crazed." Varys said.

"Thank you, Varys." Naruto said as he turned to walk away but then turned back. "To be honest, when I first met you, I was a tad bit intimidated."

"I fine that very amusing and flattering as well." Varys said.

"When Jon said you were the master of whispers, I knew that you were a man to be feared. After all, my mother use to say that strength is good but knowledge will make you undefeatable." Naruto said as Varys chuckled.

"A wise woman." Varys replied.

"She is. Thank you again, Lord Varys." Naruto said as he walked over to the jousting area to find a spot while Varys looked at him with intrigue.

Naruto stood near the jousting area as he watched knights practice and get ready. Naruto stood near the pavilion as the joust was about to begin. He watched as the judges stood forth and announced the first two riders. Naruto watched the joust commence as he saw the seasoned knights mount their horses and ready their lances to knock their opponent down.

Naruto enjoyed watching the joust as he saw knights fall and knights move forward. It eventually all came down to Ser Jaime Lannister and a knight from the Reach but Jaime Lannister won. Naruto clapped and cheered along with everyone and as people were leaving, Naruto decided to go visit Grand Maester Pycelle about any kind of medicine that could help his mother.

Naruto walked through the streets to the Red Keep were several City Watch guards were standing by and stopped him. "Name?" They asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki. I was wondering if Grand Maester Pycelle was here. I was hoping to talk to him about something." Naruto said.

"Grand Maester Pycelle is in his chambers but none are allowed entrance to the Red Keep without authorization." They said.

"Ok, I'll wait here. If you could at least send someone to tell him." Naruto said as one of them nodded and walked into the Red Keep. Naruto leaned against the gate and waited, watching the people as they passed by. Naruto looked through the crowd and saw three small children looking at him. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw one of the City Watch coming back.

"We'll escort you to the Grand Maester's workshop." He said as Naruto nodded. He walked into the Red Keep but down to the lower level where the workshop was located. They escorted him into the shop and Naruto saw various jars with liquids and powders for various uses.

"Ah, yes. Naruto, King Robert told me to expect you at some point." Pycelle said.

"Yes, thank you again, Grand Maester Pycelle. I hope this isn't an inconvenience to you." Naruto said as Pycelle shook his head.

"Oh, it's quite all right. Now, tell me, what ails your mother?" Pycelle asked.

"I'm not sure. It started around a year ago. She kept coughing and felt weak. Everyday she grew weaker and after a few months she stayed in bed for most of the day." Naruto said as Pycelle nodded and looked through some jars.

"What else?" Pycelle asked.

"Well, she still eats good. She hasn't really lost her appetite but no matter who much or often she eats, she doesn't get any better. She's been getting paler every day." Naruto said.

"Tell me, what did your mother do before she fell ill?" Pycelle asked.

"Uh, she was traveler and trader in her youth. When she and my father moved to Westeros, she worked at the inn and as a seamstress." Naruto said.

"Ah, that may be the problem." Pycelle said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"It's been recorded that some travelers who made voyages across certain parts of Essos grow ill because of pollens and unknown sicknesses they come across. The origins of these illnesses are unknown but they often don't manifest for several years." Pycelle said.

"How come?" Naruto asked.

"My boy, if I knew that then I'd be a very happy Maester. But one thing that is known, is how to treat it." Pycelle said as he gathered some powders and liquids together. "It shall take a day to get the essence ready. When you leave tomorrow, it shall be done."

"Thank you, Grand Maester Pycelle." Naruto said as he bowed and Pycelle chuckled. Naruto then reached into his pocket and put 5 gold dragons on the table.

"Oh, boy. I'm a maester, I do not payment." Pycelle said.

"Everyone needs coin to survive. Please take it." Naruto said as he left and Pycelle put the gold in his pocket and kept working.

Naruto was then escorted out of the Red Keep and walked through the streets, just trying to kill some time. He decided to take a walk around the city and get a better feel for it. Naruto walked through some of the districts and looked around, seeing various merchants from the 7 kingdoms and Essos selling wears. They sold furs, clothing, religious idols of various faiths, weapons and food items filled the merchant tables and booths. Naruto walked to one table to take a look at some of the clothes. He was thinking of buying something for his mom when he saw a reflection in one of the mirrors in the merchant's booth. Naruto looked at the mirror and saw the same three kids from the Red Keep, they were following him.

Naruto bought the small crimson cloth and walked away from the booth. Naruto tied the cloth around his right arm, in honor of the cloth he wore when he became a knight after the tournament. Naruto kept on walking and kept up appearances, waving at people and looking around the street. But every chance he could get, he took a glance behind him and saw the children keep following him. Naruto eventually walked long enough and found himself in Flea Bottom, where the a lot of the peasants and lower class people lived. It was also home to the cities many brothels.

Naruto kept walking and then turned down an alley as the children quickly followed him. They turned down the alley but didn't see him so they quickly ran down the alley to catch up to him. Once the children ran down the alley, Naruto jumped down from a second floor balcony and landed back in the alley. Naruto smirked as he then left the alley and walked down the street but ended up in front of a brothel. The sign read, _The Brightest Light_ and it seemed like any other brothel around Flea Bottom. It had about three floors, and some windows but all the shades were down. Naruto was about to leave when he saw that the door had a large red mark.

Naruto took out the parchment he got read the message, saying that if he wanted answers to go to the building with the red mark of the storm. Naruto looked at the door and saw the red mark was a spiral, like a twister or maelstrom. Naruto left the building and looked at the brothel down the street that was owned by Baelish, similar to the other one but no red mark.

"Huh." Naruto said to himself as he walked back to the door. He starred at the door and the mark for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes. "I sure hope this was just a hoax or a prank."

Naruto then took a breath and knocked on the door to the brothel. He waited for a few seconds and then the door opened by itself. Naruto raised an eyebrow and put on hand on his dagger and walked in. He walked in to see no one in the waiting area. There were doors to his left and right and based on the grunts and moans of passion, he guessed they led to other parts of the brothel. Naruto also saw one door in front of him at the far end of the room with the same red spiral mark on it.

Naruto slowly walked forward to the door and put his ear to it to listen for any movement. "Come in." Naruto heard as he heard the door unlock and saw a young man open the door. The young man was wearing a gold and blue headband, crimson and white cloak and tunic with pants and boots. Around his waist was a belt that held a curved sword. **(Yusuf from Assassin's Creed Revelations)**

"We've been expecting you." Naruto heard another voice say as he walked in to see an old man of dark skin, sitting at a desk with 2 men and a woman wearing black cloaks with the hoods down. Naruto drew his dagger and was ready to defend himself as the old man chuckled.

"Please, there is no need for that. No one would dream of hurting you, Naruto Uzumaki." The old man said as Naruto glared at him.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, introductions are in order. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Achilles. The young man who opened the door is named Yusuf. Our fair maiden is Shao Jun. The taller fellow is called Adawale, and the man beside him is Aguilar." Achilles said. **(Shao Jun is from Assassin's Creed Chronicle, Adawale from Assassin's Creed Liberation, and Aguilar from the new Assassin's Creed Movie)**

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked as he raised his dagger.

"Please, you do not need that here. We know your name because we have been expecting you for a long time." Achilles said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because you're are the one who will save this world,…Azor Ahai." Achilles said as bowed his head and the other four bent the knee as Naruto looked around and thought they were crazy.

" **{Chuckles}** Ah, that's a good one." Naruto said as he sheathed his dagger and they got back up. "But I'm not this legendary hero who fought against the darkness. He died centuries ago."

"I see you've learned about who your predecessor was." Achilles said.

"Yeah, I know who he was…in broad strokes. He vanquished the darkness from this world ages ago and now your religion, this Lord of Light religion believes he'll be reborn someday amidst salt and smoke or whatever you guys think. But I want no part of this." Naruto said as he turned to leave but Achilles chuckled.

"I see you've heard about the other faction who praised Azor Ahai." Achilles said.

"I know all I need to know. Your cult sacrifices people and burns them at the stake in service to your god. Bunch of psychotic devil worshippers if you ask me." Naruto said.

"And I agree, but that is not us." Achilles said as Naruto raised an eye brow. "After Azor Ahai's death and passing from this world, we were created to honor his work and to protect the world until he returned. Our sole purpose is to prepare for the arrival of Azor Ahai again when the darkness and the eternal night would return."

"And where does burning people at the stake come into play?" Naruto asked as Achilles stood up with the help of Adawale and walked over to get a cup of wine.

"Several centuries ago, a radical group of the faith was corrupted. They left, killing several members and nearly making our group extinct before they created this new cult, as you say. They prayed and try to turn people to their Lord of Light or R'hllor, and burn anyone at the stake for not turning." Achilles said as he poured two cups of wine and walked over to hand one to Naruto.

"I'm not thirsty." Naruto said as Achilles nodded and Yusuf took it instead. "If you're telling the truth, why did they break away?"

"Because they were corrupted by the very one we've been fighting against. R'hllor, the Lord of Light, the Other, the White Walkers, all come from the darkness that Azor Ahai vanquished all those years ago. Or so we thought." Achilles said as he took a sip.

"Or so you thought?" Naruto asked.

"Azor Ahai did vanquish the darkness, but it will rise again. Just as the sun rises and the day comes, the night comes and darkness spreads. A cycle. One, I'm afraid to say, that Azor Ahai was not able to stop." Achilles said.

"So these Lord of Light worshippers, they're actually worshipping the darkness?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, so corrupted and twisted by the darkness that they have sworn undying loyalty to it. They burn people at the stake and give it power, and in return, it gives them dark magic." Achilles said.

"Magic? What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"The darkness grows in power during times of fear, strife, war, and anger. And what better times than the last several centuries. The Targaryen rule, The Mad King, Robert Baratheon's Rebellion, the Iron Born siege. All these events, have given the darkness more power…and soon he shall resurface." Achilles said.

"Well, that sucks and all and it looks like you've got your hands full but I'm not Azor Ahai. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, son of a former leader of the Second Sons, and traveling trader. I wasn't born from a noble house or come from noble blood. I'm not the one you're looking for." Naruto said.

"And that is the very reason you are the one we've been waiting for." Achilles said as he walked over to the wall and moved over a banner to reveal a wall safe. He opened it and took a very old and large book in some language that Naruto couldn't make out. Attached to the book, was a small item wrapped in cloth.

"Before Azor Ahai's death, he was said to have received a vision from the gods. They told him to write down everything they said to him in this book. It would guide people when he was no longer around." Achilles said as put the book down and opened it.

"What language is that?" Naruto asked.

"The language of Valyria. Azor Ahai wrote down what the gods told him. _His heir will be born from the colors of the sun and blood, of steel and the ocean. His birth will come on the day when the sun and the moon share the sky as one and protect him with their blessings. He will wield the great sword of red and with it topple the mountain. Soon, Winter will come and kings will fight and die. He is the only hope for the world against the Darkness. His presence will change the stone from red to green and with it, his powers will awaken and his journey will begin."_ Achilles spoke as Naruto listened while Achilles' men bowed their head in honor of those words.

"Well that was somewhat pretty but completely cryptic. I'm not Azor Ahai, reborn. I'm just Naruto." Naruto said.

"You are Naruto, but you are also Azor Ahai. He will be born from the colors of the sun and blood, of steel and the ocean. You and father share the same hair color, of the sun and your mother was red, like blood. Your father leader of the Second Sons, steel, and your mother was a trader, sea." Achilles said.

"Very good, that made somewhat sense." Naruto replied.

"You were born on an eclipse, were you not?" Achilles asked as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know that?" Naruto asked.

"Because we have ears all over the 7 kingdoms and Essos, all over to listen for when Azor Ahai will be reborn. You were the only babe born on the eclipse." Achilles said.

"Coincidence." Naruto replied.

"And just recently you took down Gregor Clegane, more commonly known as the Mountain, with a Valyrian steel blade with a red color." Achilles said as Naruto looked at him.

"That doesn't prove anything. I'm not Azor Ahai. Leave me alone." Naruto said as he left the room and left the building.

"What now, Master?" Adawale asked.

"We do as we always have. Look after him. He will accept his fate sooner or later. We must protect him until he does." Achilles said as they nodded and Aguilar and Yusuf left to go look after Naruto.

Naruto left the brothel with no real destination in mind, all he could think about was getting away from that place and forget everything they said. Naruto eventually found himself in Gin Alley of Flea Bottom but saw the Red Keep in the distance so Naruto decided to go back to his room at the inn. Naruto kept on walking as people passed him but then he heard some movement from behind and coming in close.

He then turned about and blocked a knife stab that would have killed him. Naruto grabbed the man's hand, and then ducked to avoid being slashed in the face. Naruto then quickly head butted the man in face and tossed him over his shoulder and onto the ground. Naruto backed up as he grabbed his trench blades as the man quickly got back up and spun and twiddled with his knifes.

"Not bad, boy." The man said as he spun his knives while Naruto was sizing up his opponent. "I guess, I'll have to work for this one."

"No you won't." Naruto replied as the man moved forward and tried to stab him but Naruto blocked the stab, and then slashed the man in the face but the man ducked. The man then tackled Naruto, but Naruto stood his ground and kneed the man in the gut and threw him to the ground. Naruto then spun and did an elbow drop and hit the man in the chest. Naruto then rolled away to avoid being stabbed and got back to his feet as the man then rolled forward and swiped at Naruto's leg's but Naruto kept backing up.

The man then threw a knife at Naruto but Naruto quickly brought his blade up and blocked it. The man snarled and pulled out another knife and quickly got back to his feet. "No boy makes Karl Tanner look like a fool!" Tanner shouted as he charged at Naruto but Naruto kept blocking and dodging.

Naruto then blocked one of Tanner's blades, twisted his wrist and knocked the dagger away but then Naruto moved his head out of the way to avoid being stabbed. Naruto then twisted his body to avoid being stabbed, and then kicked Tanner in the chest and knocked him back. Naruto then leaped forward and swiped at Tanner but Tanner blocked it. Unfortunately, the blade got caught in Naruto's trench blade so Naruto twisted his blade and yanked Tanner's dagger out of his hand. Tanner then pushed Naruto back and pushed him into the brick wall of a building but Naruto ran and flipped off the top off the wall and landed behind Tanner. Naruto then pushed him against the wall and broke his nose and then threw him over his shoulder and knocked him to the ground.

The fight ended as the City Watch quickly came and drew their swords as Naruto lowered his blades. "This man attacked me! His name is Karl Tanner!" Naruto shouted as two City Watch members grabbed Tanner as he resisted.

"RAGHH! You pig shit eaters! I'll gut you all!" Tanner shouted as he was dragged away.

"State your name!" One of them said as he pointed his sword at Naruto.

"Ser Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as the man realized who he was.

"Sorry, ser." He said.

"It's all right." Naruto replied.

"If you'll permit it, we would like you to accompany us to answer questions." One of the city watch said as Naruto nodded.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto was escorted to one chamber in the Red Keep, it was a small office chamber with a desk and some papers around. He was told it was the office of the Master of Law, Renly Baratheon. Naruto guessed he had to explain his side of the story and the reason for the fight. Naruto sat in his chair for a few minutes by himself in the room with two City Watch guard members acting as security.

Naruto fidgeted for a bit and there was a long draw of awkward silence in the room between Naruto and the City Watch. "So, uh, have you fellows heard any funny jokes recently?" Naruto asked as they looked at each other and then back at him and shook their heads no.

"Ok." Naruto said as he sat in silence until he heard the door open. "Uh, finally."

Naruto stood up and turned to see Renly Baratheon enter. "Sorry, for the wait but our friend wasn't very helpful." Renly said as he sat at his desk and Naruto sat down.

"Of course, Lord Renly. What did he say?" Naruto asked.

"Well, aside from rather offensive and dirty comments, nothing. He's kept quiet and said that he'll take the black in exchange for being hanged for assaulting a knight." Renly said as Naruto nodded. "But for formality reasons, I need to ask you what happened, ser Naruto."

"Just Naruto. Well, I was walking around Kings Landing after going to see Grand Maester Pycelle about some medicine for my mother. He said it'd take a day to have it ready to I explored the city." Naruto said as Renly nodded and wrote some things down.

"And why were you exploring the city?" Renly asked.

"Well, Kings Landing is the first city I've ever been to. I wanted to explore as much as I could, and getting to know the streets would make finding my way around much easier." Naruto said as Renly chuckled. "I eventually made my way to Flea Bottom,…"

"And?" Renly asked.

"And was making my way through the many merchants and brothels of the city. There were quiet a lot." Naruto said as Renly chuckled.

"Did you partake of a brothel, yourself?" Naruto asked.

"No. I don't want to pay for companionship or love. Call me old fashion." Naruto joked as Renly chuckled. "I kept walking when Karl Tanner attacked me. I fought back and knocked him around for a bit before the City Watch arrived. And…well you know everything after that." Naruto said as Renly nodded.

"And I believe you. Karl Tanner was one of the most dangerous cut throats and killers in Flea Bottom. He had no problem killing any knight or person who he fancied for money or fame. Usually does it by request or contract." Renly said.

"You think someone contracted him to kill me?" Naruto asked.

"It's a slight possibility. I'd imagine the defeats you handed many knights would warrant revenge. Especially from such a young boy. But we'll never know. Karl won't talk." Renly said as he stood up and grabbed Naruto's sword and belt from the City Watch Guard. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Lord Renly." Naruto said as he took his belt and sword and tied it around his waist.

"I hope your mother's health improves. But I also hope you find reason to return to Kings Landing. The city could always use a good sword such as yourself." Renly said as Naruto smiled.

"Thank you, Lord Renly. But if I did want to serve, I'd want it to be to help a lot of people. Not just one city." Naruto said as he tightened his sword.

"Well, have you ever heard of the Westeros Rangers?" Renly asked.

"Never." Naruto replied.

"From what Jon Arryn told me and what little I could read, the Westeros Rangers were suppose to be an initiative that Daeron the Good was hoping to implement during his reign. It would consist of the finest warriors from across the 7 kingdoms and led by a leader. He would be empowered by the king to serve out the Kings Justice in Kings Landing and through the 7 kingdoms. They would have the power to roam the kingdoms and protect the people and enact the Kings Justice. I heard my brother is thinking of doing something like that…well, if he remembers it from his frequent drunken blabs." Renly said as Naruto chuckled.

"Interesting. Thank you, Lord Renly." Naruto said as he bowed and left.

Naruto left Renly's chambers and walked through the Red Keep and castle to the entrance to get back to the city streets. Naruto stopped as he saw two large open doors that led to the Great Hall and the thrown room. Naruto was curious and walked in. He was amazed at the size and scale of the room, beautiful stain glass windows and tapestries with the Baratheon sigil were hung across the room. Beautiful marble pillars were present and at the far end was the iron throne. The chair were the Targaryen kings sat and now Robert Baratheon saw at the chair. The throne was beneath a stained glass window of the seven-pointed star of the faith of the seven. The throne was apparently comprised of a thousand swords melted together but the number looked at lot less than that.

"Awe inspiring, isn't it?" Naruto heard as he turned to see Lord Varys walk into the throne room.

"Lord Varys." Naruto said as he bowed and Varys nodded back. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm quite well. And yourself, I just heard about that nasty business in Flea Bottom." Varys said.

"I'm fine. No scrapes or bruises. Just a few moments of awkward silence and some questions." Naruto replied.

"Really? I thought being attacked on the streets would cause some concern." Varys said.

"I'm fine. I'd be concern if he killed me. But that incident did bring me here. I've always wanted to see the iron throne." Naruto said as he and Varys looked at it.

"Ah yes, the Iron Throne. The seat of power for the 7 kingdoms. Awe inspiring, is it not? At least, that's what everyone who sees it for the first time says so at least." Varys said.

"Eh, awe inspiring is not the word I'd use. It's interesting but there is one thing going through my mind while looking at that." Naruto said.

"And what is that?" Varys asked.

"That thing cannot be comfortable to sit on." Naruto replied as Varys looked at him and chuckled.

"I'll admit, I've never heard that before." Varys said.

"That thing is made up of a thousand swords melted together." Naruto said.

"It's actually less than that." Varys said.

"Ok, well it's made of the melted swords of the people who swore fealty to the first Targaryen who ruled Westeros. I get the part of taking the swords of the people who swore fealty, but that chair cannot be comfortable to sit in." Naruto said.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Varys asked.

"No thanks. That thing doesn't interest me." Naruto said as he and Varys left the throne room.

"Really? I find that everyone of worth dreams of one day sitting on that throne." Varys said.

"Well, I'm not like those people. I don't really care for that. I've grown up without noble blood, or anyone of noble blood or name climbing for power. Just because I'm a knight doesn't mean I'll go searching for glory and fame." Naruto said.

"Then what do you seek?" Varys asked.

"Honestly, I'm not even sure. Right now, going home and taking care of my mother would be the immediate thing." Naruto said as he looked at Varys. "Do you remember your parents, lord Varys?"

Varys looked at Naruto with confusion and Naruto cleared his throat. "Forgive me, my lord. I didn't mean to offend." Naruto said.

"It's quite all right. No one has every asked me such a question." Varys said.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

"I'm afraid I have no idea who my mother and father were. I was from Essos and born a slave. As a child, I traveled with a traveling circus and spent most of my youth trying to survive. Eventually, I managed to acquire enough money and power to move to Westeros where I became the Master of Whispers for the Targaryen Dynasty." Varys said.

"What were they like? I've heard stories, but never from someone who actually knew them." Naruto said.

"I served as Master of Whispers for King Aerys, more commonly known as the Mad King. I gave him advice as well as the other members of the small council, but the king chose whether or not to listen to said advice." Varys said.

"Were all the Targaryens like the Mad King?" Naruto asked.

"Not all, Naruto. Just like a city, it has good and bad people, so do families. Why are you so interested?" Varys asked.

"Well, they were an important house in the history of Westeros. A lot of people tend to forget that. Everything here in Kings Landing that family built. I'm just curious how the family that created this, was eventually wiped out. They couldn't have all been bad." Naruto said as Varys nodded.

"Well, Naruto, there lay one of histories greatest mysterious." Varys said as Naruto nodded. Eventually the two walked out of the Red Keep into one of the courtyards that led to the streets of Kings Landing. When they entered the courtyard, they saw the King, Queen, Jon Arryn and the prince Joffrey getting the courtyard set up for Joffery's nameday feast.

"Oh, Naruto, Lord Varys. Hello." Jon said as Naruto and Varys bowed.

"Lord Hand." They both said.

"What were you two doing?" Jon asked.

"Just talking." Naruto said.

"Yes, Naruto had some questions about the Red Keep. I helped him as much as I could." Varys said as Jon nodded.

"You, pike head!" They heard as they saw Prince Joffrey leave his mother's side and walk up to them.

Naruto looked at Jon who had white flat hair and Varys who was bald and then touched his spiky blonde hair. "I guess he means me." Naruto joked. "Yes, Prince Joffrey?"

"That's a fine sword, you've got there." Joffrey said.

"Thank you, Prince Joffrey. It was my father's and his father's before him. It's a family treasure." Naruto said as Jon and Varys smiled.

"A sword like that toppled the Mountain. A sword that should belong to a prince, not a filthy commoner." Joffrey said as he moved to grab it but Naruto backed away. Jon and Varys got nervous as Queen Cersei and King Robert as well as a bunch of servants and Kings Guard members saw what was going on.

"Thank you, my prince. If you like, I can help a smith forge one just like it." Naruto said.

"Hand me the sword, peasant before I have you hanged." Joffrey said as a Kings Guard member came by and Varys and Jon stepped back.

"Naruto, hand him the sword." Jon said.

"I agree with Lord Arryn." Varys said as Naruto grit his teeth and shook his head no.

"I'm sorry, my prince. If I offend you, I apologize as it was not my intent but I cannot give you my sword." Naruto said as the Kings Guard member, Meryn Trent grabbed his sword.

"You would deny an order given to you by your prince?" Cersei asked as she stepped forward.

"Forgive me your grace, my prince, but my father had me swore to never give up this sword and I have to honor his wish." Naruto said.

"Ser Meryn, get me that sword!" Joffrey shouted as Ser Meryn drew his sword and stepped forward as Naruto was ready to fight back if he had to.

"STOP!" Everyone heard as they saw King Robert step forward. "Stand down, Ser Meryn."

"But your grace…" "That is an order from your king!" Robert shouted and shut him up. Ser Meryn sheathed his blade as Joffrey and Cersei looked at Robert.

"Keep your sword, Naruto." Robert said as Naruto bowed his head.

"Father, I want that sword!" Joffrey shouted.

"Darling, it's the sword of peasant. He should be honored to give it to my son." Cersei said.

"Naruto is no longer a peasant. He's an anointed knight, or were you absent when I knighted him myself. A knight honor's his promises and Naruto's honor to hold onto his father's sword is something no man should deny him." Robert said.

"BUT FATHER!" Joffrey shouted.

"I'LL HEAR NO MORE ON THE MATTER!" Robert shouted as Joffrey fumed and left along with Cersei. Robert looked at Naruto who had taken a knee and bowed his head.

"Thank you, your grace. If I have offended you in any way, I accept any punishment you deem worthy." Naruto said.

"You fought to honor your father's last wish. Everyman should know not to come between a knight and his honor." Robert said as he left and Jon and Varys breathed a sigh of relief as Naruto stood up.

"You are lucky Robert is an honorable man." Jon said.

"I agree with Lord Arryn. The prince is no one to mess with, Naruto." Varys said.

"I think I should make myself scarce tonight." Naruto said as they nodded.

"I agree." Varys said.

"That's a good idea." Jon said.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto left the courtyard and returned to the inn to get some food and relax for a bit. He took a bath and stayed in his room, sharpening all his weapons, just in case. Soon the day was almost over and the evening came, and with it, Prince Joffrey's final nameday feast. Naruto got suited up in a tunic and pants and his sword belt on him. He arrived at the courtyard but kept himself off to the side and away from anyone, not wanting any more attention or to cause a scene with Prince Joffrey.

Naruto just drank some wine, ate some food and listened to conversations. He waved and smiled at the Princes of Dorne, Lord Tyrell, Ser Barristan, Jon, Varys and Renly, but Naruto wanted to avoid anyone else. After having his full of food, Naruto decided to walk out of the courtyard and distance himself. He walked from the courtyard through some of the gardens until he came to another courtyard. This one was mostly empty except for some wooden posts set up on the other side.

Naruto smiled as he took out a throwing star from one of his pouches, lined up the shot and threw it at the post and hit the top of the post. Naruto then took out two and threw them at the wooden post and hit the wooden post, around the area where the heart would be. He then threw six throwing stars and hit the target in the head and arms. Naruto kept on practicing, either aiming for the head, chest or arms. Once he threw all the throwing stars he had, he went up to the post, pulled them out and started again.

Naruto kept busying and kept practicing with his throwing stars, hitting the exact same spots over and over again. Naruto threw another star and hit the dead center of the wooden target. "You planning on just watching me the entire time or would you like to come try?" Naruto asked as he threw another star and then turned around.

Naruto saw Tyene walk to the courtyard and up to Naruto. "Hello, Tyene." Naruto said.

"Hello, Naruto. Enjoying yourself?" Tyene asked as Naruto threw another throwing star and hit the wooden post without looking.

"So far. Nothing to complain or worry about. How about you?" Naruto asked.

"The same. Although I noticed you were absent during the feast." Tyene said.

"I think it was for the best. I'm not the Queen or Prince Joffrey's favorite person right now and I don't want to create another fuss." Naruto said as Tyene walked over and hooked her arm into his and smiled.

"Well, now hopefully we can have some time together." Tyene said.

"I would love that. Care to try your hand at some target practice?" Naruto asked as he held out a throwing star.

"Well, if you're asking." Tyene said as she took the star, held it and then threw it at the wooden post.

It flew through the air and hit the post but wasn't thrown with enough force and bounced off. "Huh." Tyene said.

"Throwing stars a lot harder than daggers or knives. It requires a little more force." Naruto said as he walked over and pulled out the throwing stars and returned to Tyene.

"Your movements should be precise and exact. Where your eye goes, the star goes." Naruto said as he threw three throwing stars and they struck the top of the wooden post.

"All right." Tyene said as she took a throwing star and held it in his hand. Naruto looked at her stance and decided to help her.

Naruto stood at her side and held her arm that held the throwing star. "Keep your arm steady." Naruto said as Tyene smiled and leaned into him. Naruto stood very close to her as Tyene felt his hand on her arm.

"Keep your eye on the target." Naruto said as Tyene looked at the wooden post.

"Once you have the target, keep your eye on it and your throw should be one fluid motion." Naruto said as Tyene nodded. "Now, the last step is the most important."

"What is it?" Tyene asked.

"Breathe. Everything you do, you should breathe." Naruto said as Tyene took a deep breath.

"Feel every muscle in your arm in sync, your breath filling your lungs with air…time slows down." Naruto said this as he and Tyene were very close. She could feel his breath near her and Naruto could feel how smooth her skin was. "Throw when you're ready."

Tyene threw the star and hit the wooden post right in the center. "Very impressive." Naruto said.

"Oh, impressive. Is that all you have to say to me?" Tyene asked.

"Well what else would you like to hear?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. What do you think of me?" Tyene asked.

"Well, as I said yesterday, women from Dorne as just like I've heard about. Beautiful desert flowers that shine above all others." Naruto said.

"You think I am a beautiful woman?" Tyene asked.

"Yes. One of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Naruto said as Tyene smirked.

"One? Not the most beautiful?" Tyene asked.

"Well, I've only been in Kings Landing for a few days and I have seen my fair share of beautiful women." Naruto said as he walked away from the wooden post and sat down on a bench in the courtyard.

"Really? Name one more beautiful than I am." Tyene said as she slowly walked toward Naruto.

"Well, your sisters are very lovely. And of course, there is Margaery Tyrell, lady of Highgarden…" Naruto said as Tyene walked forward and pulled one of the straps to her dress off her shoulder, accentuating her figure as Naruto was entranced.

"Who?" Tyene asked.

"Margaery Tyrell. A beautiful woman from Highgarden." Naruto said as Tyene moved the other strap down and the only reason her dress didn't come down and reveal her breasts was because she used her arms to keep her dress from falling.

"Is she more beautiful than I am?" Tyene asked as Naruto smiled and reached his hand out and pulled her close as she smiled.

"Not right now." Naruto said as Tyene leaned in and kissed him and he kissed back. The two deepened the kiss as Tyene sat on Naruto's lap and Naruto wrapped her arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The two kept kissing, only stopping for a moment to catch their breath in between their kissing.

Tyene eventually pulled away and smiled as she looked at Naruto and Naruto smiled back. "Now, who is the most beautiful woman you have ever seen?" Tyene asked.

"You." Naruto said as they kissed one more time. "I love this city."

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **I hoped you guys liked this different version of Naruto and Game of Thrones. I wanted to do a different version of Naruto where he didn't come from Konoha or the ninja world was born and raised in Westeros. He wont be god like or anything like the other Naruto I have in my other story but he will be stronger than any normal knight or warrior or mage in Westeros and Essos. I have a different way of empowering Naruto and he will become Azor Ahai.**

 **I changed up the prophecy of Azor Ahai by changing the legend of who will be the reborn Azor Ahai and having the Lord of Light religion actually be a radical group that split off from the original, centuries ago. Priestess like Melisandre believe they are worshipping the real Azor Ahai but they aren't. I wanted to change things up a bit. And The faction that are the real supporters of Azor Ahai will train and support Naruto and will soon educate him to fight a war against the enemy.**

 **For this story, I decided to try and keep things to the original T.V. show canon as much as possible for a reason. The T.V. show cannon is great, makes me angry and upset at times with many good guys dying and bag guys winning but it's a very interesting, delicate and complex situation that someone like Naruto will have to navigate and play through in order to protect all the 7 kingdoms from the true enemy. There will be some changes to the canon, but for the most part it will stay the same as the T.V. show. I've began to place the seeds for the rest of the story and I hope you guys like it.**

 **Next chapter, Naruto's destiny begins to play out, with the guidance of Achilles, but ultimately, he must decide how to proceed.**

 **For the pairing of this story, I wanted to do same as my other story in the sense of it being Naruto with multiple women. I decided on Naruto/Tyene/Margaery/ are completely set. I might add in Obara and Nymeria depending on how the story goes and maybe Missandei and Daenerys but that wont be for a long time. I decided not to add Sansa because of her age on the show is much younger at about 15 when season 1 starts and Naruto will be around 20. Tyene and Margaery are around the same age as Naruto now, so 15-16 and when season 1 starts around 20. I decided not to add Ygritte because she's great with Jon and she's a big piece of Jon's infiltration into Mance's camp. If you think that Ygritte should be with Naruto, send me a message or leave it in a review. If you think of any women I should add, leave it in a review or message.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Game of Thrones. Both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a big fan.**


	2. The Wheel Spins

**Naruto's journey continues as he finds himself embraced with a destiny he didn't know was planned for him. Events continue on as Naruto must quickly prepare himself however he can. His powers and experience will grow as will his knowledge of the game. Soon, Winter will come. Enjoy!**

 **The Wheel spins**

Naruto enjoyed a nice evening with Tyene but they didn't go any farther than kissing and groping because eventually she returned to her chambers with her family and Naruto didn't want to piss off Oberyn by sneaking in. Naruto went to bed and then awoke the next day and got everything ready to go back home. He packed up all his things and went to the bank to retrieve some more gold dragons. He was near the gates to the city packing his horse with his supplies as Jon Arryn, Lord Varys, Prince Oberyn and his daughter had come to see him off.

Naruto finished tying the last of his supplies to his saddle and then turned to the people seeing him off. Jon walked forward with a pouch that held a small vial of medicine. "This is from Grand Maester Pycelle. He said it should help your mother." Jon said as Naruto smiled and took the pouch. "I hope your mother recovers."

"Thank you, Lord Arryn." Naruto said as he bowed.

"I wish you safety on your travels, Naruto. I enjoyed our conversations. Perhaps someday we can continue." Varys said as Naruto smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, Lord Varys. For your information and advice." Naruto said as Varys nodded his head.

"Perhaps when your mother gets better you will come visit us in Sunspear. My brother and I can show you how much better Dorne is to Kings Landing." Oberyn said.

"I would love that very much, Prince Oberyn." Naruto said.

"And visiting Sunspear would also allow you to do other things as well." Oberyn said as Naruto smiled and stepped toward Tyene.

"I hope your mother gets better." Tyene said as Naruto smiled and held her hand.

"When she does get better, I'll come back and see you in Dorne. You have my word." Naruto said as the two shared a kissed and then broke apart.

Naruto walked over and got on his horse and looked at them. "I hope to see you all again." Naruto said.

"May the 7 grant you safe passage, Naruto." Jon said as Naruto nodded and rode his horse out of Kings Landing and back home.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto rode for about 2 days until he got back to his village. He sat on his horse at the city gates and smiled. "It's good to be home. Ha." Naruto said as the horse slowly walked into town. People saw Naruto and smiled and waved at him, happy he was home. But Naruto also saw that some had somber looks on their faces.

"Huh, maybe a bad harvest?" Naruto said out loud as he made his way home. He made his way through the town and saw that a lot of people had the same look. He finally made his way home and saw Mance and some others standing outside his house helping to build something. Naruto got off his horse as everyone saw him come back.

"Mance, what's going on? My mother having you build a new table?" Naruto asked as he walked to the front door but Mance stopped him. "What's wrong?"

"Naruto…your mother…" Mance struggled to say as Naruto realized something was seriously wrong.

"MOM!" Naruto shouted as he pushed his way through and barged through the door. He quickly made his way to his mother's room and froze at the door. He saw Diane sitting next to the bed with the Maester from Riverrun and both had somber looks on their face. Naruto looked at his mom and saw her eyes closed and her body completely still.

Naruto slowly walked up to his mom as Diane and the Maester backed away. Naruto kneeled down to his mother's bed and grabbed her hand and it felt cold. "Mom?" Naruto called out as her body didn't move.

"She's gone, Naruto." Diane said as she placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"W—when?" Naruto asked.

"Two days ago." The Maester said.

"I came by to check on her and found her like this. She must have gone in her sleep." Diane said as Naruto then broke down crying. He held her hand and hugged her body as Diane rubbed his shoulder and the Maester did a small prayer.

"May the seven grant her peace in the after life." The Maester said as Naruto cried his eyes out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs that carried his cry throughout the entire village and everyone knew that Naruto discovered his mother's death.

Naruto cried his eyes out for so long that the day had turned to evening. Everyone left him to mourn as Naruto didn't want to be removed from his mother's side. He eventually was moved so the Maester could prepare her for her grave. Since they didn't have a Septon, the Maester was the next best thing. The next morning, Naruto dug the grave himself, right next to his father. Mance and a few of the other men in the village tried to help and Naruto nearly cut them in two.

Naruto was using a shovel and digging the grave next to his father. He was silent the entire time and was just focused on this one task. "I said I didn't need help." Naruto said as he knew someone was there. The person stepped around Naruto and it was Diane.

"I think you do. Naruto, your mother was sick for a long time. You knew she would pass eventually." Diane said as Naruto kept shoveling.

"She passed when I was gone in Kings Landing, enjoying myself while she suffered." Naruto said as he violently dug out a piece of dirt and then stabbed the shovel in the ground. "I wasn't even by her side when she died."

"Because she wanted you to go out and see Kings Landing. She wanted you to go enjoy yourself." Diane said.

"I should have been here. I could have helped her." Naruto said as he continued digging.

"How? Naruto, I know you think that you being here could have changed things but we can't change what happened in the past. She knew that you wanted to go out and explore, see Kings Landing and have new experiences. Put your skills to good use. She knew that you weren't completely happy here." Diane said as Naruto stopped digging.

"If I had just gotten here soon with the medicine…m-maybe she would still be alive." Naruto said as Diane walked up to him.

"Naruto…I know this is hard for you. But your mother loved you, and knowing that you were finally out of the village and doing what you've always wanted to do made her the happiest she's been in a long time." Diane said as she then took out a small rolled piece of parchment and handed it to him. "She had me write this the day you left. I think she knew what was going to happen."

Naruto took the parchment and walked away. Before she left Naruto alone, she turned back to Naruto. "Just so you know, she told me that she was so proud of the man that you had become. And she knew that you would go on to do great things." Diane said and then left.

Naruto stuck the shovel into the dirt and unrolled the parchment and read the message.

 _Naruto, if you're reading this, you've returned from Kings Landing and won the tournaments. And it also means that I am no longer alive and with you. I…I've known for quite awhile that my time would soon be up. I'm sorry that I couldn't stay with you longer, Naruto but a mother's only wish and hope is to raise a son who can make her proud and live a full life and I think I have done that. Your father and I were so proud of the man that you have become and we both knew that you would make us proud and live a full life. As a parent, that is all I can ever ask for. I know that you felt secluded and locked at home, unable to go out and see the world like your father and I and I am so sorry about that. My only wish now, is that you live your life to the fullest and have no regrets. The world is a dangerous place, Naruto, filled with places that will twists your morals and people who are the lowest of lows. But I have faith that you will always trust your heart and do what is right and know that your father and I are so proud of who you've become. The whole world is out there for exploring and your destiny awaits you. Make it one that you believe in. I love you so much, Naruto._

Naruto sat against a tree and cried after reading the message as he let everything he was bottling up, out.

The sun was high in the sky as everyone in the village had gathered for Kushina's funeral. Naruto, Mance and two other men put her body in a small wooden coffin and carried it to the spot next to Naruto's father. They gently placed it in and reburied it as the Maester spoke some prayers from a book.

"One life has left this world too soon. Kushina Uzumaki was an amazing woman and leaves behind a son but goes to join her husband. May the seven guide her through the afterlife to everlasting peace. May the father deem her soul pure and allow her safe passage to the afterlife. May the mother grant her mercy so she may join her husband. And may the stranger keep his gaze off of her and allow her peace. May the seven grant this woman mercy and peace as she leaves this world to go to the next one." The Maester said as everyone bowed in prayer.

Soon her coffin was buried and everyone paid their respects and left the village one by one until it was just Naruto by himself. He stood there, looking at the two graves of his parents. He then took out a small piece of red cloth from his pocket, it was the same cloth he bought at Kings Landing that represented the cloth he tied around his arm for the archery tournament. Naruto took the cloth moved some dirt and placed it on the grave. He then moved the dirt over it so it was buried with his mother.

"I promise you, mom. I will make you proud." Naruto said as he then left his parents grave and walked back to his home. Naruto stopped at the front door to his house and clenched his fists. "I swear to the gods, step out or I will kill you!"

Aguilar and Yusuf walked up behind Naruto and bowed their heads. "Sorry for your loss, Naruto Uzumaki." They both said as Naruto turned around.

"What the hell do you want?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing. Our mission was only to watch and protect you." Aguilar said.

"What? Because you still believe that I'm your savior? Well I hate to break it to you but I'm not. I'm not Azor Ahai, the great warrior. Some warrior I would be. I couldn't even save my own mother." Naruto said.

"Naruto, a true warrior knows that he cannot win every battle. There are battles he will lose, but what he does after is what defines him." Yusuf said.

"Naruto, I came to the belief of Azor Ahai when I was 12. Like you, I was a skeptic. Believing about an ancient warrior and his reincarnation saving the world, seemed ridiculous to me. But that is not all our order is about, our order's other goal is the protection of the realm and the world. To protect the innocent however we can and fight for people who cannot fight back. The order believes that Azor Ahai fights for the people. Not for honor, glory or riches but because he believes that he can do the right thing. And from what I've seen, even if you aren't Azor Ahai, you do care for the people. You can do far more with us, than by yourself." Aguilar said as Naruto thought for a moment.

"Aguilar is right. What other option is there? Fight for the drunken king who leads his kingdom into ruin? The Lannisters who pride money? Any other house will only use you to further their own gains. Fight for your own." Yusuf said as Naruto listened to what they had to say.

"I need time to think." Naruto said as he walked into his home and shut the door.

Naruto tried to sleep last night but the death of his mother was still fresh in his mind. He thought about everything that had happened the past few days and what the hell he would do with his life now. Would he stay in the village? He swore to return to Kings Landing and return to King Robert but did he want to serve him? Serve a drunk old man and his pretentious family? What the hell was he going to do?

He then remembered what Renly told him about the Westeros Rangers. A group of individuals, empowered by the king who would travel the 7 kingdoms and keep the peace. A group that swore to protect the people of the realm, and not just the king. Maybe that was it. Perhaps he could get that group started again. Or maybe join the group that believed in Azor Ahai? Well, whatever choice he made, his life would never be the same.

Naruto woke up the next morning and stayed in his bed for a bit. He did manage to get some sleep after he stayed up and thought about his next move. Naruto decided that he had to honor the promise he made to King Robert and return to Kings Landing. Naruto got out of bed and made himself some breakfast with whatever was left in the kitchen.

After he ate, he then got dressed in a red tunic, black pants, boots and cloak and hood. He went around the house and gathered anything of value to take with him. There were some copper and silver coins, the remaining knives, daggers, his dad's leather and metal armor and his clothing.

Naruto put everything he had in a pack and brought his horse around to the front of the house. He tied it to his horses saddle and readied his horse to leave. He made sure his saddle was on straight and his pack wouldn't fall off. He walked in front of his horse and pet it on the head as it chewed on some grass.

"Well, boy. Take a look around. We probably won't see this place again for a while." Naruto said as he pet the horse on the head and looked at his home one last time before he mounted the saddle.

"If you guys want to make this easier, just ride with me to Kings Landing rather than sticking to the shadows." Naruto said as Yusuf and Aguilar walked out from the trees with two horses.

"I take this to mean that you will go back and talk to Achilles." Yusuf said.

"That remains to be seen. I can't think that far ahead, right now. All I can do, is honor the promise I made and return to Kings Landing." Naruto said as they nodded and got on their horses. "You know, after hearing everything about your group, I don't even know what you're called."

"In the old language of Valyria, our group is called _Akatsuki_. When translated into the common tongue, it means Dawn or Daybreak. We chose to use the Dawn." Yusuf said.

"Dawn. Hmm. Not bad." Naruto said as the rode out of town. Yusuf and Aguilar rode ahead as Naruto stopped at his parents grave.

"I promise you both. I'll make you both proud." Naruto said as he then left for Kings Landing.

Line Break xxxxx

Two days had passed again and Naruto finally made it back to Kings Landing. He sat on his horse at the entrance to the Kings Gate and looked at the city.

"I left only a week and I'm already back. But now, with no clear purpose or agenda." Naruto said as Yusuf and Aguilar looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, we must return to Achilles. What shall we tell him?" Aguilar asked.

"You probably don't have to tell him anything. He'll just have someone watch over me again when you leave." Naruto said as he entered the city gates.

Naruto passed by people and City Watch members and they still recognized him as the man who toppled the Mountain. The hero of the smallfolk. Naruto made his way through the city as everyone watched him pass and could tell that he had a very heavy weight upon him. Naruto made his way to the Red Keep and tied his horse to a post nearby. He then walked up to the entrance of the Red Keep as two City Watch members were there.

"Ser Naruto. How can we help you?" One of them asked.

"I'm here to see his grace, King Robert." Naruto said as they nodded and one of them left to go inform the King.

Naruto waited for about an hour, leaning against the wall of the Red Keep. He guessed Robert was busy with something. Naruto grabbed a pouch of water from his saddle and took a sip when he saw the City Watch member return. "His grace will see you now." He said as Naruto nodded and followed him into the Red Keep.

The City Watch member led Naruto to the small council chamber. They walked in and Naruto saw Robert, Jon Arryn, Renly and Lord Varys. "Your grace, Naruto Uzumaki." The City Watch member nodded as Robert waved him off.

Naruto then stepped forward and bowed. "Your grace. As I promised, I've returned to Kings Landing." Naruto said.

"I thought you left to go take care of your mother." Robert said.

"She—She...uh…she's passed from this world, your grace. I buried her, paid my respects, gathered everything I had and returned to Kings Landing. As I promised." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Naruto." Jon said.

"As am I. When did she pass?" Varys asked.

"The day I left Kings Landing for home." Naruto said.

"I truly am sorry." Varys said.

"Thank you, Lord Varys. She is with my father now. I have returned to Kings Landing as you requested, your grace." Naruto said as King Robert nodded and stood up.

"Well then, Ser Naruto Uzumaki, will you serve faithfully as a knight of Kings Landing?" Robert asked.

"Yes, your grace." Naruto said as Robert nodded.

"Good. Jon will help explain your duties and show you where you will be staying." Robert said as Naruto nodded and rose to his feet. Robert then stepped forward and clapped Naruto on the shoulders.

"I see great things in your future, Naruto. You'll go far and maybe one day, join the Kings Guard if you're lucky." Robert said.

"Yes, your grace." Naruto said as Naruto followed Jon out of the small council chamber.

"I'm very sorry about your mother, Naruto." Jon said.

"Thank you, Lord Arryn." Naruto said.

"The death of a loved is always a hard moment to process. How are you doing?" Jon asked.

"I'm fine. My mother left me a message to not waste the time I have on this earth. And I won't." Naruto said as Jon nodded and escorted Naruto to the barracks where some of the City Watch and Kings Guard members stayed. Jon showed Naruto an empty room with a single cot, a cabinet and a window.

"This is where you will live. You can move your horse to the stables. I'll tell Ser Barristan and all the Gold Cloaks around the city will know who you are and your purpose here." Jon said.

"What exactly is my purpose here?" Naruto asked.

"That depends on what King Robert wants you to do. Some days, you might help the City Watch keep the peace, other days he might have you protect visiting lords or help me with my various missions. A parchment or messenger will come to you every morning with your assignment." Jon said as Naruto nodded. "For now, settle in and relax. You will be assigned duties when I feel you are ready."

"Yes, Lord Hand." Naruto said as Jon left.

Naruto left his room and went back to get his horse and took it to the stables. He grabbed all his gear off the saddle and was walking back to his room when he was stopped by two off-duty City Watch guards.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, what's a little shit like you doing here? This place is only for City Watch and knights." One of them said.

"Well I am a knight and I now serve King Robert. So I do have a place here." Naruto said.

"Little shit. Just cause you think you took down the Mountain with fancy tricks makes you a hot shot?" The man said.

"It's that sword that did all the work. It doesn't belong to a little shit like you. Give it here!" The man said as he and his friend reached for it, which was a big mistake. Naruto then kicked the man who reached for it in the balls. Naruto then dropped his stuff and punched the other man in the face. He then punched him twice in the gut, kicked out his leg and then elbow slammed him in the back of the head knocked him out. Naruto then spin kicked the other man across the face and knocked him out as well.

"That was a big mistake." Naruto said as he grabbed his gear and left the two men on the ground.

Naruto took his stuff to his room and place his clothes in the cabinet and hid everything else under his mattress. After Naruto was all settled in, he decided to go talk to Achilles and the Akatsuki. He left his room and the Red Keep and made his way through the streets of the city. He then made his way to Flea Bottom and to the _Brightest Light_ brothel. Naruto walked in and straight to the door where he met with Achilles.

Naruto knocked on the door and Yusuf opened it. Naruto walked in and saw Achilles sitting at his desk with Adawale helping him with some papers and reports.

"Ah, Naruto. Glad to see you. Yusuf told me what happened to your mother. I'm truly sorry for your loss." Achilles said.

"Thank you." Naruto said as Achilles smiled and finished reading over some reports. "What are you reading?"

"Oh, just reports from other members of the Akatsuki in the other parts of Westeros and Essos." Achilles said.

"There are more of you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yes. Stretched out all over the 7 Kingdoms and in several cities in Essos. The followers of the Lord of Light may had nearly killed us off, but we rose back up. Smarter and stronger than before. We learned to hide in plain sight and that the best way for us to survive, was to adapt to the changing times." Achilles said.

"How many of you are there?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, an exact amount is unclear. But I do know this? Should we gather together and come out of the shadows, we could make Kings Landing the safest and most well-guarded city against an invasion of 10,000 warriors." Achilles said.

"There are that many of you?" Naruto asked.

"No, but more skilled than knights like Jaime Lannister with unique tactics that will make us nightmares." Achilles said as Naruto nodded. "You seem more interested in our group than last time."

"Yes. About last time. I'm sorry if I offended any of your or spoke out of turn. That was unwarranted." Naruto said.

"It's quite all right. In my experience, when faced with so much information at once, accepting it is not the first reaction." Achilles said as Naruto nodded.

"Look. I don't know if I am Azor Ahai, reborn or reincarnated. But Yusuf and Aguilar told me about what your order does. Protecting people. All people all over the 7 kingdoms. I want to be a part of that." Naruto said.

"You do? Despite being a sworn knight of King Robert Baratheon? A old, large drunk man who usurped the throne and committed genocide against an entire family lineage?" Achilles asked.

"I came back because I told Robert I would. He asked me to serve him and I said yes. But I'm hoping I may be able to serve more than just him and Kings Landing in the future. There's a lot I need to learn about the world. I was stuck in a small village for most my life." Naruto said as Achilles chuckled.

"Smart. I understanding your reasoning. Well if that is your wish, than we will do our best to help you." Achilles said as Naruto nodded. "We have spies and resources all over the 7 kingdoms, even in the Red Keep. There is much that we can help you with. But, first things first."

Achilles motioned Adawale to the wall safe. Adawale helped Achilles out of his chair and to the safe and took out the wrapped item that Naruto knew was with the book that he read the prophecy out of. Achilles took the wrapped item and walked towards Naruto. He unwrapped it to reveal a very simple necklace with string but it was the design that really intrigued Naruto.

The string had a large metal circle hanging from it, made from pure gold. There were five different markings that were stretched out across the gold circle. Each symbol was colored different. The top symbol was a leaf with a point and it was colored red. The second symbol were four curved lines colored blue. The third symbol looked like clouds and colored yellow. The fourth symbol looked like a rock and was colored maroon. The fifth symbol looked like a sun dial and was colored grey. In the center of the gold circle and symbols, was a small red gem that seemed to exude power. **(Picture the story cover image with the symbols of the Shinobi Nations and inside the circle is Tsunade's jem.)**

"Beautiful necklace." Naruto said.

"It is. And it's been our order's most sacred treasure." Achilles said as he held the necklace. "This belonged to Azor Ahai. He wore it when he was chosen to fight against the Darkness and legend says that it granted him with power to fight against the darkness."

"You mean like dark magic?" Naruto asked.

"No. Good magic. No need to sacrifice to a god for this power. When Azor Ahai was deemed worthy, it bestowed him with the knowledge to use it." Achilles said as he held it out to Naruto. "Take it."

"No, Achilles I can't." Naruto said.

"Yes, you can." Achilles replied.

"You said this is the Akatsuki's most sacred treasure. I don't deserve it." Naruto said.

"The necklace shall deem who is worthy. Like the prophecy says, should you be worthy, the gem will turn green and guide you on your destiny. If not, then we put it away and wait." Achilles said as Naruto looked unsure. "Take it. If I believe that you are him, it belongs to you."

Naruto slowly reached out and took the necklace. He held it in his hands and nothing happened. Achilles motioned him to put it on so Naruto did. He slowly slipped it over his head and set it down on his neck as the gem jingled. "So? Nothing happened." Naruto said when all of a sudden the gem glowed so bright that no one could see.

"What's happening?!" Naruto shouted as the gem slowly turned from red to green. Naruto then felt a surge of energy shoot through his body and his eyes rolled up and glowed white.

 _Naruto didn't know what happened. He was just in the room with Achilles and the others and now he was surrounded by snow. Snow and mountains was all he could see. "Hello?!" Naruto shouted as he looked around and then a great tree appear in front of him. The tree had a face carved into it with red leaves on the top._

" _ **You have returned."**_ _A voice said._

" _Who are you?! What's going on?!" Naruto shouted._

" _ **Do not worry, young one. Your journey is about to begin."**_ _Naruto heard as a he saw a three eyed raven land in front of him and caw._ _ **"Trust yourself. The Darkness is coming."**_

 _Naruto looked ahead and saw a huge snow storm in the distance and a distant rumbling. He saw ice quickly begin to form and a loud screech that sounded like shattering ice and dozens of blue humanoid figures slowly approaching. Behind them, Naruto heard a loud, monstrous roar and a wall of fire shoot into the sky in a raging inferno. Naruto shielded his eyes from the blazing inferno and could make out a towering figure with many spikes and glowing red eyes. It looked like some kind of demon._ _ **(Picture the Diablo from the Diablo games as R'hllor.)**_

 _Naruto backed away but then felt something land behind him. Naruto quickly turned around and couldn't believe what he saw._

" _What the hell?" Naruto said as he saw…himself._

 _Naruto was staring at an older version of himself. Probably about 30 summers old, maybe. But it looked just like him. They shared the same spiky blond hair, facial features and were wearing the same necklace. Naruto even saw he was wielding the same katana._

 _The older Naruto stepped forward and walked straight through Naruto and towards the coming danger._ _ **"Azor Ahai! Come to die?!"**_ _Naruto heard the demonic creature shout. Naruto realized that this must be a vision of the past. That was Azor Ahai._

" _No. I've come to defeat you." Azor Ahai said as he brought his sword up and it glowed red before flames appeared around the sword. "Lightbringer, let's do this. Mighty gods, grant me the power to vanquish this darkness!" Azor Ahai shouted as his necklace glowed brightly and he charged into battle._

 _Naruto watched as the demon and Azor Ahai charged at each other before they vanished into thin air. He then saw Azor Ahai reappear and walk towards Naruto with a smile. "Prepare yourself, Naruto Uzumaki. Hopefully you can finish what I started." Azor Ahai said._

" _I…I don't understand." Naruto said._

" _Do not worry. Trust yourself and prepare. Above all else…trust yourself." Azor Ahai said as he then vanished and the bright light blinded Naruto again._

"AHH!" Naruto shouted as he looked around and saw he was back in the room with Achilles and the others. Naruto looked around and pat himself down to see he was alive and he wasn't dreaming.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked.

"I believe you know what that was,…Azor Ahai." Achilles said as he, Adawale and Yusuf bowed as Naruto looked at them. Naruto then held the necklace and saw that the gem had turned from red to green.

"I don't believe it." Naruto said.

"We were right all along. You are Azor Ahai." Achilles said as Naruto couldn't believe it.

"No…this is impossible." Naruto said.

"Shall we test that?" Achilles said as he nodded to Adawale who nodded back. Adawale then quickly grabbed and dagger and threw it at Naruto who saw the dagger coming at him. He quickly raised his hands up to protect himself and saw the gem slightly glow and the dagger froze in midair.

Naruto was completely silent at what he was seeing as he raised his hand slightly and the dagger shot straight into his hand.

"It is possible, Naruto. You are Azor Ahai's reincarnation." Achilles said as Naruto was speechless.

Naruto was sitting in a chair in Achilles' office, chugging a glass of wine. He needed it after what he just saw. Adawale walked over with another cup and handed it to him and Naruto happily took it.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he sipped the cup of wine and took a deep breath. "What was all that?"

"I don't know. The prophecy foretold that Azor Ahai's reincarnation would be identified by the necklace and the gem turned from red to green. It will be up to you to discover your powers." Achilles said as Naruto nodded as Achilles then stood up.

"And we will help you along your journey whatever way you wish." Achilles said as he offered Naruto his desk.

"Thank you, Achilles but I think it would be best if you remain there. This is all new to me." Naruto said as Achilles nodded and sat down at the chair as Naruto needed to soak up a lot of information. "Ok, tell me everything you know."

"That will take some time, Naruto." Achilles said.

"Then we better get started." Naruto said with a smile.

Achilles opened up the book that Azor Ahai had written in and was the book that the order used for insight and help. It also would provide Naruto with some of the information that he might need. The history of the group, the Old and High Valyrian languages they used to communicate and pass messages, which he would need to learn, and their training methods. It also contained small passages about Azor Ahai and the powers he was imbued with to fight against the Darkness. Naruto would adopt all of this on top of working as a knight for King Robert. Things were going to get complicated, very fast.

Line Break xxxxx

 **Year 293 AL: 5 years before Game of Thrones**

Kings Landing was just as busy as any other day, merchants were selling items and people from all walks of life were busy doing whatever it is they did. In Flea Bottom, were many of the peasants and poor lived, things had improved since last year. The City Watch were more diligent, some old buildings had been refurbished and the people were happier. That was a result of the new acts that the Hand of the King had put into effect…with the help from a certain knight.

"OI! STOP HIM!" A merchant shouted as a thief ran down the street with a pouch of coins he stole from the merchant. The merchant and two City Watch members gave chase as the thief ran. The thief turned the corner down another street but was then close lined and knocked to the ground. The pouch of coins flew in the air and landed in the hand of the man who stopped the thief. The thief groaned and looked up and immediately got nervous at who stopped him. That was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Stealing is against the law." Naruto said as the merchant and City Watch members arrived and saw Naruto holding the bag of coins and the thief on the ground. "Take him."

The two City Watch members grabbed him and restrained him as Naruto looked at the man and recognized him as a repeat offender. "This is the third time you've stolen. You know what that means. Take him to the cells." Naruto said as the men nodded and dragged him away. Naruto tossed the merchant the bag of coins.

"Keep that more secure in the future." Naruto said as he walked away.

"Thank you, ser Naruto." The merchant said.

"Just doing my job." Naruto said as he walked away. Naruto had grown in the past year since he had come to Kings Landing. He grew taller by an inch and had matured since his time in Kings Landing. His normal garb consisted of combat boots, his belt and sword, black pants, a dark crimson tunic, and a black leather jacket that was left open and his necklace around his neck. He also had a red sash tied around his right arm to honor when he became a knight. On the back of his jacket was a hand stitched pattern of the leaf symbol on his necklace. Apparently, the five symbols on his necklace were symbols for elements, according to the book written by Azor Ahai. Leaf meant fire, the four curved lines meant water, cloud meant lightning, rock meant earth and the sun dial meant wind. Naruto was unclear why the symbols for the elements were on his necklace but Achilles thinks that they have to do with the power Azor Ahai once wielded.

Naruto decided to use those symbols to personalize his wardrobe. He had a jacket with each symbol sewn on the back. When Robert, Varys and Jon asked him about the symbols, Naruto replied that his father and mother said they symbolized good luck. They bought it.

Naruto was on his way out of Flea Bottom and on his way to the Red Keep to give an update to Jon Arryn who Naruto had been working with for the past year. Naruto decided not to join the City Watch but to help out around the city wherever he was needed, which was mostly with Jon Arryn and the City Watch. Jon used Naruto's reputation with the smallfolk and he was able to keep the peace better than the City Watch could. Naruto spent his time in Kings Landing getting to know everyone as best as he could. He knew Jon well enough and trusted him. Pycelle was a mixed bag and Naruto didn't trust Baelish at all. The man had a scheming nature to him, Naruto could see it in his eyes. He liked Ser Barristan as the man treated Naruto with respect and saw him as a great knight. Jaime and the Royal family were indifferent to him, they didn't care about him and Naruto didn't really care about them. Varys was an interesting mix, Naruto liked Varys. While Naruto worked in Kings Landing, the two would often talk whenever they had the chance and play the occasional game of Cyvasse. But Naruto was also cautious as well, he knew of Varys' job and he kept an eye on him just in case.

In the past year, Naruto got to know every part of Kings Landing. Every alley, street, building, gate and sewer pipe. After a year, he knew the city like the back of his hand. Which was a big plus because a lot of Jon's work was making sure that the city doing ok while Robert drank and screwed himself to an early grave. Naruto had to admit, Robert was a horrible King.

Naruto walked up to the Red Keep as the City Watch guards stood at attention and saluted him. Since a lot of Naruto's work dealt with the City Watch, he got to know a lot of them. He earned most of their respect, except for the Commander, Janos Slynt, that man was a prick. Naruto treated the men with respect and about half of the City Watch returned it in kind and all agreed that Naruto was a respectable knight. He treated his men with respect and honor and many of them returned it in kind.

Naruto walked into the Red Keep and made his way to the Tower of the Hand where Jon Arryn was. Naruto walked up the tower and knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in." Naruto heard as he entered the room and saw that it was cluttered. A lot of papers and books everywhere as Jon was busy working at his desk with his Squire Hugh helping him sort through papers.

"Ah, Naruto. Come in. Hugh that will be all." Jon said.

"Yes, my lord." Hugh said as he left and bowed at Naruto before he left them alone.

"So, Naruto. How was everything today?" Jon asked as he sorted through some papers and documents.

"Same as usual. Three muggings, 8 assaults, 10 rapes and 11 thefts were stopped today. Better than yesterday. The City Watch have definitely stepped up." Naruto said as Jon chuckled.

"Well with you working with them, it's no surprise. You've whipped most of them into shape." Jon said as he signed a paper that needed his signature. "I've even heard some talk that they want you to join and maybe become Commander in a few years."

"That's not for me. I've learned I do better when I have more freedom." Naruto said as he picked up some papers and helped Jon organize some things.

"Put those over there." Jon said, pointing to table near the wall as Naruto nodded. He moved the papers over and Naruto noticed they were messages from Tywin Lannister.

"What does Tywin Lannister want?" Naruto asked as Jon looked at him. "I couldn't help but look at them."

"Those papers are about the recent loan he made to the King." Jon said as he rubbed his forehead. "I swear, Robert is going through money like a pig wallows in his own shit."

"Jeez, that bad?" Naruto asked.

"Robert is many things but he's not someone who believes in moderation." Jon said.

"Well you're the Hand of the King. Can't you do something?" Naruto asked.

"The Hand may be the second most powerful man in the 7 kingdoms, but the King is the most powerful. I advise and Robert decides if he wants to take my advice or not. And it usually ends up with him not taking it." Jon said as he looked over some of the reports of crime in the city and smiled. "Although, you are making my job a bit easier. Kings Landing is fairly peaceful."

"I do what I can." Naruto said as Jon put down his quill.

"Tell me, Naruto. What are your plans for your future?" Jon asked as Naruto chuckled.

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure of that myself." Naruto said.

"You know, if you want, I could talk to Ser Barristan for you. He would be more than happy to take you under his wing and begin training. You could become the youngest member of the Kings Guard." Jon said.

"Thank you, Lord Arryn, but that's not where I want to be. I'm honestly content with where I am now. I'm able to help a lot of people who need help. Maybe I could extend that reach to all the 7 Kingdoms in the future." Naruto said.

"Like the Westeros Rangers?" Jon asked as Naruto looked at him. "I'm Hand of the King. I know a lot of things. And Renly told me."

"That's possible. But for right now, I'm happy where I am." Naruto said as Jon smiled. "How's your wife and son?"

"They're fine. Lysa dotes on Robin constantly." Jon said.

"Well, do you need anything else from me, today?" Naruto asked.

"No, that's all for today. I'll send for you should I need something." Jon said.

"Well, you'll know where to find me." Naruto said as Jon chuckled.

"At the Brightest Light? I still cannot believe you won that brothel in a card game." Jon said as Naruto chuckled.

In order to explain why Naruto would be constantly going to the Brightest Light brothel for his training and meetings with the Akatsuki, Naruto and Achilles had an idea. Naruto would _win_ the brothel in a high stakes card game against the owner, who was Yusuf in disguise. Naruto won the game and got himself a fairly lucrative business and a solid cover as to where he would go.

"Oh please, the owner was a fool. He thought he could win my sword in a card game and the only way to make it fair would be for him to bet the most valuable thing he had. A sword made of Valyrian Steel that toppled the Mountain for a brothel seemed like a fair trade to me." Naruto said as Jon chuckled.

"Indeed. And you've been giving Little Finger a run for his money." Jon said as Naruto chuckled.

"Well, business is business. Send for me should you need me." Naruto said as he left and Jon chuckled.

"That boy." Jon said with a chuckle.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto returned to the Brightest light and made his way to the part of the building where the Akatsuki stayed and trained. Naruto was in a training circle with Yusuf, Shao Jan, Aguilar, Adawale and new recruits training. Naruto was in the center, blocking, parrying and dodging attacks from the new recruits while also honing and increasing his reflexes and reaction time. Naruto was now moving faster than he ever had and Achilles believed he would get faster and faster the more he trained.

Naruto soon defeated the new recruits and left the others to train them while he and Achilles moved onto controlling his other abilities. Naruto stood at the far end of the room with a small table set up on the other end. On the table were items that ranged in size and weight. A small dagger, a broadsword, a metal battle shield, a large block of concrete and a full sized training dummy with weights that simulated the actual weight of a full plated knight.

"All right, Naruto. Like last time, concentrate." Achilles said as Naruto nodded. He closed his eyes and concentrated as the green gem on his necklace glowed slightly. Naruto then reached his hand out, towards the table.

The dagger flew from the table into Naruto's hand. He dropped the dagger and did the same thing with the broadsword and it worked. The metal battle shield flew through the air and straight to Naruto who caught it. Naruto then concentrated harder for the concrete block and the block flew through the air towards Naruto but then it slowed down and hovered right in front of him before it fell to the ground. Naruto then did the same thing to the training dummy and it flew straight at him but Naruto stopped it when it was right in front of him.

"Well done. You're getting better." Achilles said.

"Yeah, and at least I don't have to say Banshō Ten'in anymore." Naruto said as a water jug on a table shot through the air and into Naruto's hand.

"Your control is excellent. You seem more confident in your abilities after all the training we've done." Achilles said.

"This is great an all but what about the other powers I'm supposed to have. The book said that Azor Ahai could make things move. We've got that down. But it also said he could control the elements." Naruto said.

"Well I'll keep looking through the book for more information. We'll find the answer soon enough." Achilles said as Naruto nodded and took a sip of water. "There is some other news, would you like to hear it?"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Our spies and informants are gathering information all over the 7 kingdoms and in Essos and our spies in Essos have learned some interesting things." Achilles said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"They have found the location of Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen." Achilles said.

"The Mad King's last living heirs. Where are they?" Naruto asked.

"Well, after they managed to escape from Dragonstone during Robert's Rebellion, they were set on a ship to Essos. My spies have followed leads and whispers about anyone with white Targaryen hair and one of them saw them at the manor of one Magister Illyrio Mopatis of Pentos." Achilles said as Naruto raised an eyebrow. **(This actually happens a year before Game of Thrones starts but I moved it to earlier.)**

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Naruto asked.

"Because he is good friends with Varys." Achilles said as Naruto nodded.

"Right. The information your spies got on Varys. When he growing up in Essos, he and Mopatis managed to get wealthy. They've still stayed in contact, right?" Naruto asked as Achilles nodded.

"Yes. Our spies say that Varys has passed messages to him through letters and his little birds. The two are working together." Achilles said.

"Then that means Varys knows about Daenerys and Viserys. But what's his angle?" Naruto asked as Achilles shook his head.

"I'm not sure. Our spies were only able to confirm the Targaryen's location and that Mopatis and Varys know each other. We don't know if they have plans that involve the Targaryen's." Achilles said.

"What did they observe about the Targaryens?" Naruto asked.

"Daenerys is growing, she's only two summers younger than you. From what the spy reported, she is quiet, timid. No sign of the Targaryen insanity of the Mad King." Achilles said.

"And Viserys?" Naruto asked.

"He's showing signs of madness. My spy reported that he is desperate to come back to Westeros, kill everyone who rebelled against his family and burn them alive. He's proclaiming himself as the last living dragon and has begun trying to amass ships and armies to cross the Narrow Sea and to take back his crown." Achilles said as Naruto nodded.

"Great, another mad Targaryen. Well, there isn't a large enough army with that amount of ships that would back him in Essos. Any of the slave cities won't give him armies without pay and he has nothing. There aren't any Targaryen loyalists with enough power in Essos to help him. The cities and high lords of Essos don't care about the politics and power struggles of Westeros unless it comes to them. The only other option would be the Dothraki hordes. They could amass a large enough force but they would never cross the Narrow Sea." Naruto said as Achilles smiled.

"You've taken to your lessons very well, Naruto." Achilles said as Naruto smiled back.

"I have a great teacher. But what should we do about them?" Naruto asked.

"That is your decision. Whatever you decide, we shall follow." Achilles said as Naruto nodded.

"For now, have our members keep an eye on the Targaryens. Monitor and watch them and have them alert us should something come up. Before we act, we need to know what they plan to do." Naruto said as Achilles nodded.

"As for Varys, perhaps a conversation with the Spider is in order." Naruto said.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Achilles asked.

"Maybe, but from everything we've learned about him, if he's has anything to do with the Targaryen's it may be to put them back on the Iron Throne." Naruto said.

"And how do you feel about that?" Achilles asked.

"Robert won the throne but he's a horrible king. If it wasn't for Jon Arryn, the kingdoms would be in complete disarray." Naruto said as Achilles nodded. "And from what your sources have said, there are still houses that think of him of the usurper. Especially Dorne, because of Robert's praise of the Mountain and Armory Lorch after what they did. And the Lannisters have control of the Kingdom through him."

"And should Robert die?" Achilles asked.

"Then we have Joffrey, who would make a horrible king. From what I've observed about him, if he was king, we'd have another Mad King on our hands." Naruto said. "But this could all happen. As long as Jon Arryn does his best, things will be fine. But Varys may be an obstacle we will need to address. I'll go talk to him. Have Aguilar follow him after and keep eyes on him."

"Of course." Achilles said as Naruto left to go back to his quarters.

Naruto returned to his quarters to get some fresh clothes and go the baths to get cleaned up. Naruto changed into a comfortable tunic, pants and leather vest. He tied his sword around his waist and decided to go for a walk. Naruto walked through the gardens and the courtyards, having a nice moment to himself. Naruto then made his way to one of the pavilions where two chairs and a table were set up with a Cyvasse game board and pieces.

It was a game that originated from Volantis. Two players controlled ten pieces each, each with different powers with the end goal of killing the other player's king. It was a game that required strategy and a keen mind for details and steps. Naruto sat down in one of the chairs and looked at the board game. It was kind of like an abridged version of planning a war.

"Interesting in playing, Naruto?" Naruto heard and turned to see Lord Tyrion.

"Ah, Lord Tyrion. Hello. How are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm quite fine. I've just recently returned from your brothel. The Brightest Light and I must say that you have a fine establishment." Tyrion said.

"Thank you." Naruto said.

"I'd say it would put Little Finger's Brothel to shame. Care to play?" Tyrion asked.

"Of course. Please." Naruto said as Tyrion sat down in the other chair and the began to organize their pieces. "Care to make a little wager?"

"Oh, I love a good gamble. How about, should I win, you will allow me to visit your brothel for the next fortnight with no charge?" Tyrion asked as Naruto nodded.

"And should I win, I would have you work with me and Jon Arryn for two fortnights." Naruto said as Tyrion raised an eyebrow. "I've been helping Jon Arryn with the care of this city, both with security and the finances. And who better to help with the finances than a Lannister."

"I was born into a family of wealth, I know a lot about spending money and not about saving it." Tyrion said.

"Then you'll know exactly what not to do." Naruto said as Tyrion nodded his head.

"Shall we begin?" Naruto asked as Tyrion nodded. Naruto made the first move, and moved his crossbowmen to the side. Tyrion then made his move, moving spearman forward.

Naruto then made the next move and moved his trebuchet to next to his spearman. Tyrion then made his move and moved his heavy horse in front. "So, Naruto. How has Kings Landing been treating you?" Tyrion asked.

"No problems, so far. I've been keeping busy. Jon Arryn has me working to keep this city secure and its residents as happy as possible." Naruto said as he moved his light horse next to the rabble while Tyrion moved his rabble back.

"I'd imagine you've been rather busy but successful. The city has never looked better in years. The City Watch seem more serious with their orders and the people seem happier." Tyrion said as he saw Naruto move his catapult next to his trebuchet so he decided to move his dragon forward.

"Thank you. It seems like the smallfolk have really accepted me as their champion. I've been helping them more than the king or any other member of the high lords has ever before." Naruto said as Naruto attacked Tyrion's heavy horse with his trebuchet.

"Well from my own personal experience, I've learned that high lords and Kings only think about two things: wealth and power. The affairs of peasants and the smallfolk are unimportant to them." Tyrion said as he used his spearman to attack Naruto's rabble.

"I believe you're right. What do you think?" Naruto asked as he used his catapult to attack Tyrion's spearman.

"Well I believe that in any kingdom, the smallfolk are important. If you take of them as best you can, they won't harm you, but treat them like garbage and ignore their pleas for help then you'll have an uprising." Tyrion said as he moved his catapult forward.

"Let's hope we don't have one for a while." Naruto said as he used his spearman to flank Tyrion's catapult.

"I do hope you're right." Tyrion said as he looked at Naruto's necklace and was curious. "That's an interesting necklace there. Where did you get it?"

"My mother and father left it to me. Apparently, my father got it while in Essos and wanted me to have it when I was older. My mother left it for me with a note before she died." Naruto said as Tyrion nodded and moved his trebuchet forward.

"I'm sorry. Losing someone you love is never easy. But you've grown stronger from it. I hear your name spoken with respect and admiration. My brother Jaime even says that Ser Barristan is in talks to get you to join the Kings Guard." Tyrion said as Naruto moved his elephant forward.

"That's not the job for me. I like what I'm doing now. I'm helping a lot of people, not just a few." Naruto said as Tyrion smiled and moved his trebuchet to take out Naruto's trebuchet.

"I imagine the king would want you to join his Kings Guard." Tyrion said.

"Well between all his drinking and whoring, I don't think he really cares anymore. He put me in Jon Arryn's care and I've been making things easier for him." Naruto said as he used his elephant to take out Tyrion's trebuchet.

"You know, I heard from Jaime that serving in the Kings Guard is supposed to be an honor." Tyrion said.

"Yeah, standing around in that uncomfortable armor and making sure that the King doesn't drink himself to death or that the Queen's every wish is fulfilled. No offense." Naruto said.

"None taken. I take it your first meeting with my sister didn't go well?" Tyrion said as Tyrion moved his elephant forward.

"Let's just say I've been wanting to avoid meeting her ever again." Naruto said as he moved his dragon forward and took out Tyrion's elephant. "Besides, I still want to go see the rest of the 7 kingdoms. I've only seen Kings Landing. I might want to go to Dorne someday, The North, maybe the Reach."

"Ah, Dorne. Dornish women and wine are what they're known for. Although I don't have to remind you of the Dornish women." Tyrion said as Naruto chuckled. Tyrion then moved his dragon forward as Naruto moved his elephant to the side.

"You've traveled a lot. I want to know what's out there. Get out. I'm only 16. I don't want to be stuck in Kings Landing for the rest of my life." Naruto said as Tyrion nodded and moved his king back.

"Do you have a possible plan for your journey?" Tyrion asked.

"Possibly. It involves me getting older and showing Robert than I can handle my own and be a leader. Then I'll have to convince him to create the rangers. If not, I'll ask for a leave of absence. Maybe he'll let me leave." Naruto said as he moved his elephant forward and had surrounded Tyrion's remaining pieces and his king. "Game over.

Tyrion looked shocked and looked over the board, Naruto had outmaneuvered him and surrounded all his remaining pieces. Tyrion then chuckled and pushed his king piece over. "Well done. You seem to have a knack for strategy." Tyrion said.

"I call it luck and guts. I pushed you a certain way and played it by ear at that point." Naruto said with a chuckle. "Now, about that bet."

"Of course. I shall honor our bet. I'll help you and Lord Arryn in the running of this city." Tyrion said.

"Good. We've got work to do." Naruto said.

Line Break xxxxx

The next morning, Naruto woke up and went through the streets to a blacksmith in the city for an order he put in. The blacksmith was Master Tobho Mott, one of the finest smiths in the city. Naruto walked through the streets, past merchant stalls and food vendors and saw the smith shop. The clank of steel and the roar of the fire pit could be heard by everyone as the shop radiated heat that made the long summer even harsher. Naruto walked into the shop to see Mott's apprentice, Gendry working on something. Gendry looked up from his work station and saw Naruto leaning against the wall.

"Hello, Gendry." Naruto said as Gendry smiled. He put the piece of metal he was treating into the water to cool it and walked over to Naruto and shook his hand. "Good to see you."

"Good to see you as well, Ser Naruto." Gendry said. Gendry was a young strapping boy at the age of 14. He had dark black hair and dark green eyes and was a strong boy at his young age from all the work he had done.

"Please, just Naruto. Where is Mott?" Naruto asked.

"He's busy. But you're order is ready. I'll get him." Gendry said as Naruto nodded. Gendry left to get Master Mott while Naruto looked around. Naruto looked through the workshop and looked at some of the swords and armor that was hung up and Naruto looked at part of a helmet being made. It was only half done but the work was excellent. The metal was black and a long horn was on the side but it looked like it was doing well.

"Ah, Ser Naruto. Welcome back." Naruto heard as he turned and saw Master Mott and Gendry walk back with a large circular war shield. It was colored dark crimson with the symbol of a red maelstrom swirl. **(Imagine the size of Captain America's shield. That's the size of the shield, but no stars and stripes.)**

"Master Mott, good to see you. Do you have what I asked for?" Naruto asked as Mott nodded and Gendry handed Naruto the war shield.

"Created to your exact specifications. Using high heat to make it malleable and strong. The various ores you had us collect did cost a pretty penny but the work came out magnificent. Special steel ore from Casterly Rock, The North, Volantis and Pentos and melted together. A wonder." Master Mott said as Naruto put it on his left arm and it felt good. "And despite the size, not as heavy as a traditional shield of that size."

"Well that's why the steel ore is special. Apparently, if you craft the right metals from Volantis and Pentos with traditional steel and the right technique, the metal becomes much lighter than normal." Naruto said as he smiled at the shield.

"Thank you, and for your work." Naruto took out a pouch of gold dragons as payment.

"Thank you, Ser Naruto. Pleasure to be of service." Master Mott said.

"Your welcome. I'll call upon you in the future should I need armor." Naruto said as he left and Master Mott smiled.

Naruto smiled at his shield and he moved it around and it felt good. Naruto walked back to the Red Keep to Jon Arryn's room to help him with today's plans and affairs. Naruto walked through the Red Keep and to the Tower of the Hand and knocked on the door. Jon then said to come in and Naruto saw Jon busy at work.

"Naruto, come in. Hand me the files near the bookcase." Jon said as Naruto brought over the files. "Thank you. No matter how much I do, they just keep coming."

"Well, I'm hoping to help you with that. Tyrion Lannister will be helping us for a while to make it easier for you." Naruto said as Jon raised an eyebrow.

"Tyrion Lannister? Why on earth would he help us?" Jon asked.

"Because he lost a bet to me in a game of Cyvasse. He'll help us around for two fortnights. Just lighten the load." Naruto said as Jon smirked.

"Interesting. Well, I appreciate the help and the thought, but be careful, Naruto. The Lannisters are a crafty family." Jon said as Naruto nodded and then they heard a knock on the door. "Enter."

The door opened to reveal Tyrion Lannister holding a jug of wine with a cup. "My lord Hand, Naruto. I am here for my duties." Tyrion said.

"Lord Lannister, I didn't expect you to be here so early." Jon said.

"Well, the sun woke me up and it was very difficult to go back to sleep. And a Lannister always pays his debts." Tyrion said as he took a seat and poured himself a cup of wine. "Now, how may I be of service?"

"Tell me, Lord Tyrion, have you had any experience in the matters of running a city? Finances, security, sanitation?" Jon asked.

"Actually, when I was younger, my father put me in command of the plumbing and sewage of Casterly Rock. The water never flowed better and all the shit found its way to the sea." Tyrion said as Jon nodded.

"Well, our drains and pipes could be improved. I believed I've found our first project." Jon said as he rummaged through some of his papers. "Naruto, get the papers in that red book there. Lord Tyrion, grab the maps in that yellow book."

Both of them did as they were told and moved everything over to an empty table and laid everything out. Tyrion laid out the maps as Naruto took out the parchments with information on the draining and sewage, with the flow rates and areas where the shit would pile up.

"This is a map of the city's drainage and sewer system." Jon said as they looked over it.

"They seem rather old." Tyrion said.

"They are. The pipes haven't been changed in centuries. I'd imagine they need to be now or Kings Landing will smell worse very year." Jon said as they looked at the maps.

"Well, this will take some thinking. Could we make new pipes?" Naruto asked as they thought about it.

"Perhaps. It would take some time and we'd have to coordinate where these new pipes flowed. Many of the existing pipes are under foundations that are impossible to access." Jon said.

"Well, it seems I have my work cut out for me." Tyrion said as he finished his cup of wine. He reached for the jug but Naruto grabbed it and put it away. "What are you doing?"

"If we're gonna solve this, we need you sober." Naruto said as Tyrion shrugged.

"Take all the fun out of it, why don't you. All right. Well, I think the easiest thing we can do now would be to clean up the existing drainage pipes that lead into the ocean. That should help. If we want to make new pipes, that will take time, coin, people to work and locations of where we should build." Tyrion said.

"Let's get to work." Jon said as they quickly got to work.

Line Break xxxxx

A fortnight had passed and the work on the sewage and drain system was going steadily. They managed to clean up the existing drainage pipes so the waste flowed smoother and they began surveying the areas where the new draining pipes would flow. Tyrion was also working on enhancing the city's water flow to the waste areas of the city to make the shit flow better. It was slow work but getter there.

Currently, Naruto was taking a break and was training in one of the training courtyards of the Red Keep. Naruto was training with some knights who resided in the city, some men of the City Watch who wanted to train with Naruto with squires and other young men who wanted to learn from the Mountain Slayer. Jaime Lannister and Ser Barristan were watching the training session with interest, wanting to know the training regimen of the boy who toppled the Mountain.

Naruto was training with some men as he used his shield and a dagger. Both of the men were at least a head taller than Naruto but kept dodging and blocking to avoid being hit and used his metal shield to block the swords and axes used by the warriors. Naruto used his speed and agility to his advantage as the knights were a bit slower, going for wide swings, heavy downward strikes or wind up stabs, which Naruto was easily able to anticipate. Naruto blocked one swipe from one of the men, used his shield and pushed the other one back and then spin kicked him in the face. Naruto then blocked the other man's sword with his shield and then kicked out his leg and pushed him back.

Naruto saw the other man get back up so he threw his shield at the man and knocked him on his ass and the shield bounced back and into Naruto's hand. Naruto looked at them both and chuckled. He then sheathed his dagger, put his shield down and held his hand to one of the men to help him back up.

The man smiled and took Naruto's hand and Naruto pulled him back to his feet. Naruto then walked over to the other hand who spit some blood out of his mouth and Naruto helped him up to. "Well done." Naruto said.

"Obviously, not well enough." The man said as he stood up and rubbed his chest. He then spit out some more blood and smirked at Naruto. "You're a boy of 16 yet you fight like a man of 30."

"What can I say? Fighting comes naturally to me." Naruto said as they chuckled. "What are you names?"

"Elric Marger." Elric said.

"Steffon Musgood." Steffon said as Naruto nodded.

"Both of you did good, but you're both very predictable." Naruto said as he walked over to the bench where his stuff was and a City Watch member handed him his sword. Naruto put his shield down and tied his sword around his waist. He also grabbed his gauntlets, put them on and tightened the metal spikes around his forearms. "My father always told me that when you fight someone, to always change up your fighting technique and style."

"Why?" Elric asked as Naruto walked over and stood in the training circle with them as Ser Barristan and Jaime watched.

"Because if you fight the same way for so long, people will be able to predict you." Naruto said.

"He's right." Ser Barristan said as everyone looked at him. "It's how I managed to stay alive for so long."

"But changing things up isn't the only answer. Elric. Come on." Naruto said as he motioned Elric to step forward and both drew their swords. "Attack."

Elric charged forward with a lunge that Naruto recognized and easily knocked the blade away and then quickly held his blade at Elric's neck. "You used the same type of lunge during our fight. See, predictable. See how the fight goes and adapt." Naruto said as Elric nodded.

Naruto then backed away and stood ready. "Attack." Naruto said as Elric stepped forward and did a quick slash that Naruto blocked. He then swung at Naruto's leg and side but Naruto quickly blocked those as well. Elric then did a slash at Naruto's head which Naruto ducked to avoid and when Naruto ducked, Elric quickly brought his sword down to strike him but Naruto raised his gauntlet and Elric's blade got caught in the metal blades, preventing him from moving it.

"Good. Adapt, see how the person reacts and think outside the box." Naruto said as he removed Elric's sword from his arm guard and gave it back to him.

"Now let's go again." Naruto said he had some of the men join him and he helped them with their training while Barristan and Jaime looked at him.

"Look at him, a boy of 16 and he acts like he's lord commander. Training men older than him in swordplay. What could the boy offer?" Jaime asked.

"A lot. The boy's smart and got a keen mind for battle. He wouldn't have made it this far and be knighted if he wasn't." Barristan replied.

"Luck and a Valyrian steel sword can turn the tide of any battle. That boy should have been a squire, not a knight." Jaime said.

"Do you seem to be forgetting how he defeated the Mountain? A man no one has bested in single combat." Barristan said.

"Luck. The boy must drown in it." Jaime said.

"It's not luck, it's skill." Jaime heard as they turned to Naruto who was looking at them. "I thought someone as skilled as you are Ser Jaime would see that."

"The only thing I see boy is whose luck and fame have clearly gone to his head." Jaime said with a smirk while Barristan looked at him while Naruto glared at him and then chuckled.

"Hmm, interesting for you say that. Aren't you the poster child for fame? I mean, all you've ever done was betray your own king and yet here you stand, wearing the moniker of Kingslayer proudly. I guess it's easier to fight someone when they have their back turned." Naruto said as the other men looked at Naruto like he was insane, insulting Ser Jaime Lannister.

"Care to test that theory, boy?!" Jaime shouted as he stepped forward and drew his sword.

"My pleasure. I've always wanted to see how good you are at a fair fight." Naruto said as everyone backed away while Naruto and Jaime entered the sparring circle. Naruto drew his katana and held it in reverse grip while Jaime took his traditional stance.

"Apologize, boy and I'll let this slide." Jaime said.

"You first." Naruto said as Jaime glared and charged forward. He sliced at Naruto's chest, leg and head but Naruto quickly blocked and parried each strike. Jaime then lunged forward but Naruto parried that sword and pushed Jaime behind him. Jaime quickly turned around to slash at Naruto's head but Naruto ducked and slashed at Jaime's leg. Jaime backed away and saw his cape and his knee guard had been cut clean through. He looked at Naruto who glared at him and twirled his sword in his hand before he took his stance. He held his sword horizontally and used his arm brace to steady it.

"My turn." Naruto said as he lunged forward but Jaime blocked his strike. Jaime then swung at Naruto's head but Naruto then ducked and spun around Jaime to get behind him. Jaime brought his sword and swung behind him but Naruto kicked him in the back and knocked him away before the sword could reach him.

Jaime turned and swung at Naruto but Naruto blocked the sword and pushed it back. Naruto then swung at Jaime's head but Jaime blocked it. Naruto then kept attacking and pushing Jaime back as Jaime kept blocking as fast as he could. Naruto kept attacking, faster and faster as he began slicing and swing his sword faster as Jaime kept up as fast as he could to block them all.

To everyone who was watching, Naruto seemed to be moving his sword so fast that it didn't seem possible. Barristan was amazed as Naruto moved his sword with grace and speed and it seemed very easy for him. Naruto then swung upward and knocked Jaime's sword out of his hands. It flew up in the air and then fell down but Naruto grabbed it in his freed hand and held Jaime's sword and his own at Jaime's neck.

"Well, that was an entertaining fight. We should do it again some time." Naruto said as Jaime backed away. Naruto then tossed him his sword and sheathed his own. "Now, would you call that luck or skill?"

Barristan chuckled as some of the men who watched chuckled as well as Jaime glared at Naruto with hatred. "Now, if you'll excuse us Kingslayer, I should continue the training." Naruto said as he walked over to the men who began to congratulate Naruto on his win while Jaime left very quickly.

"Well done, Naruto." Barristan said as Naruto smiled.

"Thank you, Ser Barristan. That means a lot coming from you." Naruto replied.

"It was truly a sight to see Jaime get knocked off his high horse. Sure I can't persuade you to join the Kings Guard?" Barristan asked.

"You may wish to serve the King and his royal family, I'd rather serve on a grander scale. Help protect all of the 7 kingdoms if I could." Naruto said as Barristan respected that.

"Is it too much to ask for an old man to join?" Barristan asked as Naruto smiled and welcome him.

Naruto instructed them on some different sword stances and their footwork. He also told them to not waste energy and time with big swipes and large movements unless you were facing off against an army. For a smaller fight, small and precise movements are the best.

After training, Naruto went to the baths to get cleaned up and to check on things with the Akatsuki. Naruto was walking through the Red Keep and was making his way out when he heard footsteps walking behind him and Naruto saw Lord Varys walking behind him.

"Ah, Naruto. How nice to see you. It's been quite a while." Varys said.

"Yes, Lord Varys. How are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. Nothing exciting has occurred other than the whispers I've heard about your work with the Lord Hand and Lord Tyrion on improving the city's plumbing. Well done, by the way. My congratulations." Varys said.

"Thank you. We've just been keeping busy. Gods know I'm trying to improve the stench of the city and the welfare of the smallfolk while the king doesn't even care." Naruto said.

"Yes. Tis a sad day when the plights of the common people fall so below the concern of the high lords." Varys said as Naruto nodded.

"Well, I've been trying my best to help the city as best as I can. If only Robert wasn't such a slouch." Naruto said as Varys looked at him.

"Careful, Naruto. If the King heard that, he would be very angry." Varys said as they made their way outside to the courtyard that would lead to the gate.

"Well…he would also be angry if he found out you were helping to support the last two living Targaryens." Naruto said as he stopped and Varys looked at him.

"I'm afraid I don't follow, Naruto." Varys said as Naruto nodded.

"With all of our conversations, we've spoken with truth to one another. I would like to continue. I know about the last two Targaryens. Daenerys and Viserys who are currently in the care of your dear friend Mopatis." Naruto said as Varys looked at him and was surprised he had this information. Along with the look of concern, Varys had a small glint of respect that Naruto managed to figure this out.

"Well, I must say I'm very impressed you know so much. Would you happen to have your own birds in that brothel you own?" Varys said as Naruto raised an eyebrow. "My birds have been watching you and you've been spending quite a lot of time in the brothel you own and the interesting hooded men who come and go very quietly and stealthily."

"So you have some information of your own?" Naruto asked.

"Well it is my job. I suppose this group is the one who told you about my connections to Mopatis and about the last Targaryens." Varys said as Naruto smiled.

"It seems you've earned your title of Master of Whispers." Naruto said.

"Well, what shall you do with this information? Tell King Robert and have me killed?" Varys asked.

"Please, Varys. I've enjoyed our conversations and you've been very helpful. I wouldn't wish you pain unless you earned it. I'm just curious. You planning on putting the Targaryen's back on the throne?" Naruto asked.

"Perhaps. What are the alternatives? Robert took the throne but hasn't been a very good king. You've said so yourself. His next in line, Joffrey,…well we've both seen that he is just another Mad king waiting to destroy everything." Varys said as Naruto nodded.

"Can't argue with you there." Naruto said.

"And should something happen, Tommen would take the crown. A sweet boy, but very easy to manipulate. No doubt his mother and his grandfather would try to manipulate him and further the control of House Lannister. Robert's brothers aren't better options. Stannis is a proven battle commander but he lacks emotion and sympathy while Renly is too soft to be King. And because of his habits, I doubt he'd be taken seriously as a ruler." Varys said.

"Leaving the last remaining Targaryen's as the realm's only option." Naruto said as Varys nodded.

"Would that be so bad? Their house ruled over the 7 kingdoms before with relative peace." Varys said.

"But you should remember that during their reign there were several Blackfyre rebellions and the Mad King nearly killed everyone because of his insanity." Naruto said as Varys nodded.

"You've done your research. True, but no family is perfect. Considering our other options, I'd feel more secure in the security of the 7 kingdoms with the Targaryens back. No doubt, many people would be happy to have them back." Varys said.

"That's a matter of opinion. If they do come back, the Lannisters, Baratheons and Starks will rise up again and try to take them out, with the support of the Vale and the Riverlands." Naruto said as Varys nodded.

"But the Targaryens could rally the support of the Reach and Dorne as well. The Dornish aren't found of the Baratheons or Lannisters and would gladly follow the dragons." Varys said as Naruto thought for a moment. "So, what will you do with this new acquired information?"

"Nothing." Naruto said as Varys looked at him funny.

"Nothing?" Varys asked.

"Even if I was to tell someone, I'd imagine that the word of a 16 year old knight won't carry far. Robert may choose to believe me but then I figure you must have contingency plans in case you were discovered." Naruto said as Varys smiled.

"How observant of you." Varys said.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I agree with most of everything you said. Robert isn't a good king, I agree. Hell, all the work I've been doing with Jon only helps support that belief. And I'm not looking forward to the day when Joffrey takes over. You heard what he did to the cat in the kitchen?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I remember." Varys said.

"He gut that pregnant cat and laughed the entire time and presented the dead babes with pride. We'll have another Mad King if not a full blown rebellion with him as ruler." Naruto said as Varys nodded. "But from what I've heard about Viserys, he's just like the Mad King."

"True. I've heard some reports about his behavior." Varys replied.

"If he does make it across the Narrow Sea and does take the throne, he'll kill anyone who has helped Robert since he took the crown. That means you." Naruto said.

"If he should take the crown, he'll have me to thank for my services and keeping other people away from him." Varys said.

"Will he see it like that? If he's just as mad as the Mad King, he'll thank you and then burn you alive or drown you in Blackwater bay. He's too unstable. If he's just as mad as the Mad King, we'll have another rebellion by the other kingdoms and more people will die." Naruto said as Varys somewhat agreed with his logic.

"But what other choice do we have? Finding a just and kind ruler in the 7 kingdoms is impossible. Ned Stark perhaps, but the man is too honorable to play the game." Varys said as Naruto nodded.

"What about Daenerys?" Naruto asked.

"Viserys' sister? Well from what I've heard, she's a quiet and kind young girl. Not Queen material just yet." Varys said.

"But maybe in the future." Naruto said as Varys looked at him. "Look, Varys, I have no idea what's going to happen in the future, but what I do know for sure is that if Joffrey becomes King, we'll have another Mad King and the Lannisters will assume control. I can assume you know what that means?"

"Tragedy and hardship for the 7 realms?" Varys replied.

"That's a best case scenario." Naruto said.

"And a worst case scenario?" Varys asked.

"Well, absolute worst case scenario is the 7 kingdoms gets devastated by madness, rebellion and war and we'll have to move to Essos for safety." Naruto said as Varys nodded.

"A worst case scenario. Tell me, Naruto, why are you so concerned?" Varys asked.

"Let's just say that I want to help the 7 kingdoms and I'd rather be alive to do it in the future. And I don't want there to be nothing left to protect." Naruto said as Varys nodded. "Daenerys made be the key. She's kind but still young enough to learn how to lead. I won't tell anyone about your plans, but I think you should focus less on Viserys and more on his sister."

"Interesting thought, Naruto. I'll take it under consideration." Varys said as Naruto nodded.

"I consider you as a friend, Varys. As odd and strange as it sounds. And I also find you to be most loyal to the safety of the 7 kingdoms. You should know I share the same belief. I think we should both keep our heads about us in the years to come." Naruto said.

"How very kind of you to say, Naruto. I do enjoy our conversations and I've grown quite fond of our back and forths. I serve the realm. Should that path lead me to the Targaryens to save the realm, I will do just that." Varys said.

"Let's hope that path doesn't lead to our deaths." Naruto said as he turned to leave. He walked a bit but then stopped and looked back to Varys. "And should you tell anyone about what I just said, you'll find yourself without more than just your manhood. Perhaps a head or tongue."

Naruto then left as Varys looked at him with intrigue. Perhaps he had found another ally…or obstacle.

Line Break xxxxx

Another fortnight had passed and Jon, Naruto and Tyrion managed to fix the city's plumbing and drainage system. The old pipes were cleaned and fixed as best as they could while new pipes were added to even up the flow of water and waste. Tyrion managed to come up with an excellent network of pipes and drainage systems throughout and under the city. It made all the dispersal and distribution of waste and water more even than it ever has been. It was good work and all the smallfolk and people living in the city were happier with their new drainage system which meant less waste filling and stinking up the city streets.

Naruto was now in the city street near River Row, overseeing the construction of one of the new buildings that was going up. The City Watch was standing guard while the Stone Masons were doing their job. Naruto was looking at the construction maps with one of the stone masons and helped to coordinate the building to effectively keep the foot traffic going and to prevent any injuries. Naruto was so busy and focused on the task at hand that he didn't hear a City Watch guard call out his name until the Stone Mason tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ser Naruto. Lord Arryn would like to see you." He said as Naruto nodded.

Naruto left and returned to the Tower of the Hand to see what Jon needed him for. Naruto entered Jon's room to see him looking in a mirror and checking how he looked. "Going to a dance, Lord Arryn?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm afraid it's not at all that pleasant. I've just been informed that Kings Landing will soon be expecting highborn guests." Jon said.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Several houses are on their way to discuss the recent changes the king has implemented in his tax policy and the fee of trade routes and so forth. As well as to help sort out territorial disputes with several lords." Jon said as Naruto nodded.

"Seems rather simple." Naruto said.

"Yes, but last minute. I'm heading to Robert now to discuss our plans for our guests. I came to inform you that when our guests arrive, I'm putting you in charge of their security." Jon said as Naruto raised an eye brow.

"Shouldn't that be the job of the Commander of the City Watch?" Naruto asked.

"Traditionally yes but since most of the City Watch listen to you, I figured you were the best person for the job. Besides, I thought I'd give you a new job to change things up. And I want to see how you handle being a leader." Jon said as Naruto looked at him.

"Well, thank you. So who exactly am I going to be looking after?" Naruto asked.

"The houses that will be coming are from the Westerlands, Riverrun and Dorne. You will be handling their housing in the Red Keep, assigning guards to watch over them during their stay, and whatever else they ask for. Within reason of course." Jon said.

"Right. Well this should be fun. When are they expected to arrive?" Naruto asked.

"The houses from Riverrun will be here in a few days but the Dornish are expected to arrive by ship tomorrow." Jon said.

"That was fast." Naruto said.

"Yes, they were the first house with issues and left as fast as soon as they could to discuss them with Robert. I believe Prince Doran comes with his brother and entourage." Jon said.

"Well, that should be fun. I'll inform the City Watch and begin planning." Naruto said as he left and Jon nodded.

Naruto went to the City Watch sub-leaders and informed them of the coming guests. Jon had sent a message and they were all informed that they would be taking their orders from Naruto during the time Robert's guests were in the city. They were happily and complied with the orders. Naruto wanted the City Watch equally dispersed them throughout the entire city to keep order and to be on their best behavior with the dignitaries visiting.

Naruto had the City Watch do regular patrols to make sure that the city was secure and that the people were safe. He also assigned small squads of four that would accompany the visiting high lords and their guests. Naruto planned out patrol patterns and squads to make sure that everything in Kings Landing would run as smoothly as it could. After that, Naruto got some rest for the day he would have tomorrow.

The next day, Naruto, Jon Arryn and the City Watch guards were at the docks waiting for the Dornish ships to arrive. Naruto sat on a crate, twirling a knife in his hands while everyone else was just talking and waiting. Jon was looking out to the sea and occasionally looked at Naruto.

"There they are." Jon said as they saw the Dornish ships arrive outside of Blackwater bay. They saw the ships anchor and smaller boats make their way to shore with the parties that had business with the King. Naruto looked and saw Prince Doran and Prince Oberyn and some other lords with them. With Prince Doran was his son Trystane and Oberyn was with his paramour Ellaria Sand and his daughters, Obara, Nymeria and Tyene. Naruto smiled as he saw them and Jon Arryn saw this and chuckled.

"Nothing like the sight of a beautiful Dornish woman, eh Naruto?" Jon asked.

"I'd be careful about that statement, Lord Arryn. Aren't you married?" Naruto joked as Jon chuckled.

The boats soon made their way to the docks and were secured as Prince Doran and his party walked onto the dock to meet Jon and Naruto. "Prince Doran, Prince Oberyn, on behalf of his grace, King Robert, he opens his arms and welcomes you to Kings Landing." Jon said as he, Naruto and the City Watch bowed.

"Thank you, Lord Arryn." Prince Doran said. "It is good to see you good health, Naruto."

"And yourself as well, Prince Doran. I'm glad to see that you and your family and well." Naruto said as Tyene, Obara and Nymeria smiled at him.

"Good to see you. I see that you've returned to Kings Landing like you said you would." Prince Oberyn said.

"I honor my promises and I've been working under Lord Arryn to help keep Kings Landing safe and prosperous." Naruto said as Doran smiled.

"I see that some of your work has paid off. The city doesn't have the same…smell as I remember." Doran said.

"Well, it's a start." Naruto said.

"My lords, you must be tired from your trip. Naruto has arranged chambers for you in the Red Keep during your stay. The King is currently away hunting but will return tonight." Jon said as Doran nodded.

"Prince Doran, these men will escort you to your chambers and will be your escorts during your time here. Should you need anything, you must simply ask." Naruto said as he motioned Doran's guard detail forward.

"Thank you, Naruto." Doran said as he, his son and the other lords followed the guards to their chambers.

"Father, would it be all right if Naruto escorted us through the city?" Tyene asked as Oberyn chuckled.

"That would be all right. Naruto, I expect you to take care of my daughters." Oberyn said.

"With my life." Naruto said as Oberyn nodded while Ellaria looked at him.

"Come, Ellaria. Let us go stretch our legs." Oberyn said as they walked past Naruto. When they did, Ellaria moved closer to Naruto and whispered in his ear.

" _If you harm my daughter, I'll have your manhood."_ Ellaria whispered as she and Oberyn left as Naruto motioned a guard detail to escort them.

"What did she say?" Nymeria asked.

"Just to take care of you. Now, what you ladies like to do?" Naruto asked.

"Well, perhaps a private tour of the city?" Tyene asked.

"Of course." Naruto said as he escorted them off the docks.

"I'll be busy so send someone should you need me, Lord Arryn." Naruto said as Jon nodded. "Try not to need me."

Jon chuckled as he watched Naruto leave with the Sand Snakes. "Boy, I hope he can handle them." Jon said as he watched Naruto leave with three of the most beautiful girls of Dorne…and the most deadly.

Naruto escorted the girls from the docks to the streets of Kings Landing and they saw the city in full motion. "So, what would you ladies like to do first?" Naruto asked.

"Well, seeing as how you know Kings Landing better than we do, you should lead." Tyene said.

"Obara? Nymeria?" Naruto asked.

"I have no objection." Nymeria said.

"We follow you, Naruto." Obara said.

"Well, perhaps the scenic route through the Red Keep. My ladies." Naruto said as he held out his arms. Tyene grabbed one and Nymeria grabbed the other just before Obara could. Obara stood close to Nymeria as Naruto escorted them to the Red Keep and then through the gardens.

They took a leisurely stroll through the gardens as ladies and men nodded and bowed as Naruto walked by, which the three sisters took notice off. "It seems that your reputation is still potent as ever." Nymeria said.

"Thank you. I'm glad the work I've been doing has had such an impact." Naruto said.

"And what is it that you do, Naruto?" Obara asked.

"I assist Lord Arryn on whatever jobs or tasks he needs from helping patrol the city with the City Watch or whatever else he needs done. Lord Arryn is kept busying with the management of the city and the 7 kingdoms but I find some time for myself every now and then." Naruto said.

"And what do you do in your spare time?" Tyene asked.

"Hold training sessions for the City Watch and any eager swordsman." Naruto said as they came to one of the training courtyards of the Red Keep.

"Really, care to show us?" Obara asked.

"I'd be happy to." Naruto said as Naruto had a messenger send for the Sand Snakes weapons. The messenger returned with a small trunk and put it down and left. Naruto undid the strap to his sword and took it off his waist as the Sand Snakes took their weapons from the trunk. Naruto unsheathed his katana and placed the sheath on the ground as he saw Obara holding a snake spear, Nymeria holding a whip and Tyene with double daggers.

"Nothing more beautiful than women with weapons." Naruto said as they chuckled and Obara stepped forward.

"Shall we?" Obara asked as Naruto raised his katana.

"After you." Naruto said as Obara stepped forward and lunged at Naruto as Naruto blocked and parried the blade. Obara then spun her spear and lunged at his head so Naruto moved to the side and then blocked a downward slash. Obara then spun her spear around to try and attack Naruto from his side but Naruto blocked that as well. Obara then kicked at Naruto but Naruto grabbed her leg. They looked at each other as Naruto then pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her, keeping her from moving her arms and her spear.

"Impressive." Obara said.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he then backed away as Obara tried to knee him in the groin and then he ducked to avoid having his head sliced off. Naruto then looked at Nymeria and Tyene. "Your welcome to join anytime."

Nymeria and Tyene smiled as they rushed at Naruto while Obara did the same. She thrust her spear as Naruto blocked the strike and then backed away, blocking and parrying Tyene's daggers. Naruto blocked Obara's spear and pushed her into Tyene but then Nymeria used her whip and grabbed his sword hand. Nymeria unsheathed a dagger and swung at Naruto but Naruto ducked and then pushed her back. His hand was still attached to the whip so he pulled and brought Nymeria back to him and swung at her head but she ducked and tried to stab him but he quickly brought his sword down and blocked it.

Naruto then pushed her back and unraveled her whip from his hand to block a spear from Obara. Tyene then took some stabs and swings at him as Naruto ducked, blocked and parried. Nymeria then whipped at his leg as Naruto groaned from the sting which gave Tyene an opening. Naruto used his arm to grabbed one of Tyene's so she couldn't stab but she then tried to slice him across the check but Naruto quickly moved his head back. He then spun around and dodged a spear from Obara while also avoiding a dagger from Nymeria and then quickly backed away.

Naruto smiled at the Sand Snakes as they were very good. "That was fun." Naruto said as he relaxed and they did as well. "It seems you don't need me as an escort. You all can take care of yourselves just fine."

"True, but we've been enjoying your company." Obara said as they lowered their weapons.

"Yes, it's hard to find a man who is willing to fight with a woman." Nymeria said.

"Well, I'm not like most men." Naruto said.

"So we've seen." Tyene said with a smirk as she looked at Naruto. "Well, what shall we do next?"

"Well—" "Lord Naruto." They heard as they turned and saw a messenger walk up to Naruto. Naruto recognized the man as one of the recruits of the Akatsuki.

"There are some important matters at your establishment that need your attention." The recruit said as Naruto nodded.

"Well, my ladies I have to go." Naruto said as he grabbed his sword scabbard and sheathed it.

"What's going on?" Tyene asked.

"Probably nothing. Just some matters I need to attend to." Naruto said as he tied his sword to his waist.

"You're an owner? Of what? An inn?" Obara asked.

"No…I happen to be the owner of a certain…brothel in Flea Bottom." Naruto said.

"A brothel?" Nymeria asked.

"I won it in a card game against the owner. It makes me some extra income but also keeps me extra busy." Naruto said as he bowed. "Well, my ladies I must go. I will have some members of the City Watch escort you to your quarters. Should you need anything, you must simply ask."

"I'm sorry, Naruto. But we would like to join you. I fear we would be too bored in the Red Keep." Obara said.

"Yes, I'm rather interested in seeing this establishment of yours." Tyene said.

"As am I." Nymeria said.

"Are you sure, my ladies? What would your father think and do to me if I took his daughters to a brothel?" Naruto asked as they chuckled.

"Do not worry, Naruto. Dorne is a much more open place than the other kingdoms." Obara said.

"Don't worry about our father. We can handle him." Nymeria said.

"Yes, now show us to your establishment." Tyene said as she hugged his arm. Naruto looked at the recruit and he shrugged and Naruto shrugged back.

"All right, my ladies. If you'll follow me." Naruto said as they left the Red Keep to Flea Bottom.

They made their way to the _Brightest Light brothel_ and the girls were interesting in seeing what was inside. Naruto walked in and they saw beautiful women from many different lands take clients into their private rooms for sessions. Naruto then turned to the recruit and nodded and he nodded back.

"Now, I'll go see what needed my attention and be done as fast as I can. My friend here will show you to my chambers where you can rest. Should you need anything, all you have to do is ask." Naruto said as the recruit nodded and escorted them through the door on the right which led to the private rooms of the brothel. At the far end of the corridor lined with private rooms, there was a staircase that led to the other levels. Naruto's private chambers were on the top floor.

Naruto watched them leave before entering the main room of the Akatsuki and saw Aguilar, Yusuf, Adawale and Achilles talking to short man with curly hair that looked like he came from Braavos and another man who wore the clothes of a peasant yet didn't seem like one.

"Ah, Naruto good. There are some people we would like you to meet." Achilles said.

"Greetings, young Naruto. Achilles spoke of you with great admiration. The honor is mine." The Braavossi man said as Naruto bowed.

"A man greets you with honor. A meeting long in the making." The man said.

"Pleasure to meet you both." Naruto said.

"Naruto, these are two friends of our order who will be helping us from now on." Achilles said.

"My name, is Syrio Forel. Dancing Master of Braavos." Syrio said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Master swordsman of Braavos." Naruto said as Syrio chuckled.

"Yes, for 9 years I was the first sword of the high sea lord of Braavos. And Syrio returns to Westeros to aid the Akatsuki in their quest and teach young Azor Ahai all he has to offer." Syrio said as Naruto bowed.

"Believe me, the honor is mine. My parents told me about when a man of enough skill becomes a sword of Braavos, let alone a master." Naruto said as Syrio chuckled.

"The boy is too kind. Syrio will teach him and he will be ready for whatever comes in the future." Syrio said as Naruto nodded.

"Greetings. You may call this one, Jaqen H'ghar for the moment. A faceless man or a man of many faces to some. A man has come to honor the agreement the Akatsuki made with the man centuries ago." Jaqen said as he bowed his head.

"A faceless man?" Naruto asked.

"Have you ever heard of the House of Black and White, Naruto?" Achilles asked.

"No." Naruto replied.

"The House of Black and White is one of the Akatsuki's greatest allies in Essos. A group of highly skilled, trained and magically gifted men and women who serve the god of death." Achilles said.

"The man serves death. Every life he takes is payment." Jaqen said.

"Long ago, the elder members of the Akatsuki helped the House of Black and White when they were just beginning. Helping to protect them as they grew in Braavos. In payment for aiding them centuries ago, the Faceless men agreed that should Azor Ahai be reborn, they would aid him however they could." Achilles said.

"A man honors the pact made before him. However he may be of service, a man will serve." Jaqen said with a bow.

"And I am grateful for you honoring the debt. I happily accept your aid." Naruto said as Jaqen nodded. "Should we need your aid, we will call for you."

"The man awaits his call." Jaqen said as he left.

"I now reside in Kings Landing. We shall begin your training soon, prepare yourself young one." Syrio said as he left.

"Well they were interesting." Naruto said.

"And they will help us to prepare for the future. Our ranks are filled with new recruits who will need training to be recognized as full-fledged members. Syrio will help in their training as well as yours. And the faceless men are here to help with information and assassination should we need it." Achilles said.

"Good. Have you heard anything of importance at all?" Naruto asked as Achilles shook his head no.

"Things are relatively quiet. Our reports from Essos say that Viserys is still seeking an army. Daenerys on the other hand seems to be all right as of the moment. I believe our spy said that Magister Mopatis has been giving her books and scrolls on Westeros customs and history. She seems to be learning." Achilles said.

"That's good." Naruto said.

"Our recruits are learning at a steady pace and it seems that you've taken to be a teacher yourself." Achilles said.

"Yes, I've gotten the friendship and respect of some of the City Watch Guards and men who want to learn how to fight. I'm slowly building their trust and loyalty. I'm just trying to help however I can." Naruto said as Achilles smiled.

"Good. We shall continue to do our jobs and protect the realms however we can. We've received some reports from the North that Wildlings are fleeing south more and more every year." Achilles said.

"Huh. Try and figure out why. Wildlings escaping from the North isn't uncommon but so many makes me wonder." Naruto said as Achilles nodded.

"We shall do our best. Now, I believe you have some young ladies to entertain." Achilles said as Naruto smiled and left the room. He then made his way through the building and up the stairwell to his private chambers in the building. Naruto would spend a night here occasionally if he didn't want to walk back to the Keep or if he had to stay late for training.

Naruto opened the door to his chambers and walked in to see the Sand Snakes enjoying some nice wine and chatting. Naruto's chambers were a large room that had a dresser, a desk, a fireplace, a window with curtains, and several nice rugs on the floor with an adjoining door that connected to a bathroom and a large bed. Naruto saw that they were all relaxing, with cups of wine in their hands and talking to one another. They had put their weapons on the far wall and had gotten comfortable.

Obara had removed her leather armor and was in a sleeveless tunic that was cut down at the chest to show some cleavage and came up to her knees. Nymeria and Tyene had removed their leather straps, leaving them just in their dresses. Obara and Nymeria were sitting in chairs and Tyene was sitting on Naruto's bed. Naruto smiled at them as Tyene turned and saw Naruto had arrived.

"I see you ladies are enjoying yourselves. Hope I didn't leave you three alone for too long." Naruto said as they looked at him and smiled.

"Oh no, we're fine. Just enjoying ourselves. And I think I've found where I'll be sleeping as long as I have to stay here. No doubt your room will be far more comfortable than the Red Keep." Tyene said.

"Well, you're welcome to stay and enjoy yourself." Naruto said as he closed the door and walked in. He undid his belt and placed his sword on his desk and poured himself a cup of wine. "So, what were you ladies talking about while I was gone?"

"Oh, nothing. Just some topics to past the time." Obara said as Naruto got his glass of wine and sat on his bed and Tyene moved closer to him.

"Such as?" Naruto asked.

"Well, one topic would probably be which brothel our father and Ellaria are visiting right now." Nymeria said as Naruto chuckled a bit.

"You don't seem that troubled by the thought." Naruto said.

"Dorne is a much more open place than the other kingdoms. What you people may frown upon, we are more accepting of." Tyene said.

"Good to know." Naruto said.

"We were also wondering how many women you've probably bedded in this room of yours." Obara said as Naruto chocked on his wine a bit.

"Well, for your information, I haven't bedded any women in this bed. I may own a brothel but I don't partake in whores or women who sleep for money." Naruto said as Tyene smirked and leaned into Naruto and Naruto smiled at her. "I don't believe in laying with a woman whose job it is to bed men. Call me old fashion."

"Hmm, a true gentlemen. It seems we struck gold." Nymeria said as the Sand Snakes finished their wine while Naruto took a sip. He put his cup down and saw the looks of lust the Sand Snakes were sending him.

"I'm starting to feel like a stag staring down a lion." Naruto said as he backed up and Tyene jumped and straddled him.

"More like a mouse corned by a snake." Tyene said as she kissed his cheek.

"Not that this isn't…more than welcome and a desire of mine, are you sure you want this?" Naruto asked as Obara and Nymeria got on the bed and kneeled down on both sides of him.

"This is how we say we like you in Dorne." Nymeria said as she kissed him and Naruto was shocked at first and kissed back.

"And we do like you." Obara said as she then kissed him.

"So just enjoy. And make sure to care for us as well." Tyene said as she removed her dress.

 **No Lemon, sorry. Just imagine but there will be lemons in later chapters.**

The night with the Sand Snakes was…one of the most unbelievable and memorable nights Naruto would have in his entire life. Bedding three gorgeous and strong women was a dream come true. They did outnumber him but Naruto was more than able to keep up with them. The next morning, they spent some time relaxing and Naruto showed them more of the city. They had dinner at the Red Keep with the Dornish houses and Oberyn could tell what had happened. He could tell his daughters were happy and if Naruto made them happy, who was he to get in the way. He just gave a _warning_ to Naruto should he break their hearts. The Red Viper is not someone to cross, especially if you wanted to keep your manhood.

The houses from Dorne, the Westerlands and Riverrun had remained in Kings Landing for about a fortnight to deal with the issues they were having but they were soon going to leave. Naruto spent as much time as he could with Obara, Nymeria and Tyene before they had to leave. They thought about staying but Naruto didn't want them to stay in Kings Landing, it was too dangerous and Doran and Oberyn agreed. In Kings Landing, anyone could use them for evil intentions and Naruto didn't want that, not until he could build up enough of his own influence. They left back for Sunspear and Naruto vowed he would see them soon, either if they visited or if he could go see them. Naruto continued his work and training, doing his best to make sure he would be ready for whatever came in the future.

His training with Syrio improved his sword skills and added new techniques to his repertoire. He also discovered his first elemental power: fire. It started when Naruto was finishing up some paper work for Jon in his room at the brothel and he accidently knocked over a candle on his desk. The flame lit some blank pieces of paper on fire so Naruto quickly grabbed the candle and lifted it up before the fire spread. Naruto saw the papers burn and could feel his necklace glowing and pulsing with power so Naruto reached out to the burning pieces of paper and took them into his hand. To his surprise, the burning embers didn't burn him at all. Naruto concentrated and soon the embers bursts into a small ball of fire in his hands. A concentrated source of fire was held in his hands and he wasn't burned at all. Naruto then closed his fist and the ball of fire was extinguished. After that accident, Naruto worked with Achilles on learning to control his new found ability.

Naruto continued to work with Jon and help him in his job to keep Kings Landing and the 7 kingdoms in some semblance of order. Kings Landing was doing better now that the plumbing and drainage system had been fixed and renovated so the city no longer smelt like shit and piss, which was a plus. He still worked with the City Watch and kept order in the city and frankly, he did the job better than Renly did. Renly was Robert's youngest brother and Master of law, meaning he was in charge of keeping order and dealing out the Kings justice but he sucked at his job. He had no idea how to do his job effectively. He would spend his days in his office or somewhere else in the Red Keep. He would spend his days doing whatever he wanted with whomever he wanted…mostly men. Naruto wasn't an idiot, he knew about Renly's taste and how they were very different than Robert's. Naruto didn't judge him differently for it, but Renly honestly didn't deserve his title as Master of Law and possible heir to the Stormlands. He had no business running anything and Naruto would constantly show him up by doing his job better.

Robert and the other small council members often joked that Naruto should be made Master of Law since he was doing a better job in the time he's been in the city than Renly ever has. This began to feed the growing resentment Renly felt towards Naruto because a young boy was showing Naruto up in his job. He was a better swordsman, leader and better at Master of Law than Renly. Naruto continued to do his work as best as he could and protect people and hopefully, he could soon take a journey of his own.

Line Break xxxxx

 **Year 295 AL: 3 years before Game of Thrones**

Another 2 years had passed and Kings Landing was in the best shape it had ever been in…well as best as it could be. The city was cleaner, no foul smell lingered in the air and its inhabitants were happy. This was all due to the work that Jon Arryn and Naruto Uzumaki had done. Everyone in Kings Landing knew that they had Naruto Uzumaki to thank for all the good changes the city had undergone and they heralded him as the people's champion and savior, more so than ever. More than half of the City Watch respected Naruto and said they were loyal to him and he even had a group of 10 men who he trained with and who would occasionally help him with patrolling the city.

Naruto also worked with Jon Arryn to try and improve the wealth of the city. With his contacts in the Akatsuki, Naruto told Jon Arryn about new trade routes and merchants they could work with to improve their income as well as some new tax regulations that would give the crown some income. It was slow and the income helped to get rid of the some of the debt and if things didn't get worse, might save the kingdom.

Now at the age of 18, Naruto had grown to 6ft2 and had loss all his baby fat due to his intensive training. His muscles were defined and he was someone you didn't want to mess with. He still wore the jackets with the symbols on his back and the Akatsuki had grown as well with a small base located in every major kingdom and key city. His training with Syrio had made him a force to be reckoned with and Syrio had trained the other members of the Akatsuki as well. Naruto's training sessions with the men who attended had made them some of the most well rounded fighters and Naruto could tell they would go far in the future.

Naruto's training with Achilles had expanded as well, Achilles had taught him High and Low Valryian, the order's natural tongue they used to communicate when they wanted to do it in secret. Achilles also instructed Naruto on every aspect of the order, from sending messages via falcon to the ceremony that new recruits underwent when they completed their training. Achilles also helped Naruto with his fire element control and had helped unlock two other elements: water and wind.

His status in Kings Landing as the people's champion and savior had enhanced his status and reputation with the high lords and nobles across the 7 kingdoms. Everyone knew who he was…in broad strokes. Jon was proud of the work that Naruto had done. Since he worked closely with him, he knew Naruto had tremendous potential. He was someone who inspired loyalty and friendship in people, someone who was kind and fair yet ruthless if he needed to be. Naruto would make a great lord of his own house someday if he chose to. King Robert admired the boy's ability and skill, he had been given reports of Naruto's progress by Jon and Robert knew that Kings Landing growing success and peace was due in large part because of Naruto…and Naruto giving the King a discount at his brothel helped too.

The other members of the Small Council and nobles were a mixed bag. Baelish didn't really like Naruto, largely because Naruto's brothel was cutting into some of Baelish's plans and income. And because Naruto would occasionally get in the way of his trade and earning adventures. Renly didn't like Naruto that much either, because he would continue to out show Renly and do a better job with the City's law and order than Renly could. Something that Robert commented on every single time he spoke to Renly. Stannis admired Naruto's strive for justice and keeping the city and its people safe. Pycelle admired Naruto's drive.

Varys had grown a deep admiration for the young boy. Varys continued to have his little birds watch over Naruto and could tell that he cared about helping people and the people of Kings Landing admired him more so than the King or the royal family. He could be a very good ally to have in the future. After their meeting where Varys figured out that Naruto knew about the last two Targaryens, Varys took some of Naruto's advice and had Mopatis begin instructing Daenerys on the customs and politics of Westeros, in the event that Viserys wasn't the right choice, which upset Viserys a lot. Varys often got reports that Viserys would interrupt Daenerys's lessons and continued to abuse his sister and proclaim himself as the one true dragon. Although, finding the army and ships for them to come to the 7 kingdoms was still difficult. Naruto also kept an eye on Varys, just in case the spider got any ideas, he would have Shao Jan kill him.

Right now, Naruto was working with the 10 men he would host training sessions for and who would help Naruto whenever he needed help. Naruto was working on their footwork and their awareness during a fight. The 10 men that Naruto trained were all men who aspired to be knights or want to learn from the best but had a deep admiration for Naruto. He was an excellent teacher and they were going to go far with his help. Elric Marger and Steffon Musgood were there as well as Jon Rivers, a bastard from Riverrun, Homar Burgundy from the Crownlands, Moran Westerling and Loran Swyft from the Westerlands, Adam Storm a bastard from the Stormlands, and Lyonel Durrandon of House Durrandon, Roland Peasbury and Jacob Trant from the Stormlands as well.

These men trained with Naruto every single week and were the most committed to learning. Some were a few summers older than him but they listened to his lessons and treated Naruto with respect and Naruto returned that in kind. Right now, the 10 men were sparring in pairs of two and Naruto was helping with form and footwork.

"Nice work, Elric. Keep that shield up when you strike." Naruto said as he watched them spar.

"Jon, remember, when you use a spear, the blade isn't the only dangerous part." Naruto said as he then moved over to help Adam with his footwork when Ser Barristan came by.

"Naruto, King Robert would like a word." Barristan said as Naruto nodded and told the others to keep sparring. Naruto grabbed his sword and walked with Ser Barristan to the throne room. When Naruto entered, he saw that King Robert was on the throne and the rest of the small council was standing next to him, which was weird. Usually when Naruto was called to meeting, they were in the Small Council chambers.

Naruto stepped forward and then took a knee. "Your grace." Naruto said.

"Rise, boy." Robert said as Naruto stood up. "Jon told me that you're the person I have to thank for the city's change."

Naruto looked at Jon who smiled at him and Naruto smiled back. "Lord Arryn is very kind but it was a group effort. He instructed and I simply obeyed." Naruto said.

"That may be true, but I doubt many other men would have gone out of their way to help train the City Watch, improve the city's drainage system and help refurbish Flea Bottom. You've done the people a great service, Naruto." Varys said.

"Ha, the spider is right! This city has changed. I may be old and drunk sometimes but even I could see that." Robert said as he stood up and walked towards Naruto and pat him on the shoulder. "You're a good man, Naruto. You're strong, a born leader and people respect you. If you were my son, I'd have you take the throne right now and drink and whore myself to an early grave."

"You honor me, your grace." Naruto said.

"I want to do more than honor you." Robert said as Naruto looked at him. "Jon told me that you want to leave and see the rest of the 7 kingdoms."

"He's correct, your grace. I appreciate you taking me into your services, but I'm young. I would like to see the rest of the 7 kingdoms in my lifetime." Naruto said.

"Ha, more like go see your women in Dorne." Robert said as he pat Naruto on the shoulder. "A man with three women at his beck and call! Every man's dream! And I think you've earned the chance to leave Kings Landing and go see rest of my kingdoms."

"You honor me, your grace." Naruto said.

"It's not a vacation, you'll be leaving to protect the 7 kingdoms and deal out the Kings Justice." Jon said as Robert stood in front of Naruto and unsheathed his sword.

"Ser Naruto Uzumaki, kneel." Robert said as Naruto took a knee.

"Do you swear on the old gods and the new to protect the 7 kingdoms? To deal out the King's justice? To honor the laws and enforce them? To deal out punishment to those who break them? And to protect the people of the 7 Kingdoms and Westeros from all enemies?" Robert asked as Naruto unsheathed his sword and placed it on the ground.

"I swear, on the old gods and new." Naruto said as Robert placed his sword on his shoulder.

"In the name of the Father, I charge you to deal out justice and judge the evil of their crimes. In the name of the Crone, I charge you to remain wise when dealing the King's justice. In the name of the Warrior, I charge you to be brave and defend the people from those who would do wrong. In the name of the Smith, I charge you to create peace and security for the 7 kingdoms. And to the stranger, may you piss on death and live to fight again." Robert said as he then removed his sword from Naruto's shoulder and took out a small pin with a red R on it and pinned it on Naruto's shirt.

"Rise, Ser Naruto Uzumaki, leader of the Westeros Rangers." Robert said.

Naruto stood up and smiled as the small council members clapped for him. "Your grace, I shall deal out the King's justice and ensure peace and security through the 7 kingdoms." Naruto said.

"Good, but you'll need more men to keep the peace. However you wish to do it, get your rangers together and protect my kingdoms." Robert said as Naruto nodded. Robert then left along with many of the other small council members except for Jon Arryn and Varys.

"Congratulations, Naruto." Varys said.

"Yes, congratulations. You've talked about getting out of the city and helping a lot more people and now you can." Jon said as Naruto smiled.

"Thank you both for everything you've helped me with since I've been here. Especially you, Lord Arryn. I think it took the Lord Hand to convince the King that I was ready." Naruto said.

"Maybe, but you are. And I've already sent out ravens to every house in the 7 kingdoms. They will know who you are." Jon said as Naruto nodded.

"Good luck and best of travels on your journey, Naruto. I wish you the best of luck." Varys said as he and Jon left.

Naruto smiled as he looked at the red pin and got an idea of his first recruits…he just had to go to a seamstress and get something. After Naruto went to the seamstress, he went back and resumed his training session and then told them to come back the next day in the morning. When the recruits left, Naruto went to the _Brightest Light_ to inform the order about his recent promotion.

Naruto walked into the meeting room where Achilles, Aguilar, Yusuf, Adawale and Shao Jan were gathered. Naruto walked in and they bowed. "I have some interesting news. King Robert has created the Westeros Rangers and named me the leader." Naruto said as they smiled and bowed.

"Congratulations, Naruto. It seems that the next part of your training and journey is starting." Achilles said.

"Thank you. I'll be able finally see more of the world. King Robert wants me to fill the ranks of the rangers and I would ask that Aguilar, Adawale and Yusuf join me." Naruto said as Adawale, Yusuf and Aguilar bowed.

"We are honored, Master. We shall accompany you." Aguilar said.

"Good. It'll be good to know I'll have backup and experienced fighters to help train the other rangers. Shao Jan, keep watch over Varys and protect Achilles. While I travel, you two will need to keep up my work here in Kings Landing." Naruto said as they nodded.

"Of course." Achilles replied.

"Well, gather up your supplies and change up your appearances, we leave tomorrow at high noon." Naruto said as they nodded. Naruto went to his private room and gathered up some clothes and supplies for his trip. He gathered up spare clothes and his armor and then went to the barracks to get his horse ready and pick up some remaining items.

Naruto got some sleep and woke up, bright and early the next morning. Naruto went to his training courtyard where he saw all the men there. They saw Naruto and got ready to warm up. "That won't be necessary, guys." Naruto said as he stepped forward and they looked confused and noticed Naruto had a pin on his jacket.

"I was called away during our training sessions yesterday because King Robert gave me a mission and a command. Have any of your ever heard of the Westeros Rangers?" Naruto asked as they shook their heads no.

"What are they?" Elric asked.

"The rangers were an initiative that Daeron the Good attempted to implement during his reign years ago, who would serve as peace keepers. A leader would be selected who would select and train the other members of the rangers and enforce justice throughout the 7 kingdoms and to protect people. With his power, King Robert has created the rangers and made me their leader." Naruto said as the men clapped and congratulated him.

"Congratulations, Naruto. You spoke that you've wanted to make a larger difference to the 7 kingdoms. Now you get your chance." Steffon said.

"Thank you. And as leader of the rangers, I would ask that you 10 join me as my first recruits." Naruto said as they all looked surprised.

"Why us?" Homar asked.

"Well it's my choice as to who joins the rangers and why not start with men I know who can handle themselves and I believe I can trust." Naruto said as they all looked at him.

"I know, we've only been training for a few years now and I know I don't completely have your trust but I'm asking you to join me. You men have great potential and with your help we can do great things for the 7 kingdoms. Not to the further the glory or agendas of individual houses but to protect people. I know I'm asking a lot of you men and if you choose not to come with me I'll understand. I can't promise you riches or glory, but if you join me I swear to you all that I will ask no man to do what I would not. I will serve you loyally if you do as well. Take your time, I board a ship that leaves for Dorne at noon, if you wish to join me, come to the docks by then." Naruto said as he left the men to their thoughts and decisions.

Naruto gathered his supplies and left the courtyard and just as he was about to leave the Red Keep gates to the docks, he saw Varys there waiting for him. "Ah, Naruto. Glad I could see you off before you leave." Varys said.

"Varys, how can I help you?" Naruto asked.

"I've merely come to wish you luck. With all your good work in Kings Landing, you will no doubt have your hands full to help the rest of the 7 kingdoms. I wish you the best." Varys said as Naruto nodded.

"Thank you, Varys. And you should keep your head about you and be on your best behavior. Just because I'm not going to be here doesn't mean I won't know what you're doing." Naruto said as Varys chuckled.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't. Good luck, my friend." Varys said as he held his hand out and Naruto looked at him. He thought for a second and then shook his hand.

"Thank you. Hopefully, the future of the 7 kingdoms doesn't put us on opposite sides." Naruto said as Varys chuckled.

"As do I." Varys said as Naruto left. Varys watched Naruto leave and chuckled. "I believe another player to the game has just surfaced and his grasp shall expand. No doubt the future of the 7 kingdoms will be heavily influenced by you, my friend."

Naruto then made his way to the harbor where a ship would take him to his first destination. Yusuf, Aguilar and Adawale were already at the ship, getting their gear ready and making sure the ship would be ready to leave. The ship was owned by the Akatsuki and crewed by its members. The Ship was called the Dawn, and it would be handy to have your own ship in the future.

"The ship is almost ready to depart, Naruto. We're loading the last of the cargo on board." Aguilar said as Naruto nodded and walked up the ramp to put his gear away. Naruto helped secure some cargo and got to know the ship more. He felt that it would be a good idea to get to know how ship's operate. Naruto was helping a crewman secure some rope on a mast line when he heard Aguilar call for him.

"Naruto, we've got company." Aguilar said as Naruto looked and saw the 10 men he trained with walking to the docks with small packs holding whatever they had. Some men had their weapons with them while other men who couldn't afford swords or shields had daggers and knives. Naruto smiled as he saw them walk to the docks and walked down the ramp with Aguilar, Yusuf and Adawale behind him.

"Glad to see you all here." Naruto said as the men smiled.

"Glad to be here." Elric said.

"We all thought about what you said and seeing as how we're all here, we're ready to be rangers." Jon said as Naruto nodded.

"Then do you swear to serve and protect the 7 kingdoms? To honor the law and enforce it? To protect the innocent and stop all enemies of the 7 kingdoms? And do you swear to serve me as loyally as I will serve you?" Naruto asked as the men stood up straight and looked serious.

"We swear!" They shouted as Naruto smiled and took out some red pieces of cloth and handed one to each man. Naruto then gave one to Aguilar, Yusuf and Adawale and they tied it around their arms as Naruto did the same.

"Then under the power, given to me by King Robert Baratheon, I hereby induct you men into the Westeros Rangers." Naruto said as the men tied the pieces of cloth around their arms and smiled.

"Put your gear on the ship, we leave as soon as she's ready." Naruto said as they nodded.

"Why are we headed to Dorne?" Moran asked.

"Dorne is a part of the 7 kingdoms and will be our first spot. We'll get you men some proper armor and weapons and possibly pick up some new members. Plus, I've got some people to see there." Naruto said as the men boarded the ship and the ship soon left from Kings Landing to Dorne.

Line Break xxxxx

5 days had passed since Naruto and his group had left Kings Landing by ship. It would be another 3 days until they reached Planky town, one of the major ports of Dorne. Once they docked, they would rest up and continue training while also doing their new jobs as protectors of the 7 kingdoms. Currently, Naruto and the rangers were on the deck of the ship for some training and with Yusuf, Aguilar and Adawale helping Naruto, the training could now be specialized. Naruto wanted every member of the rangers to feel comfortable when they fought and decided that each member could specialize in certain weapons if they had a predisposition or skills using certain weapons.

Elric Marger, Jon Rivers, Moran Westerling and Jacob Trant stuck with the traditional broadsword and shield combination but were also being trained to use the shield and spear combination as well. Adam Storm and Lyonel Durrandon were skilled archers and were training to use spears as well. Steffon Musgood had taken to using two swords when fighting, Loran Swyft favored short swords and daggers, Homar was using a battle axe and Roland Peasbury had gotten skilled with shield combo with a mace. All in all, each member of the rangers was different which was something Naruto wanted.

Naruto was watching the training session as he saw Yusuf used his scimitar and Adawale using his long sword to help Elric, Jon, Moran and Jacob with their sword techniques. Aguilar was sparring with the men using his double bladed battle spear and the men were getting better with each passing day.

"All right. That's enough. Take a break." Naruto said as everyone stopped and took a breather. They got some water and caught their breath as Yusuf, Adawale and Aguilar walked up to Naruto.

"They're improving." Aguilar said.

"They're getting better every training session. Soon, they'll become some of the fiercest warriors in the 7 kingdoms." Yusuf said.

"Yes, but we're not there yet. Plus, we're not fighting as one just yet. Time to start." Naruto said as they nodded.

"All right, men. Time to start the second part of our training!" Naruto shouted as the men gathered around.

"Second part?" Jon asked.

"Your individual training is progressing well and all of you have found a weapon or skill you're comfortable with. That's good. But the rangers are supposed to be a cohesive unit. A group of men who fight together as one. So let's get started." Naruto said as they nodded and gathered their weapons.

Naruto grabbed his shield and stood in front of everyone. "Now, I can't tell you what we'll be facing throughout the 7 kingdoms. It could be small bandit groups raiding villages or it could be large bands of cutthroats and mercenaries. We need to work as a group. Watch the man beside you and he will do the same." Naruto said as they nodded.

"All right. In my time in Kings Landing, I've read through and studied some of the books written by Maesters and masters that dealt with battles and sieges. This first formation is ideal should we encounter a large group of archers or range weapon users. It's called, Testudo." Naruto said as they nodded.

Each ranger grabbed a shield and with 14 of them, they got into two lines of 7 with the front line holding the shield in front of them and the second holding it above. The front line would protect the front and the other lines would protect from above. They practiced moving together as one and using their weapons in that formation to cover each other.

They continued to train for the three days left in the journey to Planky town. Their ship docked at the port city and Aguilar paid the harbor master to dock the ship for an undetermined amount of time. Naruto and the rangers disembarked from the ship and gathered their supplies to head for an inn and rest for a bit before training and exploring the town for new recruits.

Yusuf handed Naruto his pack as Naruto strapped his bow on his back. His men were getting ready and getting all their supplies off the ship. "Naruto. We've got company." Jon Rivers said as Naruto turned and saw 10 Dornish Man at Arms arrive at the docks.

"Stay your blades." Naruto said as they nodded and he walked forward. "Can I help you men?"

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki? Leader of the Westeros Rangers?" One of the men asked.

"I am." Naruto replied.

"Prince Doran sent us to greet you. He welcomes you and your rangers to Dorne and has ordered us to escort you to Sunspear where he has graciously prepared rooms for you and your companions." The soldier said as Naruto nodded.

"Well, looks like we won't have to look for a place to stay." Naruto said as his men nodded.

Naruto and his men followed the Dornish soldiers where a large horse driven carriages would bring them to Sunspear. The ride was about an hour but they soon arrived in the capital of Dorne, Sunspear. The city had large walls that protected it and smaller walls within the city that divided the city into sections and created dozens of narrow alleys, hidden courts and markets. The city was 50 meters from the ocean which made it a premium destination for fishing or for relaxation.

They entered the city and were greeted with the sights and sounds of commerce, trade and politics. Just like in Kings Landing, vendors were selling their items, people were hard at work in their shops and people were living their everyday lives. They arrived at a small inn near the royal Martell house with two dozen maids and servants waiting outside.

Naruto and his group got out of the horse drawn carriages as the servants and maids bowed. "These people will look after you while you stay in Dorne. Should you need anything, all you have to do is ask." The soldier said as Naruto nodded.

"All right, men. Get settled in and relax." Naruto said as the men nodded and walked into the inn.

"Ser Naruto, Prince Doran would like you to see him. We will escort you when you're ready." The soldier said as Naruto nodded. Naruto handed his gear to Aguilar, leaving just his katana around his waist.

"I'll be back later. Make sure the men behave." Naruto said as Aguilar nodded. Naruto followed the Dornish soldiers to the royal house and passed through the main gate. Naruto saw beautiful flowers and lush foliage all over the royal palace with beautiful courtyards and exquisite architecture. Large pools of fresh water flowed through man-made rivers and fountains with the cool gentle ocean breeze, making the palace feel like an oasis.

Naruto was escorted through the Dornish palace until he was led to the Martell's meeting chambers. Naruto looked around and saw it was a beautiful room, with lovely couches and furniture and high ceilings. Naruto walked in and saw several servants around the room and Prince Doran sitting and talking to a young man, several years younger than Naruto.

"Naruto." Doran said as Naruto bowed.

"Prince Doran. Thank you for welcoming me into your home." Naruto said as Doran smiled.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation. When I received the letter from Lord Arryn and your letter saying you would be arriving in Dorne, I wished to extend the same courtesy as you did when we visited Kings Landing." Doran said.

"Thank you, Prince Doran. It makes housing my men much easier." Naruto said as Doran chuckled.

"I'd imagine. Allow me to introduce my son, Prince Tristane. Tristane, meet Ser Naruto Uzumaki, the Mountain Toppler and leader of the Westeros Rangers." Doran said.

"It is an honor." Tristane said.

"The honor is mine." Naruto said as Tristane nodded.

"My city and my training courtyards are yours' to use as long as you shall remain in Dorne. And if there is anything I can help you with, just ask." Doran said.

"Thank you, Prince Doran. I promise, my men and I won't be an inconvenience. And should you or any of the Dornish people require assistance, the rangers will answer the call." Naruto said as Doran nodded. "Where is Prince Oberyn?"

"My brother and Ellaria are off visiting Pentos on a trip. They should return within a fortnight." Doran said as Naruto nodded.

"Should you require anything of me or my men, Prince Doran, simply ask." Naruto said as he left.

Naruto was walking through the royal palace and back to his men. He made it out of the gate and was walking back to the inn with someone following him. Naruto quickly turned around and pulled the person close and grabbed the person's hand, to stop a knife.

"Well, that's one way to say hello." Naruto joked as he removed the person's hood and saw Tyene. She had grown even more beautiful since he last saw her.

"I just wanted to see if you had lost your touch." Tyene said as she pulled out her other dagger to try and slice Naruto but Naruto grabbed her hand, spun her around and pulled her back against his chest.

"Really? And you need poisoned blades to test that?" Naruto asked as Tyene chuckled.

"It's more fun that way." Tyene said as Tyene then managed to turn around and kiss him as Naruto kissed back. Tyene dropped the knives as Naruto reached his hands to her bottom and lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. The two continued kissing until they needed to separate for air.

"I missed you." Naruto said as Tyene smiled and kissed him again.

"I missed you too. You have no idea how lonely it gets when you're not here. You've grown even more handsome since I last saw you." Tyene said.

"And you have grown even more beautiful as well." Naruto said as Tyene smiled.

"Am I the most beautiful woman you have ever seen?" Tyene asked as Naruto smirked.

"Well…I do believe so. Although, last year in Kings Landing I did see Margaery Tyrell again and we spent some time together while she was in the city. She had grown more beautiful as well." Naruto joked as Tyene glared at him. "But you are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"Good save." Tyene said as she kissed him again. "Obara and Nymeria miss you as well. How long will you stay in Dorne?"

"I'm not sure. A moon maybe. As much as I would love to stay here, I need to fill the ranger ranks and see the rest of the 7 kingdoms." Naruto said as Tyene looked a bit sad. "But maybe, you could join? There is no rule saying that a ranger can't be a woman?"

"Hmm, interesting. But no more talk of that now. Now, we get re-acquainted after being apart for so long." Tyene said as she kissed him and he kissed back.

Line Break xxxxx

A fortnight had passed since Naruto and his group had arrived in Dorne and they spent their time training, talking to the locals and traveling Sunspear and Planky town. The men helped keep the peace and helped the local guards with any issues and were getting acclimated to their new positions as rangers. Some of the Dornish people gave them looks and questioned their roles. They had some work to do to earn the people's respect and trust.

Naruto continued to train with the men and the Sand Snakes joined in on the training as well. The men were a little curious as to why they were there and Naruto explained his relationship with them. Some of the men didn't believe they were any good with those weapons…and they were quickly shut up when Naruto set up spars and the men had their butts kicked by the Sand Snakes. After that, the men gave the Sand Snakes respect and they all trained together.

After a long training sessions, Naruto gave his men the rest of the day off to rest and recharge. Some of the men went to the brothels and to get enjoy themselves and Naruto was ok with that as long as they didn't cause trouble. Currently, Naruto was in his room in the inn with Obara, both naked and their bodies entangled with one another. After training, Naruto and Obara enjoyed some nice quality time together while Nymeria had to help Prince Oberyn and Tyene was with her mother.

"That was quite the extra workout, wasn't it?" Naruto asked with a smile as Obara smiled and kissed him as Naruto kissed back.

"It was. And we got some much needed alone time." Obara said as Naruto kissed her head and they relaxed in his bed.

"Are you jealous how much time I spend with your sisters as well?" Naruto asked as Obara looked at him and smiled.

"Not really. I know the kind of man you are. You love all of us equally." Obara said as Naruto kissed her and she kissed back and straddled him but they were interrupted by urgent knocking on his door.

"Naruto, Prince Doran sends for you. It's urgent!" Naruto heard.

"I'm coming." Naruto said as he and Obara got up and quickly got dressed.

"We'll continue this later. Let's see what's so urgent." Obara said as Naruto nodded and quickly put on his pants and boots. He put on a tunic and grabbed his sword and quickly left with Obara who put on her clothes. Naruto and Obara ran to the Martell house and into one of the meeting rooms where Doran and Oberyn were standing with their guards behind them.

"Naruto, good. You're here." Doran said.

"What's the problem?" Naruto asked.

"Our scouts have sent word that two pirate ships have made shore 20 miles from the Water Gardens north of here. The band of pirates have pillaged our ships before and never leave anyone alive." Doran said as Naruto nodded.

"How many pirates?" Naruto asked.

"With two ships, we can only guess. Possibly 60, give or take a few." Doran said as Naruto nodded.

"I'll assemble my rangers and head out there at once. If they have a habit of pillaging and not leaving anyone alive, they need to be stopped." Naruto said as Doran nodded.

"I'll have some of my soldiers go with you to help even the odds. And I'll come as well." Oberyn said as Naruto nodded and left to go inform the rangers.

Naruto ran back to the inn and gathered up his men. "All right, rangers! We've got our first mission. Pirates have landed 20 miles north of the Water Gardens. These pirates have a reputation for pillaging and killing! We're gonna stop them! Armor up and get your gear! We leave in 10!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes, sir!" They shouted as they quickly got ready.

His men got their armor on and gathered their weapons. His men had simple leather armor with metal shoulder guards and plates around certain areas to give them protection without sacrificing movement. Some wore mainly leather armor while others preferred steel body plates and greaves. Naruto strapped on his metal gauntlets and forearm spikes, his leather body armor, knee pads and light metal shoulder and elbow guards. Naruto tightened his armor and then tightened his sword around his waist and grabbed his circular shield. As he finished up, he saddled a horse as his men had finished getting ready. They got on their horses as Naruto saw Oberyn in his leather armor and spear ride up to him with 10 Dornish soldiers and the Sand Snakes.

"Ready whenever you are." Oberyn said.

"All right! Let's move men! HA!" Naruto shouted as everyone rode out of Sunspear to the north.

They rode at full speed for an hour and passed the Water Gardens and followed the paths near the beach and ocean to find the pirates. They rode for a few more minutes and stopped their horses near some trees and continued on foot. They grabbed their weapons and moved along the banks of the beach. If the pirates were going to make land, it would be somewhere here. Naruto was walking in front of the group with his sword at his waist and his shield hooked on his back. Naruto slowly walked forward when his ears picked up some chatter from over the next hill.

"Down." Naruto whispered as everyone got lower. He then motioned everyone to stay low and follow him to the top of the hill. Everyone stayed low and gathered in a line as they reached the top of the hill. They were low enough that they were hidden by the sea grass and weeds. They all looked down and saw the group of pirates. The ships were docked off shore and long boats were set on the sand as the pirates made their makeshift camp and settled down.

Naruto looked around and counted the pirates and there were about 60 of them. He looked around and they were all relaxing and drinking their wine and ale. Some of the men were laying by fires while others were eating some food. Naruto also saw that many of them had their weapons set on crates or weren't on their person.

"60 pirates in total." Naruto said as Oberyn nodded. "Aguilar, scope."

Aguilar reached into his pack and pulled out a small tube with a crystal on the end. It was a telescope which allowed a person to see much farther. Naruto looked through the scope to the ships in the water to see if there were any people on deck and they were empty. Looks like all the pirates were on shore.

"No one's on the deck of those ships. They must have all come ashore." Naruto said as he handed the scope back. "But there are a lot of them. We need to play this out smart."

"How do we do that?" Oberyn asked as Naruto looked around and got an idea.

"Surprise and distractions. Adam, Lyonel, move over there by the brush. It's the thickest and will obscure you. Take your shots and pick off pirates when I give the signal." Naruto said as Adam and Lyonel nodded and moved to the side.

"Yusuf, Adawale. Circle around to the other side of the bank and stay hidden. We'll surprise them from behind. You'll know when to move. Take 12 men with you." Naruto said as they nodded. Yusuf took Moran, Loran, Jacob, Roland and some of the Dornish soldiers and they quietly moved to the other side.

"Aguilar, do you have the powder bombs?" Naruto asked as Aguilar took out two small clay pots.

"Ready." Aguilar said as Naruto nodded.

"What do those do?" Obara asked.

"You'll see." Naruto said as he reached into a pouch and took out three smoke bombs. "Ok, get ready. Everyone, on me."

Everyone nodded and waited as Aguilar and Naruto moved forward. Naruto nodded and Aguilar hurled the clay pots into the pirate camp. They sailed through the air and when they hit the ground, they broke apart and released a purple gas. Naruto then raised his hand as the gem on his necklace glowed and the fire from one of the camps came alive and flew towards the gas and when it came into contact, it created an explosion that killed 8 pirates.

Naruto then threw his smoke bombs into the middle of the camp and created a huge cloud of smoke, which combined with the previous explosion caused mass hysteria and confusion. Naruto and Aguilar charged forward and drew their weapons as the others followed them. Naruto and the rangers charged and killed pirates as the smoke obscured the pirates who were completely confused as to what was going on. Adam and Lyonel picked off pirates who weren't caught in the smoke as the sounds of groans, grunts and the squelch of flesh against steel was all that could be heard.

The smoke began to dissipate as Naruto and the rangers kept fighting against the pirates and had killed about 30 due to the explosion, surprise attack and smoke distraction. The remaining pirates quickly got whatever weapons they could to fight back but the rangers had the advantage. Naruto sliced a pirate across the stomach and then blocked the slash from another. He then kicked the pirate in the chest and knocked him back and then stabbed him in the gut. Naruto then threw 5 throwing stars and nailed a pirate in the throat. Naruto looked around and saw his rangers doing well for their first fight.

Elric decapitated a pirate with his sword while Homar cut off a pirate's arm with his axe. Roland smashed a pirate in the face with his mace as Jon bashed a pirate with his shield. Naruto blocked a sword from a pirate with his arm guard and broke the sword and then slashed the man in the neck as he saw Oberyn and Obara skewer pirates with their spears. Nymeria used her whip to drag pirates to her as Tyene used her poison daggers and killed any pirate that got close. Naruto saw Moran and Jacob work in sync using their shields and swords and kill four pirates as Naruto decapitated another pirate. Adam then shot an arrow in the eye of the last pirate and the battle was over.

Everyone looked around and saw that all the pirates were dead and that no one was killed. Some of the rangers, the ones who had never fought before besides sparring were a little shaken but grateful they were alive. Naruto smiled as he saw that his first mission with his rangers was a success and that everyone was alive.

"Not bad for a first mission?! Huh, rangers?!" Naruto shouted as his men cheered.

"A'OO! A'OO! A'OO!" The Rangers shouted their battle cry as they celebrated and Naruto raised his sword up.

"And this is just the beginning!" Naruto shouted as Obara, Tyene, Nymeria and Oberyn smiled at him as they joined in on the cheer. Naruto smiled as he looked at his rangers…things were off to a good start.

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **I hope you guys liked the 2** **nd** **chapter. Naruto's destiny is revealed and he begins to embrace it. His training continues to grow as he will learn powers that he doesn't even know he has yet. I hope you guys like where this story is going so far. It's different my from other one and gives Naruto more of a background in Westeros than the Orange Flash story. Naruto's destiny as Azor Ahai will soon be put to the test as the realm is put to war.**

 **For the pairings, I added in Nymeria and Obara. If you guys have any other suggestions, leave it in a review or message. Naruto's rangers will grow more as he travels all the 7 kingdoms and recruits more men and women to fight with him and protect the people. But he'll have to maneuver around political gains from powerful people.**

 **Next chapter, Naruto's journey brings him face to face with Tywin Lannister and a nice trip of Highgarden to see an old friend. But then the game for the Throne is set in motion. Is Naruto ready?**

 **More of Naruto's powers will be revealed in the future and his skill with them will change as well. He'll have to decide when he should use them and if he should to help people.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Game of Thrones. Both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a big fan.**


	3. Winter is Coming

**Naruto finally is leader of the Westeros Rangers and travels the 7 Kingdoms to bolster his ranks and improve his reputation. His skills and powers grow and soon he will need them as Winter is coming. Enjoy!**

 **Winter is Coming**

 **Year 296 AL: 2 years before Game of Thrones**

A year had passed since Naruto was empowered by King Robert and the Westeros Rangers were formed. After the battle with the pirates, word slowly began to spread about their skill and effectiveness. Slowly and gradually, people began to push aside the bad and questionable thoughts about the group and realized that they had potential, but were still small. The rangers stayed in Dorne for several moons **(moon equivalent to month),** training and keeping the peace while also getting 9 new recruits. They then moved from Dorne to Oldtown and then the Reach where they picked up 8 more recruits.

Omar and Tobas Sand, bastards from Sunspear. Jarack Dayne from Starfall. Felir Manwoody from Kingsgrave, Dylar Yronwood and Rydan Dalt. The Sand Snakes joined as well and with them, four brave women who wanted to fight. Obara, Nymeria and Tyene had convinced their father to let them join Naruto and the rangers and after a lot of convincing, he finally agreed if Naruto promised to look out for them and that if Oberyn desired it, they could return to Dorne. Joining the Sand Snakes were four other women. Lyndia Sand, Talia and Nyssa Uller and Astris Sand.

In Oldtown and the towns of the Reach, they picked up Arthur Hightower, Lancelot Vale, Bors Oakheart, Tristan Hall, Gawain Oak, Galahad Rane, Dagonet Bandallion and Guinevere Flowers, a maiden from Oldtown with excellent marksmanship. All of them joined Naruto and swore to serve him as best as they could. **(The Knights from the 2004 King Arthur Movie)**

Not counting Naruto and the Akatsuki members, the rangers were now at 31. The rangers had stopped robbers and rappers in small towns, killed bandits in the surrounding countryside of the Reach and took out poachers and thieves who were pillaging and killing around the Reach's fertile farmlands. The seasoned rangers and the new recruits all got valuable experience in the field.

Currently, the rangers were all on horses and were traveling down Roseroad on the way to Highgarden to get some rest, repair some armor and weapons and plan their next movements. They were all riding together towards Highgarden, enjoying the scenery and engaging in some casual conversation.

"Naruto. How much farther to Highgarden?" Lancelot asked.

"At this pace, we'll get there by midday. Why, you in a rush?" Naruto asked.

"No, I just heard that the ladies of Highgarden are very beautiful and I don't want them to suffer without my presence for much longer." Lancelot said as everyone chuckled.

"Yeah, but you better behave yourself. I don't need a repeat of what happened in Honeybolt." Naruto said as everyone chuckled.

"Ah, but that lass was gorgeous. Wasn't she Dag?" Bors asked.

"Yes. I'm sure you admired her as she walked away from you." Dagonet joked as everyone chuckled.

"Well, I'm just too much of a man for her to handle." Bors replied as he took a sip from a pouch of wine. "Ah, we're almost out of the Dornish red."

"Well, if you didn't drink our supply every hour then we'd still have some." Omar replied as Bors chuckled.

"Ah, but wine like this is best drunk quickly." Bors said as Omar shook his head.

"I'm sure we'll find a merchant selling the wine in Highgarden." Arthur said.

"So, Naruto. What's after Highgarden? Do we head to Kings Landing?" Lyndia asked.

"No, after Kings Landing we head to the Westerlands and to Lannisport." Naruto said.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Obara asked.

"Besides what people say about the Lannisters and their past decisions, they're still part of the 7 Kingdoms and it's our duty to patrol. We won't stay long. The shorter we're in the path of Tywin Lannister, the better." Naruto said as they continued on to Highgarden.

They made it to Highgarden by midday and arrived at the gate to see a host of Reach soldiers waiting at the gate. They escorted the rangers through the city to a private inn that Mace Tyrell had set for Naruto and his rangers. The soldiers said that Lord Tyrell had set aside the inn for the rangers and that Naruto would go to meet him as soon as possible. Naruto had his rangers get settled in while he was escorted to the castle to meet with Lord Tyrell.

Naruto was escorted to the castle and saw Lord Tyrell with some other lords and his son Willas sitting in a chair with Loras standing next to him. "Ser Naruto Uzumaki. On behalf of the Reach, I welcome you to Highgarden. News of you and your ranger's skill has reach our ears and we welcome you." Lord Tyrell said as Naruto bowed.

"Thank you, Lord Tyrell for your hospitality. Should you require any help from my rangers, you must simply ask." Naruto said as Lord Tyrell nodded. They spoke for a little bit about where his men could train and after that, Naruto left back to the inn. On his way, he admired the beautiful gardens and city. He brushed his hand against some roses near a city fountain and smirked.

"It's nice to see you after so long." Naruto said as he turned around to see Margaery Tyrell. She had grown even more beautiful since he last saw her in Kings Landing a few years ago.

"It's lovely to see you again, Naruto. It seems that much has changed since I was last in Kings Landing." Margaery said as she stepped forward.

"Indeed, much has." Naruto said as he smiled and kissed her hand. "How have you been?"

"Been keeping busy. Although nothing compared to what you have been doing I gather. Going through the 7 kingdoms and keeping the peace." Margaery said.

"Only two kingdoms so far and I'm still building my rangers. But it's been exciting." Naruto said as Margaery smiled.

"How long will you stay in Highgarden?" Margaery asked.

"A moon, possibly. There are other towns and cities we need to visit. I can't stay in one place for too long." Naruto said as Margaery nodded.

"Well, as long as you're in Kings Landing, allow me to be your guide. To return the courtesy of when I was in Kings Landing. Come. There is much to see." Margaery said as she hooked her arm with Naruto's and they walked together.

She showed Naruto around Highgarden and the castle, showing him lovely flower gardens, market places, the hedge mazes and the small river boats that flowed down the Mander river that allowed the riders to enjoy peace and quiet. Margaery and Naruto enjoyed some nice time together with her, talking about what they had been up to since they last saw each other in Kings Landing about 3 years ago.

Naruto told her about his adventures in Kings Landing, keeping the peace and making sure the city was at its best. Naruto kept it brief because he didn't want to bore her. Margaery told him about what she had been doing in Highgarden. Meeting nobles and lords, helping her brother Willas with the city issues dealing with the smallfolk and rejecting dozens of marriage proposals now that she was of age.

"I'd imagine that compared to what I've done, it must seem so boring compared to what you've been up to." Margaery said as she and Naruto walked down a gravel path near the river as they watched ducks fly in the air and small boats carrying happy couples travel down the river.

"Not boring but different. I imagine you've had your own excitement here fending off all those marriage proposals." Naruto joked as Margaery chuckled.

"Oh yes, it's been dreadful. Day after day, meeting with fat lords and young boys and getting to know them. Hearing their make believe achievements and escapades of fighting bandits and killing men when the truth is they've probably never used a sword before." Margaery joked as Naruto chuckled.

"And your father hasn't found a suitable match for you yet?" Naruto asked.

"No. My father is pushing that back as far as possible in hopes to marry me off to Prince Joffrey. He wants me to be Queen." Margaery said.

"And I'm sure the prospect of one day ruling the 7 kingdoms isn't at all attractive to you?" Naruto joked as Margaery chuckled.

"True. Being Queen is something I desire. I would be a good queen. Don't you think?" Margaery asked.

"Yes, but if that path has you marry Prince Joffrey, I'd think about a backup plan. From my brief encounters, it'd be like marrying a mad man. You might want to think about a different path. Besides, you're several summers older than him." Naruto said.

"Well, we must all do our duty for our house. And I do want to be queen." Margaery said as Naruto nodded.

"Well, you'll have some time to wait. The Prince still has two years before he's of marrying age." Naruto said as Margaery smiled and stopped which caused Naruto to stop as well.

"Which is why I plan to make the most of my remaining years." Margaery said as she leaned in to kiss him but Naruto stopped her.

"Margaery…as much as I would love to kiss you…and believe me, I would like to…you should know something." Naruto said as Margaery chuckled.

"About you and the daughters of Oberyn Martell. I know." Margaery said

"How?" Naruto asked.

"When you entered the city and you and the rangers stopped at the inn, I saw your interaction with them. Kisses and signs of affection, it was obvious." Margaery said. "But that's all right. We aren't to be married and I do care about you. And when I want something, I usually don't stop until it's mine."

Margaery then kissed him fiercely as Naruto was caught off guard for a bit but then kissed back. Margaery moaned as Naruto snaked his arms around her waist and she used her hands to push him off the road and into the woods. They moved pass bushes and trees until they were isolated by a circle of bushes and trees. Margaery then pushed forward until Naruto's back hit a tall tree.

She then grabbed his arms and moved them lower as they continued to kiss but Naruto broke it. "Margaery…are you sure about this? Isn't this a bit sudden?" Naruto asked as Margaery kissed him.

"It isn't any different when we were in Kings Landing." Margaery said as she undid his belt and tossed it and his sword to the side. "So…are you going to help me or should I just leave?"

"Allow me." Naruto said as they continued kissing and he undid her necklace and dropped it to the ground as Margaery took off his jacket.

 **Lemon Warning**

Margaery and Naruto kept kissing, only breaking to take small breaths of air but then continue kissing. Naruto reached his hands down and grabbed her rear as Margaery moaned and tossed her head back, which allowed Naruto to kiss her neck. Naruto kissed her neck as Margaery moaned and ran her hands through his spiky hair.

"Naruto…{Moan}…I missed this." Margaery said as she helped him remove his tunic leaving him shirtless except for his necklace. Margaery ran her hands over his defined muscles and the small scars of his body as she felt herself getting wet. Only Naruto could make her feel like this.

"Naruto, quickly." Margaery said as Naruto kissed her and undid the straps of her dress and pulled them down to reveal her bosom.

"Of course." Naruto replied as she moved her hands down and worked on taking off his pants as Naruto kicked off his boots. His pants fell down to his feet, leaving him just in his breeches as Margaery grabbed his already hard 10-inch manhood, causing Naruto to groan.

Naruto then pushed her dress down and removed the last of her clothes, leaving Margaery bare and nude. Naruto picked her up as she wrapped her arms and legs around him and then laid her down on the soft grass. Naruto kissed her neck as she maneuvered her feet to push his breeches off and grinding her moist womanhood against his manhood.

Naruto then moved down to her breasts and kneaded one in one hand and sucked on the other causing Margaery to let out loud moans of pleasure. Naruto kept his hands on her breasts and moved south, laying small kissed on her stomach and moved down to her womanhood which had a small tuft of hair and was dripping wet and dived in. His tongue went to work as Margaery moaned and squirmed and pushed his head further.

"Oh…Naruto! More!" Margaery shouted as the excitement and pleasure she was feeling sent her over the top and she came. Naruto then crawled back up and kissed her. "No more! I want you in me!"

"Yes, my lady." Naruto said as he thrusts into her causing her to moan.

"Yes! Yes!" Margaery shouted as Naruto thrusts into her as she wrapped her arms and legs around him in pleasure. She clawed at his back as Naruto groaned and moved faster and hit deeper, sending Margaery into pleasure heaven. Naruto then flipped over so Margaery was on top and she placed her arms on his chest to balance herself as she moved her hips in tandem with his thrusts. All the pent up feelings Margaery had caused her to climax again while Naruto kept thrusting until he met his limit and quickly pulled out and released on her stomach to not get her pregnant.

Margaery collapsed on his chest as both were breathing a bit heavy. Margaery felt amazing and kissed Naruto as he kissed back. "Was that worth it?" Naruto asked.

"We're not done yet." Margaery said as she moved her hips, causing Naruto to groan in pleasure and the two young lovers kept going at it like animals in heat until the sun was setting.

Line Break xxxxx **End of Lemon**

Naruto and the rangers spent nearly two moons in Highgarden training and on missions. They dealt with large groups of bandits and poachers that attacked nearby farms and towns. They also helped settle disputes and quell fighting in towns. Naruto spent his time training and with Margaery, knowing that if she wanted to be Queen, this will probably be the last time he could be with her so he would treasure it. He met Lady Olena and Willas Tyrell and got to know the rulers of the Reach and knew that Lady Olena was the real brains and power behind the Reach.

They added 8 more recruits to the rangers from the surrounding cities and towns of the Reach who wanted to join the rangers and Naruto and the others trained them extensively to get them up to pace with the rest. After the time in Highgarden, Naruto bid a long goodbye to Margaery and then his group made their way to the Westerlands via the Searoad. Along that path, they ran into more bandits and mercenaries that controlled small towns and villages.

The group eventually made their way to Lannisport and rested there for a while before they would continue onto the other cities in the Westerlands. A week had passed and the rangers just spent their time either training or patrolling the city, with permission from House Lannister. Naruto and his rangers were in a training courtyard doing their daily training sessions and improving their skills. Naruto was sparring with Dagonet while Elric, Steffon and Yusuf helped train the new recruits.

Naruto was using his katana while Dagonet used his axe. Naruto ducked and dodged as Dagonet swung his axe in quick fluid motions. He then swung at Naruto's chest but Naruto blocked it with his katana. Dagonet then used the wooden handle to hit Naruto in the face but Naruto raised his gauntlet up and blocked it.

"Excellent, Dag. The blade isn't the only part of the weapon. You're getting better with the axe. Now, let's try the broadsword." Naruto said as Dagonet nodded and drew his broadsword and took a stance but then stopped.

"Naruto, we've got company." Dagonet said as Naruto turned and saw 10 Lannister soldiers walk into the courtyard. The rangers saw their new guests and stopped training as Naruto stepped forward.

"Something we can help you with?" Naruto asked.

"Ser Naruto Uzumaki. Lord Tywin of House Lannister, Warden of the West would like a word." A soldier said as Naruto sheathed his sword.

"I'll come but only if some of my men come with me." Naruto said as the soldier nodded. "Dag, Bors, Elric. Let's go. Everyone else, keep training."

Dag, Bors and Elric sheathed their weapons and walked with Naruto as the Lannister soldiers escorted them through the city to the tower of Lannisport which was house to cadet house of Lannister that ruled Lannisport. They entered the tower and walked up a flight of stairs and down a hallway decorated with the sigil and colors of House Lannister. The soldier then motioned them to stop as he approached a large door. The soldier entered for a second, spoke and then turned to Naruto.

"Lord Tywin will see you now. Your men will wait out here. You must also leave your weapon out here as well." The soldier said as Naruto nodded. Naruto undid his belt and handed his sword to Dag.

"Stay sharp." Naruto whispered as Dag nodded and took Naruto's sword. Naruto then walked into the room as the soldier closed the door behind him. Naruto looked around and saw it was a nice room with a lot of books and maps with windows that peered out into Lannisport bay. Naruto saw Tywin Lannister sitting at his desk signing papers. Despite his age, Tywin had an aura of power and strength about him. Not in the physical sense but in authority.

Naruto stood in the room as Tywin finished his last letter and put his quill down. He looked up and saw the young man standing before him who went from a young boy who defeated the Mountain to commanding a small yet skilled group of loyal fighters and had won the favor of several lords and the smallfolk.

"Lord Tywin. You called for me." Naruto said as Tywin nodded.

"I did. Please, sit." Tywin said as he motioned Naruto to sit in a chair and Naruto sat down as Tywin got up and walked over to a small table to get two cups of wine. "I wanted to meet the young man who leads the Westeros Rangers. When I heard you came to Lannisport, I eventually made my way over here on some business."

Tywin then walked over to Naruto and held out the cup and Naruto took it. Tywin then walked back to his desk and took a seat. "It seems you've done well for yourself since the tournament in Kings Landing. I've heard of your many accomplishments." Tywin said.

"Thank you, Lord Tywin." Naruto replied.

"I've also heard of the exploits of the rangers. It's an interesting concept. I imagine it must be difficult for you and your rangers." Tywin said.

"My men and women are tough. They can handle themselves." Naruto said.

"It's interesting that your rangers consist of people from various houses and backgrounds. None of them are of noble birth or noble blood." Tywin said.

"That isn't a requirement for being a ranger or a great warrior. I assure you, my men are more skilled than typical warriors and knights. Take me, for example. I'm not from any noble blood or house in Westeros yet I was able to bring down the Mountain." Naruto said.

"Yes, I remember that very well. Something that surprised me. Ser Clegane is not someone who has ever been defeated. Something he still hasn't come to turns with. He's not a man to suffer defeat well." Tywin said.

"Ah, so he's alive." Naruto replied.

"He is. Took several years before he could walk properly and heal. He hasn't been the same." Tywin said.

"Hmm, and how do you feel, Lord Tywin? The Mountain is one of your most valuable banner men and he was defeated by a young boy." Naruto said.

"It intrigued me. A young boy who was skilled and smart enough to defeat the Mountain. Something that no man has ever done before. And given your appearance, my first thought was that you were a bastard of one of my cousins." Tywin said.

"Well, I'm sure I'm not. My father wasn't a Lannister, just another man with golden hair and I took after him. But I honor his memory and legacy by carrying his sword and doing what he wanted me to do." Naruto said as Tywin nodded.

"The man who puts family above all will survive. And you've begun to establish your name and legacy. Soon, all the 7 Kingdoms from the nobles to the smallfolk will know who you are and what you've done." Tywin said.

"You don't need wealth or power to make history. But then again, look who I'm talking to. Lord of House Lannister, one of the richest family's in the realm with the most pull. Although, wealth won't last forever. You might want to consider that in the future." Naruto said as Tywin looked at him.

"I will." Tywin replied. "Tell me, Naruto. Which house do you answer to?"

"I don't answer to any one house. I serve the realm." Naruto said as Tywin raised an eyebrow.

"That's interesting. With King Robert, I'd imagine you serve House Baratheon." Tywin said.

"King Robert is king but he gave me the power to serve justice throughout the 7 kingdoms and to protect people. That expands beyond any one house and beyond his reign should the day come when he inevitably dies." Naruto said.

"And should the path of justice put you in opposition to one house?" Tywin asked.

"I would do what I must to ensure justice is done. For example, if members of House Lannister went brigands and hurt innocent people, then I would be in my authority to deal out justice despite what the ruler of said House would have to say." Naruto said as Tywin nodded. "I imagine that's why you asked me to come here, to see where my alliances fall. I do what I do to protect people…all people."

"Good to know." Tywin responded as Naruto put his cup of wine down.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I need to return to my men. Thank you, for allowing my men and I into the city." Naruto said as he got up and returned to his men.

Tywin watched Naruto leave and took a sip of wine. "Interesting man." Tywin said to himself.

Line Break xxxxx

 **Year 298 AL: The Game Begins**

Naruto was now at the age of 21 and stood 6ft2. He was tall and had defined muscles from all the training and battles he and his rangers had been in. His typical outfit consisted of pants, boots, a tunic and his jacket with his leather armor and metal gauntlets. He still had on the Ranger pin that King Robert had given him and he even had a ranger cloth around his shoulder like his men. He was a good leader and all his rangers trusted him with their lives. Naruto has shown on several missions that he would protect any one of his rangers with his life if need be.

The Akatsuki had slowly grown as well, with new members and recruits who helped watch over the 7 kingdoms and made Naruto's job easier. The Akatsuki gave Naruto access to information in all the 7 kingdoms, weapons and bombs. His training as Azor Ahai had also grown. He had unlocked the last two element powers: earth and lightning. He had only mastered fire and he still needed to train in the other elements. But his push and pull force abilities were completely mastered and now he just needed to master his other abilities.

The rangers also knew of Naruto's unique abilities when he used them to save them. During a mission last year where the rangers had to save a village that was being attacked by brigands, in a last ditch effort the brigands set the village on fire. Naruto used his pull ability to save Nymeria and Tyene from being squished and pushed Bors and Dagonet from a burning beam. After the rangers saw him use his powers, he used his control of water to put out the fire and save the village. After that, Naruto told them about his powers and about the necklace. He told them briefly about what he could do and who he was and he didn't want them to look at him differently. Naruto just told them that he was given this necklace and these powers to help people and he would continue to do that with the rangers. The rangers understood and it took some getting use to but they kept his secret until Naruto was ready for the realm to know who he really was.

But the villagers also saw what Naruto did and this spread rumors of Naruto and his unique abilities. The tales varied from him being blessed by the 7 and given extraordinary powers or that he made a pact with a demon for his powers. The story depended on if the person liked or didn't like him. Either way, Naruto wasn't too worried because these were rumors from smallfolk and unless he actually used his powers in front of nobles who could be believed, then he was fine for now.

The rangers now were at 100 strong with people from all 7 realms, from the North to Dorne. The seasoned members helped train the new recruits but every single one of them were skilled enough to be dangerous against typical bandits or poachers. Each member of the rangers was unique with their preferred weapons, tools and armor but they all knew how to fight as one. Under Naruto's leadership, the rangers were a deadly force to be reckoned with. Something that the lords of the 7 kingdoms were beginning to understand. The rangers had the love of the smallfolk and some nobles while others attempted to bride them in return for loyalty. All that did was give the rangers some extra gold to use as they see fit.

In the valleys of the Vale, a large group of 40 Hill Tribesmen were attacking the Palisade Village, only a short ride away from the Crossroads Inn and the Kingsroad. They were pillaging the town and killing anyone who got in their way. The village had some knights and men who could fight and did their best to fight but the Hill Tribes were brutal and relentless. A farmer, his wife and son ran from their house for cover but were cut off. Two Hill Tribesmen saw them and charged at them with their swords as the farmer and his family cowered in fear. They closed their eyes and held each other as the two Hill Tribesmen raised their swords but before they could deliver the final swing, they were killed with an arrow to the throat.

The farmer saw the Hill Tribesmen fall over and choke on their own blood and then heard a war cry. He turned and saw the rangers ride into the village.

"A'OO! A'OO!" The rangers shouted as they stormed into the village to protect the townspeople. Naruto was on his horse and rode into the village and used his sword and killed two Hill Tribesmen who were trying to break into a house. The other rangers rode into the village while others surrounded it and killed the Hill Tribesmen.

Elric rode by and used his spear and skewered a rock slinger while Moran used his bow and shot down four Hill Tribesmen with pinpoint accuracy. Nymeria rode by and used her whip to pull drag a Hill Tribesmen. Omar Sand used his sword and killed two more Hill Tribesmen while Tristan rode by and used his bow and killed more. Dagonet jumped off his horse and beheaded a Hill Tribesmen with his broadsword, blocked an axe from another and head butted him in the face. Lancelot used his twin swords and cut the head of a Hill Tribesmen while Bors used his axe and killed another. Gawain was forced off his horse but used his small axe and club combo to kill three Hill Tribesmen. Naruto then rode by and threw 6 throwing stars and killed another Hill Tribesmen while his rangers killed the rest. Mathis Coldbright, the man Naruto knew from the tournament rode by and shot three Hill Tribesmen dead with his bow. He joined the rangers when Naruto and his group went North.

Naruto stopped his horse and saw all his rangers were fine and unharmed. "Well done, Rangers!" Naruto shouted.

"A'OO! A'OO! A'OO!" The rangers shouted as they cheered and the village people cheered for them for saving their lives. Naruto and his rangers then grabbed the dead Hill Tribesmen and put their bodies together on a pyre to burn them.

The put the bodies in a small ditch on the outskirts of the village and piled them in. When they were all there, they took the weapons and whatever armor or useful items from the bodies for themselves or to give to the village and then Naruto set the bodies ablaze.

After that, the villagers thanked the rangers for saving them. The rangers relaxed at the local tavern and got some drinks and some food. Everyone was relaxing and enjoying themselves, celebrating another job well done and that no one was dead. Naruto was sitting down and drinking some ale as Bors was entertaining everyone with a funny joke.

"And let's raise a glass to our newest recruit who showed us his balls and killed four Hill Tribesmen with his sword! Cheers, Boris Snow!" Bors shouted as everyone cheered and drank as Boris smiled and drank his ale. Boris was one of the new recruits the rangers got from the North. A bastard of a member of House Forrester, he was the biggest, tallest and strongest member of the rangers. He was easily 7 ft. tall and large both muscle and fat wise. Naruto and the rangers encountered him in the North and Naruto offered him to join the rangers and has been training him since. He definitely had giant's blood in him, like Hodor the stable boy he saw in Winterfell. Naruto and the others helped train Boris and using his larger frame to his advantaged, Boris was quickly becoming a force to be reckoned with. Naruto guessed that in the future with enough training, Boris could give the Mountain and the Hound a run for tallest and strongest warrior.

"Cheers!" Naruto said as Boris looked at him. Naruto smiled and nodded as Boris nodded back with a smile of gratitude. Naruto chuckled as he looked over a map to figure out where they would go next when he felt someone sit down next to him. "How come you're not enjoying yourself?" Naruto turned and saw Nymeria sit down next to him.

"I am. But we've also got to figure out where to go next. We don't want to eat all the food in the village, we just saved it." Naruto joked as he took a sip of ale and looked over the map.

"So, where are you thinking?" Nymeria asked.

"Well, maybe head to the Westerlands. Probably some bandits there. Or we could head North." Naruto said as he looked over the map. "We'll need to stock up on supplies for the trip."

"I'm sure the villagers will happily help us with that." Nymeria said as they saw Yusuf run over with a raven on his shoulder.

"Naruto, a raven came from Kings Landing. You need to read it." Yusuf said as Naruto took the piece of parchment and read it. After he read it, Naruto exhaled and closed his eyes.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Nymeria asked.

"Jon Arryn is dead. He passed away last night." Naruto said as Nymeria held his hand.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I know he was very important to you." Nymeria said.

"I wouldn't be here right now without him. He was like family." Naruto said as he took a deep breath and then drank the rest of the ale.

"I'll get the men ready. We'll ride for Kings Landing at once." Yusuf said.

"No, it's ok. I'll do it." Naruto said as he stood up.

"Rangers!" Naruto said as everyone looked at him. "I just received a raven from Kings Landing. The Hand of the King, Jon Arryn has passed away. Get your drinks and meals from the road, we ride for Kings Landing before it gets dark."

"You heard him. Move your asses." Elric said as the men immediately got up to get their gear ready.

Line Break xxxxx

It took two days as fast as they could ride for the rangers to make it to Kings Landing. Once they arrived at the city, Naruto and his men rode into the city to the Red Keep. Naruto heard the bell towers ring to honor the death of Jon Arryn. The people of Kings Landing who knew of Naruto recognized him as he and his rangers rode through the city. They waved and cheered for him as Naruto smiled and waved back. The city looked all right and the people looked happy enough but Naruto wondered how good Jon was able to keep the city peaceful and afloat by himself.

Naruto and his men arrived at the stables near the Red Keep and left tied their horses there and followed Naruto into the Red Keep. The City Watch allowed Naruto through and Naruto made his way through the castle to the throne room where the Silent Sisters were performing death rites for the deceased Hand of the King. Naruto walked into the throne room and saw the Silent Sisters at work and the High Septon reading some prayers. The High Septon saw Naruto and walked over to him.

"The 7 bid you a well-earned return to Kings Landing, Ser Naruto. It is unfortunate that it is due to these circumstances." The High Septon said as Naruto nodded.

"Thank you, High Septon." Naruto said as he walked forward and looked at Jon's lifeless body. Naruto took a breath and undid his ranger cloth around his arm and then placed it next to Jon's body. "May you find peace, Jon. The realm will be loss without you, but I will honor your memory."

Naruto then turned to his men. "I know that probably none of you knew Jon Arryn but he is the reason we are all here together. After I was knighted in a tournament and came back to Kings Landing years ago, King Robert had me work under Jon. It was because of him that I was able to help Kings Landing and he spoke to Robert and allowed me to lead the Rangers. We're all here today because of him. The realm has lost a great man." Naruto said as he turned around towards Jon's body and kneeled and the other rangers did the same.

"One life ends, but we will honor his memory. For the realm." Naruto said.

"For the realm." The rangers replied as they honored Jon Arryn.

Naruto and the rangers honored Jon Arryn and then left the Red Keep to rest and settle in. They were leaving when a City Watch guard walked up to them. "Ser Naruto, King Robert would like to speak to you." He said as Naruto nodded.

"Go get some rest and enjoy yourselves on me." Naruto said as he tossed up a pouch of coins and Elric caught it. His men left while Naruto was escorted through the Red Keep to the King's chambers. He entered the chambers to see Robert at his desk with Ser Barristan by his side.

Robert and Barristan saw Naruto enter and saw the young boy who helped run Kings Landing had grown into a man, a good leader and a fine warrior. "Your grace." Naruto said.

"That'll be all." Robert said as the City Watch member left and Robert stood up. "Gods, Naruto. Look at you! Hard to believe that years ago, you were just a young boy who wanted to fight in a tournament. Now, you're a knight leading the finest bunch of warriors in the 7 kingdoms. I've heard of your exploits around the 7 kingdoms. You've done more than I could have imagined, you've been keeping the peace and protecting the people."

"It's not that hard when you have good men by your side." Naruto said as Robert and Barristan chuckled. "I returned as fast as I could when I heard of Lord Arryn's death. I'm sorry, your grace. I knew he was like a father to you."

"Aye, that he was. The man taught me since I was a little shit and stood by my side when I became King. The realm is a lesser place without him in it. I also know he meant a great deal to you as well." Robert said as Naruto nodded.

"Yes, your grace. I don't think I'd be where I am today without him. How did he die?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." Robert said as he stood up. "One moment he was fine, the next dead. I heard he had been doing some research and traveling all around Kings Landing for something. Could be that all the work finally got to him."

"It's been known to happen." Barristan said as Naruto nodded.

"Things have changed since I've been gone. The city is looking good." Naruto said as Robert chuckled.

"Aye, these past few years are the best it's been in my lifetime. The stench of piss and shit is gone, business continues to flow and the troubles aren't as big. Jon did a great job with this city without your help. But I know that a lot of this was because of you, Naruto. I'd like to thank you, somehow." Robert said.

"I don't need anything your grace. The rangers are all I need." Naruto said as Robert chuckled and pulled out a rolled piece of parchment from a drawer.

"I'd thought you would say that. That's why I want to make it permanent." Robert said as he handed the parchment to Naruto and Naruto read it. "Under the power of Robert of the House Baratheon, King of the Andals and the First men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, I hereby decree that the Westeros Rangers will be a permanent fixture of the realm. Naruto Uzumaki is to be given full command of his rangers and the power to enforce justice and ensure peace throughout the 7 kingdoms without the interference of any lord. The leader of the rangers, at this point Naruto Uzumaki, will be allowed to sit and work with the small council from this day forth to further protect the realm."

"Your grace, I don't know what to say." Naruto said as Robert chuckled.

"Nothing. You've done a fine job with the rangers and this will ensure their legacy. Jon came to me moons ago with that idea and I agreed. He was right when he came to me about the rangers and you leading them. Just continue your job." Robert said as Naruto nodded.

"I will honor you and Lord Arryn, your grace." Naruto said as Robert chuckled and pat him on the shoulder.

"Good. Now that you are back, the king would ask the rangers to accompany me and the royal caravan to Winterfell to meet with Ned Stark." Robert said.

"You intend to have Lord Stark become your Hand of the King?" Naruto asked.

"Aye. Ned is a dear friend. He helped me take the Iron Throne and now he'll help me rule while I drink and whore myself to an early grave." Robert said with a chuckle.

"I would have thought that Lord Tywin would be your hand." Naruto said.

"Bah, I already have enough Lannisters in Kings Landing. Ned is my friend, and he'll be a good hand. You've met him, right?" Robert asked.

"I have. He's a good man, an honorable man." Naruto said as he remembered his brief stop in Winterfell.

"And he's just who I need with me in Kings Landing. He'll definitely make your job easier." Robert said as Naruto nodded.

"The rangers and I will accompany you to Winterfell. I ask, your grace, that after the trip, my rangers and I be allowed to inspect the Night's Watch." Naruto said as Robert and Barristan raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Barristan asked.

"The Wall and the Night's Watch falls into the 7 Kingdoms and I've been getting reports about the increase in Wildling parties that have been making their way south. More so than ever has been recorded. I want to make sure things are ok. It's far north but it does fall under my concern." Naruto said as Robert nodded.

"All right. Although you won't find it pleasant. We leave in four days for Winterfell." Robert said as Naruto nodded.

"Yes your grace." Naruto replied and left.

Naruto left Robert's chambers and made his way out of the Red Keep. He walked by the Throne Room out the main doors when he stopped. "I see the Spider hasn't changed that much." Naruto said as he turned to see Varys.

"Naruto, it's good to see you again. Although, it was under such morbid circumstances." Varys said.

"Lord Varys. Good to see you as well." Naruto replied.

"I've heard of your exploits around the 7 kingdoms. You've won the hearts and love of the smallfolk and nobles alike. Very impressive." Varys said.

"Thank you. I imagine you haven't been up to much in Westeros although there are some recent developments in Essos that are of intrigue." Naruto said.

"Yes. Shall we?" Varys said as he led Naruto from the Red Keep to a private chamber to talk. "King Robert has no doubt talked to you about appointing Ned Stark as his new hand?"

"He has. Interesting move. Did you have anything to do with Jon Arryn's death?" Naruto asked.

"Of course not. I had nothing against Jon Arryn. He was a good man and that is the reason he was killed." Varys said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"My little birds come to me with whispers and tales from all over Essos and Westeros. The most recent ones have been very interesting as they deal with the deceased Lord Hand. They tell me his last few days were very interesting. He traveled around Kings Landing and visiting very interesting places. Brothels and inns included." Varys said.

"Jon was an honorable man; he wouldn't go to a brothel without a reason." Naruto said.

"I agree. They told me his last days were unusual for a man who dies of stress or over working. I believe his last few words were the Seed is Strong." Varys said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked.

"Because I believe that Jon Arryn discovered something that he shouldn't have and that someone had him killed. For what, I cannot say. And I know you'll want to find justice for him but you're not naïve. You've grown to play the game and know how to play it well. The wheel is spinning my friend and I believe we shall find ourselves with very dangerous circumstances in the future. Perhaps sorting this out will help us prepare." Varys said as Naruto looked at him.

"If what you're saying is true…why would someone want him dead? What could they hope to accomplish?" Naruto asked.

"It's unknown as of the moment. I'll attempt to figure out. In the meantime, we must do our best to ensure peace and stability within the realm." Varys said.

"That won't be easy. With Ned Stark coming to Kings Landing, you know he and the Lannisters will butt heads. Ned is honorable but he has no idea how to play politics here in Kings Landing and should he think Jon didn't die of natural causes." Naruto said as Varys nodded.

"Then we'll have war and war is terribly drool and not good for the realm. The players will make their moves and the pieces will fall. What do you fancy yourself, Naruto? A player or a piece?" Varys asked.

"Time will tell. The only thing we can do now is to try and prevent war from coming and keep the peace. My rangers have been doing a good enough job at that under Robert, but should Joffrey rule, that'll be more difficult." Naruto said as Varys nodded.

"Yes, the boy hasn't shown any qualities of a decent leader. But he is showing the tendencies of the late Mad King. I saw him dive into madness, Joffrey is not that far off." Varys said.

"Then we'll just have to keep things peaceful until someone else can take the throne. How is Daenerys?" Naruto asked.

"Some troubling news there, I'm afraid. It seems that Viserys has completely exuded his control over his sister and Magister Mopatis. My friend has done his best to stop him but there is only so much he can do. I heard that Viserys has engaged his sister to a Dothraki Khal named Drogo in exchange for a large army." Varys said.

"Crap." Naruto said as he rubbed his forehead.

"And some more troubling news. It seems you were right, my friend, about Viserys. Magister Mopatis writes to me saying he is showing signs of the Targaryen madness of the Mad King. Early stages mind you, but behavior that doesn't bode well for the future of the 7 kingdoms. Even if he was to rule, I'm afraid it wouldn't be for the best of the realm." Varys said.

"Well, Viserys may become mad but not smart. No matter what he bribed Khal Drogo with, no Dothraki would ever cross the Narrow Sea. They fear any water their horses can't drink from. I believe it's time we shift our focus to supporting Daenerys and getting her a proper army and away from the Dothraki as soon as possible." Naruto said.

"Easier said than done but I shall do my best. My spy within will keep us updated of what occurs. For now, I believe it would be best to make sure Daenerys has 7 kingdoms to rule should she return." Varys said as Naruto nodded.

"It's nice that we're somewhat on the same page and can work together." Naruto said as Varys nodded.

"Yes, it is. We both have the same goal in mind, the good of the realm and we must do what we must to survive and make sure the realm survives." Varys said.

"Something tells me that will be tested soon enough." Naruto said as he then left.

Naruto left the Red Keep and walked through Kings Landing and made his way to the Brightest Light brothel. He entered the secret room and saw Achilles sitting at his desk. "Naruto, it's good to see you unharmed and back in Kings Landing. You've been doing good work and your training has been progressing well." Achilles said.

"Thank you, Achilles. And it's nice to see you well. The Akatsuki are doing well in helping make my job easier." Naruto said as Achilles nodded.

"Yes, we've gotten new members and their training is going well and are discreet. We're gathering resources and consolidating them for whatever use you need." Achilles said.

"Good. Have our spies in Kings Landing picked up anything interesting?" Naruto asked.

"Some whispers and things you may find interesting. We believe that Jon Arryn didn't die of traditional causes. Given how he was acting before his death, we think someone killed him. For what reason, we're still unsure. But we believe it was poison. We're gonna have a member trained in poison examine Lord Arryn's body to check." Achilles said as Naruto nodded.

"I just heard the same thing from Lord Varys. I trust your instincts, but I pray to god that this doesn't end in something bad." Naruto said as Achilles nodded.

"As do I. The happenings of the 7 kingdoms are important but we've been getting omens and words from our spies in the north. Distressing signs as summer seems to be coming to an end and bringing a longer winter." Achilles said as Naruto nodded.

"I just hope to hell that I'm ready enough." Naruto said as Achilles nodded.

"Time will tell. We've set aside weapons, gold and other resources for when the time comes. Speaking of gold, there is some interesting information regarding the Master of Coin, Petyr Baelish." Achilles said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"We've had a spy follow him since you've left and we've learned some information that doesn't make complete sense. Baelish controls the King's money and under his command as Master of Coin, the crown has gone into 6 million dragons in debt." Achilles said as Naruto looked at him like he was insane.

"Are you serious? 6 million dragons in debt? That's impossible. The King's treasury was well supplied during the Mad King's reign. There is no way that Jon would let the Kingdom fall into 6 million dragons in debt. Even with all the work we've done to help this city, I know we helped stimulate commerce and Jon wrote to me saying that he was getting a steady flow of income off of the tax from the ports. Despite Robert's appetite for feasts and tournaments, that's not possible." Naruto said as Achilles nodded.

"That's what we believe as well. We've been following him for a while to find his books and figure out if the crown is truly that much in debt or if he is behind it. But he's very crafty and potentially dangerous. He was a boy who came from no noble family and managed to amass wealth and political power. We'll figure out what he's really up to and then you decide how we act." Achilles said as Naruto nodded.

"Good, and figure out everything we can on Lord Baelish. If he is trying to put the crown in debt, I want to know everything about him. First rule of warfare: know your enemy." Naruto said as Achilles nodded.

"Of course. We've kept our spies on Lord Varys and it would seem that he has no ill intentions toward you. We'll keep our eyes on him all the same." Achilles said.

"Good. I like him but I would be an idiot to completely trust him now without knowing more." Naruto said as Achilles nodded. "He says that Viserys has been showing signs of turning into his father."

"He is. Our spy says that he's exuding his control over his sister and keeping her repressed in order to get his throne. He sees her as nothing more than a pawn for him to use." Achilles said.

"She's gonna need help. Achilles, have your spy keep an eye on her and update us should something happen." Naruto said as Achilles nodded. "At least things won't be boring."

Line Break xxxxx

After arriving in Kings Landing and paying his respects to Jon, Naruto and his rangers led the King's caravan up the Kingsroad to Winterfell. The trip would normally take a fortnight if the group rested at night, but with the royal caravan and royal family coming as well, it to at least a moon or month to get to Winterfell. They kept stopping because the royal carriage that held the queen, princes Joffrey and Tommen and princess Myrcella would need constant attention and fixing on the road.

Eventually they were closing in on Winterfell and could see it in the distance. Naruto and some of his rangers led the caravan while the others were placed alongside the rest of the caravan for protection. Naruto had Yusuf, Aguilar, Adawale, the Sand Snakes, Bors, Dagonet, Tristan, Arthur and Lancelot in the front with him with the others spread out along the rest of the group. They rode towards Winterfell and were escorted by four Stark Banner men. They rode down the road of the outer courtyard of Winterfell and saw dozens of people standing alongside the road and watching intently for the King. Naruto looked through the crowd and saw a small gear with a knight's helmet on her head and a fur coat on her shoulders. She stood on a wagon and looked at the King's company with intrigue and then quickly ran into the castle.

They rode into the main yard of Winterfell where Lord Stark, his family and the men and women of Winterfell were standing at attention for the King. Naruto and his rangers rode into the yard first and moved to the side to allow the royal carriage in. Naruto rode in and looked at Lord Stark and nodded as Lord Stark nodded back. Jaime Lannister then rode into the yard with Prince Joffrey, now at the age of 16 behind him and his sworn sword, Sandor Clegane, the Hound. Naruto looked at the Starks and saw that the eldest girl, Sansa was looking at Joffrey with eyes of love and admiration.

"Boy, is that girl in for a rude awakening." Tyene said as Naruto chuckled.

The royal carriage then made its way into the yard followed by King Robert and three Kings Guard members. Lord Stark and all the Northern men kneeled as Robert stopped his horse and had three young squires bring over a stool and help him off his horse. Robert then walked over to Lord Stark and motioned them to rise and they did.

"Your grace." Ned said.

"You got fat." Robert said as he looked at Ned and there was a moment of silence as everyone wondered what would happen. Ned then looked down at Robert's belly and raised an eyebrow, which caused Robert to laugh and the two friends embrace each other like brothers.

"Cat!" Robert said as he hugged Catelyn Stark.

"Your grace." Catelyn replied as Robert kissed her cheek and pat Rickon on the head.

"9 years! Why haven't I seen you? Where have you been?" Robert asked.

"Guarding the north for you, your grace. Winterfell is yours." Ned said as the Queen got out of her carriage followed by Princess Mrycella and Prince Tommen. Princess Mrycella was the middle child at 14 years old and Prince Tommen was the youngest at 12. **(I changed up the ages of the characters to fit more sense with the show)**

Robert then looked over the rest of Ned's family as Queen Cersei walked over. Ned then bowed and kissed her hand while Cersei did her best to have a fake smile on her face. "My queen." Ned said.

"My queen." Catelyn said as she bowed.

"Take me to your crypts. I want to pay my respects." Robert said to Ned.

"We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait." Cersei replied.

"Ned." Robert said as he walked to the catacombs and Ned followed.

"Where's the imp?" Arya asked Sansa as Cersei walked over to Jaime.

"Where is our brother? Go and find the little beast." Cersei said as Jaime left on his horse to go find Tyrion. He had a good idea as to where he was.

Naruto and his men got off their horses and brought them over to the stables. Hodor walked over and took the reins. "Thank you, Hodor." Naruto said.

"Hodor." Hodor said happily as he took the reins. Naruto then undid the straps of the saddle and took it off to allow the horses to rest. The other rangers got their stuff and put their horses in the stables.

"It's colder up here." Tyene said as she rubbed her arms. She was wearing her typical outfit but now had on a longer wool tunic and a fur coat to help with the cold.

"Yeah, the days are getting shorter. Winter is definitely coming and it's hitting the North first." Naruto said as he hugged Tyene and she hugged him.

"Aren't you cold?" Tyene asked as Naruto chuckled.

"I'm fine." Naruto said as he held his necklace and Tyene chuckled.

"Well, not all of us have unique powers that keep us warm." Tyene said as Naruto helped put her with her saddle.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the chambers here will be warm." Naruto said as Robb Stark and Jon Snow walked over.

"Jon, Robb, it's good to see you two. You've gotten older." Naruto said as he shook their hands.

"And your group has gotten bigger." Robb said.

"More rangers, yes. Some new recruits but they're picking up things quickly. Why don't we see how much you both have learned since I was last here?" Naruto said as they nodded and escorted Naruto and his rangers to their quarters. They were all given nice and spacious quarters in one of the courtyards of Winterfell, the castle was big and had many halls and rooms so the King and his company would be comfortable. Naruto put his stuff in the quarters he would share with the Sand Snakes which had a bed big enough for all of them.

While the King's Company was getting settled in, Robert was with Ned down in the crypts below Winterfell. "Tell me about Jon Arryn." Ned said.

"One minute he was fine, the next. Burned right through him, whatever it was. I loved that man." Robert said.

"We both did." Ned replied.

"He never had to teach you much, but me? You remember me at 16?" Robert asked as Ned chuckled. "All I wanted to do was crack skulls and fuck girls. He showed me what was what."

"Aye." Ned said as Robert looked at him.

"Don't look at me like that. It's not his fault I didn't listen." Robert said as they chuckled. "I need you, Ned. Down in Kings Landing, not up here where your no damn use to anybody. Lord Eddard Stark. I would name you the Hand of the King."

Ned was shocked and quickly kneeled. "I'm not worthy of the honor. I'm trying to get you to run my kingdom while I eat, drink and whore my way to an early grave. Damn it, Ned. Stand up." Robert said as Ned rose.

"You helped me win the Iron Throne and now help me keep the damn thing. We were meant to rule together. If your sister had lived, we would have been bound by blood. Well, it's not too late. I have a son, you have a daughter, we'll join our houses." Robert said as he kept walking through the crypts and didn't give Ned a chance to respond.

Robert and Ned eventually made their way over to the grave of Lyanna Stark, Ned's sister and Robert's intended fiancé before she was kidnapped by Rhaegar Targaryen which led to Robert's Rebellion. Robert looked lovingly at Lyanna's grave and placed an eagle's feather down.

"Did you have to bury her in a place like this? She should be somewhere with the sun and the clouds above her." Robert said.

"She was my sister. This is where she belongs." Ned said.

"She belonged with me." Robert said as he touched her stone carving. "In my dreams I kill him every knight."

"It's done, your grace. The Targaryens are gone." Ned said.

"Not all of them." Robert said in anger.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto and his rangers spent the afternoon relaxing, settling in and helping the Royal party get settled in. They did some light training and drank some nice northern ale and got dressed up for the feast tonight. They dressed up a bit but no too serious, Naruto wanted his men comfortable. Naruto wore his jacket with the leaf symbol on his back and pants and boots. The feast was in full swing as the King's party and Stark men filled the feast hall with loud cheers of drunken laughter and good conversation.

Naruto and his men were enjoying themselves and eating roasted boar, deer, chicken, vegetables, bread and plenty of ale. Naruto was taking a sip of ale and leaning against the wall as he watched his men enjoy themselves. They were talking and telling jokes while stuffing their faces. He saw Lancelot flirting with some northern women and Bors and Dagonet having a drinking contest with people betting on them. He saw the Sand Snakes talking to Arya who had taken an interest in them since they last came to Winterfell. She admired them as strong female warriors and wanted to be like them.

Naruto shook his head as he saw Robert chugging ale and making out with a female servant in full view of everyone, especially Queen Cersei who was sitting in the royal section of the great hall with her children, Catelyn and Ned. Naruto finished his ale and walked to get another one and then take a walk outside and get some air.

In the training yard near the stables, Jon Snow was busy practicing his sword techniques against a training dummy and was doing a good job. "Is he dead yet?" Jon heard as he turned to see his Uncle Benjen Stark arrive on his horse.

"Uncle Benjen!" Jon said as he walked up to him and hugged him as Benjen hugged him back and patted him on the shoulder.

"You've gotten bigger." Benjen said as he looked at how big Jon had gotten. "I rode all day. I didn't want to leave you alone with the Lannisters. Find you at the feast?"

"Lady Stark thought it might insult the royal family to seat a bastard in their midst." Jon said as Benjen nodded.

"Well, you've got other opportunities out there. Either with the rangers or your welcome on the Wall. No bastard was ever refused a seat there." Benjen said.

"So take me with you when you go back." Jon said.

"Jon—""Father will let me if you ask him. I know he will." Jon said.

"The Wall isn't going anywhere." Benjen said.

"I'm ready." Jon said.

"You don't understand what you'll be giving up. We have no families. None of us will ever father sons." Benjen said.

"I don't care about that." Jon said.

"All right, I'll think about it. I better get inside. Rescue your father from the lions." Benjen said as he pat Jon on the shoulder. "We'll talk later."

Benjen left so Jon picked up his sword to resume his training. "Your uncle's in the Night's Watch." Jon heard and saw Tyrion walk into the courtyard.

"What you doing back there?" Jon asked as Tyrion took a swig of wine from a pouch.

"Preparing for a night with your family. I've always wanted to see the wall." Tyrion said.

"You're Tyrion Lannister, the Queen's brother." Jon said.

"My greatest accomplishment. And you, you're Ned Stark's bastard aren't you?" Tyrion asked as Jon walked away. "Did I offend you? Sorry. You are a bastard, though?"

"Lord Eddard Stark is my father." Jon said.

"And Lady Stark is not your mother. Making you a bastard. Let me give you some advice, bastard. Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor and it can never be used to hurt you." Tyrion said.

"What the hell do you know about being a bastard?" Jon asked as Tyrion chuckled.

"All dwarves are bastards in their father's eyes." Tyrion said as he walked away.

Jon just growled and swung his sword into the training dummy and struck it hard. "He's right, you know." Jon heard as he turned to see Naruto walk into the courtyard with two cups of ale. "You embrace your weakness; it can never be used against you."

"Easier said than done." Jon said.

"True, I'm not a bastard but I was someone from no noble birth or blood. High lords did look down at me for what I could do but I never let that stop me. And look at me now." Naruto said as he handed one cup of ale to Jon. "Believe me, Jon. There are going to be a lot of people in the world that will want to put you down, so don't let them."

"I'll keep that in mind." Jon said as he took a sip.

"So I saw your uncle Benjen arrive. You still thinking about joining the watch?" Naruto asked.

"I am. There are only so many placed for a bastard. The Wall is one of them." Jon said.

"Well, I was hoping you'd join the rangers. You've got a lot of skill and would make a fine addition to the team." Naruto said as Jon smiled.

"Thank you. But the Wall is where I'm needed." Jon said as Naruto looked at him.

"You might change your mind after you see it for the first time. It's not like the tales you've heard about with the gallant warriors who give up everything to defend the realm. There are some exceptions like your uncle, but not all of them there are like that." Naruto said.

"I stand by my decision. This is my path." Jon said as Naruto nodded.

"Well then, I wish you the best of luck." Naruto said as he and Jon cheered. "You'll see for yourself that the Wall is a very different place. You'll need to be ready to adapt there."

Naruto and Jon talked a bit more and then Naruto retired for the night to his chambers and got some sleep. The next morning, many people were slow and weary from a night of heavy drinking and were hung over. The men were moving slow and doing their best not to keel over and throw up. Naruto got dressed and readied his horse for the hunting trip that Robert wanted to go on. Naruto had some rangers come with him, the ones that weren't horribly hung over which was Tristan, Arthur, Elric, Lyonel, Galahad, Gawain and the Sand Snakes. Naruto let the others rest and recuperate.

The men were readying their horses to join Robert and the other members of the hunting party, which included a very hung over Tyrion who was sitting next to Sandor Clegane.

"Ughhhh…." Tyrion said as he rested his head.

"Rough night, imp?" Sandor asked as he put on his boot.

"If I get through this without squirting from one end or the other, it'll be a miracle." Tyrion said.

"I didn't take you for a hunter." Sandor said.

"I'm the greatest in the land. My spear never misses." Tyrion said.

"It's not hunting if you pay for it." Sandor said as he got up to mount his horse.

Ned was on his horse as Theon walked over and handed him his gloves. Ned put them on as Robert strolled up to him. "You as good with a spear as you use to be?" Robert asked.

"No, but I'm still better than you." Ned said as Robert chuckled.

"I know what I'm putting you through. Thank you for saying yes. I only ask you because I need you. You're a loyal friend, you hear me. A loyal friend. The last one I got." Robert said.

"I hope I serve you well." Ned said.

"And I'll make sure you don't look so fucking grim all the time." Robert said as Ned chuckled and the hunting party left for hunting in the Wolfswood. Naruto and his rangers took point with the King and his party following them. They moved slowly through the Wolfswood on horses but then moved on foot to prevent alerting animals to their presence. They moved on foot and passed trees and bushes as birds flew ahead and little squirrels and rabbits ran on the ground. Naruto had his bow out and ready while others had crossbows and spears.

Robert and Ned followed the rangers as they walked through the woods, looking for any sign of game whether it was deer or boar. Tristan had his bow out and knelt to the ground to look at some prints.

"Tristan?" Naruto asked.

"A stag, fed here not long ago. Something scared it off. A wolf, most likely." Tristan said as he looked at the tracks. "Stag took off this way."

"All right, let's get dinner." Naruto said as his men moved to track the animal as Ned and Robert followed.

"Naruto and his rangers are very capable." Ned said as he and Robert followed them.

"Aye. The boy is a good leader. They've kept the peace within the realm and will make your job easier." Robert said.

They followed the rangers and finally found the stag and Tristan shot it dead. They kept hunting and shot a deer and would have kept going when a raven arrived for Lord Stark and everyone rushed back to Winterfell. Lord Stark received a raven saying that his son, Bran had fallen from a tower and was unconscious. They rode back as fast as they could to check on the boy.

Line Break xxxxx

When they returned, Bran was taken to his room and looked after by Master Luwin. Bran's legs were broken and had to be stitched up and straighten but that wouldn't fix the nerve damage or his spine. Bran was put in a deep sleep and it wasn't certain if he would recover, and if he did, he would never walk again and he may not remember how he fell. Naruto walked into Bran's room and saw Ned, Robert and Catelyn by his bed.

"Lord Stark, Lady Stark, your grace." Naruto said as they looked at him.

"What is it, Naruto?" Robert asked.

"With your graces and Lord Stark's permission. I do have some medicine that might help him heal faster." Naruto said as he took out a pouch of herbs from his belt. "It was an old family recipe. It might aid in Bran's recovery."

"Will it hurt him?" Catelyn asked.

"No. It won't hurt at all." Naruto said as Catelyn and Ned nodded.

"Then please do your best." Ned said as Naruto nodded. Naruto walked over to the fireplace in Bran's room and grabbed a bowl from the shelf. He placed some hot water in the bowl and then added in the blend of herbs. The blend of herbs is actually an Akatsuki secret, but what they don't' know won't hurt them. Naruto stirred the herbs and when Robert, Ned and Catelyn weren't looking, Naruto channeled power from his necklace and spoke an old High Valyrian prayer the Akatsuki often said.

" _Es bocas morghalis daor."_ Naruto said as his hands glowed green and the herb mixture glowed green and then stopped. Naruto had just said, _Death will not come today._

Naruto then walked over and knelt down next to Bran's bed. "Keep him steady and open his mouth. He must drink all of it for it to help." Naruto said as they nodded. Ned lightly held onto Bran while Cat slightly opened his mouth. Naruto slowly poured the liquid into Bran's mouth and stopped every now and then to let Bran swallow. It took about 20 minutes for Bran to swallow all of the herb medicine.

"That will help. The herbs have unique qualities that aid in the body's task to repair itself. How well it will work and how much it will repair is unknown. But it should help." Naruto said as Ned and Catelyn smiled.

"Thank you, Naruto. If there is anything you need, just ask." Ned said as Naruto nodded. Naruto then pat Catelyn on the shoulder.

"Bran is tough. He will come back." Naruto said as Catelyn smiled.

It was touch and go for a while but after a night's sleep and Naruto's medicine, he stabilized. Ned and Catelyn stayed by Bran's side the entire night and Robert was there for his friend. The King's party stayed in Winterfell for two more days so Ned could watch over his son.

Naruto and his rangers were in the training courtyards having a training session while Robb and Stark guards and squires were watching. Even some of the King's men were watching. Naruto was training with Elric, Arthur, Lancelot and Omar using his sword and gauntlets against the four of them. Naruto was easily holding his own against four of his rangers. He maneuvered and dodged and kept moving while Elric, Arthur, Lancelot and Omar tried to hit him but Naruto kept blocking and dodging.

Naruto then grabbed Omar and threw him over his shoulder but Omar landed on his feet. He turned around but was greeted with a boot to his face as Naruto spin kicked him and knocked him to the ground. He then blocked swords from Lancelot and Arthur and pushed them back. He then backed away to avoid a sword from Elric but then kicked him in the gut and knocked him to the ground. He then ducked to avoid swords from Lancelot and then did a leg swipe and knocked Lancelot's feet out from under him. He then blocked a sword slash and stab from Arthur, twisted his arm and then threw him over his shoulder and onto the ground.

"Not bad, boys. You're getting better." Naruto said as he helped them up and people clapped and cheered at the display.

"Yeah. It took you longer than before to win the spar." Lancelot said as he sheathed his swords and walked over to get a drink of water.

"True. You are all getting better." Naruto said as he walked over to put his sword down and grab a drink. "All right, rangers! Let's show these Northerners how rangers fight!"

"YEAH!" The rangers shouted as they lined up to instruct and spar with any northern soldier who wanted to learn.

Jon Snow was watching the training session on the second floor of the courtyard, overlooking the courtyard. He took his post up there because Lady Catelyn had told him to make himself scarce while the King and his company was in Winterfell. He guessed that meant not being down there even though Naruto said it was ok. Naruto was watching as Naruto and the rangers were helping the Northern men with their footwork and stances.

"Jon." Jon heard and turned to see Arya walk up to him and stood on a barrel to watch the training session down below.

"Arya, shouldn't you be at your sewing lessons with Septa Mordane?" Jon asked as Arya looked at him.

"I left. I was getting fed up. Septa Mordane can dot on Sansa and Princess Myrcella. I want to be here and watch." Arya said.

"You are a Stark, through and through." Jon joked as Arya chuckled and the two watched the training session as they saw Naruto and the rangers instruct the men on how to fight.

"He's really good." Arya said as she watched Naruto spar with two northern guards. "You think he's better than father?"

"It's hard to say. Father is much older than Naruto. Naruto has his youth. And I've heard that he has training that is very different than Lord Stark's." Jon said as Arya looked at him.

"You don't think all the stories about the rangers are true, do you?" Arya asked.

"You could always ask him. But I think there is some merit to the stories. From what I've seen, he's got the skill and charisma to lead his men effectively in battle." Jon said as they watched the training.

"I like him. He has other women fighting with him. He even said that when I get older, I can join if I want to." Arya said as Jon chuckled.

"Good luck at getting your mother and father to agree with that." Jon said as Arya huffed and they continued to watch the training. The training continued for a few more hours. Naruto gave the rangers the rest of the night off while he took some time to himself. Naruto took a walk through the courtyard of Winterfell and saw Hodor and some of the other stable hands helping with the horses when Naruto felt something.

" _Azor Ahai…"_ Naruto heard a whisper say as Naruto looked around the courtyard and to see who said that.

" _Azor Ahai…the time has come…"_ Naruto heard as he looked around and saw that no one was looking at him.

" _Follow me…"_ Naruto heard as he saw a raven perched on a wooden fence and staring straight at him. Naruto was confused as the raven looked at him, like it was staring him down. The raven then cawed but all Naruto heard was _Follow me_ , again.

The raven then flew away from the courtyard as Naruto decided to follow it. The raven flew through the air and out of the castle of Winterfell and into the surrounding wood area. Naruto kept following it until he reached a secluded forested area with a large weirwood tree and a small pond. This Weirwood tree was a place of worship in the north as the Northern people believed in the old gods unlike the people in the south who believed in the faith of the Seven. Weirwood trees were unique with red leaves and a special sap that when you cut it with a knife, it bled red like blood so the trees had a face carved into them with the sap dripping down like tears of blood. Naruto saw the raven perch on a tree branch of the Weirwood tree and caw at him.

" _Your destiny is at hand…"_ the raven said as Naruto stepped up to the tree and felt his necklace vibrate and the gem begin to glow.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Naruto said as he stepped closer to the tree and he felt drawn to the tree. "Oh, what the hell."

Naruto then touched the tree and his eyes rolled into the back of his head and turned white. He was having a vision, just like the time he first put on his necklace.

 _Naruto looked around and saw he was in a snow covered forest. Snow fell from the sky and added to the already large amount on the ground. Naruto walked around and heard the snow crunch underneath his boots. He then heard shouting and the clanging of steel and went to investigate. He kept walking until he reached the edge of the forest and into an open field and what he saw could be considered a massacre._

 _Bodies of soldiers, both knights and peasants littered the field as a large battle seemed to occur, but the causality count seemed to suggest either a massive battle of the 7 kingdoms or several battles one after another. Hundreds of thousands of bodies littered the field with broken spears littering the ground, splintered shields bashed into the ground and swords sticking out of the ground. Naruto walked onto the field and he tried to find whatever ground he could to avoid stepping on a corpse but sometimes it was unavoidable._

 _He saw the lifeless looks in some of the faces while other faces had looks of horror stuck on their faces from the fate that led to their death. He saw limbs severed, intestines piled on the dirt with crows pecking at them, heads that were fifty feet away from their body and the ground stained red with copious amounts of blood. He looked at the sigils and banners from houses all over the 7 kingdoms. He saw sigils from the North, the Westerlands, Riverlands, Vale, Stormlands and even Dorne. He kept walking when he made his way to a clearing and what he saw confused him. He saw several dead direwolves, with two small ones next to a large one and next to the large one was a large dead fish. Whimpering next to the dead direwolves were three direwolves: one white one, one red one and one brown one._

 _He then saw several dead lions, four dead stags, several wilted and withered bunches of roses, more dead fish, and several dead snakes. He then heard someone walking up to him so he turned and saw a dark cloaked figure. The figure's face was partially covered by a hood but Naruto saw the mark of a bird on his chest._

" _Who are you?! Where am I?!" Naruto shouted as the figure as it chuckled menacingly._

" _ **{Chuckles} They're all dead and they didn't think I could. I rule now**_ _." The figure said as it was then covered in ice and broke into pieces. He turned and saw a giant snow and ice storm coming from the forest and heading straight to him, along with a loud and ear deafening cry that sounded like ice breaking. The ice storm raged closer and closer and behind it a huge pillar of dark fire erupted and a large devil burst through the ground. Naruto saw the devil stand up and immediately recognized it as the same devil he saw Azor Ahai fight against._

" _ **I have returned!"**_ _The devil shouted as Naruto then saw three dragons fly above him and charge straight at the ice storm and devil._

" _What's going on?!" Naruto shouted._

" _ **Your destiny is coming…the fate of the entire world is in your hands…you can change it…fight on…"**_ _A voice said to Naruto as the scenery began to change to show a weirwood tree but not at Winterfell. It was in a snow covered forest near the Wall._

" _But how? I don't understand. How can I change any of this?!" Naruto shouted as the weirwood tree glowed and part of the ground next to it moved to show a hidden area._

" _ **Travel North and your destiny will await."**_ _The voice as a bright light filled the sky and Naruto couldn't see._

Naruto was then pulled out of his vision and was back in front of the weirwood tree. He looked around and saw he was back in Winterfell. He pat himself down and checked he was fine. "How the hell can I prevent a massacre?" Naruto said to himself as he thought about the vision. If that was the fate of the world, he had to stop it. The problem was…he didn't know how.

Line Break xxxxx

The next day, there was a lot of commotion as the King and his royal caravan were leaving for Kings Landing with Ned Stark, some of his guard and his daughters. Stable boys were busy getting the royal carriage for travel and preparing the horses while other servants were readying food and everything else for the trip. While the King's men were preparing to travel south, Naruto had his rangers prepare to travel to the Wall with Benjen Stark and Tyrion Lannister along with Tyrion's personal guard.

Speaking of Tyrion, he was sleeping in the dog kennel after a long night of drinking. He groaned in discomfort as one of the dogs licked his face. He felt groggy and his head hurt a bit but other than that he was ok. He leaned up and shook his head to try and clear his head.

One dog came up and licked his face as Tyrion pet the dog on the head. "Better looking bitches than you're use to, uncle." Tyrion looked and saw his nephew Joffrey with his sworn sword, The Hound. "My mother's been looking for you. We ride for Kings Landing today."

"Before you go, you will call on Lord and Lady Stark and offer your sympathies." Tyrion said as he walked out of the kennel.

"What good will my sympathies do them?" Joffrey asked.

"None, but it is expected of you. Your absence has already been noted." Joffrey said.

"The boy means nothing to me. I can't stand the wailing of women." Joffrey said with a smug smile which was then removed from his face after Tyrion slapped him.

"One word and I hit you again." Tyrion said.

"I'm telling mother." Joffrey said as Tyrion slapped him again.

"Go, tell her. But first you will go to Lord and Lady Stark, and you will fall on your knees in front of them and tell them how sorry you are. That you are at their service and that your prayers are with them. Do you understand?" Tyrion asked.

"You can't." Joffrey said as Tyrion slapped him again.

"Do you understand?" Tyrion asked as Joffrey did a small nod and walked away.

"The prince will remember that, little lord." Sandor said.

"I hope so. If he forgets, be a good dog and remind him." Tyrion said as he left for the dining hall to get some breakfast.

Tyrion walked into the dining hall to servants walking to and from the kitchen with food. "Bread, and two of those little fish. And a mug of dark beer to wash it down. And bacon burnt black." Tyrion said as he walked to the table to join his siblings and nephews for breakfast.

He playfully picked up Tommen and sat in-between him and his brother Jaime as he joined them for breakfast. "Little brother." Jaime said.

"Beloved siblings." Tyrion said as he picked a piece a bacon and took a bite.

"Is Bran going to die?" Mrycella asked.

"Apparently not." Tyrion said as Mrycella and Tommen smiled while Cersei hid a show of concern.

"What do you mean?" Cersei asked.

"The maester says the boy my live." Tyrion said as Jaime and Cersei hid their concern as best they could.

"It's no mercy letting a child linger in such pain." Cersei said.

"True, but it is up for the gods to decide. Although I hear the boy received some very special medicine courtesy of Naruto. Granted, it won't let him walk again, but it no doubt helped him and eased his pain." Tyrion said as he grabbed another piece of bacon. "The charms of the north seem entirely lost on you."

"I still can't believe you're going. It's ridiculous, even for you." Cersei said.

"Where's your sense of wonder? The greatest structure ever built, the intrepid men of the Night's Watch. The wintery bode of the White Walkers." Tyrion said as Tommen and Mrycella laughed.

"Tell me you're not thinking of taking the black?" Jaime asked.

"And go celibate? The whores would go begging from Dorne to Casterly Rock. No, I just want to stand on top of the wall and piss of the edge of the world." Tyrion said as Jaime chuckled.

"Children don't need to hear your filth. Come." Cersei said as she, Mrycella and Tommen left. Tyrion then took Tommen's plate and began eating his food and took a drink of ale.

"Even with all the medicine in the world and if he lives, the boy will be a cripple, a grotesque. Give me a good clean death." Jaime said.

"Speaking for the grotesque, I'd have to disagree. Death is so limited, whereas life…ah life is full of possibilities. And if the boy does wake, I'd be very interested in what he has to say." Tyrion said as Jaime looked at him.

"My dear brother, at times you make me wonder whose side you're on." Jaime said.

"My dear brother, you wound me. You know how much I love my family." Tyrion said as he took another bite of bacon.

Jaime then left in a bit to go get ready for the trip while Tyrion finished his meal. The rest of the Lannister's and the Royal family were getting the last of their possessions ready while Lord Stark's procession was doing the same. Jon Snow was getting ready to travel to the Wall with his Uncle Benjen but he stopped by Arya's room to say goodbye and give her a goodbye gift. He then went to see Bran and bid him farewell, while receiving some glares from Lady Catelyn.

Jon then got his saddle and was readying his horse when Robb walked up to him. "You say goodbye to Bran?" Robb asked as Jon nodded. "He's not going to die. I know it."

"You Starks are hard to kill." Jon said with a smirk.

"My mother?" Robb asked, knowing that his mother didn't like Jon.

"She was very kind." Jon said as he put his saddle on his horse.

"Next time I'll see you, you'll be all in black." Robb said.

"Always was my color." Jon replied.

"Farewell, Snow." Robb said.

"And you, Stark." Jon said as the two brothers hugged goodbye, knowing they wouldn't much of each other, if at all for the rest of their lives. Robb then nodded and left as he strapped his saddle to his horse.

"Ghost." Jon said as he called for his direwolf. He looked around to see Ghost wasn't around. "Ghost!"

"Not a bad name for a direwolf." Jon heard as he saw Naruto ride up to him, with Ghost sat comfortably on his head, given how small he was, he fit just fine.

"Aye, it is." Jon said with a smile.

"Sorry about that. He seemed a bit lonely." Naruto said as he picked Ghost off of his head and handed him to Jon. "Plus, Tyene, Nymeria and Obara have had a blast playing with the pups."

"Not a problem. I'm surprised they've taken such a liking to you." Jon said.

"Oh, not that surprising at all, really. Direwolves are loyal creatures, just like wolves and dogs, but are also smarter. They can smell bad people and kill them if they want to." Naruto said as he saw Jon put Ghost in front of his saddle for the trip. "Although, you might want to wait until he grows a bit."

"Right." Jon said as he tightened a strap. "I'll see you on the road."

"Hurry up, Jon." Naruto said as he left the courtyard on his horse.

The King's Party was ready and left Winterfell on the road back to Kings Landing. Benjen Stark's, Tyrion Lannister's and Naruto's rangers were traveling with the King's Party but would travel down a different road while the King's Party would head south.

When the two parties diverged on the road, the King's Party went south while Benjen, Tyrion and Naruto's party went North. They slowly trotted along while Jon rode up to his father to talk a bit before he left.

"It is a great honor serving in the Night's Watch. The Starks have manned the Wall for thousands of years. You are a Stark. You may not have my name, but you have my blood." Ned said to Jon with a tone of great pride for his son.

"Is my mother alive? Does she know about me? Where I am? Where I'm going?" Jon asked. "Does she care?"

"The next time we see each other, we'll talk about your mother. I promise." Ned said as Jon nodded. Ned smiled and pat Jon on the shoulder before he left to rejoin the King's Party heading south.

Jon then ushered his horse and left to rejoin his uncle Benjen. Both parties moved toward their destination with the King's Party having the most trouble because of the party's large size and because of the numerous wagons and carriages that would need constant repair and maintenance. The wagons and carriages made the riders more comfortable but they weren't meant for such long distances and on harsh terrain. The wheels and gears would break or need fixing making the trip much longer.

After several hours of traveling, Robert had the party stop so he could rest and eat. The party rested and relaxed while Robert was having a meal with Ned in a nice, open field. The sun was shining, there was a steady breeze of cool air and fresh air helped the king and Ned relax after riding for a while.

Ned was eating some bread while Robert was pissing against a tree. When he finished, he walked back to the table and took a sip of wine. "Gods, this is country! I have half a mind to leave them all behind and keep going." Robert said.

"I have half a mind to go with you." Ned replied.

"What do you say? Just you and me on the Kings Road, swords at our sides, a couple of tavern wenches to warm our beds at night." Robert said.

"You should have asked me 20 years ago." Ned said.

"There were wars to fight and women to marry. I never had the chance to be young." Robert said.

"I recall a few chances." Ned replied as Robert joked.

"Oh, there was that one…ah, what was her name? That common girl of yours. Becca, with the great big tits you could bury your face in." Robert said.

"Bessy. She was one of yours." Ned said.

"Bessy. Thank the gods for Bessy…and her tits." Robert said as Ned chuckled. "Yours was Alena? No, you told me once. Meryl? Your bastard's mother."

"Wyla." Ned said as he quickly wanted to change the subject.

"That's it. Must have been a rare wench to make Lord Eddard Stark forget his honor. You never told me what she looked like." Robert said.

"Nor will I." Ned replied as Robert saw the conflicted look Ned had.

"We were at war. None of us knew if we were gonna go back home again. You're too hard on yourself. You always have been. I swear if I weren't your king you would have hit me already." Robert said.

"Worst thing about your coronation, I'll never get to hit you again." Ned joked as Robert chuckled.

"Trust me, that's not the worst thing." Robert said as he pulled out a rolled piece of parchment and handed it to Ned. "There was a rider in the night."

Ned took the parchment and read the message. "Daenerys Targaryen has wed some Dothraki horse lord, what of it? Do we send her a wedding gift?" Ned asked.

"A knife, perhaps. A sharp one and Naruto to go over there and use it." Robert said as he took a drink of ale. "That boy could do it if anyone."

"She's just a young girl, a child." Ned said.

"Soon that young girl will spread her legs and start breeding." Robert said.

"Tell me we're not speaking of this?" Ned asked.

"Oh, it's unspeakable to you?! What her father did to your family, that was unspeakable. What Rhaegar Targaryen did to your sister, the woman I loved. I'll kill every Targaryen I get my hands on." Robert said in anger.

"Well you can't get your hands on this on, can you?" Ned asked.

"This Khal Drogo, it's said that he has a 100,000 men in his horde." Robert said.

"Even a million Dothraki are no threat to the realm, as long as they remain on the other side of the Narrow Sea. They have no ships, Robert." Ned said.

"There are still those in the 7 Kingdoms who call me usurper. The Targaryen boy crosses the sea with a Dothraki army at his back, the scum will join him." Robert said.

"He will not cross. And if by chance he does, we'll throw him back into the sea." Ned said as Robert still seemed angry.

"There's a war coming, Ned. I don't know when or who will be fighting…but it's coming." Robert said.

While King's Robert party was making their way south, Naruto and his party were about halfway to the Wall. Given the party's smaller size and the fact that they didn't have any significant large carriages or wagons, minus the food and weapons wagon Naruto was going to bring to the Wall, they were making great time. They rode for the entire day, stopping briefly for bathroom breaks or a quick bite but were now only another day's ride from the Wall.

Now, the group had settled for the night to make camp in a small covered clearing not far from the road. Naruto and his rangers made camp and huddled around big fires to warm up. They were also wearing thick coats and their sleeping bags or small tents helped them stay warm. Jon and Tyrion's group were near them and around a fire and enjoyed the warmth and relaxed. Jon was sitting near a fire with Ghost laying down next to him. Tyrion Lannister was sitting across from him and reading a book.

Jon looked up and saw his Uncle Benjen move two men to another fire off to the side. Both of them were criminals who had chosen the Wall over death or whatever punishment they would have endured. Benjen moved them to the fire and had them sit.

"Sit. You'll be fed." Benjen said as the two men sat down and the other Night's Watch recruiter untied their hands so they could eat.

Jon looked at the two criminals and Tyrion looked at them as well before continuing his book. "Rapers." Tyrion said as Jon looked at him. "They were given a choice. Castration or the Wall. Most choose the knife. Not impressed by your new brothers? Lovely thing about the Watch, you leave your old family and gain an entirely new one."

Jon looked at the two men and then at Benjen before looking at Tyrion again. "Why do you read so much?" Jon asked.

"Look at me and tell me what you see." Tyrion said as he kept reading.

"Is this a trick?" Jon asked.

"What you see is a dwarf. If I had been born a peasant, they might have left me in the woods to die. Alas, I was born a Lannister of Casterly Rock. Things are expected of me. My father was the Hand of the King for twenty years." Tyrion said.

"Until your brother killed that king." Jon said.

"Yes. Until my brother killed him. Life is full of these little ironies. My sister married the new king, and my repulsive nephew will be king after him. I must do my part for the honor of my house, wouldn't you agree?" Tyrion asked as Jon looked at him. "But how? Well, my brother has a sword and I have my mind. And a mind needs books like a sword needs a wet stone. That's why I read so much, Jon Snow. They say a warrior's best weapon is the mind. You fight with that first and you will win a thousand battles."

"Who said that?" Jon asked as Tyrion looked at him.

"Why our mutual friend Naruto over there." Tyrion said as Jon looked over at Naruto who was sitting by a fire and reading over some old books. "One of the many things I admire about Naruto is that is smart and very clever."

"I'll agree with you on that." Jon said as Tyrion chuckled.

"Naruto has a rather intelligent mind. Not only is he a keen and skilled young warrior, but he has charisma, leadership and intelligence. During my time in Kings Landing, whenever he wasn't busy with the former lord hand or in his brothel, I often found him in the library of all places. Like I said, Jon Snow, a mind needs books to stay sharp." Tyrion said as Jon nodded.

"And you, what's your story bastard?" Tyrion asked.

"Ask me nicely and maybe I'll tell you, dwarf." Jon replied as Tyrion chuckled.

"A bastard boy with nothing to inherit off to join the ancient order of the Night's Watch. Alongside his valiant brothers in arms." Tyrion said as he looked at the two criminals. One of them, Rast was looking at Tyene with eyes of lust. He kept staring when all of a sudden, a throwing star shot through the air and found its way into the tree Rast was leaning against. It was millimeters to the left of his head. Rast began to sweat as Benjen, Tyrion and Jon looked to see it was Naruto.

Naruto still had his head in his book but his arm was out, he threw the throwing star. "Keep staring at her or anyone like that again and that throwing star will move an inch to the right." Naruto said as Rast shut his eyes.

"Like I said, valiant." Tyrion said with a chuckle.

"The Night's Watch protects the realm from…" "Ah yes, against Grumpkins and Snarks and all the other dangers your wet nurse warned you about." Tyrion joked.

"You're a smart boy. You don't believe that nonsense. All of those things are legends." Tyrion said as he looked at Ghost. "Well, most of them are. You should have joined the rangers. You would be paid, get to travel and not have to go celibate."

Tyrion then took out a wine pouch from his pocket and tossed it to Jon. "Drink. Everything is better with some wine in the belly." Tyrion said as Jon took a long swig of the wine.

Line Break xxxxx

The next day, after some food Naruto and his rangers kept on moving to the Wall and they were closing in. Naruto was on his horse and he was getting closer, Naruto could feel the presence of a great power. Eventually, around late in the afternoon, they finally made it to the Wall and it was majestic.

"Welcome." Benjen said to Jon as they saw the massive Wall taller than any building he had seen and stretched beyond the eye could see. They saw a large complex at the bottom of the Wall with a large elevator that went to the top, that was Castle Black.

"Amazing." Nymeria said as many of them had never seen anything like this.

"The edge of the 7 Kingdoms." Naruto said as he could feel the great power the Wall resonated with. Magic that helped to build it and warded the realm against the darkness on the other side.

"All right, let's go." Benjen said as they continued on their path to Castle Black. They made their way to the gate and stopped when a loud horn sounded and the gate opened.

They ushered their horses in as Benjen and his group moved to the side while Naruto, his rangers and Tyrion's group stayed in the main courtyard. Benjen got off his horse and talked to Jeor Mormont, the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Mormont then walked over to speak to Naruto and Tyrion. "Ser Naruto, Lord Tyrion, welcome to Castle Black." Commander Mormont said.

"Thank you, Commander Mormont." Naruto said.

"We were made aware of your arrival and we have the entire King's tower set for you and your companions." Mormont said.

"Thank you, Lord Commander." Tyrion said as he and Naruto moved to the side by the stables to leave their horses. Naruto and his rangers got all their gear and placed their horses in the stables.

Naruto looked around and saw that Castle Black was in sorry shape. There were probably no more than 300 men stationed here in one of the three functioning areas of the Wall. He saw the Night's Watch members, many of whom were rapers, murderers or thieves but were being trained as warriors. Mormont had Alliser Thorne get some men on moving the new weapons, armor and food given to them by Naruto and put them to good use.

Naruto and his rangers moved to the King's Tower to settle into their quarters. Naruto and the Sand Snakes walked into their quarters which consisted of a bed large enough for the three of them, a small dresser, desk and a fire pit.

"Well, this place is…nice." Tyene said.

"It's shit." Obara said as they placed their packs down.

"Well considering the state of Castle Black, this is luxury compared to what the brothers of the Night's Watch must have." Naruto said as he put his pack down. He held out his hand and summoned a ball of fire. He then threw it at the fire pit and lit a nice fire that began to heat up the room. "But don't worry. It's only temporary."

"How temporary?" Nymeria asked.

"Probably only a week or two. We'll inspect the Watch, help train some recruits, give them some new training methods, maybe get the schematics for those Wall ballistae, and then we'll head back to King's Landing or wherever we need to go." Naruto said as they nodded.

"Well, after for riding for so long I can use some relaxation." Tyene said as she took off her clothes and laid down on the bed. Naruto chuckled as he removed his sword and took off his clothes to join Tyene.

 **Lemon Warning**

Tyene pulled Naruto down to the bed and kissed him. They kissed each other passionately, letting their tongue wrestle with each other. Naruto flipped himself so he was on the bed and she was on top and kissed her, moving his hands down and grabbed her firm rear. Nymeria and Obara quickly removed their clothes and joined the two on the bed. Nymeria and Obara moved down and took his large manhood in their mouths. The two fought over it as Tyene got up and moved Naruto's head to her womanhood and planted his face there, moaning as Naruto devoured her inner walls.

Obara had Naruto's manhood in her mouth while Nymeria was being pleasured by Naruto's fingers in her womanhood. Naruto continued to ravage Tyene with his mouth until she reached her climax and got off his face. Nymeria then kissed him as Obara got up and inserted his manhood into her and she began riding him.

His large manhood dug further and further into her causing her to lose herself in pleasure. Naruto reached his hands up to grope her breasts. Nymeria got behind her sibling and groped her breasts as well to heighten the pleasure while Tyene was engaged in a tongue duel with Naruto. Obara fell forward as Naruto kept ramming into her over and over and she soon climaxed as Naruto filled her with her seed.

Obara got off Naruto to rest while Naruto had Tyene and Nymeria lay on the bed. Tyene was laying on her back while Nymeria got on top of her and Naruto got plunged into Tyene. He rammed into her hard as she screamed in pleasure while Nymeria moaned as Naruto grabbed her ample rear and began spanking it. He then removed himself from Tyene and then entered Nymeria and rammed into her. He switched up between Tyene and Nymeria as both women kept climaxing until Naruto finally climaxed himself and emptied in Nymeria.

"Well…that was very enjoyable." Tyene said as Naruto kissed her and then kissed Nymeria.

"Let's have the men rest up for the day. We can continue." Naruto said as he entered Tyene again and the two resumed their lovemaking that would continue with Nymeria and Obara and went well into the night.

 **Lemon End**

Line Break xxxxx

A week had passed as the rangers spent their time at Castle Black. They helped replace the old swords and took the old and rusted ones, or any gear that was old and of no use. It was good to melt down for bodkin point arrow heads or to form spare parts of armor or even the small ball points for explosive grapeshot bombs. While they took the old gear, the rangers also helped to fix up some old battlements and fortifications. They also gave Maester Aemon and Commander Mormont the ingredients and designs for explosive bombs: a fair trade that Mormont agreed with.

Currently, Naruto was with Tyrion and the Lord Commander watching over a training session. Some of Naruto's experienced rangers were helping train some of the new recruits while Alliser Thorne was leading the other one, having Jon train with 6 new recruits including Rast and his companion, Pypar and Grenn.

Jon was sparring with Grenn and wiping the floor with him, knocking his sword down, hitting him in the stomach and against the face. "RAGH! My nose!" Grenn shouted as his nose was bleeding.

"If that were a real blade you'd be dead." Thorne said. "Lord Snow grew up in a castle spitting down on the likes of you. Pyp, do you think Ned Stark's bastard bleeds like the rest of us?"

Pyp then stepped forward and swung his sword at Jon who backed away. Jon then smacked Pyp in the stomach and knocked him back. "Next!" Thorne shouted as another recruit swung his sword twice which Jon was easily able to block. Jon then grabbed the boy and tossed him over his shoulder.

Mormont looked at the training session and saw Jon Snow was very good. "The lad's good." Mormont said.

"He should be." Naruto said as Mormont looked at him. "I helped train him."

They then watched as Jon fought Rast and his friend and took them both out. "Well, Lord Snow. It's seems like you're the least useless person here. Go clean yourselves up!" Thorne shouted as he left.

"Seems Thorne is very grouchy." Naruto said.

"Charming man." Tyrion said sarcastically.

"I don't need him to be charming, I need him to turn this bunch of thieves and runaways into men of the Night's Watch." Mormont said.

"And it seems like he's taking his anger for Ned Stark against Jon." Naruto said as Tyrion was confused.

"What do you mean?" Tyrion asked.

"Thorne's house sided with the Targaryen's when Robert rebelled. When the war was over, Robert offered them execution or the Wall. Many of his house chose execution and Thorne is stuck at the Wall, training new recruits." Naruto said.

"Interesting." Tyrion said.

"The training is progressing slowly, but your aid was much appreciated, Ser Naruto." Mormont said as Naruto nodded.

"My pleasure. With the new enhancements made to the armaments here and with those bomb designs, it'll make your job much easier." Naruto said as Mormont nodded. Mormont then took out a rolled piece of parchment.

"A raven came for Ned Stark's son." Mormont said as Tyrion took it and read it and then handed it to Naruto who read it and nodded. He then walked down the steps to go talk to Jon who had walked into the armory to return his practice sword and training vest.

Naruto opened the door and saw Green, Pyp and Rast holding Jon with a knife to his neck. They all turned to see Naruto looking at them. "What do you want? This doesn't concern you!" Grenn said as Naruto chuckled.

"Really?" Naruto said. **{Whistle}**

Naruto whistled and soon Ghost came up next to him and growled at the men holding his master. He showed his sharp teeth and began to chomp at them. Despite being smaller than the other Direwolves the Starks have, he could easily kill all three of them.

"It seems our little friend here would disagree." They heard as Tyrion walked in. "Perhaps you should let him go. Or you'll soon find the circumstances changed drastically."

Pyp, Rast and Grenn let Jon go as Naruto, Tyrion and Ghost walked up to him. "Everybody knew what this place was and they didn't tell me. No one but you two." Jon said. "My father knew. And he left me to rot at the Wall all the same."

"Grenn's father left him, too. Outside a farmhouse when he was three. Pyp was caught stealing a wheel of cheese. His little sister hadn't eaten in three days. He was given a choice, his right hand or the Wall. I've been asking the Lord Commander about them, fascinating stories." Tyrion said.

"They hate me because I'm better than they are." Jon said.

"You were lucky being trained by a Master-of-arms, Ser Rodrick. I highly doubt any of them have held a real sword before they came here. Perhaps you should change up your approach and view of this place." Naruto said as he and Tyrion left but Naruto stopped and took out the rolled piece of parchment. "A raven came from Winterfell. Bran woke up."

Jon smiled as he read the message and thought about what Naruto and Tyrion had told them. Naruto walked out and stared at the gate that led the Night's Watch to the other side of the Wall for their missions. Naruto stared at him and felt himself being pulled to the other side…to the weirwood tree.

Naruto went back to his room and got a fur coat, and a satchel full filled with some bombs just in case. After he got his stuff, he walked into the mess hall where Commander Mormont was speaking to Maester Aemon.

"Lord Commander, Maester." Naruto said with a bow as Mormont nodded.

"Greetings, Naruto." Aemon said.

"Something we could help you with?" Mormont asked.

"Yes. Do you have a weirwood tree here at Castle Black?" Naruto asked.

"No, not near here. The only weirwood tree we have is on the other side of the wall. A short walk from the gate…for our brothers who hold onto the faith of the old gods. Do you believe in the old gods, Naruto?" Aemon asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure at all." Naruto replied.

"So why do you need a weirwood tree?" Mormont asked.

"That's some personal business." Naruto said as he opened the door to leave.

"I'll have some rangers escort you." Mormont said.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself." Naruto said as he left. Naruto walked to the gates and the rangers opened them as Naruto walked through the tunnel to the other side of the Wall. Naruto stepped out from the tunnel and saw the vast snow and wilderness of the land beyond the Wall.

Naruto walked away from the Wall and to the forest where Aemon said the weirwood tree would be located. He kept walking through the forest and could feel his necklace resonating with some kind of power nearby. He kept walking and felt the power grow more powerful and potent and finally reached the weirwood tree, the same one he saw in his vision.

He walked forward and saw that his necklace was glowing bright green, the brightest he has seen it grow since he first put it on. Naruto then placed his hand on the tree and his eyes rolled up and turned white, giving him another vision.

 _Naruto saw a flurry of images of snow covered mountains, lakes, valleys and trees until he saw a massive weirwood tree. Then the images began to change as he saw himself pulled underneath the tree. He looked around and saw himself standing underneath the tree, with thousands of roots sprawled all over the tunnel he was in. He kept walking forward until he came to a large room where he saw weird looking women like people but looked like they were covered in plants. They looked like plant people. Naruto then turned his attention to the largest concentration of roots to see an old man entangled with the tree._

" _Azor Ahai…welcome back to the world." The old man said as Naruto looked at him._

" _Where am I? What am I doing here?" Naruto asked._

" _Where is not important but it was time we meet. Your destiny is coming to fruition." The old man said._

" _How do you know this? I have so many questions." Naruto said._

" _And I wish I had the answers, but sadly I do not. I am merely doing my part for your destiny and the destiny of this world." The old man said as a three eyed raven appeared and landed next to the man._

" _It was you. You've been calling to me. Back at Winterfell." Naruto said._

" _Yes. Fate is coming, Azor Ahai. The darkness is returning…and with it…the great evil you must vanquish again." The old man said._

" _But how? I'm just a man. Even with all these powers, how can I possibly stop the darkness." Naruto said as he was worried. "Please, just tell me what to do!"_

" _Azor Ahai does not need to be told what to do. He does what he feels he must do. And that is something I cannot interfere with. Your future is uncertain, Azor Ahai. More so now than centuries ago. The darkness has grown stronger and his allies will stop at nothing to plunge this world into the darkness you averted." The old man said._

" _Please...how can I stop this? The massacre, death, all that destruction you showed me. How can I stop this? I'm just one man." Naruto said._

" _You are one man, yes. But you are not alone. It is time for you to meet your old friend again." The old man said as he raised his hand and Naruto felt the tunnel rumble and shake._

" _What's going on?! Please!" Naruto shouted._

" _Follow your heart, Azor Ahai. Your destiny will be unfolded to you and your true power will be revealed once you accept…who you truly are." The old man said as Naruto was blinded by a bright flash of light and his vision ended._

"AH!" Naruto shouted as he was pulled out of his vision. Naruto stood up and backed away from the tree as he exhaled and ran his hand through his hair.

"PLEASE! HELP ME!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs as some nearby birds flew away in fright.

 **{Caw}** Naruto heard as he turned to see a raven perched on a branch of the weirwood tree, cawing. He looked at the bird and then right below the bird to see part of the ground had opened up to reveal a small path. Naruto walked forward and looked down and saw there was a steady slope that looked like it went underneath the tree. Naruto drew a dagger and entered the opened and followed it, making a ball of fire in his free hand to light his path.

Naruto walked through the tunnel and followed to wherever it was supposed to leave. He kept walking for about a minute until he saw the path lead to a small room and in the middle of the room was a rock platform. Naruto walked into the room and looked around to see that the room was empty with no other exit or entrance.

Naruto sheathed his dagger and looked around the cave and saw a small stick. He picked it up and lit the end with his fire to light the room. He stabbed it in the ground and walked up to the rock platform to see something sitting there. It was a giant round block of ice, at least that's what it looked like. He looked at it closer and could see that it had the color and cold feel of ice but the intricate design and ripple of the lines looked like scales. Either it was a very, intricately designed ice sculpture or it was some kind of lizard egg.

"What the hell?" Naruto said out loud as he reached his hand out and touched the egg but it didn't feel cold. It felt warm, very warm like there was a fire inside. He felt his body resonate with the egg, like all his power was in sync with it and even his necklace began to react. His necklace glowed and the gem began to vibrate. Then a small orb of green energy floated out of the gem and floated in front of Naruto and then touched the ice egg. When the energy touched the egg, the egg glowed as the energy was absorbed into the egg and then his necklace stopped glowing. He now felt a deeper connection to the ice egg.

"Is this what he was talking about?" Naruto asked himself as he decided to take it with him.

He took the ice egg and put it in his pack and then left the hidden area and walked back out to the weirwood tree. When Naruto left the hidden area, the ground recovered the opening, so no one knew it was there. "All I have now is more questions than answers." Naruto said as he walked back to Castle Black.

Line Break xxxxx

The next day, Naruto and his rangers were packing up to head back south to King's Landing. They would stop by towns on the way, pick up any new contracts or help people but Naruto figured Robert or Ned would need him for something. The rangers were packing up their horses for the trip while Naruto was talking to the Lord Commander and Maester Aemon in the mess hall.

"Thank you for letting us stay here for so long, Lord Commander. I know it couldn't have been easy." Naruto said.

"Ah, compared to the men here, you were a welcome sight. And you've helped us greatly with the new weapons, fortifications and food. I can never repay you." Mormont said as he shook Naruto's hand.

"It's nothing." Naruto said.

"I know you must have a foul taste in your mouth of my family after what Jorah did." Mormont said as Naruto knew what he meant. Jorah had an expensive wife and took to the selling of captured poachers to slavers to make money. He left the North for Essos to avoid being killed.

"Jorah was an honorable man, just had an unfortunate circumstance." Naruto said. "It's been a pleasure, Commander Mormont."

"The pleasure's been mine." Mormont replied.

"Maester Aemon." Naruto said with a bow.

"Safe travels, young Naruto. You will need them in the future. The cold winds are rising, and winter is coming." Aemon said as Naruto left.

"You have no idea." Naruto said as he left to join his men.

Naruto walked up to his horse and tightened his pack to his saddle when his hand ran across the pouch that was holding the egg. He hadn't shown anybody it since he got it. To be honest, he didn't know what he would say to them should they see it.

"Naruto." Naruto turned to see Jon. "Safe travels."

"And the best of luck to you." Naruto said as he shook Jon's hand and Jon smiled. "Just remember everything I managed to teach you and you'll be fine. Maybe you'll even help train this lot into some ranger quality crows."

"Thank you…for the chance to let me make my choice." Jon said as Naruto smiled.

"There's no thanks necessary. Best of luck, Snow." Naruto said.

"Likewise, Uzumaki." Jon replied as Naruto got on his horse and grabbed his reins. He looked at Tyrion and nodded as Tyrion nodded back.

"One last thing, take good care of Ghost and he'll do the same! HA!" Naruto shouted as he and his men galloped out of Castle Black and were on their way to King's Landing.

They stopped by Winterfell to refill on supplies then made the trek down the King's Road to King's Landing. They would stop to rest at night or at a small town to refill on supplies but was pretty much a straight trip back to King's Landing which only took them a few days at full speed. They arrived in the city and saw it was busy. They rode through the streets as people waved and cheered for them which the rangers soaked in. Lancelot winked at pretty girls and Bors and Dagonet roared to get the people cheering.

Naruto and his rangers eventually made their way near the Red Keep where their housing was located. His rangers tied their horses to the stables and settled in. "All right, men. Settle in. I'm going to Keep. Stay out of trouble." Naruto said as he left for the Red Keep. He walked into the castle and asked a City Watch member to see the King or the Hand. The King was busy but the Hand was having a meeting with the small council in their chambers.

Naruto walked through the castle and into the throne room to see Sansa talking to Septa Mordane about her grandfather and uncle. "My grandfather and uncle were murdered here, weren't they?" Sansa asked as Septa Mordane sighed.

"They were killed on the orders of King Aerys, yes." Mordane said.

"The Mad King." Sansa said.

"Commonly known as the Mad King." Mordane said.

"Why were they killed?" Sansa asked.

"Sansa, you don't need to know this." Mordane asked.

"Why not? It's her history as well." They heard as they turned to see Naruto walked into the room.

"Ser Naruto." Sansa said as she and Septa Mordane bowed their heads.

"No need to do that, and just Naruto, Sansa. Like I've said a dozen times." Naruto said with a chuckle as Sansa chuckled a bit.

"You've returned to the capital." Mordane said.

"Yes, after my time observing the Wall was done I came back. To see if the King has another mission for me." Naruto said as he looked at the throne and then at Sansa. "But while I was away that doesn't mean I wasn't informed of what happened. I'm sorry about Lady, Sansa."

"Thank you." Sansa said.

"Oh, please that direwolf— ""Was a loyal and good friend that Sansa cared about. She didn't have to die, but your father was caught in a hard position. If I had been there, maybe I could have helped." Naruto said as Mordane glared at him.

"Naruto, do you know what happened here?" Sansa asked as Naruto exhaled.

"I do." Naruto replied.

"How could you know? You probably weren't even born then." Mordane said.

"But I know people who were. And they told me what happened all those years ago. From very reliable sources." Naruto said.

"Why were my grandfather and uncle killed?" Sansa asked as Naruto looked at her.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Naruto asked as Sansa seemed unsure.

"Yes." Sansa replied.

"Did your father ever say anything about your aunt Lyanna?" Naruto asked as Sansa nodded.

"A little. But he never really talked about her." Sansa said.

"Probably because it's a very painful memory." Naruto said as he exhaled. "It was years ago during the last year of the Mad King's rule. Prince Rhaegar Targaryen kidnapped your Aunt Lyanna. Your uncle demanded her return but the Mad King had him arrested for treason. Your grandfather then came but he was arrested as well."

"What happened?" Sansa asked as Naruto exhaled.

"The Mad King had them executed for treason. That combined with Lyanna's kidnapping led to Robert's rebellion." Naruto said as he looked at Sansa.

"Your father probably didn't want to tell you because it's a difficult topic to talk about but I felt that you deserved the right to know. You should talk to your father about this someday about his decision. Gods know that life will be difficult in the future. You should treasure each other when you have the chance." Naruto said as he walked to the small council chamber.

He opened the chamber and saw the council seated together except for the King. They were gathered together with Janos Slynt, leader of the City Watch. "Oh, sorry. Didn't know this was a meeting." Naruto said.

"Naruto, welcome back." Ned said.

"Thank you, Lord Stark." Naruto said as he walked up to the council table. "Please continue."

"Sorry, Ser Naruto. But these matters concern the attention of the lords of the Small Council." Slynt said.

"And King Robert decreed that I would be allowed to sit with the Small Council as part of my duties with the Rangers. So please continue." Naruto said as he stood behind Lord Stark.

"As I was saying, the increase in criminal actions is because of the Hand's tournament." Slynt said.

"The King's tournament. I can assure you, the hand wants no part of it." Ned said.

"Call it what you will, Lord Stark sir. The city is packed with people with more coming in every day. Last night we had a tavern riot, a brothel fire, three stabbings and a drunken horse race down the streets of sisters." Slynt said.

"Dreadful." Varys said.

"If you can't keep the King's peace, perhaps the City Watch should be led by the Rangers instead." Renly said.

"I need more men. They are spread too thin." Slynt said.

"Then that'll be solved easily. Instead of having the City Watch spread evenly throughout the city, have more of them stationed in the areas of the city where most of the incidents have taken place. And since I'm back, I'll have my rangers man posts and patrol the city and keep the peace. No matter who commits these crimes, whether it's a low born or high born, there will be consequences." Naruto said as Slynt nodded.

"Thank you, Ser Naruto." Slynt said as he left the council chambers.

"Thank you, Naruto. As soon as this is over the better." Ned said.

"The realm prospers from such events, my lord. They give the greater a chance at glory and the lowly, a reprieve from their troubles." Varys said.

"Every inn in the city is full and the whores are walking bow-legged." Baelish said.

"And I'm sure you'll use those funds to help pay for the tournament." Naruto said as Baelish glared at him.

"Of course." Baelish responded.

"Now, if there's nothing else my lords." Ned said as everyone got up to leave. "Naruto, until Robert or I give you a mission, patrol the city and keep the peace. The tournament shall only last two more days."

"Of course." Naruto said as he left to inform his men.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto left the small council chamber and was on his way out of the Red Keep when he passed by a training room. The doors were open and Naruto saw Syrio training with Arya Stark. Naruto walked in to see Syrio working with Arya on her footwork and her grip. He saw her lunge forward and swing at Syrio but Syrio easily blocked and parried every move and then tripped her to her feet.

"Arya, child. Remember, the water dancer's strength is in the ground that is beneath their feet. Always keep a sure footing." Syrio said as he helped Arya up.

"Perhaps you should have her work on her balance next." They heard as they turned their heads and saw Naruto by the door.

"Naruto." Arya said as Naruto smiled.

"Excellent suggestion, my student." Syrio said.

"Naruto, you trained with Syrio?" Arya asked.

"I did. I trained with him for two years and I pass his teachings to my rangers. I'm glad that your father sought Syrio to teach you. For someone as small as you are, Water Dancing is the perfect technique." Naruto said as Arya nodded.

"Naruto, do you think you could beat Syrio in a fight?" Arya asked as Syrio and Naruto chuckled.

"I'm not sure I can answer that question. Syrio has a lifetime of experience and I only learned from him for two years. Besides, training to defend yourself or win fights are two very different things." Naruto said.

"He is correct, Arya child. I am teaching you to defend yourself. A Water Dancer fights only to protect himself. True fighters don't fight for riches or glory, but for greater causes." Syrio said as Arya nodded.

"Good, now we will train your balance and your feet. A Water Dancer should have the perfect balance to stand one toe for hours. Today, I want you to go to the top of a set of stairs and balance on one foot." Syrio said.

"But what if I fall?" Arya asked.

"Every hurt is a lesson, and every lesson makes you better." Syrio said as Arya nodded. "Naruto, could you perhaps demonstrate the benefits this will have."

"Sure." Naruto said as he removed his belt and sword.

"When you have mastered the ground beneath your feet, your feet will know what to do." Syrio said as he swung his sword at Naruto who expertly dodged and moved his feet in sync. Syrio lunged, swiped and slashed with the practice sword and Naruto expertly ducked, dodged and maneuvered as his feet glided around the floor with perfect precision and Naruto stayed perfectly balanced.

"Wow." Arya said.

"A warrior's greatest strength and his biggest weakness will be his feet. Practice, Arya child." Syrio said as Arya nodded and left.

"How's she doing?" Naruto asked.

"Progressing slowly but she has skill and determination." Syrio said as Naruto nodded.

"Good. Look out for her. The Stark's aren't use to Kings Landing or the South, one wrong move and she'll be in trouble." Naruto said as Syrio nodded.

"Of course. And you, my student. How are you?" Syrio asked.

"Been better. Just a lot to think about." Naruto said as Syrio nodded.

"If you ever need my assistance, just ask." Syrio said as Naruto nodded. Naruto grabbed his stuff to leave but then turned to Syrio.

"Syrio, do you carry a knife or dagger with you at all when you're here?" Naruto asked.

"No." Syrio said.

"I think you should start to. I've got a gut feeling that things in this city will get crazy and a wooden sword will only go so far." Naruto said as Syrio nodded.

Naruto then left the Red Keep and told his men of their jobs over the next two days of the tournament. He had them go in groups of ten and patrol the city and to stop any crime and arrest anyone who committed one, whether they were highborn or not. They had full authority to arrest people.

After that, Naruto grabbed his sack with the strange ice egg and left for his brothel to talk to Achilles. Maybe, Achilles had some answers that could answer the questions Naruto had.

Naruto walked into the brothel and to his private room to see Achilles talking to one of the Akatsuki's main battle engineers, Henry Green. A member who originally came from Essos and split his time between there and Westeros. He was one of the smartest members of the order, a tactical genius, smith, armorer and war engineer. He helped fashion many of the orders tactical bombs, armor and weapons.

"Naruto, welcome back." Achilles said as Henry bowed.

"My lord." Henry said as Naruto nodded.

"Hello, Henry. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Naruto said.

"Oh no. I was just coming to Achilles with the latest schematics to my new battle weapons." Henry said as Naruto walked over and looked at the schematics.

"Interesting. What kind of weapon is this?" Naruto asked.

"Something I think you'll like. I designed this after an accident in my forge in Essos but I think I managed to bypass the flaws I had. I call it a cannon." Henry said as he showed them the schematics for a long metal tube that was secured to a mounted wheel stand and could be used for castle sieges or for fighting at sea.

"Cannon. Interesting." Achilles said.

"Essentially, I designed a large circular chamber. The end is filled with our explosive powder for our bombs but this type is far more explosive. Once the powder is placed, a large metal ball is then placed into the chamber. When the powder is lit, the force of the explosion propels the ball through the air and smashes into any target in the path of the cannon. My initial tests show that the cannon has a far greater range than a ballista or trebuchet." Henry said as Naruto was amazed.

"Wow. That's impressive. And the collection of all that powder would make this cannon able to smash into a castle wall." Naruto said.

"Yes. In my initial tests, it was able to smash through bricks similar to a castle wall. But I need more testing." Henry said.

"How many of these cannons do you have?" Achilles asked.

"Only one so far, I'm afraid. Between all the time it took to find the right metal for the chamber that was strong enough to withstand the force of the explosion and all my tests, I've only crafted one ready." Henry said.

"That's fine. Take your time. These cannons could prove handy in the future and we wouldn't want them exploding on us. Make them right." Naruto said as Henry nodded. "And I got the schematics for the ballistae from the Wall. Apparently, those ballistae are supposed to be the best. Perhaps you could alter the design for us."

"Of course. Any suggestions?" Henry asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you could figure out how to make them fire faster." Naruto said as Henry got an idea.

"Ohh, I'll get started right away." Henry said as he left to go do some calculations.

"Achilles, what do our spies in Essos report?" Naruto asked.

"They've continued to follow Daenerys Targaryen but that is proving difficult with the massive Khalassar she rides with and the fact that she is constantly protected and watched. They've now landed in Vaes Dothrak and are settled there for the time being." Achilles said.

"Ok. Has there been any word or letter spoken about the Dothraki moving across the Narrow Sea?" Naruto asked.

"None. Khal Drogo seems to have no interests in ships, despite the deal he made with Viserys Targaryen." Achilles said.

"Ok, that's good for now. Send word to our spies to keep watch over Daenerys and to keep her from harm. If they have to show themselves to protect her, fine. If that happens, have them try to earn her trust. That could help lay the groundwork for the future." Naruto said.

"Of course. So Naruto, how was your trip to the Wall?" Achilles asked.

"Good. Productive. Although, the rising group of Wildlings fleeing south and the rising cold winds is disturbing. The master and lord commander say that the Wildlings and deserters say they've seen the White Walkers." Naruto said.

"We've been getting troubling reports as well. Omens and signs point to the long winter and the return of the darkness. It seems your destiny will be here sooner than you would like." Achilles said.

"Yeah, and I'm not even sure if I'm ready." Naruto said as he exhaled. "And something else happened."

"What?" Achilles asked.

"While I was in Winterfell…I was receiving visions and when I touched the weirwood tree, someone was calling to me." Naruto said.

"Really?" Achilles asked.

"I got visions from an old man. He controlled a three-eyed raven and he seemed to live underneath a great weirwood tree." Naruto said as Achilles thought for a moment.

"It's possible it was a representation of the old gods in the North. Or the gods in general and they were trying to reach out to you." Achilles said.

"You think that's possible?" Naruto asked.

"If the things I've seen you do are any indication, nothing is impossible." Achilles said.

"Fair enough." Naruto said as he had to agree with him. "Well, he didn't give me any advice only a warning of what could happen in the future. And he showed me something I think you should see."

Naruto took his pack and placed it on a table and took out the ice egg as Achilles looked at it. "What on earth?" Achilles asked.

"I know. I had the same reaction when I first saw it. He said that it was time I meet an old friend." Naruto said as Achilles went to the old book about Azor Ahai. "What is it?"

"I remember an old passage of the book. It was said that Azor Ahai had a companion he called upon when he needed help. A companion as loyal as a trusted brother yet powerful to aid Azor Ahai in the fight to repel the Darkness." Achilles read from the small passage.

"I don't suppose it says anything about what the companion looks like or what it is?" Naruto asked.

"I'm afraid not. What else did the vision tell you?" Achilles asked.

"To follow my heart. That I didn't need to be told what to do, I would know what to do." Naruto said as Achilles nodded.

"What I have been telling you all along. You do not need to be told what path to follow. You've followed your own so far." Achilles said. "Anything else?"

"That my destiny will be unfolded to me and my true powers will arise once I accept who I truly am. But haven't I already done that?" Naruto asked.

"Have you?" Achilles asked. "It's true that you have accepted your powers, lead the Akatsuki and seek to ensure the safety of the realm. But can you say without a doubt, you have accepted your destiny as Azor Ahai? Do you proudly declare your past life…and your roll in the survival of the world?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that." Naruto said as Achilles nodded.

"I am not arguing or shaming you for your actions, Naruto. I would have done the same in your position. But perhaps, this ice will remain dormant as will the true extent of your powers…until you fully realize who you are." Achilles said as he pat Naruto on the shoulder. "Some food for thought." Achilles then left Naruto to think about what he had just said.

Line Break xxxxx

The next day, Naruto and his rangers were patrolling the city with the City Watch and keeping the peace. Many of the City Watch members, especially the ones that respected Naruto or that Naruto had helped train were happy to have him back in the city. Some even had thoughts of leaving the City Watch to join the rangers, gods know the pay was better and it had other benefits. Granted the Lannister Loyalists in the City Watch paid Naruto no mind at all, they just did their job.

While Naruto and his rangers were doing their jobs, Ned Stark was walking through the gardens of the Red Keep with Petyr Baelish, Master of Coin. Ned was having some trouble as he was trying to figure out what Jon Arryn was doing the moments before his death and if those moments were the cause. After Catelyn received that raven from her sister saying that the Lannister's killed Jon, Ned needed to make sure.

"I hear you're reading a boring book." Baelish said as Ned snorted.

"Pycelle talks to much." Ned replied.

"Oh, he never stops. Do you know Ser Hugh of the Vale?" Baelish asked as Ned shook his head no. "Not surprising. Until recently he was only a squire. Jon Arryn's squire. He was knighted almost immediately after his master's untimely death."

"Knighted for what?" Ned asked as Baelish shrugged his shoulders. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I promised Cat that I would help you." Baelish said.

"Where is Ser Hugh?" Ned asked. "I wish to speak to him."

"That would be a bad idea. Do you see that boy there?" Baelish asked as he saw a boy playing in the gardens. "One of Varys's little birds. The Spider has taken a great interest in your comings and goings."

"Now look there." Baelish said as Ned saw an old man gardening. "That one belongs to the Queen. And do you see that Septa pretending to read her book?"

"Varys or the Queen?" Ned asked.

"No. She's one of mine." Baelish said with a smirk. "Is there someone in your service that you trust completely?"

"Yes." Ned replied.

"The wiser answer was no, my lord. Get a message to this paragon of yours, discretely. Send him to question Ser Hugh. After that, you might want him to visit a certain armorer in the city. He lives in a large house at the top of the street of Steel." Baelish said.

"Why?" Ned asked.

"I have my observers, as I said. And it's possible that they saw Lord Arryn visit this armorer several times in the weeks before his death." Baelish said.

"Lord Baelish. Perhaps I was wrong to mistrust you." Ned said.

"Mistrust in me was the wisest thing you've done since you've climbed off your horse." Baelish said as he left.

Ned has his best man, Jory go talk to Ser Hugh but Hugh refused to talk to him because he was a knight and he didn't have to. He would go see Lord Stark when he wanted to. Ned then went to go see the armorer and figured out what Jon had discovered, the location of one of Robert's bastards. After that, Ned stayed in the tower of the hand to do research and to go over what he had just learned. Ned planned to talk to Ser Hugh, but unfortunately at the jousting tournament, Ser Hugh was killed in his match with the Mountain. The lance found its way to his throat and the broken shards killed him.

Naruto had taken a break from his patrol and was in his headquarters, going over some of the information he had gotten from Essos. Messages from spies and informants but there was also a lot of business related stuff. At first, the Akatsuki had very few ties to other organization like the House of Black and White. So to aid the group, one of Naruto's first steps as their new leader was to open up the reach of the Akatsuki by getting involved in businesses. They made contracts and deals with trade groups and merchant guilds for protection and transport using the ships in the Akatsuki fleet…well more 4 ships so it wasn't really a flee but the ships were bigger and faster than any regular war or commercial ship.

Naruto also got invested in businesses all across Westeros and Essos from food production and distribution, mining operations and even commerce. After a few years, the Akatsuki had a wider reach and resources which helped its operations and its agents on both continents. It also abled them collect resources for weapons, armor, raw material for bombs and Henry Green had more ships being constructed in Essos.

Speaking of Essos, on the other continent was Daenerys Targaryen. One of the two last living members of House Targaryen, the original ruling house that ruled the 7 Kingdoms of Westeros. Daenerys had in her hut with her handmaiden Irri and had come to grow into her role as Khalessi.

She was enjoying some time alone when all of a sudden Doreah, her other handmaiden was thrown into her hut by Viserys. Doreah looked a little bruised and beaten and Viserys looked angry.

"You send this whore to give me commands?! I should have sent you back her head!" Viserys shouted.

"Forgive me, Khalessi." Doreah said.

"Hush now. It's all right. Irri, take her and leave us." Daenerys said as Irri took Doreah and left. "Why did you hit her?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? You do not command me!" Viserys shouted.

"I wasn't commanding you. I was inviting you to supper." Daenerys said as Viserys looked around and saw new clothes and jewelry.

"What's this?" Viserys asked.

"It's a gift. I had it made for you." Daenerys said.

"Dothraki rags?! You're going to dress me, now?! This stinks of manure, all of it!" Viserys shouted as he threw the clothes and a necklace at her.

"Stop it." Daenerys said to him.

"You would turn me into one of them, wouldn't you? What are you going to do next? Braid my hair?" Viserys asked.

"You've no right to a braid, you've won no victories yet." Daenerys said.

"You do not talk back to me." Viserys said as he slapped her to the ground and got on top of her. "Illyrio isn't here to protect you now. You are a horse lord's slut and now you've awoken the dragon!"

Before Viserys could hit her, Daenerys grabbed the necklace he threw and hit him in the face and knocked him off. Daenerys then got up and Viserys groaned in pain.

"I am a Khalessi of the Dothraki! I am the wife of the Great Khal and I carry his son inside me! The next time you raise a hand to me, will be the last time you have hands!" Daenerys warned him as she left her hut.

Hours had passed and Daenerys didn't see her brother after the incident. She soon realized what she did as she and Jorah were in her hut talking about the incident.

"I hit him. I hit the dragon." Daenerys said.

"Your brother Rhaegar was the last dragon. Viserys is less than the shadow of the same." Jorah replied.

"He is still the true king." Daenerys said.

"The truth now? Do you really want to see your brother sitting on the Iron Throne?" Jorah asked.

"No." She replied. "But the common people are waiting for him. Illyrio said they are sewing dragon banners and waiting for his return."

"The common people pray for rain, health and a summer that never ends. They don't care what games the High Lords play." Jorah said.

"What do you pray for, Ser Jorah?" Daenerys asked.

"Home." Jorah replied.

"I pray for home too. My brother will never take back the 7 kingdoms. He couldn't lead an army even if my husband gave him one. He'll never be king." Daenerys said.

"Perhaps a Queen shall." Jorah said as he looked at her.

"Do you think that's possible?" Daenerys asked.

"Anything is." Jorah said as Daenerys nodded.

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **Hoped you guys like the chapter. Again, not a lot happened since it finished up the prologue part and moved into the first four episodes of Season 1 of the show. Again, the story will follow the plot of the show with slight alterations but nothing too drastic as I want to keep some of the cannon from the TV show to keep the conflict up.**

 **Naruto has his rangers and they'll continue to grow as he will soon be faced with political back stabbing and war that threatens to destroy the entire kingdom and he will have to stop it.**

 **I hoped you guys like the change up to the Azor Ahai prophecy and I've also added in other things from the lore of A Song of Ice and Fire as well as characters that the show hasn't show yet.**

 **In terms of clear enemies for Naruto, it would be the White Walkers. When it comes to people, it isn't that simple. Naruto's main goal is the peace and protection of the 7 Kingdoms so he won't be aligned with one particular group or house. For example, Catelyn Stark is a good person but Naruto doesn't view her like that especially with her recent actions. Her kidnapping of Tyrion and blind trust of Baelish sparked a retaliation that led to innocent people in Riverrun getting butchered and Naruto blames her for that as she is one of the main causes for the coming war. Are Renly and Stannis bad guys, not exactly but their rebellion brings the realm to war and Naruto knows thousands of people will suffer because of their stupid pissing contest for the crown. Although there are some characters that Naruto doesn't trust at all, like Baelish and Cersei. Tyrion, Tywin, Jaime and Varys are all different stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Game of Thrones. Both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a big fan.**


	4. The Dominoes Fall

**The Wheel of fate spins as the 7 Kingdoms spirals towards chaos and war. House Stark and House Lannister clash with one another as Catelyn Stark's idiotic actions force Naruto and his rangers to do serious damage control to prevent all-out war, if they can. King Robert's reign is coming to an end and the future of the 7 Kingdoms is in the hands of money-grubbing, power hungry leeches and Naruto must navigate them and gather whatever allies he can and the people he trusts to ensure that he and the realm has a future.**

 **The Dominoes fall**

 **Year 298 AL**

Today was the second day of the Joust for the Hand's tournament in Kings Landing. Workers were tending to the jousting field and making sure it was ready while Knights and squires were preparing for the ride. Ned was walking through the tourney grounds to the tent were the Silent Sisters were preparing the body of the deceased Ser Hugh for burial after his defeat to the Mountain. Ned walked into the tent to see the Silent Sisters cleaning his body and armor and Ser Barristan and Ser Naruto paying their respects and watching.

"Ser Barristan, Ser Naruto." Ned said as Barristan and Naruto nodded.

"Lord Stark." Naruto replied.

"Does Ser Hugh have any family in the capital?" Ned asked.

"None." Naruto replied.

"We held a vigil for him ourselves last night. He had no one else." Barristan said.

"Hugh was a good squire." Naruto said as Ned looked at him.

"He had never worn this armor before." Ned said.

"Bad luck for him. Going up against the Mountain." Barristan said.

"Who determines the draw?" Ned asked.

"All the knights draw straws, Lord Stark." Barristan said.

"Aye, but who holds the straws." Ned said as he turned to leave the tent. "You've done good work, sisters."

Ned, Naruto and Ser Barristan left the tent as a squire came over and handed Ser Barristan his helmet. "Life is full of its ironies. Hugh was a good squire but he was no way ready for a knighthood from what I remember." Naruto said as they walked through the tourney grounds.

"Really?" Ned replied.

"Yes. He was decent with a sword but nothing that would earn him a knighthood unless he saved a town when I was away." Naruto said.

"As he said, Lord Stark. Life is strange. Not so many years ago we fought as enemies at the Trident." Barristan said to Ned.

"I'm glad we never met on the field, Ser Barristan. As is my wife. I don't think the widow's life would suit her." Ned said as Barristan chuckled.

"You're too modest. I've seen you cut down a dozen great knights. Not every man can defeat Ser Arthur Dayne." Barristan said as Ned slightly twitched at that statement.

"I would have paid gold to see that fight. If there was anything I ever wished for when I was younger, was to see Ser Arthur Dayne, the sword of the morning fight with my own two eyes." Naruto said as they chuckled.

"Aye. He was an excellent warrior, a proud knight and a good friend." Barristan said.

"Knights like him and yourself Ser Barristan come once in a lifetime. I would have loved to have fought back then. To fight against the knights of legend." Naruto said as Barristan chuckled.

"I think that partially came true. I've seen you best the Mountain and you've done well in our spars together." Barristan said.

"Thank you but I would have loved to spar with you both years ago during your prime." Naruto said as Ned chuckled.

"Aye. My father said that Ser Barristan was the best he had ever seen. And I never knew him to be wrong in matters of combat." Ned said.

"He was a fine man, your father. What the mad king did to him was a terrible crime." Barristan said.

"That lad. He was a squire until a few months ago. How could he afford a new suit of armor?" Ned asked as Barristan shrugged his shoulders and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps Lord Arryn left him some money." Barristan said as Ned sighed. "I heard the King wants to joust today."

"Yes, but that will never happen." Ned said as Barristan chuckled.

"Robert tends to do what he likes." Barristan replied.

"If the King got to do what he liked all the time, we'd still be fighting a damn rebellion" Ned said as he walked into Robert's tent while Barristan stood guard.

"Wonder why Lord Stark was talking about Hugh like that?" Naruto asked as Barristan shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know. I'm afraid you'll have to ask him that." Barristan replied.

"Right." Naruto said as he walked over to the podium where the royal family would sit for the joust to take his place. Today, he and some of his rangers would patrol the tourney grounds.

A few hours passed as the tourney ground began to fill up with lords and peasants alike who wanted to watch the joust. The royal family filled their seats and Ned decided to sit and watch with his daughter Sansa. Renly, Baelish and the other noble lords were in their seats as the joust had commenced. There were some early matched with the Mountain besting knights and moving onto the semi-finals and he was now going to be facing Ser Loras, the knight of flowers.

Naruto leaned against a wooden beam on the viewing platform as he watched the Mountain ride up the jousting lane to bow before the King. People cheered and clapped as he rode up and then he waited for his opponent to do the same. Ned was sitting next to Sansa and looked around to see where Arya was.

"Where is Arya?" Ned asked.

"At her dancing lessons." Sansa said with hints of anger and disgust. She then turned her head and saw Ser Loras ride up. "The knight of the flowers."

Ser Loras rode up to the royal podium on his white horse with a rose in one hand and stopped in front of Ned and Sansa. He then smiled and handed Sansa the rose. "Thank you, Ser Loras." Sansa said as Loras smiled. Loras then looked up and smiled at Renly who gestured him to get on with the joust.

Loras then rode in front of the royal family and bowed but the Mountain's horse began to behave erratically, causing Loras to smile. Naruto caught this as both knights went to their starting positions. ' _His mare is in heat. Clever but devious. Some knight.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he saw Loras use a pretty dirty trick to try and win a joust instead of skill. Granted, against the Mountain, some tricks were needed.

"Don't let Ser Gregor hurt him." Sansa said as she held her father's arm.

"Ser Loras rides well." Ned replied as he rubbed her hand.

"A hundred gold dragons on the mountain!" Baelish said as he looked at Renly.

"I'll take that bet." Renly replied.

"Now what will I buy with a hundred gold dragons? A dozen barrels of Dornish wine? Or a girl, from the pleasure houses of Lys?" Baelish said as he began to list them.

"You could buy a friend." Renly replied with a smirk.

Ser Gregor and Ser Loras got their lances and shields as a trumpet was blown and both began galloping toward each other. They rode down their joust paths and when they neared each other, Ser Gregor's horse began to get more erratic which was perfect for Loras who managed to land a perfect hit against the Mountain. His lance splintered against Ser Gregor's shield as he and his horse fell, causing everyone to cheer loudly and Sandor to grin.

"Such a shame, little finger. It would have been so nice for you to have a friend." Renly said.

"And tell me, Lord Renly. When will you be having your friend?" Baelish asked as he pointed at Loras.

Loras rode up to the podium as everyone cheered for him. He removed his helmet as he smiled at the crowd. Ser Gregor got back to his feet and threw his helmet off, pissed beyond belief.

"Sword!" Ser Gregor shouted as his squire came running to him with his giant longsword. The squire handed him the sword and took the reins of the horse as Ser Gregor unsheathed his large blade.

He then swung his sword and nearly decapitated his horse, which shocked everyone. He then walked up to Ser Loras and swung his sword at him but Loras used his shield to block it. It saved him but the force knocked him off his horse and onto the ground as the horse ran away in fright. Naruto saw this and quickly grabbed his bow and nocked an arrow as Sandor ran down and blocked a sword swing from his brother and pushed him back.

"Leave him be!" Sandor shouted as he pushed his brother back.

"ARHH!" Ser Gregor shouted as he swung his sword at his brother but Sandor blocked and parried every swing. Sandor then pushed him back again as Ser Gregor prepared for a powerful downward slash but was stopped as a bodkin point arrow flew through the air and hit him right in the spot between his collar bone and shoulder, preventing him from swinging down. 6 more arrows then flew through the arrow and hit him in the back and the legs.

Sandor looked and saw Naruto walk down the podium with two more arrows nocked on his bow. Ser Gregor growled as six more of Naruto's rangers stepped forward around the jousting grounds with arrows nocked on their bows.

"Put the sword down or get put down!" Naruto shouted as Ser Gregor growled and prepared to lunge at Naruto but Naruto fired his two arrows and hit him right above the heart. It didn't kill him but hurt like hell.

"ARGHH!" Ser Gregor shouted as he backed up with two more arrows in him.

Naruto nocked two more and glared at him. "Last warning! If I give the order, my rangers will put you down! And they have great aim! But I wouldn't mind putting you down again! Last chance! Put the sword down!" Naruto shouted as Ser Gregor seethed in anger as he saw the Kings Guard and City Watch members with their hands on their swords and the King looking at him so he dropped his sword and left in a huff.

Two Kings Guard members then stepped forward to block his path. "Let him go!" King Robert shouted as they stepped aside and Ser Gregor left in a hurry.

Naruto and his rangers put their arrows away as Ser Loras got back up and walked up to Sandor. "I owe you my life, ser." Loras said.

"I'm no ser." Sandor replied as Loras grabbed his hand and held it up as everyone cheered.

After that mess, the joust quickly resumed after they got the horse cleaned up and Ser Loras ended up winning. Naruto left the joust grounds and returned to headquarters to see if there was anything new he needed to know. Naruto walked into the Brightest Light and saw it was busy with the tournament bringing in some extra income. Naruto walked into the headquarters to see Shao Jun talking with Achilles.

"Naruto, good. We have some new information you must know." Achilles said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"We've acquired some new information on Jon Arryn's death." Shao Jun said.

"Did he die from natural causes?" Naruto asked as they nodded no. Achilles then tossed a small vial of a clear liquid to Naruto. Naruto looked at it and figured it was poison. "Poison?"

"Yes. The tears of Lys." Shao Jun said.

"An expensive poison." Naruto said.

"Yes, but effective. Clear, odorless and tasteless. Once dissolved in wine or water, it eats at a man's bowels. He dies in agony but it won't appear so if the victim is old or sickly." Shao Jun said.

"Like Jon." Naruto said.

"I'm afraid so, Naruto. We had one of our agents inspect Jon Arryn's body and we managed to found traces of the poison. Jon Arryn didn't die of natural causes, he was murdered. And with a very proficient poison. The tears of Lys leave no trace unless you're looking for it specifically." Achilles said as Naruto exhaled and ran his hands through his hair.

"Ok. So, someone killed Jon but why? What did he discover or was on the verge of discovering that made someone kill him?" Naruto asked as he thought for a moment.

"It's unclear, Naruto. Jon Arryn was a good man but he was in a powerful position and power breeds enemies. It might have something to do with his unique behavior during his last few months but all of his personal records were burned beyond recovery." Achilles said.

"By who?" Naruto asked.

"Unsure but our spies say they saw his squire leave his chambers and office before we could enter and everything of importance was burned." Shao Jun replied as something clicked.

"And he was conveniently killed in yesterday's joust. I should have known. Dammit!" Naruto shouted as he took a deep breath. "Ok. Have one of our agents take every piece of parchment, record or letter Hugh received and bring it back here. I want to know what the hell Hugh was doing and who ordered him too."

"Yes." Shao Jun replied with a bow.

"Ok, what else?" Naruto asked as Achilles tossed a dagger to Naruto. Naruto caught it and examined it. It was a beautiful dagger with a dragon bone handle and a giant ruby in the guard. Naruto unsheathed it and saw the blade was extremely clean and sharp and recognized it the second he laid eyes on it. It was Valryian Steel. "This looks familiar."

"We recovered that from Lord Stark's desk. Lord Baelish gave it to him." Achilles said as Naruto then remembered where he saw this.

"I remember this. Baelish lost this dagger to Robert in a bet during a tournament. I remember it because Robert drunkenly showed it around and then gave it to Joffrey as an early name day present. How did Baelish get it?" Naruto asked.

"That's a long story. Apparently, Catelyn Stark came down to King's Landing a few days after her husband. They met in Little Finger's brothel to talk about something important. Shao Jun was there and eavesdropped on the conversation." Achilles said.

"Apparently, Catelyn Stark came down to Kings Landing to talk to Lord Stark because someone tried to kill Brandon in his room. The assassin used that dagger." Shao Jun said as Naruto looked at it.

"Does she know who hired the assassin?" Naruto asked.

"She thinks that the Lannister's had hired someone to kill her son because Bran saw something he wasn't supposed to see in the tower he was pushed off. She came down to tell her husband when Lord Baelish intercepted her. He told them that the dagger belonged to him but he lost it to Tyrion in a bet." Shao Jun said.

"Baelish lied to her and Lord Stark. What the hell is his agenda? What does he get by telling Catelyn a lie? It just doesn't make sense." Naruto said.

"It would see that events have begun to spiral into chaos ever since Robert named Lord Stark Hand of the King." Achilles said as something else clicked in Naruto's head.

"After Jon Arryn was killed." Naruto said as they looked at him.

"What are you thinking?" Shao Jun asked.

"Just a thought. But that's for later. I want every available agent following Lord Baelish at all times. Follow him everywhere and record every little bit of information you can. I need proof before I can even think to act." Naruto said as he thought for a moment. "And contact our agent in the Vale. Go to the Eyrie and see if Jon sent anything to one of his friends or lords."

"At once." Shao Jun said as she left and Naruto exhaled as he held the dagger.

"What worries you, Naruto?" Achilles asked.

"That these actions are bringing us closer to war…and I might not be able to stop it." Naruto said as he sheathed the dagger and put it on his belt.

Line Break xxxxx

The next day, the visiting lords and knights who had come for the tournament had left. The city had quieted down to its normal pace with denizens of the city at work like they always have been. Naruto had thought about the new information he had learned yesterday and tried to make sense of the situations that had arisen. Jon's death, the attempted murder and assassination of Bran and Lord Stark's position as Lord Hand. The biggest wild card was Lord Baelish. Naruto knew he was the most important and dangerous man in Kings Landing and either he was at the center of all of this and had been manipulating these events from the beginning or it was all a big coincidence. Naruto was betting on the former.

Naruto was heading to the Red Keep because Lord Varys wanted to talk. About what, he had no idea. Speaking of Lord Varys, he was in the Tower of the Hand speaking to Lord Stark.

"How is your son, my lord hand?" Varys asked.

"He'll never walk again." Ned replied as he finished up a letter he was writing.

"But his mind is sound?" Varys asked as he closed the windows in the rooms as Ned looked at him.

"So they say." Ned replied.

"A blessing, then. I suffered an early mutilation myself." Varys said as he closed the door to the room. "Some doors close forever; others open the most unexpected places. May I?"

Ned motioned him to sit down by his desk. "If the wrong ears heard what I'm about to say to you, off comes my head. And who would mourn poor Varys then. North or South, they sing no songs for Spiders. But there are things you must know. You are the King's Hand and the King is a fool. Your friend I know, but a fool. And doomed unless you save him." Varys said.

"I've been in the capital a month. Why have you waited so long to tell me this?" Ned asked.

"I didn't trust you." Varys replied.

"So what made you trust me now?" Ned asked.

"The Queen isn't the only one watching you closely. There are possibly four men of honor in the capital. One resides in the Kings Guard, you are the second. I would like to believe I am the third, strange as it may seem." Varys said.

"And the fourth?" Ned asked.

"Young Naruto, of course. He likes you, Lord Stark. An easy feat, I admit but his trust is difficult to gain yet I'm certain he would feel that you should know this knowledge." Varys said.

"What sort of doom does the King face?" Ned asked.

"The same sort as Jon Arryn." Varys said as Ned looked at him, completely serious now. "The tears of Lys, they call it. A rare and costly thing. It's clear and tasteless in water. It leaves no traces unless one were to be looking for that particular poison." Varys said as Ned stood up to think about what he had just learned.

"Who gave it to him?" Ned asked.

"Someone very close to him, but which one? There were many. Lord Arryn was a kind and trusting man. There was one man who owed a lot to him and look what became of him." Varys said as Ned knew he was implying Hugh.

"If someone had Jon poisoned, why? Jon was a peaceful man. He was Hand for 17 years. 17 good years. Why kill him?" Ned asked.

"He started asking questions." Varys said as he then got up. "Some food for thought, Lord Hand. I'd be careful how you proceed in the future. Honor and family may be second hand to the Starks, but subtlety isn't."

Varys then left to leave Ned think about everything Varys had just told him and tying that to every piece of information he learned in the pass month. Varys then left and sneakily made his way to the dungeons where Naruto was waiting. Naruto stood by a secret entrance to the dungeons with a black cloak and hood to keep someone from recognizing and following him. Naruto looked and saw Varys walking towards him.

"What is it, Varys?" Naruto asked as Varys took out his keys and opened the gate to the dungeons.

"Inside, where there are no people." Varys said as he and Naruto entered. "I told Lord Stark about Jon Arryn."

"Why?" Naruto asked as they walked through the dungeon.

"Because he may be the only person who can help prevent what we've feared for a long time, my friend." Varys said.

"War. I know. Things are spiraling out of control and there's nothing I can do to stop it shy of hoping the gods just make it stop." Naruto said they kept walking.

"I'm afraid the gods may not answer our prayers, my friend. Conflict has arisen ever since Lord Arryn passed away." Varys said.

"You mean murdered. Are you any closer to finding out who poisoned him?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing concrete so far, I'm afraid. Only suspicions that may be right. And you?" Varys asked.

"The same. Whoever did this cover their tracks very well but there is some mistake somewhere. I just have find that mistake and that's it." Naruto said.

"I'm afraid that may be too late. We may be patient, yes, but Lord Stark isn't renowned for his political acumen or his patience. He's followed Lord Arryn's path and found one of Robert's bastards. That and the attempted killing of his son, twice, he may come to the wrong conclusion." Varys said as he opened the next door of the dungeons that led to the giant dragon skulls in the dungeon.

"Dammit." Naruto replied.

"And thanks to Lord Baelish, I'm afraid Lady Catelyn may be on the war path." Varys said. "If I had known whose dagger the assassin used, I might have intervened. I learned to late I'm afraid."

"This is just what we need. The Wolf and the Lion will be at each other's throats and if this turns to war then the realm will suffer." Naruto said.

"And more bad news, I'm afraid. It would seem that my friend in Essos has kept me out of the loop with the dragons. No doubt, trying to keep me uninformed for his own purposes." Varys said.

"Well, having her return won't mean a thing if the entire realm is destroyed in the process. We need to act soon." Naruto said as Varys nodded.

"The problem is how we act, my friend." Varys said as Naruto nodded and they left the dungeons and went their separate ways. Unknown to both of them, Arya had made her way to the dungeons and eavesdropped on part of their conversation. After they left, she immediately made her way to the Tower of the Hand to tell her father.

She was brought to her father's office since he had been looking for her for hours. "You know I had half my guard looking for you." Ned said as he exhaled. "I thought you promised me this would stop."

"They talked about you and mother." Arya said as Ned looked at her.

"Who?" Ned asked.

"I'm not sure. One I heard was Naruto. I'm sure." Arya said.

"And the other?" Ned asked.

"I don't know. But he was fat." Arya said.

"Oh, Arya." Ned said as he rubbed his head.

"I'm not lying! They said something about mom being on the warpath and the wolf and the lion at each other's throats. And something about the dragon." Arya said as Ned looked intrigued.

"Where did you hear this?" Ned asked.

"In the dungeons, near the dragon skulls." Arya replied.

"What were you doing in the dungeons?" Ned asked.

"Chasing a cat." Arya said but before Ned could respond someone knocked at his door and Jory opened the door.

"My lord. There's a Night's Watch member here looking for a word. Says it's urgent." Jory said as Ned stood up and walked over to Arya as Yoren walked in.

"What's your name, friend?" Ned asked.

"Yoren if you please. And this must be your son, he has the look." Yoren said as he looked at Arya.

"I'm a girl!" Arya replied.

"Did Benjen send you?" Ned asked.

"No one sent me, my lord. I'm here to find men for the Wall. See if there's any scum in the dungeon that may be fit for service." Yoren said.

"Ah, we'll find men for you." Ned said.

"Thank you, my lord but I'm afraid that's not what I disturbed you for." Yoren said. "Your brother Benjen is black, makes him my brother as much as yours. It's for him that I rode down here so quickly that it nearly killed my horse. I rode fast enough to beat a raven but soon the whole city will know."

"Know what?" Ned asked.

"Best said in private, my lord." Yoren said as Ned kissed Arya on the head.

"Go, I'll speak to you later. Jory, take her to her room." Ned said as Jory nodded.

"Come along, my lady. You heard your father." Jory said as they left and Yoren closed the door.

"Well?" Ned asked.

"It's about your wife, my lord. She's taken the imp." Yoren said.

Line Break xxxxx

After Naruto's meeting with Varys, he went back to the Brightest Light to think and clear his head. Honestly, things were getting so hectic and these events had dire consequences for the entire realm and people could die if he didn't try and stop it. Naruto took a sip of wine as he looked over some papers dealing with the local businesses he acquired and owned in Kings Landing. Naruto owned a large smith and forge, some small shops, some dock houses, a local bath and two inns. He put his wine cup down when a league member ran in.

"My lord. A raven from one of our agents. Something you need to see." He said as he handed Naruto the parchment. Naruto opened it and read the message.

 _From the King's Road._

 _Tyrion Lannister taken by Catelyn Stark for attempted murder of Bran Stark._

 _Followed her to the Vale._

Naruto dropped his cup of wine as he reread the message to make sure he read it right. He then sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Dammit!" Naruto shouted as he curled up the message and threw it.

"Tell the rangers to meet me by the stables at once." Naruto said as the league member nodded and quickly left. Naruto grabbed his gear and left for the stables to get his horse ready. He strapped on the saddle to his horse and saw his rangers walking up to the stables.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Arthur asked.

"Rangers, I've just learned that Catelyn Stark kidnapped Tyrion Lannister and falsely accused him for the attempted murder of Bran Stark. As soon as this gets out, Tywin Lannister will be on the warpath. We need to get him back as soon as possible and hopefully we can prevent war!" Naruto shouted as they nodded.

"You heard him! Move your asses!" Arthur shouted as everyone quickly gathered their gear and readied their horses as fast as they could.

Tyene walked up to Naruto and could tell he was anxious and nervous. "Naruto…what's wrong?" Tyene asked as she held Naruto's hand and he smiled.

"I know that Catelyn did what she thought was right, but she has no idea of the consequences of her actions. This…combined with everything else that's been happening…I'm afraid that this may be the work of someone who wants war to come. And I've got to try and stop it before it's too late." Naruto said as Tyene kissed him.

"Naruto…you don't have to save everyone. That isn't your job." Tyene said as Naruto smiled at her.

"It is." Naruto replied as he kissed her head. "If I don't try and stop it…no one will."

"Ser Naruto." Naruto heard as he saw a messenger. "The King has called an urgent small council meeting."

"Ah…all right." Naruto said a put his pack on the ground and placed his sword belt on his horse. "Arthur."

"Yeah." Arthur replied as he strapped his sword to his waist.

"Get the horses and the men ready as fast as you can. And bring extra horses with us just in case." Naruto said as Arthur nodded.

"It'll be done." Arthur replied as Naruto walked into the Red Keep and made his way to the Small Council chamber.

Naruto walked into the small council chamber and Ned entered in a minute after him. "What is it?" Ned asked.

"The whore is pregnant." Robert said in complete disdain and anger.

"You're speaking about murdering a child." Ned replied.

"I warned you. Back in the North, I warned you but you didn't care to hear. Well, here it now. I want them dead, mother and child, both. And that fool Viserys as well, is that clear to you? I want them both dead." Robert said as Varys looked at Naruto and they nodded at one another.

"You'll dishonor yourself forever if you do this." Ned replied.

"HONOR?! I've got seven kingdoms to rule! One king, seven kingdoms! Do you think honor keeps them in line?! Do you think its honor that's keeping the peace?! It's fear, fear and blood!" Robert shouted.

"Then we're no better than the Mad King!" Ned replied.

"Careful, Ned! Careful now!" Robert shot back.

"You want to assassinate a little girl because the spider heard a rumor?" Ned asked.

"No rumor, my lord. The princess is with child." Varys said.

"Based on whose information?" Ned asked.

"Ser Jorah Mormont. He's serving as advisor to the Targaryen's." Varys said.

"Mormont? You bring us the whispers of a traitor, half a world away and call it fact." Ned said as Naruto cleared his throat.

"Jorah was actually a slaver, not a traitor. There's a difference." Naruto said.

"He broke the law, betrayed his family, fled our land. We commit murder on the word of this man?" Ned asked.

"And if he's right?! If she has a son?! A Targaryen at the head of a Dothraki army, what then?!" Robert asked.

"The Narrow Sea still lies between us. I'll fear the Dothraki once they teach their horses to run on water." Ned said as Robert looked outraged.

"Do nothing? That's your wise advice?! Do nothing until our enemies are at our shores?! You're my council, counsel! Speak some sense into this honorable fool!" Robert shouted.

"I understand your misgivings, my lord, truly I do. It is a terrible thing to consider, a vile thing, yet we who presume to rule must sometimes do vile things for the good of the realm. Should the gods grant Daenerys a son, the realm will bleed." Varys said as Naruto looked at him. Naruto knew that Varys said that to seem to be on Robert's side to prevent getting his head chopped off.

"I bear this girl no ill will, but should the Dothraki invade, how many innocents will die? How many towns will burn? Is it no wiser, kinder even that she should die now so that tens of thousands might live?" Pycelle said as he made his point.

"We should have had them both killed years ago." Renly said, making his point.

"When you find yourself in bed with an ugly woman, it's best to close your eyes and get it over with." Baelish said as Varys and Naruto shook their heads. "Cut her throat and be done with it."

Ned looked at the members of the Small Council as they all pretty much agreed with Robert on how to deal with Daenerys Targaryen. He then looked at Naruto and saw he hadn't spoken yet. "Naruto?" Ned asked as everyone looked at him.

"Well, I agree with everyone that if the Dothraki came to Westeros, it would be hell." Naruto said as everyone nodded. "But that only comes to fruition if Khal Drogo desires and managed to get the means to cross the Narrow Sea."

"What do you mean?" Renly asked.

"Well, it's true that Viserys Targaryen would want to come to Westeros and that Khal Drogo has a large army but that doesn't mean Khal Drogo would come. If Daenerys does have a son, he'll be raised as a Dothraki, not a Targaryen. Besides, Khal Drogo would never cross the Narrow Sea, like Ned said. And even if they managed to acquire enough gold and ships to travel, half of the army would die at sea and by the time they did get here we'd be ready. I think we shouldn't try anything. If we do, then that will only provoke Khal Drogo and drive him to cross." Naruto said as Ned smiled but Robert wasn't that pleased.

"Well you may be smart, Naruto. But I won't risk my crown and my kingdom on your hunches! I want them dead!" Robert shouted as Ned walked up to Robert.

"I followed you into war…twice. Without doubts, without second thoughts…but I will not follow you now. The Robert I grew up with didn't tremble at the shadow of an unborn child." Ned said as Robert glared at him.

"She dies." Robert said.

"I will have no part in it." Ned replied.

"You're the King's Hand, Lord Stark. You'll do what I say or I'll find me a Hand who will." Robert warned him as Ned just took off his Hand of the King pendant and tossed it on the table.

"And good luck to him. I thought you were a better man." Ned said as Robert stood up.

"Out! Out! Damn you, I'm done with you!" Robert shouted as Ned left the room. "GO! RUN BACK TO WINTERFELL! I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A SPIKE!"

Ned left the Small Council chambers and returned to his room to get his things. He told his house guard to get everything they had and pack it as quickly as possible. After Ned left, Robert kept the council around to discuss how they should kill Daenerys and Viserys. They ultimately ended up with having one of Varys's birds follow her and poison her with poisoned wine. After that, the council members left and Varys tried to approach Naruto but Naruto quickly left the council chamber and made his way out of the Red Keep and down to the stables.

Naruto walked from the Red Keep to the stables and saw his rangers just about ready. Arthur saw Naruto so he sheathed his blade and walked up to him. "Naruto, we're almost ready. We needed to resupply and fix some saddles but we'll be ready in a bit." Arthur said as Naruto nodded.

"Good job, Arthur." Naruto said as he walked over to his horse and double checked his gear to make sure he had everything. After a few minutes, the rangers were all geared up and ready for the trip to the Vale. Naruto got on his horse and was about to tell him men to follow him when he saw Shao Jun run up to him in a hurry.

"Naruto, wait!" Shao Jun shouted.

"Shao Jun, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Jaime Lannister was marching down the street with two dozen Lannister men, all armed. They're heading down to Little Finger's brothel. Lord Stark is there." Shao Jun said as Naruto cursed his luck.

"Dammit! All right, fine." Naruto said as he turned his horse to face his men. "All right, Elric lead the men to the King's Gate and wait for me!"

"Right." Elric replied.

"Arthur, Lancelot, Gwain, Bors, Dagonet, Galahad, Tristan, Gwen, Tyene, Obara, Nymeria. With me. We need to move quickly! Ha!" Naruto shouted as he ushered his horse to gallop with others following him. Their horses ran down the streets of Kings Landing as people hugged the wall to avoid being trampled by the horses.

Naruto maneuvered his horse down the road and he saw Little Finger's brothel and saw 17 Lannister soldiers, three dead Stark guards, Ned Stark on his knees with a spear in his leg and Jaime Lannister standing over him. Naruto pulled out his bow, nocked an arrow and killed the Lannister soldier who stabbed Ned Stark. Jaime was shocked as Naruto's rangers pulled out their bows and killed 4 Lannister soldiers who prepared to throw their spears.

Naruto and his rangers then surrounded Jaime and his men and had their bows trained on all of them. "Back away from him, King Slayer!" Naruto shouted as he nocked another arrow and aimed at Jaime. Jaime looked around and saw Naruto's rangers, all with bows and aimed at every single one of his men but they still had the numbers.

"This doesn't concern you, Naruto. Leave now or else." Jaime said as Naruto fired his arrow and knocked Jaime's sword out of his hand.

"Everything that happens within the 7 Kingdoms concerns me, King Slayer! Again, back away from him!" Naruto shouted as he nocked another arrow.

Jaime looked shocked that Naruto did that. He didn't know who he was dealing with. Jaime just glared at him and picked up his sword. "Do you realize who you're dealing with? You may have wormed your way into power by impressing the King but the Lannister's hold the true power in the Seven Kingdoms." Jaime said as Naruto got annoyed. He put his bow and arrow away and then threw a throwing star at Jaime and nailed him in the shoulder.

"AHH!" Jaime shouted as he pulled the star out and grabbed his wound. He looked at Naruto like he was crazy.

"Last warning." Naruto said as he got off his horse and drew his sword. "I'm taking Lord Stark. Leave."

Jaime glared at him and sheathed his sword. He got on his horse and glared at Naruto and Ned. "I want my brother back, Lord Stark. A Lannister always pays his debts, Naruto. Remember that." Jaime said.

"I will. And you should remember that the lion may roar but gets snuffed out by the storm." Naruto said as Jaime and his men left and Naruto got Lord Stark back to the Red Keep for help.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto got Lord Stark back to the Red Keep and in the hands of his house guard who took him to the chambers and would tend to his legs. Naruto also told them to tell King Robert that he was leaving to retrieve Tyrion Lannister and prevent war. Naruto then left for the King's Gate and he and his rangers rode as fast as they could the Vale. If Catelyn took Tyrion to the Vale, it meant that she was taking him to see her sister, Lysa Arryn, Jon's widow.

They rode straight for a day and camped at night to rest their horses and get a meal. They weren't that much farther from the Vale. To get to the Eyrie at top speed on their horses once they were fully rested and ready, would take another day or two. Naruto just hoped it wasn't a day or two too tale.

Back in Kings Landing, Ned had been unconscious for a day and woke up the next morning very tired with his leg in tremendous pain. He opened his eyes to see he was in his chambers with King Robert and Queen Cersei looking at him.

"Your pardon, your grace. I would rise but…" Ned tried to but he couldn't because of his leg.

"Did you know what your wife has done?" Cersei asked.

"She did nothing I did not command." Ned replied.

"Who'd thought she had it in her?" Robert stated.

"What right do you have to lay hands on my blood?" Cersei asked in anger.

"I am the King's Hand—""You were the King's Hand! You should now be held accountable!" Cersei said as she and Ned began shouting.

"Oh, would both of you shut your mouths!" Robert shouted as they shut up. "Naruto is already on his way to retrieve Tyrion! You will control your wife and make your peace with Jaime!"

"He butchered my men." Ned said as Cersei chuckled.

"Lord Stark was returning drunk from a brothel when his men attacked Jaime." Cersei said.

"Quiet woman. I know what happened. One of Naruto's messengers informed me of what occurred." Robert said to shut her up with her lies.

"Jaime has left the city. Give me leave to bring him back to justice." Ned said as Robert contemplated it and Cersei glared at Robert.

"I took you for a king." Cersei said.

"Hold your tongue!" Robert replied.

"He's attacked one of my brothers and abducted the other. I should wear the armor and you the gown." Cersei said as Robert glared at her and slapped her across the face.

She held her cheek and chuckled. "I shall wear this like a badge of honor." Cersei said as Robert looked at him.

"Wear it in silence, or I'll honor you again." Robert warned her causing her to leave. Robert then looked at Ned. "See what she does to me. My loving wife."

Robert poured himself a cup of wine and drank it. "I should not have hit her. That was not…not kingly." Robert said as he sat on the bed next to Ned.

"If we don't act…there will be a war." Ned said.

"That's what Naruto is trying to do. He's trying to prevent your wife from starting a war. He'll bring the imp back to Kings Landing…and hopefully I can talk to Tywin and end this." Robert said.

"And what about Jaime Lannister? What about Jaime?" Ned asked.

"I'm half a Kingdom in debt to his bloody father! I don't know what happened between you and those yellow head shits and I don't want to know. This is what matters. I can't rule the kingdoms if the Starks and the Lannisters are at each other's throats, so enough." Robert said.

"As you command, your grace." Ned replied. "With your leave, I will return to Winterfell and set matters straight."

"Piss on that. Naruto is already on his way. You'll stay. I'm the King and I get what I want." Robert said as he took another drink of wine. "I never loved my brothers. Sad thing for a man to admit but it's true. You were the brother I chose. We'll talk when I return from the hunt."

Robert stood up and tossed the Hand of the King pin to Ned. "The hunt?" Ned asked.

"Killing things clears my head. You'll have to sit on the throne while I'm away. You'll hate it more than I do." Robert said as he opened the door.

"The Targaryen girl—""Seven hells! Don't start with her, again!" Robert shouted.

"The girl will die and I'll hear no more of it. Put on the badge and if you ever take it off again, I swear to the mother I'll pin the damn thing on Jaime Lannister!" Robert said as he left in a huff and Ned grabbed the pin.

Over on Essos, Daenerys had begun to enjoy her time among the Dothraki, especially since she decided to be more assertive and strong and had grown to love Khal Drogo. She learned more of their culture and became proficient in their language and that occupied most of her time. Her other time, she spent looking at the petrified dragon eggs that Illyrio gave him.

She was currently in a Dothraki pregnancy ceremony with the Dosh Khaleen that would determine the sex and possible legacy of her child. The Dosh Khaleen were saying prayers while Khal Drogo and others were watching. Daenerys's part of the ceremony was to eat a whole horse's heart. Daenerys was eating the horse heart raw as it was very slippery and tasted horrid but she persevered and kept going, showing her strength.

Viserys and Jorah were watching the ceremony and watched as Daenerys kept going and continued eating the horse heart. "She has to eat the whole heart?" Viserys asked as Jorah nodded. "Hope that wasn't my horse."

"She's doing well." Jorah said.

"She'll never keep it down." Viserys said as Daenerys took another bite. He kept watching as he heard one of the Dosh Khaleen saying something in their language. "Tell me what she's saying."

"The prince is riding. I have heard the thunder of his hooves, swift as the wind he rides. His enemies will cower before him…and their wives will weep tears of blood. She's going to have a boy." Jorah said as Viserys looked at him.

"He won't be a real Targaryen. He won't be a true dragon." Viserys said as they watched Daenerys finish the heart. She seemed fine but then something didn't sit well and she gagged and almost threw up what she just ate but didn't. Everyone watched with anticipation as Daenerys regained her composure and kept herself from throwing up and swallowed the rest of the heart.

The head Dosh Khaleen then spoke as Mormont translated. "The Stallion that mounts the world. The Stallion is the Khal of Khals. She'll unite the people under a single Khalasar. All the people of the world will be his herd." Jorah said as Daenerys stood up and everyone was quiet.

" _A prince rides inside me! And he shall be called Rhaego!"_ Daenerys said in Dothraki, naming her soon to be son. Everyone then began chanting Rhaego as Drogo walked up to his wife and hugged her.

Viserys looked and saw how everyone worshipped her. "They love her." He said as everyone gathered around her but he decided to leave.

Viserys grabbed his sword and went to his sister's tent. He grabbed a bag and opened the chest that contained the three petrified dragon eggs. Viserys exhaled as he grabbed the first one and put it in the bag. He reached for the second one but heard someone enter the tent so he turned and unsheathed his sword to see Jorah.

"Don't let them see you carry a sword in Vaes Dothrak. You know the law." Jorah said as Viserys sheathed his sword.

"It's not my law." Viserys said as he put the two remaining eggs in his bag.

"Those don't belong to you." Jorah said.

"What is her's is also mine." Viserys said.

"Once perhaps." Jorah said as Viserys turned to Jorah.

"If I sell one egg, I'll have enough to buy a ship. Two eggs, a ship and an army." Viserys said.

"And you have all three." Jorah said.

"I need a large army. I'm the last hope of a dynasty, Mormont. The greatest dynasty this world has ever seen on my shoulders since I was 5 years old. And no one has ever given me what they gave to her in that tent. Never. Not a piece of it. How can I carry what I need to carry without it, hmm? Who can rule without wealth or fear or love?" Viserys said as he walked up to Mormont. "You stand there all nobility and honor. You don't think I see the way you look at my sister? Don't think I know what I you want? I don't care, you can have her. She can be Queen of the savages and dine on the finest, bloody horse parts and you can dine on whatever parts of her you like. But let me go."

Viserys moved to leave but Jorah got in his way and stopped him. "You can go. You can't have the eggs." Jorah said.

"You swore an oath to me. Does loyalty mean nothing to you?" Viserys asked.

"It means everything to me." Jorah replied.

"And yet, here you stand." Viserys asked.

"And yet, here I stand." Jorah said he didn't move an inch. Viserys exhaled and dropped the bag of eggs. Jorah then stepped aside and Viserys left in a huff.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto and his men were riding up the mountains and hills of the Vale on their way to the Eyrie. It had taken them about two and a half days to get there and that was at top speed, Naruto just hoped they weren't too late. Naruto and his men rode their horses down the road to the Eyrie where Catelyn Stark most likely took Tyrion. The Eyrie was the ruling castle of the Vale and Lysa would be their along with her son.

Naruto and his men saw the castle in sight but in front of the gates to the castle were 12 Vale soldiers all in armor. Naruto and his men stopped at the gate as Naruto rode forth.

"Identify yourself." One of the soldiers said.

"Naruto Uzumaki, leader of the Westeros Rangers." Naruto said as the soldiers bowed their heads.

"Greetings, Lord Uzumaki. What brings you to the Eyrie?" The soldier asked.

"Keeping the peace of the 7 Kingdoms. Has Catelyn Stark arrived in the Eyrie within the last week or so?" Naruto asked.

"She has. She has come with a group of soldiers and Tyrion Lannister." The soldier said as Naruto nodded.

"Good. We're here to retrieve Lord Tyrion. There's been a massive misunderstanding and we need to retrieve him." Naruto said.

"I'm afraid Lord Tyrion is now in the province and care of Lady Lysa Arryn for judgement." The soldier said.

"Unfortunately for her, my actions and jurisdiction trumps hers. So, will you lead me in or will I have to inform the King that the Knights of the Vale would rather listen to their Lady Lysa than the King?" Naruto asked as the soldier nodded and he and his men stepped aside. "Thank you."

The soldiers escorted Naruto's rangers through the Eyrie and showed them to the nearest stables. Naruto and his men tied their horses there and half stayed with the horses while Naruto and some of his men went to the castle where Lysa would most likely be and get Tyrion. Naruto and his men entered the main castle and made their way to the main chamber. Some Vale soldiers tried to stop them but Naruto pushed past and opened the chamber doors to see several knights, maidens and lords of the Vale gathered together. Naruto saw Tyrion in chains with Lady Lysa sitting on her throne with her son, Robin Arryn next to her. Catelyn was there, standing next to her and some other lords of the Vale including Lord Yohn of House Royce.

Once Naruto pushed the doors to the moon door chamber open, everyone in the chamber looked at him. Catelyn looked at Naruto and was shocked to see him here, Lysa looked annoyed, Robin was oblivious and Tyrion smirked, knowing that his own plan might not be needed now that Naruto and his rangers were here. He just hoped that they were here to get him.

"What is the meaning of this? Guards, arrest them." Lysa said as the Vale soldiers stood ready but did not draw their swords.

"Greetings, Lady Lysa. Sorry for the interruption but my rangers and I are on very important business." Naruto said as he walked forward and looked at Tyrion with a smile. "Tyrion, how are you?"

"I've been better." Tyrion said as Naruto unsheathed his sword and swung down so quickly and re-sheathed his sword that it happened in the blink of an eye. Once Naruto re-sheathed his sword, Tyrion's chains broke in half and he was free. "Thank you. Those were rather uncomfortable chains."

"My pleasure." Naruto replied.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Lysa asked.

"I'm here on behalf of the realm. Tyrion Lannister has been falsely accused of the attempted murder of Brandon Stark and has been unjustly locked here in the Vale. I'm here to return him home." Naruto said as Catelyn stepped forth.

"Naruto, Tyrion tried to murder my son twice." Catelyn said as Naruto just looked at her like she was a fool.

"Based on what evidence? A dagger, whispers from people, a note? Your evidence is non-existent. You have no proof and have no right to arrest Tyrion Lannister. You're the Lady of Winterfell, not a part of the Rangers or the King's council. You're lucky I'm here to retrieve Tyrion and not bring you in for your crimes." Naruto said as Catelyn looked at him with shock. She thought he was a friend of House Stark.

"I'm afraid you won't be taking him. Tyrion is now a prisoner of House Arryn and I decide if he leaves here dead or alive! Guards!" Lysa shouted as the knights of the Vale unsheathed their sword and Naruto's rangers drew their weapons and were ready to fight.

"It seems you are much more…unhinged since we last met. It's true that in a normal situation you would have control but my authority, granted to me by the King surpasses yours. I have the ability to enact the King's justice throughout the 7 Kingdoms and no lord can interfere with that. If you do, Lady Lysa, then I'm afraid my men and I will act within our full authority to do what we must. If that means fighting back, we will. And my men are far more trained than yours." Naruto said as he was ready to fight.

"Come on, Naruto. Let's best some Vale knights." Bors said as all his rangers nodded and were ready to fight should he give the word.

"Oh, I see this going badly for you, Lady Lysa." Tyrion added as he knew that Naruto's men could easily win this fight.

Everyone in the room could feel the tension in the air as they waited for the side that made the first move. Lysa glared at him with her bat-shit insanity, wanting nothing more to kill them but she knew that if she did then she would have to face the King. She would give up today but he would pay in the future.

"Stand down!" Lysa said as the guards and knights relaxed and sheathed their swords.

"Smart." Naruto said as he motioned his men to stand down and they relaxed. "Tyrion, my men will escort you to the horses."

"Thank you. Lovely meeting you all! Hope you enjoyed the story and I never wish to see any of you ever again." Tyrion said as he and his friend, Bronn left.

"Lady Catelyn, one more thing." Naruto said as Cat looked at her. Naruto then unsheathed the Valyrian steel dagger and threw it through the air and hit the ground about 5 feet in front of her. She jumped as the dagger imbedded itself in the stone but the blade didn't crack. She looked at the dagger and recognized it. "You're a fool."'

"That…" Catelyn said as she saw the dagger.

"You recognize it, don't you? The dagger the assassin used to try and kill Bran. It didn't belong to Tyrion." Naruto said.

"But Petyr…" "Manipulated you. He was lying and deceiving you from the start for his own agenda and you were too ignorant to see it. The Seven Kingdoms have been at peace for years but from your idiotic actions, it may be over. Let's just hope I can salvage your mess for you." Naruto said as grabbed the dagger, sheathed it and turned to leave.

"I thought you were a friend to House Stark." Catelyn said as Naruto stopped and turned around.

"I am. I saved your husband's life before I came here. But just because I'm your friend doesn't mean I'll blindly follow you when you make stupid mistakes. Just know, Lady Catelyn, that if war comes or if your home comes under attack…it was because of your actions." Naruto said as he left.

Naruto left the Moon Door chamber and followed his men to the stables where they were getting on their horses to leave. Tyrion and his companion Bronn were given two horses and were ready to leave whenever the rangers were. "Thank you for the save, Naruto. No doubt your actions kept my head on my shoulders." Tyrion said as Naruto got on his horse.

"My pleasure. Although they wouldn't have beheaded you, they would have tossed you out the moon door and you would fall to your death." Naruto said as Tyrion shuddered at the thought.

"Well, thank you again. I will repay you for this. Remember, a Lannister always pays his debts." Tyrion said as Naruto chuckled.

"I'll add it to your tab. Come on." Naruto shouted as his men made their way out of the Eyrie. They exited the Eyrie and made their way through the mountain valleys out of the Vale. They rode for nearly a day before making camp in a small clearing at the bottom of a mountain and near a small river. Naruto was hesitant to make camp here because of the Mountain Clans that have been making trouble for the Vale but it was too dark to ride now. Naruto had his men set up camps close enough to each other so there wasn't a risk of being separated.

Naruto told his men to rest near the fires, get warm and keep their weapons ready, he would man watch. With his augmented hearing and sight given to him from his training with the Akatsuki and his necklace, he would pick up an ambush before the others could. Naruto was leaning next to a tree with his sword and shield ready and was keeping an eye out.

"No rest for the leader of the Rangers?" Naruto heard as he turned to see Tyrion walk up to him.

"I'm fine. What about you?" Naruto asked as Tyrion took a sip of wine from a wine pouch.

"I haven't had my fill of wine yet before I dream." Tyrion said as he saw that Naruto seemed to be thinking about something very intently. "You know what helps the mind think, wine."

"I'm fine, thank you." Naruto said as Tyrion took another sip. "Tyrion, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Tyrion replied.

"If you had…the responsibility to protect people…all people…what would you do if you couldn't?" Naruto asked as Tyrion looked at him.

"Well…I would do whatever I could to protect anyone I can. As the son of the man whose actions inspired the Rains of Castamere, you understand that saving everyone in the world is best kept for the gods. As a man, you do the best you can with the situation you're given." Tyrion said as Naruto nodded.

Naruto's hearing then picked up the sound of a dozen footsteps closing in fast. Naruto then took out an explosive bomb from his pouch, quickly lit it by striking it against his sword and threw it into the forest. It exploded in a flash of light and the sound of four people dying filled the air.

"Rangers, form up!" Naruto shouted as he and Tyrion moved back to the camp and his rangers quickly grabbed their weapons and got together. Naruto put Tyrion and Bronn in the middle of the group as the rangers formed up with Naruto. "Testudo Circle!"

Naruto and the first line of rangers raised their shields to protect their front while the second line of rangers raised their shields to protect the top. Arrows and rocks flew into the camp but the shields kept everyone safe. Naruto's hearing and sight saw a group of a dozen Hill Tribesmen coming from the front. "Pyro bombs! Forward!" Naruto shouted as 5 rangers in the middle threw out 5 Pyro bombs forward hitting 8 Hill Tribesmen, dousing them with hot fire as they screamed in pain.

Gwen, Mathis, Elric and Tristan took out their bows and began taking shots and killed the four remaining Hill Tribesmen. Then they heard a battle roar as Naruto looked and saw that the remaining 2 dozen Hill Tribesmen charged with their weapons.

"Forward!" Naruto shouted as his men marched forward slowly. "Charge lines!"

The rangers that weren't part of the first two testudo lines lined up with their weapons and the ones with spears were up front. The second line of testudo then turned to the side as the men with spears charged forward and thrusts their spears and killed the first group of Hill Tribesmen that made it to them by skewering them with their spears while the first line of rangers finished up with their swords or shields.

"Change!" Naruto shouted as he and the first line then moved backward as the second line took their place and got low, forming a waist-high shield barrier. "Fire!"

Naruto and his rangers then threw extra explosive and pyro bombs while archers fired their arrows and mowed down any charging men. Naruto then jumped forward and shield bashed one of the Hill Tribesmen with his shield and spun to decapitate another with his sword. Five of Naruto's Rangers joined him and struck down Hill Tribesmen while the others picked off the last ones standing and soon they were all dead.

"Wow, talk about effective." Bronn said.

"Yes." Tyrion replied.

"Nicely done, rangers!" Naruto shouted.

"A'OO! A'OO! A'OO!" His rangers shouted everyone cheered. The rangers then grabbed any spare weapons and metal they could take and then piled up the bodies and took turns manning watch while others got some rest.

Line Break xxxxx

Over in Essos, night had descended in Vaes Dothrak so Khal Drogo was holding a feast in one of the main tents for his wife, Daenerys. The feast was in honor for her and her soon to be born son the Khal of Khals. Daenerys sat with Irri, Doreah and Jorah as music filled the tent and the roaring fire in the middle cooked meat and stew. Wine was in surplus as women danced around and Dothraki men enjoyed themselves.

"Daenerys!" Daenerys heard as she and Jorah looked to see a drunk Viserys stumble into the tent with his sword around his waist. "Where's my sister?! I'm here for the feast! The whore's feast!"

"Stop him." Daenerys told Jorah as he got up to get Viserys out of the tent before he got himself killed.

"Come." Jorah said as he touched Viserys but Viserys quickly swatted his hand away.

"Get your hands off me! No one touches the dragon!" Viserys threatened him.

Khal Drogo chuckled as one of his blood riders told him a joke about Viserys. Viserys turned and looked at Drogo. "Khal Drogo! I'm here for the feast!" Viserys said.

Drogo said some words and then pointed to a corner of the tent as Viserys looked at Jorah. "Khal Drogo says there is a place for you. Back there." Jorah said as Viserys looked at Drogo.

"That is no place for a King!" Viserys said.

"You are no king." Drogo managed to say in common tongue.

Viserys then unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Jorah to keep him back. "Keep away from me!" Viserys shouted as the feast stopped and everyone looked at him. The Dothraki warriors stood ready to move as Viserys had broken a holy law of the Dothraki by unsheathing a weapon.

"Viserys, please." Daenerys begged her brother to stop.

"There she is." Viserys said as he walked towards her.

"Put the sword don. They'll kill us all!" Jorah told him.

"They can't kill us! They can't shed in their sacred city!" Viserys said as he got in front of Daenerys and pointed his sword at her. "But I can."

Viserys moved his sword to her stomach as Drogo glared at him, threatening his son. "I want what I came for. I want the crown he promised me. He bought you but he never paid for you. Tell him I want what was bargained for or I'm taking you back. He can keep the baby. I'll cut it out and leave it for him." Viserys said as Irri translated for Drogo. Drogo glared at Viserys and then said something in Dothraki.

"What's he saying?" Viserys asked Daenerys.

"He says yes. You shall have it. A golden crown, that men shall tremble to behold." Daenerys said as Viserys smiled.

"Good. That's all I wanted." Viserys said as he stepped back and lowered his sword. Drogo stood up and rubbed Daenerys stomach and she rubbed his hand.

" _Break his arm."_ Drogo said as his blood riders grabbed Viserys and one of them broke his arm, causing him to drop his sword.

"AH! NO! NO! You cannot do this to me! I am the Dragon! I am the Dragon! I want my crown!" Viserys shouted as they forced him to his knees. Drogo then walked over, took the gold necklace that Daenerys had made for Viserys into a pot over the fire and began to melt it.

Viserys saw this and knew they were going to kill him. Jorah walked over to Daenerys and motioned her to look away. "Look away, Khaleesi." Jorah said.

"No." Daenerys replied.

"Dany! Dany, tell them! Make them! Dany please!" Viserys begged as Drogo took the pot of melted gold and walked in front of Viserys.

"A crown for a king!" Drogo shouted as he poured the melted gold on Viserys' head.

"AHHHH!" Viserys shouted in pain as the gold melted his skin and bone before his body shook and then stopped. The Blood Riders then dropped his body as it hit the ground. Viserys Targaryen was dead.

"He was no dragon. Fire cannot kill a dragon." Daenerys said.

Line Break xxxxx

The next day in the border between the Riverlands and the Westerlands, a large host of 60,000 Lannister soldiers under the command of Tywin Lannister had set up camp in a campaign to payback Catelyn Stark and the North for kidnapping his son, Tyrion. Jaime had arrived at the camp yesterday and was dressed in his armor reading a raven that was sent from Kings Landing to his father. Tywin was in his tent skinning a stag for meet.

"Tywin Lannister, you are summoned to court to answer for the crimes of your banner man, Gregor Clegane, the Mountain. Ah…ride within the fortnight, or be branded an enemy of the crown." Jaime said as he folded the parchment and looked at Tywin. "Poor Ned Stark. Brave Man, terrible judgment."

Tywin finished sharpening his knife and began gutting the dead stag. "Attacking him was stupid. Lannisters don't act like fools." Tywin said as Jaime was about to speak. "You going to say something clever. Go ahead, say something clever."

"Catelyn Stark took my brother." Jaime said as Tywin wiped his hands.

"Why is he still alive?" Tywin asked.

"Tyrion?" Jaime asked.

"Ned Stark." Tywin replied.

"One of our men interfered. Speared him through the leg before I could finish him." Jaime said.

"And the Rangers showed up to stop you. I may be old but I'm not stupid. My men told me what happened. Not yours, mine." Tywin said as he continued skinning the stag.

"It doesn't matter. Naruto interfered before I could make the clean kill. He'll get what comes to him. I won't have a young boy get away with this dishonor." Jaime said as Tywin chuckled.

"You spend too much time worrying about what people would think of you." Tywin said.

"I could care less about what people think." Jaime replied.

"No, that's what you want people to think of you." Tywin said.

"It's the truth." Jaime said.

"When you hear them whispering King Slayer behind your back, doesn't it bother you?" Tywin asked.

"Of course, it bothers me." Jaime replied.

"The lion doesn't concern himself with the opinion of the sheep. I suppose I should be grateful that your vanity got in the way of your recklessness or a maester would be tending to your injuries." Tywin said.

"Oh, please. Naruto is gifted, I'll give him that but he's nowhere near the level of skill I have." Jaime said as Tywin chuckled.

"I disagree. I've seen him fight. He's got a keen mind for battle, wisdom, loyal people fighting with him and skills you've never seen or fought before. I'm not saying you'd be completely useless but he still has his youth." Tywin said as Jaime looked at him.

"You admired him?" Jaime asked.

"I respect him. A young boy who came from no noble family or name and has become one of the most influential men with one of the most recognizable reputations in the 7 kingdoms. People from the North to Dorne know him and he's established a legacy that will likely be around for years. Something you've failed to do." Tywin said as Jaime glared. "And despite your altercation with him, my men in Kings Landing told me he went to retrieve Tyrion. He's someone who will be a valuable ally in the years to come."

"Naruto has done his part for our house so now we must do ours. I'm giving you half our forces, 30,000 men. You'll take them Catelyn Stark's girlhood home, and remind her that Lannisters pay their debts." Tywin said.

"I didn't realize you placed such a high value on my brother's life?" Jaime asked.

"He's a Lannister. He might be the lowest of the Lannisters but he's one of us. And every day he remains a prisoner, the last our name commands respect." Tywin said.

"So the lion does concern himself with the opinion of the sheep." Jaime said.

"It's not an opinion, it's a fact! If another house can seize one of our own and hold him captive with impunity, we are no longer a house to be feared. Your mother's dead, before long I'll be dead, and you. And your brother and your sister and all of her children. All of us dead, all of us rotting in the ground. It's the family name that lives on, not your personal glory or feats but your legacy. You're gifted with skills that very few men have, and what have you done with them? Been a glorified bodyguard to two kings, one a madman the other a drunk." Tywin said as he walked up to Jaime.

"The future of our house will be established in the next few months. We could establish a dynasty that will last a thousand years or we could collapse into nothing like the Targaryens did. I need you to become the man you were always meant to be. Not next year, not tomorrow, now." Tywin said as he left the tent.

While Tywin and his men assembled their forces, and prepared to march, Naruto and his rangers had just made it out of the Vale. They made it to the Kingsroad and stopped briefly at the Crossroads Inn so that Naruto could send some Ravens. He sent two, one to Kings Landing to inform King Robert that he retrieved Tyrion and another to Tywin Lannister at Casterly Rock to say that he was going to return Tyrion to him personally. Naruto hoped that he would be able to stop a potential war if he could talk to Tywin in person.

Naruto and his party began moving east through the Riverlands to eventually get to Casterly Rock. Naruto moved through some of the villages and figured he and his group could stop by the Hidden Leaf Village since it was on the way. They would ride for a day and resupply at the Hidden Leaf Village and then it would take three days at full speed to make it to Casterly Rock. But Naruto hoped that since he had sent a raven to Casterly Rock that getting there as quickly as possible wasn't necessary.

They were enjoying a nice, gentle ride through the Riverlands at a steady pace. They would arrive at the Hidden Leaf Village very soon, rest up and make their way to Casterly Rock. Tyrion was on his horse riding beside Bronn. He pulled out a wine flask and opened it but it was empty.

"I don't suppose you have any more wine?" Tyrion asked as he put the wine flask away.

"Not after you drank it all." Naruto said as reached into his saddle pouch and tossed Tyrion a different flask. "Here, try this."

Tyrion caught the flask and popped it open. He took a smell and pushed it away from his nose on reflex because of the powerful smell. "Oh, what's this?" Tyrion asked as Bronn took it and took a whiff.

"It's called Whiskey. Made from distilling wheat. Try it. It's good and strong." Naruto said as Bronn took a swig and liked it.

"Aye, it's good." Bronn said as Tyrion took a swig.

"Ohh…that's nice." Tyrion said as kept the whiskey pouch. Naruto chuckled when his hearing picked up womanly screams closing in. It sounded like a woman was screaming for her life.

Naruto ushered his horse forward and saw Diane, the seamstress from his village and a friend running for her life from a Lannister soldier. Her clothes were tattered and she had some cuts. The Lannister soldier chased after her with his sword out, ready to cleave her in two.

"No, please!" Diane shouted as she fell to the floor.

"You bitch. You deserve this!" The soldier shouted as he raised his sword to cleave her in two but a steel tipped arrow flew and lodged itself right in his throat. He dropped his sword and gurgled blood as it poured out of his mouth and throat wound. Another arrow followed and nailed the soldier right in his forehead, killing him. His body fell over as Diane looked behind her and saw a grown Naruto ride up to her and jump off his horse to check on her.

"Naruto, you back!" Diane said as she cried tears of joy.

"Of course. What in 7 hells is happening?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. Lannister soldiers…they're attacking the village." Diane said as Naruto nodded.

"Tyene, take care of her! Diane, don't worry. She'll help you. Rangers, we ride into battle! Kill any Lannister attempting to harm a villager!" Naruto shouted as he jumped onto his horse and ushered his horse to gallop as the others followed him. Tyene and two others stayed behind with Tyrion and Bronn while the Rangers drew their swords, spears or bows and charged into battle with Naruto.

In the Hidden Leaf Village, a group of 32 Lannister soldiers were terrorizing the village. Stealing anything valuable, burning homes down and killing anyone who tried to stop them. They were following orders from Ser Gregor who was ordered to raze the Riverlands but they were more than happy to do this. Two Lannister soldiers cornered three girls who worked with Diane and were about to rape them when everyone heard the sound of horse hooves coming and a lot of them.

"GET OUT OF MY HOME!" Naruto shouted as he rode by and fired three arrows at the Lannisters and killed them with pinpoint accuracy. He rode through the town, firing arrow after arrow while on his horse. He then turned his body around and fired another arrow and killed another soldier.

"A'OO! A'OO!" The other rangers galloped into the village and began killing the Lannister soldiers that tried to stop them. The Lannister soldiers drew their weapons and prepared to fight but they were way out of their league. Elric jumped off his horse and impaled a Lannister soldier on his sword. He pushed the dead body off and blocked the attack of another soldier. He followed that up with a punch across the face and slashed the Lannister soldier's neck, causing blood to squirt out. He then backed away to avoid to sword slash, grabbed the Lannister sword arm and head butted him in the face. He swung his sword and took his head off.

Mathis and Gwen rode by and shot down more Lannisters with arrows. Arthur jumped off his horse parried a strike to his head and slashed a soldier in the stomach. He used the momentum to block a downward slash from another Lannister. He then pushed the blade away and stabbed the soldier in the heart. Lancelot ran forward and duck to avoid a slash to his head. He slashed a Lannister in the leg and then ran forward, blocking several sword strikes before he finished the Lannister with a stab to the gut.

Gwain smacked a Lannister across the face with his spiked club and kicked the body away. He turned and threw his hatchet and nailed a Lannister in the chest. He pulled out his dagger as he used his club to block a sword and used his dagger to slash a Lannister across the neck. He then bashed his head in for good measure before going to help Galahad. Naruto had jumped off his horse and pulled out his shield and the Valyrian Dagger. He swung his shield and hit a Lannister in the face. The force was so great that it cracked the Lannister's skull. Naruto raised his shield to block a sword from one soldier while he stabbed his dagger into the head of Lannister who tried to attack him from behind. Naruto then pushed the Lannister's sword away and smacked him in the face with his shield and knocked the Lannister on his ass. Naruto grabbed his dagger out of the dead Lannister and stabbed the other Lannister in the head.

Naruto then pulled his shield off his forearm and threw it like a disk. It flew through the air and hit the last Lannister soldier in the face and knocked him on his ass. Dagonet then stabbed the soldier with his spear and killed him. Dagonet picked up the shield and tossed it back to Naruto. Naruto looked around and saw all the Lannisters were dead and the remaining villagers were ok. Some were hurt but they were alive.

Tyene, Bronn, Tyrion and Diane made their way into the village as the villagers felt safe and gathered around. Naruto walked through the village and saw the destruction. Some homes were burned down; crops had been burned and shops destroyed with the unlucky villagers lying on the ground with their blood staining the ground red. Naruto grit his teeth and clenched his fist as he knew some of the people who the Lannisters killed. The grateful villagers hugged and praised the rangers for saving their lives and killing the Lannisters. Naruto saw Mance, the butcher he use to hunt for helping some others who were injured.

"Mance!" Naruto shouted as Mance saw Naruto.

"Naruto." Mance said as he and Naruto hugged, happy that the other was safe. "You showed up in just in time."

"I'm glad I did. What the 7 hells is going on?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. Everything seemed normal then the Lannisters rode into the village and began killing people. They burned homes, shops and the crops. They just came and didn't even ask anything." Mance said as Naruto looked at the dead Lannisters.

"Naruto, we got one alive!" Bors shouted as he and Dagonet dragged the last Lannister soldier. The Lannister had a stab wound to the right leg and one arrow lodged in his back and another in his shoulder.

Naruto walked over as Bors and Dagonet grabbed the Lannister and held him up as Naruto grabbed his armor and yanked him close. "Why did you attack this village?!" Naruto shouted as the Lannister soldier just spit in Naruto's face.

"Fuck off!" The Lannister said as Naruto head butted him in the face and broke his nose. "FUCK, my nose!"

"Your nose is the last thing you should be worried about!" Naruto shouted as he pulled out his dagger and stabbed the Lannister soldier in the thigh.

"ARGGHH! FUCK!" The soldier shouted as Bors and Dagonet kept their grip on him as Naruto turned the dagger.

"There are plenty of muscles and nerves in the leg. It'll hurt a lot more if I turn my dagger." Naruto said as he twisted his dagger and the man shouted in pain. "I'm starting to lose my patience. Why did you attack this village?!"

"We…we were raiding villages! We're not the only ones! There rest are elsewhere!" The man shouted as he groaned in pain.

"Who leads them?!" Naruto asked.

"The Mountain. The Mountain's been raiding villages." The man said.

"Why?!" Naruto asked as the man didn't answer so he twisted his dagger. "WHY?!"

"Catelyn Stark took the imp!" He shouted as Tyrion walked forward. "Lord Tyrion."

"Did my father ask Ser Gregor to do this?" Tyrion asked as Naruto twisted the dagger and the man screamed in pain.

"ARGH! I don't know. Ser Gregor is raiding the land, and your father hasn't stopped him. Please that's all I know." The man said.

"What about Lord Tywin?! Where is he?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. He left Casterly Rock. I swear by the seven I don't know where he is." The man said as Naruto pulled his dagger out. "Now you'll release me?"

"Normally I would but you and your men made one fatal flaw today." Naruto said.

"What's that?" The man asked.

"You attacked my home." Naruto said as he plunged his dagger straight into the man's skull with enough force that everyone heard a loud crack. The force from his stab pierced through the skull but also broke his neck. Naruto pulled out his dagger and whipped it clean as Dag and Bors dropped the body.

"Yusuf." Naruto said as Yusuf walked up to him. "Send a raven to Kings Landing and tell King Robert and Ned Stark what happened. Tell them that Tyrion Lannister is on his way home to Casterly Rock and that I'm returning to the capital. We need to stop Tywin before he sets the whole country ablaze."

"Right." Yusuf said as he left.

"Mance, spread the word to everyone. It's not safe here. Have everyone gathered everything they can and prepare for a long walk. You're all coming with us to Kings Landing." Naruto said as Mance looked worried.

"You sure about that?" Mance asked.

"Yes, it's not safe out here. I have plenty of space in the city for everyone here that'll keep them safe." Naruto said as Mance nodded and left.

"Everyone else, take what you can from the bodies and then burn them. Don't worry, Tywin Lannister will pay for this." Naruto said as his men got to work and Tyrion walked over to him.

"Tyrion, I think this is the end of our trip together." Naruto said as Tyrion nodded.

"Naruto, I'm sorry for what happened. I want you to know that I'll talk to my father about this and we'll make this right. I know I can't bring back the dead but a Lannister always pays his debts, even one this massive." Tyrion said as Naruto nodded.

"I don't blame you, Tyrion. Hopefully, the sooner you get to your father we can prevent war. And tell him this…I plan to avenge the lives of my friends and family here. He better be prepared to reap what he sowed. His name and money won't protect him forever." Naruto said as he left to help his men. Bronn walked over to Tyrion with their horses.

"If I were your father I'd be a bit worried." Bronn said as he knew that Naruto meant every word and from what he saw, he would have no problem making good on that promise.

"If you knew my father you would know he's not afraid of anything. That doesn't mean he's not wise about threats." Tyrion said as they got on their horses and road away.

Naruto organized his men and the villagers, gathering any available horses and carts they could use to carry anyone injured along with clothes and food. While the villagers gathered everything they needed, Naruto stepped away to go visit his parents grave. He walked through the trees to the two dug spots underneath an old tree. Naruto walked over and knelt to their graves.

"Hey, mom, dad. I miss you both so much. I hope you two are happy where you are. You wouldn't believe what I've been through…and what people are expecting of me. Now more than ever do I feel lost and in need of your guidance. But you two always told me to trust my gut and never let it lead me astray. I love you both, so much." Naruto said as he cried a tear.

Naruto stood up as Nymeria walked over and held his hand. "Are you all right?" She asked and Naruto nodded.

"I'm fine." Naruto told her as he kissed her head.

"I'm sorry I never got to meet your parents." Nymeria said.

"They would have loved you." Naruto told her. "They would have loved all of you."

"I never met them but I know they would be proud of you. You've made a name for yourself, you protect people and you're blessed by the gods." Nymeria said as Naruto chuckled and kissed her head.

"We'll see on that last one." Naruto said as they walked back to the others when Naruto stopped. "Do you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything." Nymeria replied as Naruto heard something walking through the woods and coming closer.

Naruto walked closer to the woods as he saw a familiar looking white and brown direwolf walk into the clearing. The direwolf was about 3 feet tall, the size of a small pony but Naruto recognized her immediately. "Nymeria?" Naruto called out.

"What?" Nymeria replied as Naruto looked at her.

"Oh, no. The direwolf, it's Nymeria. Arya's wolf." Naruto said as he knelt and looked at the direwolf as the direwolf looked back at him.

"Do you think she remembers us? She was so young back then." Nymeria said as she knelt next to Naruto.

"She should. Direwolves are very intelligent animals." Naruto said as he held his hand out and ushered Nymeria to come. "Nymeria…it's ok. Come."

Nymeria looked at him and sniffed before slowing walking towards him. When she got close, she sniffed and licked his hand and remembered his scent and knew he was a friend. Nymeria walked up to them as Naruto pet and scratched her head as Nymeria felt comfortable and loved in the presence of someone she knew was a good person. Nymeria pet the direwolf as she licked Nymeria on the face.

"Arya will be happy to see her. Come on, Nymeria. Let's get you something to eat." Naruto said as he, Nymeria and Nymeria rejoined the group.

Line Break xxxxx

Yusuf sent the ravens to Kings Landing but he, Naruto and the group were unaware of what had transpired in the capital. A lot had happened with Ned Stark and what he learned about Robert's children…they weren't his. They were born of incest between Cersei and Jaime Lannister and none were fit to be princes and princess and Joffrey wasn't supposed to inherit the crown. He told Cersei and as soon as Robert returned from his hunt, he would tell him the truth.

Ned was walking through the Red Keep when he heard the sound of running. "NED!" Ned heard and turned to see Renly. Renly seemed to be in a state of frenzy, his clothes were unkempt, he was breathy heavily and he had blood over his shirt and hands.

"It's Robert! We were hunting…a boar…" Renly managed to say before he ran back to Robert's room and Ned followed him.

Ned entered Robert's chambers and saw him in bed with a really bad gash across his chest from the boar. Ned walked in as Joffrey walked out. Ned saw Queen Cersei, Renly, Ser Barristan and Grand Maester Pycelle.

"It's my fault. Too much wine. Missed my thrust." Robert said as Ned walked over. He moved the bandages and saw the damage and the smell from the rotted flesh. He was likely to die…it would take a miracle for Robert to survive. "It stinks. Stinks like death, don't think I can't smell it. **[Chuckles]** I paid the bastard back, Ned. I drove my knife right through his brain, ask him. You'll hold a feast and it'll be the biggest the kingdoms have ever saw. I want everyone to taste the boar that got me. Now leave us, the lot of you. I need to talk to Ned."

"Robert, my sweet—" "Out, all of you!" Robert shouted as he coughed. Everyone then left the room, leaving just Ned and Robert.

"You damn fool." Ned said as he sat down in a chair.

"Quill and paper on the table. Write down what I say." Robert told him as Ned grabbed the parchment and got some ink.

"In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, first of…ugh, you know how it goes. Fill in the damn titles. I hereby command Eddard of the House Stark, titles, titles…to serve as Lord Regent and protector of the realm upon my death. To rule in my stead until my son Joffrey comes of age." Robert told him and Ned wrote it all down but changed the last part _until my rightful heir comes of age_.

"Give it over." Robert said as Ned handed him the quill and Robert signed the letter. "Bring it to the council, after I'm dead. At least they'll say I did this right…this one thing. You'll rule now. You'll hate it worse than I did, but you'll do it well." Robert said as Ned looked at him. "The girl…Daenerys. You were right. Varys, Little Finger, my brother…worthless. No one to tell me no but you…only you. Let her live…stop it if it's not too late."

"I will." Ned replied as Robert chuckled.

"I'm no fool, Ned. Despite what you may think." Robert said as Ned chuckled.

"I never thought you were a fool…all the time." Ned replied as Robert chuckled.

"War is coming…I can feel it. You need help…keep Naruto close. That boy…he can work miracles. Any side he's on…will win this war." Robert said as Ned took that advice to heart. Ned left the chambers and instructed Pycelle to give Robert milk of the poppy. Ned learned that Robert's squire, Lancel Lannister had given him a lot of wine so his vision and hunting skills were impaired. Ned told them to cancel the attempt on Daenerys but it had already gone through…she might be dead.

Over on Essos, Daenerys was with Drogo in their hut. She was finishing his braid and trying to convince him to help her go back to Westeros and conquer the Iron Throne…but he was stubborn.

" _The stallion who mounts the world has no need for iron chairs."_ Drogo told her.

" _According to the prophecy…the stallion will ride to the ends of the earth_." Daenerys replied.

" _The earth ends at the black salt sea. No horse can cross the poison water."_ Drogo said.

" _The earth does not end at the sea. There are many dirts beyond the sea. The dirts where I was born."_ Daenerys told him.

" _Not dirts. Lands."_ Drogo said, correcting her Dothraki.

" _Lands, yes…there are thousands of ships in the free cities. Wooden horses that fly across the sea…"_ Daenerys said.

" _Let's speak no more of wooden horses and iron chairs."_ Drogo stopped her.

" _It's not a chair. It's a…"_ Daenerys said, trying to think of the Dothraki word but decided to use the common tongue. "Throne."

"Throne?" Drogo asked.

" _A chair for a king to sit upon, or…a queen."_ Daenerys said as Drogo smiled at her.

" _A king does not need a chair to sit upon. He only needs a horse."_ Drogo said as he kissed her and left. Daenerys sighed as Drogo is just as reluctant to help her get across the Narrow Sea as he was to her brother.

Daenerys got dressed and walked through the large market at Vaes Dothrak with Irri, Doreah, some body guards and Ser Jorah. "Can't you help me make him understand?" Daenerys asked Jorah.

"The Dothraki do things at their own time on their own whims. Have patience, Khalessi. You will go home, I promise you." Jorah told her.

"My brother…was a fool, I know. But he was the rightful heir to the 7 kingdoms." Daenerys said as Jorah chuckled. "Have I said something funny, sir?"

"Forgive me, Khalessi but your ancestor Aegon the Conqueror didn't seize 6 of the kingdoms because they were his right. He had no right to them. He seized them because he could." Jorah told her.

"And because he had dragons." Daenerys said.

"Well, having a few dragons makes things easier." Jorah said.

"You don't believe it." Daenerys said to him.

"Have you ever seen a dragon, Khalessi? I believe only what my eyes and ears report. As for the rest, it was 300 years ago, and who knows what really happened. Now if you'll pardon me, I need to seek out the merchant captain, see if he has any letters for me." Jorah said.

"Well, I'll go with you." Daenerys replied.

"No, no. Don't trouble yourself. Enjoy the market, I'll rejoin you soon enough." Jorah said as he left.

Jorah walked through the market on his way to get his letters, accidently bumping shoulders with a man in a large cloak. "Forgive me." Jorah said as he saw two cloaked figures he bumped into. They kept walking and ignored him but he did notice the unusual symbol they had on the back of their cloaks…a symbol of swirl, a maelstrom. Jorah continued his business while the two men in cloaks walked through the market and kept to their mission.

They walked through the market before stopping at a stall and purchasing some fruit to eat as snacks. The shorter one handed an apple to the larger one and they watched from a distance and kept an eye on their target…Daenerys Targaryen.

"How much longer until we approach her?" The taller one asked.

"You know our orders. Unless her life is in danger. We need to show her that we can help her." The shorter one said as the taller one groaned.

They watched as Daenerys went to a wine merchant to purchase a cask when Jorah joined her. They were far away to keep an eye on Daenerys but could tell from the situation that something was going to happen soon…a coin flip on whether it would be good or bad. They watched the exchange as Jorah seemed to be testing the wine and had the merchant test it instead. They could tell how nervous the merchant was getting so they decided it was almost time to act.

"It's time to act. Do you want to do it, or shall I?" The taller one asked.

"You can." The shorter one said as the taller one walked away.

The smaller one witnessed as the wine merchant pushed Jorah into Daenerys and tossed the wine casket into one of her guards and ran away. The smaller one ran after him and when he got the merchant in his sights, he plucked a bolo from his waist and threw it with precision and hit the merchant in the legs, causing him to stumble. This was perfect because it enabled the bigger one to close line the man and knocked him to the ground. He tied the man up and stepped aside as two Dothraki warriors ran up and grabbed the man and took him away.

The two cloaked figures moved to leave when Jorah, Daenerys and her group walked in front of them and stopped the figures from leaving. "Thank you for catching him." Daenerys said as Jorah looked at them with caution and suspicion.

"The honor is ours, my lady." The shorter one said as the two bowed.

"Who are you?" Jorah asked.

"Warriors and people who are here to help, Ser Jorah." The taller one said as Jorah looked at them.

"How do you know who I am?" Jorah asked.

"Because we were sent by someone you know, Ser Jorah. Someone who once saved your life from the Mountain and who works to ensure the safety of the 7 Kingdoms for the return of her grace." The shorter one said as Jorah realized who they were talking about while Daenerys was confused.

"Who are they talking about?" Daenerys asked.

"Ser Naruto Uzumaki. A young man I met before I left Westeros. It was at a tourney in Kings Landing on Prince Joffrey's name day. A young boy of 16 entered the archery and melee and emerged the victor, earning himself a knighthood. He saved my life that day." Jorah said as Daenerys could tell that Jorah spoke of him with great respect. "Last I heard, King Robert decreed him leader of the Westeros Rangers and to protect the realm."

"You are correct. He has been using his position to ensure the safety of the people of Westeros but unknown to everyone, Naruto is committed to ensuring the people of Westeros have a future. King Robert's rule was unstable and Naruto knows that Joffrey is no king. He leads our group and has tasked us to protect Daenerys Targaryen until she returns to Westeros." The shorter one said as they took a knee.

"Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, we pledge our service and lives to protect you." The larger one said as Daenerys looked at Jorah and saw that he was unsure like she was.

"Remove your hoods." Daenerys said as they did. They were men and wore similar armor and clothes with metal plate headbands that had the symbol of the red storm circle but other than that, the two were different.

The shorter one had black spiky hair and dark red eyes. He had a stoic expression on his face and looked young, around 26 summers old but exuded confidence and skill of men who had decades of battle experience. He had black fingerless gloves, a circle loop necklace, a black tunic with leather shoulder pads and metal plated elbow pads. He had a leather belt around his waist that had various pouches and two small curved daggers. He had black breeches and leather boots with a knife strapped to his right one and the last things he had were a small pack over his shoulder and a black, guard-less longsword on his back.

The taller one was peculiar because he had a different colored skin. Not like a dark skin color like the people from places with a lot of sun or pale skin but almost a light blue skin, like that of a shark. He had scars on his cheeks that resembled gills of a fish. He wore a dark blue tunic with metal shoulder and elbow pads and a metal piece of chest armor that hung on his chest by wraps around his shoulders. He had a belt with pouches with one hatchet and two large sharp edged throwing disks hooked on each side. He had black breeches and two knives on his leather boots and pack on his back but that was covered by a large sword like item. It was large, as large as the man himself and didn't seem to have an edge like typical swords and resembled more of a giant club. It was even wrapped in white cloth so you couldn't see it.

"What are your names?" Daenerys asked.

"I am known as Itachi. My partner is Kisame." Itachi said.

"You serve, this Naruto Uzumaki? How can I trust the word of a man I've never met who serves the man who usurped my family?" Daenerys asked.

"Naruto is born from two people from Essos who moved to Westeros when he was born. Naruto holds no love or allegiance to the houses of Westeros. Only to the safety, protection, and future of the 7 Kingdoms. He tasked us to protect you and ensure your safety. If you feel you do not need our service, we shall leave." Itachi said as Daenerys looked at Jorah, unsure if she should trust them.

If they were telling the truth, having two skilled warriors by her side and the support of a man who protects her kingdom could be useful. Jorah admires this Naruto but she didn't know if she could trust him.

Line Break xxxxx

Back with Naruto and the rangers, it had taken about half a day but Naruto got all the villagers to gather their belongings and made the estimated 10-14-day trip back to Kings Landing. Normally, it would take the rangers four days' maximum at full speed but with the larger party and some of the villagers injured, old or too young, four days would be a miracle for the earliest time they could get there. It would likely take them 10-14 days to get there. They grabbed all the extra horses in the village and from the Lannister raiding party and used some to pull carts to hold injured people and supplies.

It was the 7th day of travel and the group made it past Stone Hedge and now were crossing the Trident river near the Crossroad inn. From there, it would be a straight shot to King's Landing and hopefully a solution to all of this. Powerful lord or not, Tywin Lannister and The Mountain would pay for what they did.

The group stopped a bit near the river to resupply on water and rest their horses a bit but only for a bit. Naruto was off his horse and walking around as he watched some of his men refill water pouches, fix wagons, tend to horses or pass around extra food. Naruto walked over to one of the wagons they were using to pull the wounded. Two wounded villagers were in the wagon suffering from burns, severe bruises, and sword wounds. Tyene and Nymeria were tending to them. With their extensive knowledge of poisons from their father, they had experience with poisons but medicine as well.

"Tyene, how are they?" Naruto asked.

"They're stable. We sealed their wounds and the risk for infection is low but they should be fine for the trip back." Tyene said as Naruto smiled.

"That's good. And the others?" Naruto asked.

"Minor wounds, nothing too serious. But we used up all our medicine." Nymeria said as Naruto nodded.

"All right. We'll head back to Kings Landing as fast as we can. Can they make it?" Naruto asked.

"They'll make it." Nymeria said as Naruto smiled.

Naruto moved to help his men with one of the wagons when he heard the caw of a messenger raven. He looked up and saw two ravens fly down to them and land on a wagon. **[Caw]** Naruto approached the wagon and saw two rolled parchments, two messages. He took them and saw one was from Achilles because of the symbol of the Akatsuki while the other had the symbol of the Spider.

"Varys never contacted me before. This can't be good." Naruto said as he opened the one from Varys first.

 _The Crowned Stag has passed. The Lions plot and the Wolf stumbles into danger. The safety of the kingdoms is more at risk than ever. Stay safe, my friend._

Naruto reread the message to make sure he was reading it right. ' _Seven Hells. Robert's dead. That means he never got my messages about the Lannisters. I just hope Lord Stark can do something as Hand. Then again, with Joffrey, I just hope there's a city to return to.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he opened Achilles message.

 _King Robert injured in hunting accident, passed away from wounds. Lord Stark charges forward into a dangerous situation. Safety and future of the 7 Kingdoms at risk. Return as soon as possible._

Naruto sighed as he pocketed the message and grabbed his gear. He looked around and knew that if he was to get to Kings Landing as soon as possible to prevent anything catastrophic, he would need to go ahead. "Yusuf, Adawale, gather your gear. We're leaving now." Naruto told them as they nodded and got their gear while everyone else was confused.

Naruto got on his horse as Obara walked up to him. "Naruto, what is it?" She asked.

"I need to get back to Kings Landing, immediately. King Robert has been dead for a while, I don't know for how long but I need to get back now. To make sure Lord Stark and the Lannisters don't kill each other." Naruto said as Obara nodded. Naruto finished securing his horse as Yusuf and Adawale got on their horse.

"Aguilar, you're in charge. Get everyone back to the city as safe as you can. Don't take any unnecessary risks." Naruto said as Aguilar nodded.

"Don't worry. I'll keep them safe." Aguilar said as Naruto smiled and shook his hand.

Naruto got on his horse as everyone looked at him. "Good luck." Naruto said as he, Adawale and Aguilar rode off with Nymeria chasing after them. It would take Naruto at least 3-4 days' ride at top speed to get to King's Landing. He hoped it was enough, little did he know that it wasn't. Those ravens were sent 8 days ago, it normally would have taken one but since the senders weren't clear on Naruto's location, it took longer.

A tremendous amount had taken place since those ravens were sent, and not for the better, at least for House Stark. After Ned Stark learned the truth and Robert was fatally wounded, Ned tried to pull together his forces and allies to ensure the future of the 7 Kingdoms but he trusted the wrong people. A day after those ravens were sent, soldiers and servants of House Stark were slaughtered without mercy, Sansa was taken captive, Arya managed to escape with the help of Syrio who took out three Lannister guards with the knife Naruto told him to carry before stabbing Ser Meryn Trant in the arm and making his escape to the Akatsuki headquarters. And Ned Stark, he had marched into the throne room to take Joffrey off the throne but instead watched his men die and Lord Baelish held him at knife point. One lesson Ned Stark failed to heed, never trust Petyr Baelish.

A day after the events that led to Ned's capture, he was locked away in the Black Cells for treason with no idea of what happened to his daughters. Oh, what hell has come to his house. He was sitting in the damp cold of his cells, the feel of the cold stone on his back and bottom with no light to give him comfort. He slept briefly but his mind was too occupied to get any real rest. The door to the cell opened with a loud creak and the small flicker of light from a torch got closer and closer. Ned squinted his eyes to adjust to the light and saw a man dressed in black robes approach him and knelt. Ned's eyes finally adjusted and he saw Varys.

"Lord Stark. You must be thirsty." Varys greeted him and held out a water pouch.

"Varys?" Ned replied. Varys motioned him to take it but he didn't, causing Varys to sigh.

"I promise you it isn't poisoned. Why is it that no one ever trusts the eunuch?" Varys said as he pulled the cork off and took a drink of water. He held the pouch out as Ned took it and took a long drink. "Not so much, my lord. I would save the rest if I were you. Hide it, men have been known to die of thirst in these cells."

"What about my daughters?" Ned asked.

"The younger one seems to have escaped the castle. Even my little birds cannot find her." Varys said.

"And Sansa?" Ned asked.

"Still engaged to Joffrey. Cersei will keep her close. The rest of your household though, all dead. It grieves me to say, I do so hate the sight of blood." Varys said.

"You watched my men being slaughtered and did nothing." Ned said.

"And would again, my lord. I was unarmed, unarmored and surrounded by Lannister soldiers. When you look at me do you see a hero?" Varys asked as Ned took a sip of water. "What madness led you to tell the Queen you learnt the truth of Joffrey's birth?"

"The madness of mercy. That she might save her children." Ned said as Varys nodded.

"Ah, the children. It's always the innocent who suffer. It wasn't the wine that killed Robert nor the boar, the wine slowed him down and the boar ripped him open but it was your mercy that killed the king." Varys said as Ned nodded. "I trust you know you're a dead man, Lord Eddard."

"The Queen can't kill me. Cat holds her brother." Ned said.

"The wrong brother, sadly and lost to her. Naruto and his rangers rescued him 10 days ago, if the raven's message he sent is any indicator." Varys said.

"If that's true, then slit my throat and be done with it." Ned said as Varys looked at him.

"Not today, my lord. I sent a raven two days ago, letting Naruto know of Robert's death. I'm sure he's on his way here as we speak. He might be able to help you. You should have trusted him." Varys said as he stood up to leave.

"Tell me something, Varys. Who do you truly serve?" Ned asked.

"The realm, my lord. Someone must." Ned said as he left.

Soon, word spread of what happened in the Red Keep as ravens from Cersei Lannister were sent out to all the 7 Kingdoms about Eddard Stark's betrayal. Sansa was a hostage and Cersei had her write to her brother to ride south and kneel before Joffrey but that wasn't going to happen. Robb had assembled his banners and was riding down south to free his father. Catelyn had received a raven as well and rode north to join her son. Stannis and Renly Baratheon had heard of what transpired and began making their own moves to deal with the situation, little did they know what would happen soon.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in Essos, Daenerys had two new sworn swords and protectors in the form of Itachi and Kisame who vowed to keep her safe. She decided to trust them but should something happen, she commanded Jorah to kill them. After the attempt on her life, Khal Drogo vowed before his god to help his wife take the 7 Kingdoms and give his son the Iron Throne in blood and violence. To do that, he needed gold and slaves and his Khalasar raided a nearby town, killing the fighters, taking the women as slaves, and stealing all the gold and supplies they could get.

Daenerys walked through the remains of the destroyed village with her group as she saw the death and destruction that stood before her and was horrified. Dothraki riders were stealing anything valuable and rounding up women and children while the women were getting food and supplies.

"What did they do?" Daenerys asked.

" _Lamb men make good slaves. Khal Drogo will make a gift of them to the slavers, and the slavers will give us gold…and silk, and steel."_ Rakharo said in Dothraki.

"I thought the Dothraki didn't believe in money." Daenerys said.

"Gold to hire ships, princess. Ships to sail to Westeros. It'll take hundreds to sail the Khalasar across the Narrow Sea, more than Naruto will likely have." Jorah replied as Daenerys stopped. She saw some of Drogo's blood riders herding women into a group and treating them like animals.

"Kisame, make them stop." Daenerys said as Kisame nodded and moved to stop them when Jorah motioned him to wait.

"Khaleesi?" Jorah asked.

"You heard me." Daenerys replied.

"These men have shed blood for their Khal. Now they claim their rewards." Jorah said.

" _She is a lamb girl, Khaleesi. The riders do her honor. If her wailing offends the Khaleesi, I will bring you her tongue."_ Rakharo said as he then saw a straight blade at his throat. He turned to see Itachi was threatening him.

" _All life is sacred, Dothraki. Remember that or it will be a painful lesson."_ Itachi told him as the other Dothraki moved to draw their weapons but stopped when they saw Kisame grab his weapon.

"Princess, you have a gentle heart but this is how it's always been." Jorah said.

"That doesn't mean it's ok to stand by and let it happen." Itachi said as Jorah looked at him.

"I don't now have a gentle heart, ser. Kisame, Itachi make them stop." Daenerys said as they nodded and walked forward. Itachi walked forward and pushed the man off the woman he was about to rape.

" _What the fuck, outsider?"_ The Dothraki asked.

" _The Khaleesi orders these women be spared. They're coming with us."_ Itachi replied as the blood rider threw out his fist but Itachi ducked and knocked out the blood rider with a punch to the jaw.

Kisame pulled out his weapon as the other riders backed off. He helped the women up and escorted them back to Daenerys. "What will you do with them?" Jorah asked.

"Bring them to me." Daenerys said as Itachi and Kisame escorted the women to her.

"You cannot claim them all, Princess." Jorah said.

"I can and I will." Daenerys said as the Daenerys and her group made their way to Drogo because Mago, one of the riders that Kisame stopped wanted to talk to his Khal about the Khaleesi stopping him from taking what was his.

Daenerys walked up to her husband. _"Moon of my life, Mago says you have taken his spoils, a daughter of a lamb man who was his to mount. Tell me the truth of this."_ Drogo spoke.

" _Mago speaks the truth, my sun and stars. I have claimed many daughters this day…so they cannot be mounted."_ Daenerys said as Drogo looked at her.

" _This is the way of war. These women are slaves now to do with as we please."_ Drogo told her.

" _It pleases me to keep them safe. If your riders would mount them, let them take them for wives."_ Daenerys said.

" _Does the horse mate with the lamb?"_ Qotho asked.

" _The dragon feeds on horse and lamb alike."_ Daenerys said as Drogo smirked.

" _You are a foreigner. You do not command me."_ Mago told her.

" _I am Khalessi, I do command you."_ Daenerys shot back as Drogo chuckled.

" _See how fierce she grows? That is my son inside her, the stallion that will mount the world. Filling her with his fire."_ Drogo said in pride. _"I will hear no more. Mago, find somewhere else to stick your cock."_

Mago spit on the ground and raised his Arak to Drogo. Itachi saw this and grabbed Daenerys to pulled her back. _"A Khal who takes orders from a foreign whore is no Khal."_ Mago said as Qotho was about to fight him when Drogo ordered him to stop.

" _I will not have your body burned. I will not give you that honor."_ Drogo said as he stood up as Mago pressed his sword against his chest, cutting him. Drogo just flexed and didn't back down. " _The beetles will feed on your eyes. The worms will crawl through your lungs."_

Mago swung twice but Drogo ducked and moved forward, taking out two daggers. " _The rain will fall on your rotting skin, until nothing is left of you but bone!"_ Drogo shouted as he charged and dodged Mago's swings.

" _You'll have to kill me!"_ Mago shouted as he swung again but Drogo dodged. He then thrusts his sword forward as Drogo grabbed his arms.

" _I already have!"_ Drogo shouted as he broke his arms and sliced Mago's throat with his own sword. Drogo grabbed Mago's head and gripped his throat and pulled his tongue out from his throat as Mago's lifeless body fell to the floor.

Drogo sat back down as Daenerys ran up to him. " _My sun and stars is wounded_." Daenerys said as she looked at his cut.

" _A scratch, moon of my life."_ Drogo responded.

" _Where are the healers?"_ Daenerys asked as one of the women she saved stepped forward.

" _This is a bite of a fly."_ Drogo said, brushing it off.

" _I can help the great rider with his cut."_ The woman said as a blood rider stopped her from moving forward.

" _The Khal needs no help from slaves who lie with sheep_." Qotho said.

" _She is mine. Let her speak."_ Daenerys told him.

"Thank you, silver lady." The woman said as she walked forward.

"Who are you?" Daenerys asked.

"I am named Mirri Maz Duur. I was the godswife of this temple." Mirri told her.

" _Witch."_ Qotho said as he spat on the ground.

"My mother was godswife here before me. She taught me how to make healing smokes and ointments. All men are of one flock, so my people believe. The great Shepard sent his people to—"Mirri was cut off as Qotho slapped her.

" _To many words. A witch's words poison the ears."_ Qotho said.

"Lamb or lion, his wound must be washed and sewn or it will fester." Mirri said as Daenerys looked at Drogo.

" _Let her clean your wound, my sun and stars, it makes me hurt to see you bleed."_ Daenerys said as Drogo nodded and Mirri got to work on cleaning his wound.

Back in Westeros, Robb had assembled his father's bannermen and they assembled their vassals' men and began marching down south with all the horses, siege weapons and armor they could carry. They gathered first at Winterfell and once they were ready and the leadership was organized, they marched from Winterfell through the Barrowlands and past Moat Cailin when they stopped near Greywater Watch to make camp and ready their plans.

Lady Catelyn and Ser Rodrick had ridden from the Vale after they received word of Lord Stark's imprisonment and hurried to the North. They rode past the Twins and at Greywater Watch saw the large encampment of the forces of the North.

"Robb's brought the North with him." Catelyn said as they rode into camp.

Robb Stark was in the main tent with his generals and lords along with Theon to discuss the recent news they learned from their scouts. "The Riverlords have fallen back, with Jaime Lannister at their heels. And Lord Tywin is bringing around a second Lannister army from the South. Our scouts confirm it's even larger than the King Slayer's." Robb told them.

"One army, or two. The King's in the North threw back hosts ten times as large." Greatjon told Robb when he saw Lady Catelyn and stood up to bow and the other men followed.

"Mother!" Robb said, happy to see her alive.

"You look well." Catelyn said with a smile.

"Lady Catelyn, you're a blessing to see during these dark times." Greatjon said.

"We had not thought to meet you here, my lady." Theon said.

"I had not thought to be here. I wish to speak to my son, alone, if you'll permit me my lords." Catelyn said.

"You heard her, move your asses! Go on, out!" Greatjon said as they all left the tent. "Come on, Greyjoy, you too. Don't worry, my lady. We'll stab our swords up Tywin's bunghole and then it's off to the Red Keep to free Ned."

Robb and his mother hugged, happy to see one another alive. Robb showed his mother the raven written to him by Sansa with no mention of Sansa. They both agreed that Robb's and the North's only hope was that they could defeat the Lannisters in battle or else their entire family will die.

Line Break xxxxx

2 days had passed since Naruto raced for King's Landing and he would make it to King's Landing in another 1-2 days. It would have taken shorter but Adawale's horse gave out and he had to ride with Naruto so it took them longer. Little did Naruto know how serious things all over the 7 Kingdoms had transpired, with Robb marching down South, Jaime and Tywin Lannister sacking the Riverlands, and Ned Stark's capture. Robb was just outside the Twins and his mother Catelyn was negotiating a deal with Lord Frey for him to cross. Tyrion had made it to his father's camp and was preparing himself for his own march into battle and Joffrey had made Sansa kneel and swear fealty to him in exchange for being merciful to her father.

Speaking of Ned, he was still in the Black Cells and was still alive thanks to the water pouch that Varys had given him before. He was starving but with the water he would survive. He was resting against the wall when he heard the door to his cell open. He opened his eyes and saw the flicker of a torch get closer. Ned looked and saw it was Varys again.

"You've seen better days, my lord." Varys said as he looked at Ned.

"Another visit? It seems you're my last friend." Ned said as Varys handed him a fresh water pouch. Ned opened it and took a sip.

"No, no. Some people still love you. Sansa came to court this morning to plead for your life." Varys said.

"On her knees, begging for me? Did you laugh with the others?" Ned asked.

"You do me wrong, my lord. Your blood is the last thing I want." Varys replied.

"I don't know what you want. I'd given up trying to guess." Ned told him as Varys chuckled.

"When I was a boy, before they cut my balls off with a hot knife, I traveled with a circus through the free cities. They taught me that each man as a role to play. The same is true at court. I am the Master of Whispers; my role is to be sly and curious. I am a good actor, my lord. Naruto's role is to keep the peace of the realm and ensure the men who argue and kill one another have a future for their children. Someone you should have trusted with your plot a long time ago." Varys said.

"Can you free me from this place?" Ned asked.

"I could, but will I? No." Varys replied as Ned chuckled. "As I said I'm no hero. I wouldn't have the means of ensuring your escape or protecting myself from the Queen's wrath."

"What do you want? Tell me. No riddles, no stories, tell me. What do you want?" Ned asked.

"Peace. Plain and simple, my lord. Do you know that your son is marching south with an army of North men? Loyal lad, fighting for his father's freedom, yet naïve." Varys told him.

"Robb? He's just a boy." Ned replied.

"Boys have been conquerors and warriors before. Young Naruto an excellent example. A young boy self-trained and taught in the ways of battle and managed to defeat some of this land's greatest warriors and make a name for himself. If the gods had deemed it and he was Robert's son or yours, he'd be King by now." Varys said with a chuckled as Ned looked at him.

"Why do you bring him up so much? Why?" Ned asked, curious about this uncanny respect Varys had for the boy.

"Because I trust him, as crazy as it sounds he is the one person in the 7 Kingdoms I trust to do what is necessary to ensure that we have a future. He may be a boy of no noble birth or blood but I know he has a great destiny. A destiny intertwined with the fate of the 7 Kingdoms. Plus, the boy is smart, witty and a good friend." Varys said as Ned glanced at him. "Naruto is a boy who is more concerned about the safety and security of others over himself. If we had more men like him, this world would be better off."

"A fantasy. A fantasy you'd find in a book or an old story." Ned said as he took another sip of water.

"Perhaps but he's a person we need now more than ever. With Robert dead, Joffrey is King yet the transfer of power will not be smooth. Stannis is the next in line should people discover what you have discovered. He's a proven battle commander and he is utterly without mercy." Varys said.

"Stannis Baratheon is Robert's true heir. The throne is his by right." Ned replied.

"Sansa pleaded so sweetly for your life, it would be a shame to throw it away. Cersei is no fool. She knows a tame wolf is more useful then a dead one." Varys told him as Ned felt insulted.

"You want me to serve the woman who murdered my friend?! Who butchered my men?! Who crippled my men?!" Ned asked.

"I want you to serve the realm! Tell the queen you will confess to your vile treason, tell your son to lay down his sword and proclaim Joffrey as the true heir. Cersei knows you to be a man of honor. If you promise to keep her secret and carry it to your grave, I believe she will allow you to take the Black and live out the rest of your life at the Wall, with your brother and your bastard." Varys said as Ned chuckled.

"You think my life is some precious thing to me? That I would trade my honor for a few years of…of what? You grew up with actors. You learnt their craft and you learnt it well. I grew up with soldiers…I learned how to die a long time ago." Ned said as Varys exhaled.

"Pity. Such a pity." Varys said as he got up to leave. He walked to the door but stopped and turned back to Lord Stark. "While I admire your honor, I'm afraid it'll do little to protect your daughter. I'll ensure that your daughter is kept as safe as she can be." Ned looked at Varys as he left his cell, hoping he had made the right decision.

Back in Essos, Daenerys, Khal Drogo and the Khalasar were moving through the Great Grass Sea after their recent attack and raiding of a village. They were moving through the area and had traveled for a few days. Drogo led the Khalasar with his blood riders and Daenerys right behind him. Daenerys was worried as she saw Drogo didn't look well. He was slumped over a bit on his horse, with a blanket over his shoulders and it seemed that he was going to fall over.

" _My lord…my sun and stars_ …Drogo." Daenerys called out to him as Drogo finally slumped over the side and fell off his horse. Daenerys immediately got off his horse and rushed to his side while Itachi and Kisame did the same. Some of his blood riders got off to see if they could help while the others gathered around to see what happened.

Itachi looked at Drogo's wound and bandage and saw the dark colored spot from dried blood. He moved it a bit and saw it was infected. " _My moon…my horse…I must ride…"_ Drogo managed to say.

" _He fell from his horse. A Khal who cannot ride is no Khal."_ Qotho said.

" _He's tired. He just needs rest, that is all. We've ridden far enough today. We'll camp here."_ Daenerys said.

" _This is no place to camp. A woman does not give us orders. Not even a Khaleesi_." Qotho said.

" _We'll camp here. Tell them Khal Drogo commanded it."_ Daenerys said.

" _You do not command me Khaleesi."_ Qotho told her.

" _Fine Mirri Maz Duur. Bring her to me."_ Daenerys said.

" _The witch?! I'll bring you her head, Khaleesi."_ Qotho replied.

" _Bring her to me unharmed or Khal Drogo will hear why you defied me."_ Daenerys said as Qotho grunted and went to get her.

The other Dothraki began to settle and making their tents and make camp. Daenerys held Drogo's hand as Itachi looked at his wound and saw it was infected badly and too far gone for any medicine to heal. "Your grace, I don't think there is anything to be done." Itachi said.

"I refuse to believe that. He must live." Daenerys told him. "Help me with him."

"Yes, your grace." Itachi said as he and Kisame picked up Drogo and moved him into a tent. They laid him down as Daenerys and her handmaidens made him comfortable with a warm blanket and wet towels to try and help his fever. Itachi even took some herbs he had to try and help but the best they could do at this point was to make him comfortable. Daenerys held Drogo's hand as he was sweating profusely and speaking gibberish in his delirium.

"Khaleesi." Jorah said as he entered the tent.

"Come." Daenerys said as Jorah walked in to see the state that Khal Drogo was in. "He's very strong. No one understands how strong he is."

Jorah looked at Itachi who shook his head no as he glanced at the wound. Jorah took out a knife and pealed back the bandage that Itachi had put on and saw that the sword wound was infected and past the point of any known healing.

"He will die tonight, Khaleesi." Jorah said.

"He can't. I won't let him." Daenerys said.

"Even a queen doesn't have that power, your grace." Itachi said.

"We should leave tonight, Khaleesi. There's a nearby port in Asshai." Jorah said.

"I won't leave him." Daenerys said

"He's too far gone, your grace. Listen to Mormont. We should leave tonight, bring anyone who will follow you and make way for Braavos or Pentos. Our order has allies that can aid us." Itachi said.

"Even if—even if he dies, why would I run? I am Khaleesi and my—my son will be Khal after Drogo." Daenerys said.

"This isn't Westeros where men honor blood, here they only honor strength." Jorah said.

"He's right, Khaleesi. Once Drogo dies, the warriors will fight amongst themselves to prove who is strongest and whoever wins will be the new Khal. Any laws or rules made by the old would be irrelevant. The new Khal won't want any rivals." Itachi told her as Daenerys looked at him.

"I won't leave him." Daenerys said as Jorah and Itachi heard the tent flap open and readied their weapons in case.

Mirri Maz Duur walked into the tent with Qotho and another blood rider. Mirri knelt and looked at the wound and saw its state. "The wound has festered." Mirri said.

" _You did this, witch."_ Qotho said as he unsheathed his dagger.

" _Stop. I don't want her hurt."_ Daenerys told him.

" _No? No?! You don't want her hurt? Pray we don't hurt you too. You let this witch put her hands on our Khal."_ Qotho said as he kicked Mirri which made Itachi unsheathe his sword.

" _Rein in your tongue. She's still your Khaleesi."_ Jorah told him.

" _Only while the blood of my blood lives!"_ Qotho shouted as Itachi readied his sword. _"Once he dies, she is nothing."_

Daenerys stood up and looked at Qotho. _"I have never been nothing. I am the blood of the dragon!_ " Daenerys shouted.

" _All the dragons are dead, Khalessi."_ Qotho said as he left so Itachi sheathed his sword.

"I think you should wear your armor tonight, Jorah." Itachi said as Jorah nodded and left.

"You saved my life once more." Mirri said.

"And now you will save his." Daenerys said.

"He's beyond my healer's skills. All that can be done is to ease his pain." Mirri said.

"Save him and I will free you. I swear it. You must know a way. Some…magic." Daenerys said as Mirri got an idea.

"There is a spell. Some would say death is cleaner." Mirri said as Daenerys thought for a bit.

"Do it. Save him." Daenerys told him.

"There is a price." Mirri told her.

"You'll have gold—whatever you want." Daenerys replied.

"It's not a matter of gold. This is blood magic. Only death pays for life." Mirri said.

"My death?" Daenerys asked.

"No. Not your death, Khaleesi. Bring me his horse." Mirri said as Daenerys nodded to Doreah who got up. She walked outside the tent and passed Kisame who noticed her worried look but gave her a reassuring smile and helped her.

"Your grace, a word in private?" Itachi asked as Daenerys nodded. He helped her to her feet and they moved away from Mirri. "Your grace, I am your sworn sword and protector and I will always protect you but I must advise against this."

"If this saves Drogo, then it must be done." Daenerys said.

"Your grace, I'm aware that magic is real. Naruto, himself can use magic but it does not require the use of a sacrifice. Blood magic is only useful for one thing and that is taking lives, not bringing them back. If you do this, it may very well kill Drogo rather than save him." Itachi said.

"How can you be so sure?" Daenerys asked.

"Our training includes the history of the people who use blood magic and any kind of magic that requires sacrifice will end in death. Your grace, this will end badly, do not do this." Itachi told her.

"I thank you for your counsel but if this can save Drogo, it will be done." Daenerys said as Itachi reluctantly nodded.

"Yes, your grace." Itachi replied.

They had some Dothraki bring Drogo's horse into the tent and it began neighing and bucking, sensing that something was wrong.

"Khaleesi, do not do this thing. Let me kill this witch." Qavarro said.

"You kill her and you kill your Khal." Daenerys told him.

"This is blood magic. It is forbidden." Qavarro said.

"I am your Khaleesi. I tell you what is forbidden." Daenerys said.

The horse was now in the middle of the tent, next to Drogo as Mirri began chanting in an ancient language that they couldn't understand. She walked up to the horse, petting its coat to calm it down as she had everything she needed. "You must leave." Mirri said as Daenerys told Qavarro to take Irri and leave. "You must go to, Lady. Once I begin to sing, no one must enter the tent. The dead will dance here tonight."

Daenerys looked at Drogo as she made her way out. Mirri kept chanting and slit the horse's throat, causing the blood to squirt all over Drogo and onto Daenerys's face. Itachi helped her out of the tent as the rest of the Khalasar gathered around to see what was happening. Jorah made his way through the crowd and saw the blood on Daenerys's face and heard the chanting.

"What have you done?" Jorah asked.

"I have to save him." Daenerys replied.

"We could have been 10 miles from here on the way to Asshai. You would have been safe." Jorah said as Itachi helped her walk when they heard the howl and scream of something demonic come from the tent.

Qotho and two of his men ran up after hearing the scream. _"This must not be."_ Qotho said.

" _This must be."_ Daenerys told him.

" _Witch."_ Qotho said to her.

" _Qotho, calm down_." Qavarro told Qotho but Qotho elbowed him in the face.

" _No, you cannot."_ Daenerys said as she tried to stop him but he pushed her to the side and she fell to the ground. Irri and Doreah ran up to her as Qotho and his two friends walked to the tent. Itachi saw Daenerys fall and quickly pulled out his sword as Jorah did the same.

" _No further, Qotho."_ Itachi warned him as Qotho turned and saw Jorah the Andal and the foreigner with the red eyes. He charged at Jorah while his friends took on Itachi.

Itachi readied himself as one of the Dothraki swung his sword at his head but Itachi blocked it and pushed him away. He then ducked under a sword swing from the other Dothraki and stabbed him in the gut. He moved his body and flung him off his sword as the other Dothraki swung down. Itachi parried and pushed him back and then sliced his leg, causing him to the drop to his knees in pain which allowed Itachi to followed up with a decapitating slice.

He flicked his sword clean of blood and sheathed it as Jorah killed Qotho with a slash to the face. Itachi then went to Daenerys to help her. "Your grace, are you ok?" Itachi asked.

"The baby…the baby is coming." Daenerys said as Itachi grabbed her and picked her up, bridle style.

"Fetch the midwives!" Jorah shouted.

"They will not come. They say she is cursed." Qavarro said.

"It's fine. Just get us a hut. Kisame!" Itachi shouted as Kisame ran over to help him move Daenerys into a hut with Irri and Doreah while Jorah, Qavarro and the other Dothraki loyal to Daenerys kept everyone else away.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto, Yusuf and Adawale finally made it to King's Landing after another two days on the road. Because of Adawale's horse dying, it took them longer. They tied their horses to some stables near the King's Gate and proceeded through the city to the Red Keep to hopefully be met by Lord Stark and try and keep things from getting any worse…but how wrong he was. As they were walking, he heard the ringing of the bells that echoed through the city and everyone seemed to be heading in one general direction. Something was definitely wrong.

He saw some kids passed by so he stopped them for some answers. "Hey, what's going on? Where's everyone going?!" Naruto asked.

"They're taking him to the Sept of Baelor." One of the kids said.

"Taking who?" Naruto asked.

"The Hand of the King." The kid said as he ran off.

"Fucking hell." Naruto said as he, Adawale and Yusuf followed the kids and the crowd to the Sept of Baelor. It took them roughly ten minutes running through the city and managed to make it to the street up to the Sept of Baelor where hundreds of the city's residents, peasants, and merchants had gathered. The crowd was so packed together that if someone was killed they couldn't fall.

He saw Joffrey with the crown on his head standing next to his mother and Sansa and she looked like she's been through a lot. The rest of the small council was there, Varys, Pycelle, and Baelish with the King's Guards, Ser Illyne Payne, the High Septon and the Hound. The City Watch who were on the Lannister payroll pushed Lord Stark onto a platform so he could speak to the crowd.

Lord Stark looked up and at the crowd and could see at the one of the alleyways that Naruto and his rangers had arrived. He had thought about what he was going to say before but seeing him, he changed his mind. "I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King." Lord Stark looked at Sansa who smile and nodded. He then looked at Varys who had seen Naruto arrive and nodded, gesturing to Naruto meaning that with him her, Sansa would be safe.

"I come before you to confess my actions in the sights of Gods and men. And let all of you know, that I speak the truth. I betrayed the faith of my king and the trust of my friend, Robert. I swore to protect his children but before his blood was cold, I plotted to take the throne for myself." Ned said, with sadness and grief as Cersei smiled that everything was going according to plan. "Let the High Septon and Baelor the Blessed bear witness to what I say: Joffrey Baratheon…is _not_ the one true heir to the Iron Throne!"

Once everyone heard this, they began talking amongst themselves as to what was happening. "The King Robert Baratheon had no true children with Cersei Lannister, Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella Baratheon are bastards born of incest between the Queen Cersei Lannister and the Kingslayer, Jaime Lannister and none have the right to the Iron Throne!" Ned shouted at the top of his lungs as everyone was shocked to hear this.

"LIES! ALL OF IT!" Joffrey shouted at the top of his lungs. "You traitorous cunt! Ser Illyne, bring me his head!"

Sansa pleaded for mercy as she begged Joffrey to let her father live while Cersei and Lord Varys tried to stop him from doing this. The crowd was put in a frenzy as the City Watch tried to keep them back. Ser Illyne put on an executioner's mask and grabbed House Stark's Valyrian Steel sword, Ice. Naruto, Yusuf and Adawale tried to get to him to stop this as they pushed and shoved people out of their way but the crowd was too dense.

"Move! MOVE!" Naruto shouted as he pushed two men out of the way and shoved another as he tried to run to stop the execution.

Ser Illyne stood next to Lord Stark as he was on his knees and closed his eyes. Lord Stark slowed his breathing and accepted his fate, praying to the old gods that his daughter and his family would be kept safe. _"May the old gods keep my family safe…and ensure that the 7 Kingdoms lives on in peace."_ Lord Stark thought as he awaited his fate.

Naruto managed to make it past the statue of Baelor and was just about to make it when he saw Ser Illyne swing Ice down. "NOOO!" Naruto shouted as he saw the blade take off Lord Stark's head and a flock of ravens flew in the air.

Naruto stared in disbelief as he saw the bloodied sword drip onto the ground with Lord Stark's lifeless body on the ground. Some of the women screamed in horror as the City Watch was having even more trouble to keep the peace as some of the people including the High Septon believed the execution on holy ground was blasphemous. Naruto moved through the crowd and saw Lord Stark's head on the ground but turned to see Sansa had fainted.

He ran onto the platform and shoved Baelish to the ground as he saw Varys was tending to her. "Sansa! Sansa, can you hear me?!" Naruto asked as he cradled her head.

"She's in shock. Get her to the Red Keep." Varys said as Naruto nodded. He picked her up, bridle style and moved passed the crowd and to the street to make it to the Red Keep as Adawale and Yusuf followed him to keep him safe. He made his way into the Red Keep and to Sansa's room where he placed her down on the bed.

"Adawale, stay with her and keep her safe. Yusuf, go back to the headquarters and gather everyone. I'll be there shortly." Naruto said as they nodded.

Naruto left her room and walked out of the Red Keep but before he could he saw Varys enter. Varys motioned Naruto to followed and he did, following him out of the Red Keep and to the secret passage near the dungeons.

"Varys, what the hell happened?" Naruto asked.

"A lot my friend. Come, I have much to tell you." Varys said as he and Naruto spoke about what he had missed in the city.

Line Break xxxxx

The next day, word had spread and ravens had been sent out to every corner of the 7 Kingdoms about what had transpired at the Great Sept of Baelor. Lord Eddard Stark, Warden of the North, was killed by Joffrey but not before saying some rather interesting things about Joffrey and the Queen. Word had already spread and the small folk and lords of the 7 Kingdoms wondered if what Ned Stark said was true. If that was the case, then there was no heir to the Iron Throne and Stannis was to be next in line.

Word had made it to the North and they were all grieving over the loss of their liege lord and were even most set on killing the Lannisters. While in King's Landing, Joffrey quickly dissented any talk about if he was worthy for the crown and anyone who had spoken out of turn would never speak again. He was in the royal throne room, doing what he thought it meant to rule and that meant torturing a minstrel for a song he sang about King Robert.

Naruto was in the throne room, standing next to Adawale, Yusuf, Shao Jun, and several other members of the Akatsuki watching as Joffrey had Lannister soldiers hold down the Minstrel while Ser Illyne prepared to take out his tongue. Naruto clenched his fist in anger as he wanted to act when he felt a calming hand on his shoulder stop him. He turned to see it was Varys.

"Don't do anything rash, my friend. As much as we don't like it, we must all play our part if we wish to see tomorrow." Varys said as Naruto nodded.

"Any word on Daenerys?" Naruto asked.

"None, I'm afraid. My little birds haven't seen her in a while. But surely your men you have guarding her would have sent word?" Varys asked as Naruto had told him yesterday that he had some friends looking out for her as extra security, but Varys already knew as his little birds had told him of the two strange men wearing the same symbol that Naruto wore on his clothes.

"I haven't heard from them in a while. Something must have happened." Naruto said as they saw Joffrey stand up.

"I'm done for the day. I'll leave the rest of the matters to you, Mother." Joffrey said as he got up and walked down from the throne with the Hound and Ser Meryn following him. He walked up to Sansa, who looked like crap after her father's death. "You look quite nice."

"Thank you, my lord." Sansa replied.

"Your grace. I'm king now. Walk with me, I want to show you something." Joffrey said as he walked out of the throne you.

"Do as you're bid, child." The Hound told Sansa who followed Joffrey. Naruto then nodded to Varys and him and his men left to follow.

"Oh dear, I have a terrible feeling about this." Varys whispered to himself as he decided to follow him.

Joffrey walked with Sansa to the walls of the Red Keep and began talking about how powerful he was and as soon as Sansa bled that he would put a son in her. They walked along the pathway next to the wall of the Red Keep when Joffrey stopped next to a platform and Sansa saw what he had brought her to see. The heads of her father and the rest of her household that came to King's Landing are stuck on spikes.

"No, please no!" Sansa shouted as she tried to leave but Ser Meryn kept her from moving so Sansa just turned her head away.

"This one's your father." Joffrey said as he pointed to the decaying and fly-swarmed head of her father. "Look at it and see what happens to traitors."

"You promised to be merciful." Sansa said.

"And I was. I gave him a clean death in spite of the horrid things he said about me and my mother. Look at him." Joffrey said.

"Please let me go home. I won't do any treason, I swear." Sansa begged.

"Mother says I'm still to marry you. So, you'll stay here and obey. Look at him!" Joffrey shouted as Sansa looked and saw her father's head.

"How long do I have to look?" Sansa asked.

"As long as it pleases me. Do you want to see the rest?" Joffrey asked.

"If it please, your grace." Sansa said.

"That's your Septa there. I'll tell you what. I'm going to give you a present. After I raise my armies and kill your traitor brother, I'm going to give you his head as well." Joffrey told her.

"Or maybe he'll give me yours." Sansa told him as Joffrey was a bit taken back by the reply.

"My mother tells me a king should never strike his lady. Ser Meryn." Joffrey said as Ser Meryn turned her around and slapped her across the face. He moved to do it again when he heard a voice.

"Hit her again and you lose the hand." They heard as they saw Naruto and some of his rangers standing there.

"I take orders from the King, not you boy." Ser Meryn said as Naruto look unfazed.

"Good, then strike her again and see what happens." Naruto said as he walked past the Hound and got in Ser Meryn's face. "What kind of knight strikes an unarmed, innocent girl? No wonder you couldn't even kill Syrio Forel."

Ser Meryn fumed with anger as Naruto gently grabbed Sansa's arm and moved her away as he grabbed a cloth to wipe the blood from her lip. "Are you ok?" Naruto asked as Sansa nodded.

"What do you think you're doing?" Joffrey asked as Naruto looked at the small brat and wanted nothing more than to drive his sword through his head.

"Ser Naruto was just coming to speak to you, your grace. I believe you said something about wanting to check on the armory." Varys said as he walked out to join the group. When he said that, it transition's Joffrey focus from Naruto.

"Yes, of course. I'll want to decide which weapon to use to kill my enemies." Joffrey said as he and the King's Guard left.

"Shao Jun, take Sansa to her room and keep her safe. And if anyone gives you trouble, just use my name." Naruto said as Shao Jun nodded and motioned for Lady Sansa to walk first.

"Thank you, ser Naruto." Sansa said as she left and Shao Jun followed her.

"You didn't need to intervene, Varys." Naruto told him.

"Perhaps but if I didn't who knows what Joffrey might have done. The balance of power has shifted in the city and as long as Joffrey is king, we will need to play the role of loyal subject." Varys said.

"Luckily, my position gives me some leniency but you're right. But Joffrey and Cersei are going to need to be reminded that the people of this city won't stand for how they will treat them." Naruto said.

"Time will tell, my friend. But if we wish to pursue our plans then we'll have to tread carefully." Varys said as he nodded and left. Naruto looked at the head stuck on the spikes along the wall of the Red Keep and knew that he was partially responsible for not being in the city to stop this.

Naruto grabbed his necklace and decided that he was going to keep doing what he was doing and what he had planned, it was time to change things up. "Come on." Naruto said as they left the Red Keep and walked to the Brightest Light. Naruto walked into the secret office and over to the fire place. He pushed a brick near the fireplace and the fire pit and back wall moved to the side to reveal the secret entrance to the training ground and hideout that Naruto and the Akatsuki used to have secret meetings or train.

"Gather everyone and meet me down stairs." Naruto said as they nodded and left to get everyone.

Naruto walked down to the secret floors below the Brightest Light. He walked past several doors that were used as training rooms, healing chambers or bomb making rooms and made his way to the secret vault. He opened the door to the Secret Vault to reveal an empty room. He pushed in three different bricks and part of the wall came down to reveal a secret alcove where items were kept and among them was the ice stone that Naruto found North of the Wall. It was time to embrace who he really was and if Naruto's gut was right, the stone would play a big part in that.

Naruto grabbed the stone and moved it to the sacred meeting room where they inducted new members into the order. Naruto placed the stone onto the stone pedestal where members sword to abide by the rules of the order. He waited as the rest of the Akatsuki members walked in.

"Naruto, you called for us?" Achilles asked.

"Yes. After thinking a lot about what happened and what had transpired…you were right, Achilles. I haven't embraced who I really am…and I think it's time." Naruto said as he placed his hands on the ice stone and closed his eyes to concentrate. "I am Naruto Uzumaki…I am Azor Ahai. I am ready."

He concentrated, feeling the power of his magic and his necklace flow through his body. His necklace began to glow brightly as each symbol of the element glowed in each respective color. The fire symbol glowed red, water symbol glowed blue, the lightning symbol glowed yellow, the wind symbol glowed grey and the earth symbol glowed brown. Naruto then raised his hands as he generated a small orb of fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning that then flew around the egg in a circular pattern. Naruto concentrated more as the spinning increased and soon the five elements combined into a singular green mass of energy that was absorbed into the stone.

The stone glowed in a flash of white light as it began to shake and rattle, the ice around the stone began to crack and break away and once a large crack was made down the middle of the stone, it exploded in a flash of bright light causing Naruto and everyone to shield their eyes.

Once the light began to die down, Naruto and everyone opened their eyes and they couldn't believe what they saw. "Oh my god." Naruto said.

"I don't believe it." Achilles said as they saw that the ice stone on the pedestal was replaced with broken ice fragments and…an ice-colored dragon the size of a small dog.

The dragon stretched its wings and yawned as it sneezed and blew out a small puff of ice cold air. It looked around before seeing Naruto and titled its head before walked slowly to him. Naruto held his hand out as the dragon sniffed it, and then licked his hand as it could smell that Naruto was good. It then climbed onto his hand and got comfortable. Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"This can't be possible." Naruto said.

"But it is. Azor Ahai is reborn…and with him, a new hope." Achilles said as he and the rest of the Akatsuki bowed. Naruto still couldn't wrap his mind around what had just happened and wondered what this meant for his future. The ice dragon looked around before flexing its wings and screeching with its new lungs.

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **I hoped you guys like the 4** **th** **chapter. Naruto has fully embraced his destiny and will be met with trials and tribulations as the War of Five Kings emerges on the horizon and he must decide on how to advance. Now that I finished up Season 1, things will ramp up in terms of action and everything else. I originally wanted to end this chapter earlier but I decided against it because I could finally end Season 1 and start fresh with season 2 in the next chapter.**

 **Sorry for not uploading but I've been super busy with work and it doesn't leave me a lot of free time to write but I write when I can and I'm not stopping so don't worry. I'm working on the chapters for other stories so they'll be coming after this one is uploaded.**

 **Next Chapter, Naruto faces the War of Five Kings as he not only must keep himself and everyone else alive but make decisions on who to fight for, who to protect and where to draw the line. And keeping his new friend a secret from people who shouldn't know.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Game of Thrones. Both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a big fan.**


	5. The War of Kings

**Here is the 5** **th** **Chapter of Maelstrom in Westeros. A lot has transpired within the 7 Kingdoms as full-blown war has erupted between the Joffrey with the Lannisters and Robb Stark of the North. Two wild cards are Renly and Stannis Baratheon as each has a claim for the throne with everyone else caught in the middle and soon to be casualties if something isn't done. It's up to Naruto to save whoever he can and prepare for his destiny while keeping a sensitive secret from people who shouldn't know anything.**

 **The War of Kings**

 **Year: 299 AL**

The 7 Kingdoms were in full blown war or rebellion depending on who you asked. For those who sided with the North, it was war. For those in the south, it was rebellion. Robb Stark, son of Lord Eddard Stark proclaimed himself as King in the North. With the entirety of the North and the support of the Riverlands, Robb Stark was going to march south, take King's Landing and kill Joffrey and the Queen.

In the south, those who were loyal to the Lannisters viewed Robb Stark as an upstart like Robert Baratheon and was rebelling from the 7 Kingdoms. At the moment, Joffrey was king with Tywin Lannister laying siege to the Riverlands and fighting against the army of the north. Despite Ned Stark's claim at his execution, Joffrey and the Lannisters quickly denounced any talk or claim of his illegitimacy and anyone who did voice it was never heard from again.

But those weren't the only two in open war, both Renly and Stannis Baratheon were moving in their own directions with Renly openly declaring himself as the new King and allied himself with the Reach. Stannis had kept quiet at the moment but he did not proclaim allegiance to Joffrey. At the moment, the 7 Kingdoms weren't the 7 Kingdoms, just lords and men who thought they deserved power fighting against one another and that fighting would tear the country apart.

In King's Landing, Naruto himself was the only person who was tasked with keeping the peace of the 7 Kingdoms but now that it was full blown war, that would be harder. The rangers had come back three days after he did and for the moment, Naruto gathered them because he had something to show them. And to say they were surprised is an understatement but it was something that he felt they needed to know. They swore to keep it a secret but it arose numerous questions as to how he could have a dragon and what now. Some even asked if he was a Targaryen but Naruto was confident he wasn't.

Naruto was having the rangers get some rest from the long trip to recharge and be ready because he might need them. At the moment, he was in the Akatsuki headquarters' assembly room because it was temporarily acting at the kennel. Kennel for what, exactly? Well, Naruto now had a female Direwolf the size of a small horse and a baby dragon to deal with.

He was sitting in a chair watching the baby ice dragon slowly crawl along the table, getting use to walking. Naruto smiled as he slowly pet the dragon on the head with his index finger. By the cute growls and the fact that the dragon was nuzzling its head against his finger, it was happy.

"You're staring again, Obara." Naruto said as he turned and saw Obara was staring at him as if he had changed his face.

"Sorry. Are you sure you're not a Targaryen?" Obara asked as Naruto shook his head.

"I don't think so. Besides, this little guy isn't a regular dragon." Naruto said as he dragon sneezed and out came a small puff of white colored embers. "Oh, and he breathes fire as well as ice. Good to know but going to be a pain in the butt to train."

"How do you know he is male? Why not a female?" Nymeria asked, sitting down next to Obara.

"Good point. If this little guy could speak, he or she would tell me." Naruto said as he held out his hand and the dragon climbed on. The dragon looked at Naruto, tilting his head to the side before happily nuzzling himself into Naruto's hand and curled into a circle to rest.

"I think he's a he." Tyene said, sitting on the floor next to Nymeria, the direwolf, who had just finished eating an entire ham and chicken.

"How would you know?" Obara asked.

"Naruto said the dragon was born when he summoned the energy from his body. Naruto's male so the dragon he gave birth to is male." Tyene said as she pet Nymeria on the head, as the direwolf yawned and placed her head on her paws.

"Well, guy or girl, this dragon is both a blessing and a curse." Naruto said as he slowly walked over to the small bed in the large open cage that the Akatsuki managed to make. It was large enough so that the dragon wasn't crowded but still a cage so it couldn't fly away. "There aren't exactly any books in the Akatsuki library about how to train a dragon."

"Is there anything at all about him?" Tyene asked as Naruto shook his head no.

"No, just some vague passages about Azor Ahai centuries ago. According to some reports, he had a partner during his fight with the Long Night but between centuries of mistranslations, spoken word and the attack by the R'hllor followers, there's barely anything." Naruto said he looked at the dragon with fondness. "But all I know is he's important."

"Well, you've got your work cut out for you. Between him, Nymeria and the city, it seems we'll be busy." Obara said as Naruto nodded.

"Or we could just leave all this and go to Dorne?" Nymeria said as she got up and hugged Naruto. "Think about it. Away from all this death and fighting. Peace and quiet, fine Dornish wine, the clean air, the beautiful water gardens around us and no Lannisters."

"Sounds nice." Naruto admitted.

"And an easier place for you to prepare for Queen Daenerys." Nymeria said as Naruto smiled. He kissed her head and walked over to the side of the room where a small table was set up with a large map of Westeros, along with small figures laid out that represented the armies.

"While I would love nothing more than to relax…I can't. I have a job to do." Naruto said.

"But a job for who? Robert Baratheon is dead, Ned Stark is dead, a bastard sits on the Iron Throne and now the country is in civil war. Why do you stay here?" Nymeria asked him.

"Because I'm the only who cares. Cares about the people living in the city. Not the high lords or people of noble birth who are out there, planning and fighting and destroying the country but someone who realizes that people of this city and the entire country are just going to be in the way. These people trust me and I won't let them suffer under Joffrey and Cersei's rule. If I don't fight for them, no one will." Naruto told them.

"Naruto, you can't save everyone. People will die. Your destiny is to protect the world not the city." Obara said.

"I know. I am Azor Ahai, and my destiny is to protect the world from the Long Night but that also means that there are people alive when this is all over. I never wanted any of this…but it is my destiny and I'm the only who can do it." Naruto told them with new conviction about his destiny in the world. Naruto looked at the map and saw all the various figures and realized just how ill-prepared and outnumbered he was. "If only destiny didn't stack these odds against me."

"Then what will you do? Who do you serve in the days to come? Joffrey?" Tyene asked as Naruto scoffed.

"Please, I'd sooner cut his head off than serve him. To be honest, the only reason I'm still here in the city is because of Sansa and the people who live here. And I can't get Sansa back North because Cersei and Joffrey will destroy the city and me to get her back and there's no way I'd make it north with Tywin's army sacking the Riverlands." Naruto said as Obara had a question.

"Naruto…how come you didn't kill Joffrey when he killed Ned Stark?" Obara asked, wanting to know why he didn't act.

"Believe me, I ask myself the same question every day and that mistake is going to haunt me for as long as I live. I was tempted to drive my sword through Joffrey's chest, throw a knife at Ser Payne, even use my powers to stop it but…I couldn't." Naruto said as he sighed in frustration.

"What do you mean?" Tyene asked.

"If I had stopped them it would only have made things worse. I realize now that nothing I would have done then would have made things better. If I had stopped the execution, Joffrey could have killed me in spite." Naruto said.

"But your powers?" Obara asked.

"Sure, I stop Joffrey but what then. The people who see what I do will either fear me or believe I'm blessed by the Stranger and would never follow me no matter what. And why should they? Just because I lead a band of the best fighters in the country? I have no name or title of enough significance for the other lords of the 7 Kingdoms to listen to me." Naruto said as he looked at the map. "I don't have enough influence yet to do anything."

"Ok, that makes some sense. So, will you fight for Renly? You heard he has declared himself King and married Margaery Tyrell." Tyene said as Naruto looked at the Reach section of the map.

"Margaery said she and her family wanted her to be Queen, it makes sense they would throw their lot in with Renly. But he's not a king. The man never fought a day in his life, barely did his job as Master of Law and is second in line of the throne. Just because he thinks he deserves the crown, doesn't mean he should have it." Naruto said.

"And Stannis?" Nymeria asked.

"I don't know. Something about him is making my necklace act up and stomach drop. Something's going on at Dragonstone and whatever it is, it's not good." Naruto said as he looked at Dragonstone on the map.

"And the North?" Obara asked.

"I don't know. Robb marches south to make the Lannisters pay but what happens if he does. He'll never rule King's Landing and then I have a power gap to deal with. To be honest, from now on it seems I'm playing everything by ear. Word finally came from the Akatsuki in Essos and Daenerys is alive. There's still a chance." Naruto said as sighed. "Until then, I'm going to have to trust my instincts from here on out."

"If war does come, how many Akatsuki do you have ready to fight?" Obara asked.

"In King's Landing, at least 130. Throughout the rest of Westeros, maybe 20. Most of the Akatsuki in the other regions are just spies and informants with a few trained Akatsuki to act as security. In Essos, probably another 200. They're skilled but I also need numbers." Naruto said he looked at the Akatsuki symbol on the wall. "Hopefully, skills and our war machines can make up for that."

"If war does come, you know that we're with you. And we can convince our father to come to your aid." Obara said as Naruto smiled.

"Hopefully it won't come to that for a while. Come on, let's go see how the city is doing. Nymeria, stay here." Naruto said as the wolf just yawned and went back to sleep as the dragon was sleeping as well. Naruto and the Sand Snakes walked through the city as a red glowing comet was streaking across the sky. Some took it as a beautiful, remarkable sight but Naruto knew that the red comet was an omen. It meant that dragons had been reborn.

Line Break xxxxx

Back over in Essos, Daenerys Targaryen had been through a lot in the past few days. After the pre-mature birth of her child, she awoke to the horrible fact that her child had died when he was born. Itachi told her that when he was born, he never breathed a single puff of air and was dead. Her son dying filled her with dread but she also learned that Drogo was alive but not back to his old self. Mirri explained that the ritual used Daenerys' dying son as a sacrifice to save Drogo but he was unresponsive. He didn't move, speak or do anything except stare and it was then revealed that Mirri did this as revenge.

Daenerys did everything she could to find any glimpse of Drogo and get him to respond but nothing worked and she ultimately smothered him with a pillow, killing him. With his death, Daenerys announced to the rest of the Khalasar of her plan and that those who wanted to leave could but those who remained, she swore that she would conquer the 7 Kingdoms and they would share in her glory. Most left while a few loyal Dothraki remained. She made a funeral pyre to lay Khal Drogo to rest while also burning Mirri to death but she also made a gamble to see if her Targaryen blood and her gut instinct was right. She walked into the flames and come morning, she was completely fine with three baby dragons.

Now, Daenerys and her remaining Dothraki, Jorah, Kisame and Itachi were walking through the Red Waste. It was advice from Jorah, Kisame and Itachi who told her that with Drogo dead, and where they were in the Dothraki Sea that it was too dangerous to go back. The chance to encounter another Khalasar was too high so instead they would travel through the Red Waste until they reached a city where Kisame and Itachi could get in contact with other Akatsuki members and get help.

They had been traveling for several days and were still going strong, thankfully with enough water due to Kisame and Itachi carrying more than enough due to a combination of paranoid nature and preparedness. Even though they still had water, the constant walking through sand, dirt and rock with the hot sun beating down on them was beginning to beat them. It was the afternoon and the group was still walking through the Red Waste. Daenerys was using this time to try and get close to her dragons. She was trying to feed the black and red scaled one she called Drogon. Drogon was sitting on her shoulder as she held out small bits of dried meat, trying to get him to eat but Drogon didn't seem interested so Daenerys stopped.

"What did your brother say about them, Khaleesi?" Doreah asked.

"He said they ate meat." Daenerys said.

"He didn't say what kind of meat?" Doreah asked as Daenerys shook her head no.

"My brother didn't know a lot about dragons. He didn't know a lot about anything." Daenerys said as Drogon hopped onto her hand and she put him in his cage.

"Your grace." She heard as she saw Itachi walk over with a water pouch. "Drink."

"Thank you." She replied as she took a small sip of water before handing it to Doreah to took a small sip. "How many do we have left?"

"Enough for now. We just need to keep rationing them." Itachi said as she noticed he was about to drink his own but stopped and walked away. She walked over to him as he pulled out a map and a small compass.

"Itachi, tell me the truth. How bad is it?" Daenerys asked as Itachi sighed.

"If we ration, we have enough water for a few more days." Itachi said as he let out a tired huff and looked at his compass.

She grabbed his water pouch and uncorked it for him. "You need to drink." Daenerys told him.

"I'll be fine. I've been through worst. It's best to save it." Itachi said as they heard the sound of horse whining. They looked and saw Daenerys's horse drop to the ground. They ran over as Daenerys pet her horse on the head. She looked at Itachi and Jorah but they shook their head no.

"She's was Drogo's first gift to me." Daenerys said.

"I remember." Jorah replied.

"I promised to protect them. I promised them their enemies would die screaming. How do I make starvation scream?" Daenerys asked.

"I trick I never learned, I'm afraid." Jorah said as Daenerys looked to the horizon at the never-ending desert.

"Does it ever end?" Daenerys asked.

"Eventually. Nothing lasts forever." Itachi said as Kisame joined him.

"Are you all sure this is the best option?" Daenerys asked.

"Yes, your grace." Kisame replied.

"If we traveled south to the Lhazarene sea, the Lhaze men will kill us and take your dragons. If we travel west to the Dothraki sea, any Khal we pass will kill us and take your dragons." Jorah said as Daenerys shook her head no.

"No one is taking my dragons." Daenerys replied.

"They are still too young, Khaleesi. They cannot defend themselves. You must be there strength." Jorah said as Itachi looked at the map and got an idea.

"As you are mine." Daenerys replied.

"While I agree with strength, an Akatsuki proverb coverts wisdom above all. I might have an idea." Itachi said he laid down the map. "According to the map, Qarth is a three days ride from here."

"Qarth?" Daenerys asked.

"An ancient and old city, run by the most influential, rich and powerful men. The 13. The only bustling city and travel port this far east. Didn't we use to have a member stationed there?" Kisame asked as Itachi nodded.

"Yes. Deidara and Sasori." Itachi said.

"Who are they?" Jorah asked.

"Members of the Akatsuki, like Kisame and myself. Although, they were the more…eccentric of our order." Itachi put it delicately.

"And what Itachi truly means is that they aren't all there in the head. Not dim-witted, your grace, just…well, crazy. The reason they were sent so far east was so they would be out of the way. And the last the order or Achilles ever heard from them was a year ago." Kisame said.

"Deidara, yes, he was crazy. Sasori had his quirks but he was a loyal member. If he's alive, then he'll help us, if they're dead then we can still rest and recover in the city while we plan our next move." Itachi said as Daenerys looked at Jorah.

"Ser Jorah?" Daenerys asked.

"It's our only viable plan. Itachi and Kisame haven't let us down yet, and I don't expect them to now. Although I've heard that the desert outside of Qarth is called the Garden of Bones. Any traveler that the 13 close their gates to, the garden gets bigger." Jorah said.

"Then it's our only option. Can we make it?" Daenerys asked.

"Yes, your grace. I'll have Kisame go ahead and smooth things out. The 13 haven't been known to let Dothraki into the city." Itachi said as Daenerys nodded. Kisame got one of the few good horses, some food and a water pouch. "Stay safe and be careful."

"As careful as any person can. Live free." Kisame said as Itachi shook his hand.

"Die well, brother." Itachi said as Kisame rode off into the Red Waste for Qarth. The hope for Daenerys Targaryen was at stake and he wouldn't fail. Daenerys Targaryen and the group took a small rest before heading to Qarth.

Back in Westeros in King's Landing, Naruto was on his way to the Red Keep to speak to Sansa and give her a bit of a gift. Something he thought she could really use. He walked into the Red Keep and through the castle to Sansa's door where two Lannister men were guarding the door.

"If you gentlemen will stand aside, I'm here to see Lady Stark." Naruto said as the two men knew him and his power to step aside. Naruto opened the door but stopped before he walked in. "Oh, and you can take the day off. Don't worry, Lady Stark will be kept safe."

Naruto closed the door and saw Sansa sitting by her window with Shao Jun in the room. "My lady." Naruto said with a bow.

"Ser Naruto." Sansa replied as Naruto chuckled.

"Please, just Naruto as I told you before." Naruto replied. "I trust Shao Jun is keeping you safe."

"Yes, she's been a very good friend." Sansa said as Shao Jun smiled.

"I'm glad. And don't worry, Shao Jun will make sure you're kept safe and don't let her appearance deceive you. Shao Jun is the most capable…ranger I have. She can fight as well as any man, probably better. Now, if you wouldn't mind putting on a little cloak I was hoping we could take a stroll through the gardens." Naruto said as Shao Jun nodded.

"Uh, I'm not sure his grace and the queen would like that. I'm supposed to remain in the Red Keep." Sansa said as Shao Jun checked outside and saw the Lannister guards were gone.

"Well, then we won't tell them. And don't worry, you won't be seen." Naruto said as Sansa put on a cloak and a small hood to cover her face. Naruto escorted Sansa down the hallway to the gardens by the Red Keep. They then made their way to one of the more secluded gardens outside the Red Keep and Sansa could tell it was secure because there were dozens of Naruto's rangers around to keep people away. They walked down the small set of steps to the nice small, yet open garden which was nicely covered on three sides with trees and bushes and the fourth with an open view of the sea. "Ah, lovely."

"Yes, it is." Sansa said as she sat down on one of the stools.

"And for my gift." Naruto said as he let out a quiet whistle. **[Whistle]**

A rustle was heard from the bushes as Nymeria walked out into the gardens and strolled over to Sansa and made herself comfortable. Sansa was shocked and speechless to see a Direwolf right in front of her. She pet her head and then hugged the Direwolf, feeling the soft fur against her skin, a sensation that was now all too familiar.

"Ho—How?" Sansa asked as Nymeria licked her on the cheek.

"As I was making my way through the Riverlands, we found her in the forest. She recognized me and we brought her here. We figured it would do you good to see her again." Naruto said as Sansa smiled and hugged Nymeria.

"Arya said that Nymeria was gone. I didn't know she was still alive." Sansa said as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

"And she'll stay alive. I have some property in the city where she will be looked after and fed, and where Cersei and Joffrey won't find her. And we can arrange for these little open-air visits whenever you wish." Naruto said with a smile as Sansa was the happiest she had been in a long time.

"Thank you." Sansa said as Naruto smile and nodded.

"It's the least I can do. I wasn't able to save your father and I'll live with that regret for the rest of my life. But I will protect you from here on out. And when the opportunity presents itself, I'll make sure you get to your family again." Naruto said as Sansa smile and nodded. She kept Nymeria close, walked with her around the gardens and enjoyed herself for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Naruto let Sansa enjoy herself for a few hours before Shao Jun escorted Sansa back to her room and Naruto took Nymeria. Naruto dropped Nymeria off and decided to go see how Mance and the others were doing with their new homes and jobs. Naruto made this way through Flea Bottom, down the Muddy Way to Fishmonger's square and took a left to the Street of Steel, below Visenya's Hill. The street was line with armorers, smiths, carpenters, bakeries, inns and other shops and was where Naruto had the people from his home village staying. Naruto owned, or rather the Akatsuki owned bakeries, a large inn, a small carpenter/leather shop and other stores that stretched the Street of Steel and even some work down by River Row and Fishmonger's square.

Mance was at the carpenter shop while Diane was at the inn. Naruto walked down the street and saw Mance talking to a man about an order for some new leather clothing. He also saw Diane tending to a small family who was enjoying some supper. Naruto smiled as he walked into the inn as Diane walked by with an empty tray. "How are things?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, Naruto!" Diane said as she hugged him and he hugged back. "Things are going well. King's Landing is definitely different than home but we've gotten use to it."

"And everyone else?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, they're settling in quite nicely. The children are helping Oscar and Adam in the fishing villages and Ethan is working with some of the farmers outside the city." Diane said as Naruto smiled.

"Good, I'm glad." Naruto said as Mance walked over.

"The city's much busier than you said in your letters but it's a fine living." Mance said as Naruto smiled and shook his hand.

"And everyone's safe?" Naruto asked.

"Aye. We look after one another and make sure all the children and old folk are in bed by night. Although, when we mention we know you, the people of this city are more than kind enough to help." Mance said.

"He's right, Naruto. The people of this city look up to you. You've done a great job here. Your parents would be proud." Diane said.

"Thank you." Naruto replied as Mance roughly pat him on the shoulder.

"Aye, we've heard stories about you and your rangers. I've even seen some of the younger lads practicing and wanting to join." Mance said as Naruto chuckled.

"If they want to train, I'm more than happy to help." Naruto said as he got ready to leave. "Just make sure you guys be careful. The city's going to go through some hard times in the future."

"Aye, Naruto but we'll stick it out. You know us, we're tough as nails." Mance said as he pounded his chest and Naruto chuckled.

"Right. I will see you later." Naruto said as he walked back to the Brightest Light to do some work. He was in the secret headquarters in the main meeting room with Achilles, talking with several of the members who had come with new raven or message scrolls.

"I wonder if this is how Jon felt doing his job." Naruto said as he wrote down a reply to one of the ravens from a spy in Volantis who had finally made it into an inner circle of slave traders. Naruto was sending a reply to keep the order updated on any intelligence they could use. Naruto then moved to large bundle of papers that came from Henry Green in Braavos with the new schematics and blue prints for the rapid-fire ballistae Naruto asked for as well as battle chariots and cannons. He attached designs for use on ships or by a manned crew on the top of a wall or castle.

"Henry has outdone himself again." Achilles said as he looked them over.

"Yes, he has and he says he has the material to begin making them." Naruto said as he thought for a moment. "How many ships do we currently have?"

"Our last count put it at about 4 war galleys and 20 long ships. What are your thoughts?" Achilles asked.

"Send word to Henry to outfit all our ships with the cannons and instruct the men on their use. Once they're ready, have the war galleys sail for Kings Landing. Do we still have our associate at the Arsenal of Braavos who owes us a debt?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Achilles said.

"Have them begin building war galleys." Naruto said as Achilles nodded.

"How many?" Achilles asked.

"Until we tell them to stop." Naruto said as Achilles nodded, liking the idea that preparing for the inevitable it would be a blessing to have a large navy. "As you always say, if you want peace then you better prepare for war."

"A wise saying from a wise man." Achilles said with a chuckle. "I believe that takes care of all the major events of the day. All that's left is to go over reports."

"Any news?" Naruto asked.

"With the war spread to most of the heart of the country, getting dispatches and ravens has proven much more difficult but we're still getting reports. However, the information is limited due to the armies marching south and no form of disguise can allow our spies into the tents of the commanders. Reports tell us that Tywin Lannister has pulled his forces back from the Riverlands and is headed in the direction of Harrenhal. Renly and the forces of the Reach are now in the Stormlands, most likely headed to Storm's End to gather those loyal to his house. Stannis Baratheon is still on Dragonstone and there in lays our new problem." Achilles said as Naruto noted how concerned Achilles was in his tone.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Our spy on Dragonstone has confirmed that a Red Priestess from Asshai, Melisandre arrived on Dragonstone a moon ago and has begun converting the island's populace to the side of R'hllor." Achilles said as Naruto was shocked.

"So that's why I've been feeling like this whenever I think of Dragonstone or Stannis. It's my powers and instincts warning me of R'hllor's influence over Dragonstone." Naruto said as Achilles nodded.

"Yes, and I fear with this war, the power that R'hllor's followers will only increase more and more. No doubt the priestess believes she is converting people but the wills and minds of feeble men are easily manipulated by the powers granted to her." Achilles said.

"What does she want?" Naruto asked.

"Most likely to convert Stannis to her side and if he should take the throne, use her position to increase R'hllor's influence to the 7 Kingdoms." Achilles said as he grabbed his cane and Naruto helped the old master stand up. "If Stannis's mind is swayed, turns to her for power and he takes the throne, I fear for you."

"You said that the mind of feeble men are easily swayed. Stannis is strong-willed, I know him, hell I respect him. If he can keep her influence away, then she won't have any power over him." Naruto said as Achilles shook his head.

"I wish I had your optimism but in my experience, even the strongest of steel wears away. Until R'hllor is defeated, the power his disciples have will only increase and soon friend will turn to foe." Achilles said as Naruto reluctantly nodded.

"Then what do I do? I can't storm Dragonstone with only 300 rangers and the Akatsuki I have here and with the war I can't get any more support. If I use my powers, can I stop her?" Naruto told him as Achilles walked over to get a glass of wine.

"I do not know, Naruto. But I do not think you should march to Dragonstone to stop her. If you do…and you fail, then all hope for the future of the world is gone." Achilles said as he took a sip and pat Naruto on the shoulder. "Wait until the opportunity presents itself. For now, keep doing what you're doing. Save as many lives as you can…that is our job. Not to go out and provoke battles but to defend those who cannot defend themselves. I fear in these coming years you may face terrible crossroads, unsure which direction to take but know this…never stray from your truth path."

"Thank you, for the words of wisdom Achilles." Naruto said as he helped Achilles to his room.

"Of course. Wisdom is all that an old man like myself can offer to the savior of our world. I'm just sorry that I couldn't do more." Achilles said as Naruto chuckled.

"I wouldn't be where I am without your wisdom. The Akatsuki wouldn't be here without your strength. I'd trade an army of thousands for your wisdom." Naruto said as he helped Achilles to his bed.

"And you shall have it for as long as I remain on this earth. Which I fear may not be much longer." Achilles said as he laid down.

"Don't speak like that. You're tougher than most of the people in the country." Naruto said as Achilles chuckled.

"You may be right but I'm also old. Don't worry, Naruto. If it's my time, then I'm ready." Achilles said as Naruto held his hand.

"Get some rest. The Akatsuki still needs you." Naruto said as he left Achilles to let him get some rest.

Naruto walked into the assembly room and saw his dragon drinking some water. He walked over and opened the cage as the small dragon walked out and looked around. It looked at Naruto before tilting its head to the side. Naruto sat down in a chair as the dragon walked along to the edge of the table where Naruto was sitting. Naruto took a small piece of meat in his hands and soon it was heated and fully cooked. Naruto held it out as the dragon grabbed and swallowed it.

Naruto cooked another piece of meat and the dragon ate it. Naruto pet the dragon on the head and sighed. "Well, I don't suppose you have any helpful wisdom or advice for me?" Naruto asked as the dragon titled his head to the side.

"I'm in a bind. Part of me believes I should go out there and side with Robb Stark for what Cersei and Joffrey did to his father but on the other hand if I do that then I leave everyone in the city to the mercy of Cersei and Joffrey and I can't do that, the people trust me. Although, it would send a message to the people on which side to back. Then again, part of me thinks I should try and get Stannis to see reason but then again if Achilles is right and I'm wrong then I walk into a trap and the entire world is screwed." Naruto said as the dragon just looked at him causing Naruto to sigh.

"Gods, if only fate didn't stack everything against me. When I was younger, all I wanted was to see the world and have adventures like my parents. And when I grow older, settle down back home and have a family. Now, I have thousands of people who are looking to me to keep them safe and I might not be able to. I have powers that no one can fathom yet if I use them then I lose the element of surprise that I'm trying so desperately to keep until I've gathered enough influence. Gods, if Cersei, Joffrey or Tywin found out what I can do and about you, they'd do whatever it took to tear everything away from me." Naruto said as he handed the dragon another piece of meat.

Naruto sighed as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "So many choices with little to no answers on what's the right one and I don't even have answers to the questions I already have." Naruto said as he looked at the dragon. "And I'm going insane because I'm talking to myself."

Naruto pet the dragon on the head as it let out cute growls. "If only you were bigger, then settling this whole war would be a lot easier. Taking care of Joffrey and the Lannisters would be easier and if there were any issues than you could just freeze them solid." Naruto joked as the dragon let out a small puff of ice cold air from his mouth that left frost on the table.

"Nice. Ice is always good but if that doesn't work then fire and blood like the Targaryens might work as well." Naruto said as the dragon sneezed a puff of fire, white-colored like the ice and it melted the frost into water. The Dragon seemed to smirk as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Ice." Naruto said as the dragon breathed another puff of ice. "Fire." And the dragon breathed fire.

"You can understand me." Naruto said as the dragon looked at him. "Walk over to the edge of the table."

The dragon looked at the table, then at Naruto before slowly walking along with its feet and claws, stopping right where Naruto pointed. **"[Chuckles]** Well, I've always heard that dragons were smart and you're just the smartest there is, aren't you?" Naruto said as he scratched the dragon under the jaw as the Dragon nuzzled into his hands.

"This will make training you a lot easier. Now, all you need is a good name." Naruto said as he thought for a moment. "There was an old story that my father use to tell me that I always liked. It was about an ancient creature that was as beautiful and awe-inspiring as it was dangerous and powerful. It was said that it could create hurricanes and level mountains in its power yet people worshipped its destructive power as it kept the land in balance. I think it was called…Kurama. Or in Old Valyrian, a beast with no equal. How's that sound?"

The dragon titled its head before nodding. "Ok, Kurama it is." Naruto said as Kurama flapped his wings in happiness. "Whatever happens in the future, Kurama, we'll get through it together."

Line Break xxxxx

The days in King's Landing began to blur together as the war between the Lannisters and the North raged on. Word had spread that Renly finally made it to Storm's End and most of the houses of the Stormlands had pledge their fealty to Renly while the other remained loyal to Stannis. With the war, refugees began flooding into the city in waves and Naruto was doing everything he could for them, even sneaking outside of the walls of the city at night and using his powers to make space for huts or tents for them to live. With the flood of refugees, food storage would become an issue. So, Naruto was taking precautions and working with the farmers outside the city to grow extra food and even using the Akatsuki contacts in Braavos, Pentos and Volantis to get ships to deliver extra food to the city and store whatever they could for emergencies.

It was currently Joffrey's name day and he was having a celebratory tournament near the Red Keep to keep himself happy. Naruto and the rangers, on the other hand, were busy keeping the city safe. To past the time, Naruto was training whatever City Watch members wanted to learn from him and that was actually a lot of them. Although after Varys told him about what Janos Slynt and some of the City Watch did to Ned Stark, Naruto was particular about who he trained. He figured that about half of the 2,000 City Watch were like Slynt and on the Lannister's payroll. The other thousand he wasn't sure of but they were the men that always treated him with respect so for the moment they were ok.

Naruto, Arthur, Bors, Tristan, Lancelot, Gwen, Adawale, Aguilar and the Sand Snakes were at the Eastern barracks training the City Watch. Some of them were new recruits but most were seasoned City Watch who wanted to train. Naruto and the rangers had the City Watch in groups, training one against one or one against many to train them for any kind of eventuality. Naruto was working with a group of about 10 on their stances and their movements.

"Good. Remember, fluid movement. Don't go swinging wildly! Combination 1!" Naruto shouted as the recruits swung left, right, left, parry and swipe. "Nice, combination 2!"

The recruits then did two low blocks, an overhead swing and thrust. "Excellent. Remember, keep your feet steady and a distance apart. Let your power come not from the strength of your attack but the ground that holds your feet!" Naruto shouted as he helped a recruit with their feet placement. "The biggest threat to you in a fight isn't your opponent's strength but your weak stance on the ground. Keep your feet on the ground, be aware of your surroundings and half of the battle will be won!"

"What about the other half?" One of the recruits asked.

"That depends on your ability to not screw up the first half." Naruto joked as the men laughed. "Again! Repetition is the key! In a fight, these movements should be second nature!"

"Ser Naruto!" Naruto heard as he saw a boy run over. "Message from Lord Tyrion, hand of the King."

"Thank you." Naruto said as he handed the boy a gold dragon. "Don't spend it all in one place."

The boy smiled and left as Naruto opened the message and saw that it was Tyrion, wanting to meet him in the Tower of the Hand. "Keep up the training. I'll be back later." Naruto said as he grabbed his sword and walked to the Red Keep. He walked through the gates and into the great keep and up the stairs of the tower of the Hand.

He knocked on the door and Naruto was welcomed with the sight of Bronn opening it. "Ah, Bronn. Still with Tyrion?" Naruto asked.

"Aye, the little lord pays me well." Bronn replied.

"Indeed, I do. Bronn, if you could give us a moment." Tyrion said as Bronn left the room. Tyrion moved a bag around as Naruto looked at the room he spent a lot of time. "Brings back old memories, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does. Of a simpler time." Naruto replied as Tyrion nodded.

"I agree with you there. Those were good times." Tyrion said as he walked up to Naruto. "I never got to tell you how sorry I was of Jon Arryn's passing. I know he meant a lot to you."

"He was a good man and he was killed…but I plan to figure out who killed him and make them pay." Naruto said.

"And I shall help you anyway I can. Jon Arryn was a good, honorable man and part of the reason you're here today and because of that I'm still here. If it is within my power, I shall help you find out who killed him, although you might not like where that path leads." Tyrion said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Because it could lead me to Cersei and Jaime and how Jon Arryn found out their secret?" Naruto asked as Tyrion cleared his throat.

"Not much of a secret, now that Ned Stark proclaimed it before his death." Tyrion said as Naruto looked at him. "As I said, if it should lead you where it does, I'll help you however I can. Especially so, if it leads to Cersei. I owe you that much."

Naruto nodded. "So, Hand of the King? That's a step up for you."

"Acting Hand of the King until my father comes to King's Landing. I told him about what you did for me and he plans to repay you when the time comes. I'm sure you'll be paid handsomely." Tyrion said.

"Gold isn't what I need now but I think I'll come up with something before he gets here. Why did you send for me?" Naruto asked.

"Because you and I are both in the viper's pit and we need to work together." Tyrion said as he gestured Naruto to sit down. Naruto did as Tyrion walked over and poured two glasses of wine. "War has erupted in Westeros and will come to our doorstep. Everyone in the 7 Kingdoms has heard of Ned Stark's proclamation and two separate armies are being gathered to take the throne because of it. Robb Stark marches down South for revenge and yet here you are."

"Here I am." Naruto replied as Tyrion handed him the cup.

"You could have taken your rangers and rode for the North if you wanted to fight with Robb Stark or south if your sided with Renly or Stannis and yet you remained in the city." Tyrion noted.

"I hope you have a point to this or are you just making obvious statements." Naruto joked as Tyrion chuckled.

"This is what I like about you, Naruto. You still carry a sense of humor. More so than most of the city. My point is that you have no love for my sister or Joffrey and your oath is rather open to interpretation in terms of justice. Which leaves me to believe that you have stuck around in King's Landing for one reason: the people." Tyrion said as Naruto took a small sip of wine.

"And people call you a half-wit." Naruto joked.

"They are right on the half-part. I know you, Naruto. You've spent half of your life in this city, protecting the people. Most of the people here look to you and not the king or queen as their leader and you would never leave them at Joffrey's mercy. Robert, sure because of Jon Arryn but now you're smart enough to know that the people of this city won't fare well under Joffrey." Tyrion said as he took a sip. "And I'm worried about the same. I know my nephew and the city wont fare well during the war and should things take a turn for the worse, than the city will destroy itself."

"Tyrion…I like you. I believe that we are friends." Naruto said as Tyrion nodded.

"We are." Tyrion replied.

"Good, then as a friend, please just get to the point. I'm not one for fancy words and explanations." Naruto said as Tyrion nodded.

"Of course. However you feel about my family, the city and its people are your and my first responsibility. We'll need to work together to keep this city together and keep order. You have enormous power and respect in this city yet Cersei and Joffrey won't listen to you or will try to undermine you at every opportunity. Two outcasts with positions of power would fare better together than alone." Tyrion said as Naruto nodded.

"True." Naruto said as he finished the cup of wine. "You have the position of Hand of the King, a name and wealth whilst I have skilled men and love of the people. An excellent combination if we were one person but I think we'll be just fine. But don't expect me to fight in this war." Naruto said with a smile. "And if we're going to be working together, I do believe there is one thing we can take care of now without any repercussions."

"And what's that?" Tyrion asked.

"Janos Slynt." Naruto said with a smirk as Tyrion smiled.

While Naruto struggled with his own issues and decisions, back over in Essos, Daenerys Targaryen had made her way to Qarth. Kisame came back with extra water and food but told them that he was given the items and couldn't enter the city because he couldn't exactly mention who he was meeting. He told Daenerys that there was going to be a risk of entering Qarth but she said it was the only way and they did make it into the city but only after one of the 13, Xaro Xhoan Daxos, vouched for Daenerys and allowed them into the city as a guest in his mansion.

Daenerys and her group rested and recovered from the desert heat and got their strength back. Daenerys was in her room at Xaro's mansion spending some time with her dragon, Drogon. She and Doreah watched as Drogon looked at the raw piece of meat that Daenerys placed in front of her.

"Dracarys." Daenerys said as Drogon quirked his head as he looked at Daenerys. "Dracarys."

Drogon looked at the meat and let loose a small stream of fire that cooked the meat the second it made contact as Daenerys and Doreah smiled and clapped. Drogon then stopped as the raw meat was now cooked. Drogon clamped his jaws on the meat and enjoyed his meal.

"He can feed himself from now on." Daenerys said as she walked over to her bed. Doreah reached over to grab a piece of meat and feed him again. "Let him sleep, Doreah."

"Yes, Khaleesi." Doreah said as she reached out and Drogon climbed onto her hand and she put him in his cage.

"He loves you." Daenerys said with a smile as Doreah smiled back while Irri wasn't completely comfortable with them yet.

" _I removed this part of the top. And I fixed the heel on this one."_ Irri said to Daenerys, showing her the old clothes, she fixed.

"Thank you, my friend." Daenerys replied.

"Did you see the dress Xaro had made for you." Doreah said as she showed Daenerys the beautiful blue dress. "They say he's the wealthiest man in Qarth."

"It is known." Irri replied.

"And if Qarth is the wealthiest City in Essos…" "The last time a rich man gave me a dress, he was selling me to Khal Drogo." Daenerys said as she looked at the dress.

" _May he ride forever through the night lands."_ Irri said.

"Xaro is our host yet we know nothing about him. Even Itachi and Kisame know nothing and it concerns them. Men like to talk about other men…when they're happy." Daenerys joked as Doreah chuckled.

"You would look like a real princess in this." Doreah said.

"She's not a princess, she's a Khaleesi!" Irri said as she calmed down. "You should wear the dress, Khaleesi. You're his guest, it would be rude not to."

Irri then took the clothes and left to put it away with the others while Daenerys thought for a moment. "Your grace." Daenerys heard as she turned and saw Jorah and Itachi walk in. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, it's fine. Thank you again, Itachi for the counsel. If it weren't for you I fear we'd have perished out there." Daenerys said as Itachi bowed.

"I merely presented an option. It's because of you that we are here. I just came to inform you that Kisame and I found our Akatsuki hideout. It took a while to find because it wasn't being kept up but it's here." Itachi said.

"That's good, let's go." Daenerys said.

"I was actually going to inform you that Kisame and I weren't going to be here because we need to figure out the situation in the city. It's best if you stay here for now." Itachi said as Daenerys looked at him.

"I was hoping for more information as well. To meet the people who help Naruto and his forces in Westeros as well as how your organization works." Daenerys said.

"Very well. We'll leave when you're ready." Itachi said as he and Jorah left Daenerys to get ready.

When she was ready, they made their way through the city to the poorest section of the city and down the alley between a whore house and run-down houses. "Apologies, your grace for the route." Itachi said as Daenerys kept close to Jorah in case something happened.

"It's all right. I'm surprised that your group keeps their hideout in such a dangerous part of the city." Daenerys pointed out.

"A part of our teaching. The key to our jobs is to blend in and not draw attention and no one would think to look for us here." Itachi said as they made their way to an abandoned building. The doors and windows were boarded and locked up while the building itself looked like it was ready to be destroyed.

"In other words, we do our best where no expects to look. Would you expect to find the best trained fighters and spies in the best part of the city or the worst?" Kisame asked as Daenerys nodded.

"Valid point." Jorah replied.

"We blend in with the population of a city that most look down on." Itachi said as moved an old brick out of the way to reveal a small indent in the wall where something wide and rectangular would fit. Itachi took off his metal plate headband and pushed it in the indent. When the headband was put it, the sound of several locks opening could be heard and part of the wall moved apart to reveal an opening. "See, we blend in."

"Impressive." Daenerys said as Itachi walked in followed by Kisame, Daenerys and then Jorah. They walked down the hallway as the secret door closed behind them. They kept walking as they saw a closed door in front of them and someone was in there because there was light coming from the cracks in the door.

Itachi opened the door and what Daenerys saw both amazed and confused her. The room they entered was littered with sheets of paper that had drawings, numbers, and words all over. They even littered the ground causing Itachi to move them aside with his feet. There were dozens old candles with the wax completely melted, old plates of food and two cots in the corner. But what amazed her was what dangled from the ceiling: intricate and beautifully made puppets and small little toys.

"Incredible." Daenerys said as she saw the puppets were very intricately designed. From the smallest details of a person's face to the elaborate details to the puppets of ships or animals.

"It's how Sasori likes to pass the time when he's free or stuck. He's got a real talent for the arts and it's made him a nice bundle of gold every now and then." Kisame said as they walked through the room.

"It's his gift. Sasori is one of the order's brightest minds when it comes to building weapons or other devices." Itachi said as he moved over some papers.

"Sasori even joked about making a huge suit of armor and weapons that could be controlled like one of his puppets. He's artistic for sure but withdrawn. The only people he ever really bonded with was us or Deidara and both were equally kind of weird." Kisame told them as they moved to across the room to the far side where another door was located.

"When our order decided that we should have spies this far east, Deidara and Sasori were chosen." Itachi said as they heard people arguing.

" _I'm telling you that's too much powder." "Oh, shut it! It's fine." "Wait, no!"_ **[BOOM]** Itachi, Kisame and Jorah covered Daenerys as a huge puff of smoke and fire seeped from the door cracks and the loud echoed boom shook the room a bit. The door then opened as a huge wall of black smoke filed in followed by two men covered in soot, coughing to catch their breath.

 **[Coughing]** "I told you that was too much powder." One of them said as he coughed up his lungs, trying to get some clean air.

"And I said…shut it." The other one said as he stood up and saw Itachi and Kisame. "Hey, Itachi! Kisame! Good to see you two idiots again."

"Deidara, still your charming self." Itachi said as he handed him a cloth to wipe his face. Deidara happily took it and cleaned his face and shook his hair free of soot. His face was partially covered by his yellow hair that hid his left half of his face, showing only his right blue eye. The rest of his hair was kept in a ponytail.

"The one thing that wasn't able to change." The other one said as he wiped his face and shook his head to shake the shoot from his red hair. He grabbed a cloth and wiped his face clean. "It's good to see you two again.

"Likewise, Sasori. To be honest, we didn't know what the hell happened to the two of you since the last time the order heard from you was a year ago." Kisame said as Sasori glared at Deidara.

"Blame, Mr. bomb happy over there. One of his experiments killed our messenger bird a few months ago and we haven't been able to get in contact with the Akatsuki through usual means." Sasori said as he chucked the cloth at Deidara.

"Well…we're glad you two haven't killed yourselves since then. Anything to report at all?" Itachi asked as Deidara and Sasori shrugged their shoulders.

"Not particularly. Things have been relatively quiet for a massive trade port city but there has been an increase in activity at the House of the Undying." Sasori said as Itachi and Kisame looked at them.

"What's that?" Kisame asked.

"Where the Warlocks of Qarth congregate and pretend to practice magic." Deidara said with a chuckle.

"We know it's idiotic but they've been congregating there more than usual as if something has changed." Sasori said as he saw the Westerosi man and the young woman with white hair standing behind Kisame. "And we've been rude because we have two new guests. A Westerosi knight and the last of House Targaryen."

"Observant." Daenerys said as Sasori chuckled.

"I try, my lady." Sasori said as he bowed.

"Sasori, Deidara, meet Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island and Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. Ser Jorah, your grace, allow me to introduce to you Deidara and Sasori, members of the Akatsuki. Deidara, our bomb expert and Sasori, our finest battle engineer." Itachi said as Sasori and Deidara bowed.

"Your grace, a pleasure." Sasori said as Deidara chuckled.

"Sup." Deidara said as Itachi sighed.

"Forgive him, your grace. Deidara was never one for manners." Itachi said.

"No matter how many times we beat it into him." Kisame joked.

"It's quite all right. The honor is mine. Itachi and Kisame have done excellent in protecting me and it's a pleasure to meet other members of the organization." Daenerys said as she nodded her head.

"A pleasure." Jorah said as Deidara smiled.

"I like her." Deidara joked as Itachi rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

"So, what brings you to Qarth?" Sasori asked.

"It's a long story and I'll explain later but the short version, we came to get some rest and plan our next move." Itachi said as they nodded.

"Well, Sasori and I are here to help in whatever way we can." Deidara said as he and Sasori knelt.

"And I thank you for your service. Now, Itachi can inform you of what happened while we go back. I do believe we have a party to attend." Daenerys said as they left and headed back to Xaro's mansion for his party.

Wealthy citizens of Qarth arrived at Xaro's mansion and engaged in small talk while performers entertained crowd and wine and food flowed in plentiful quality that the Dothraki have never seen and Daenerys hadn't seen since she was a guest at Illyrio Mopatis house. The Dothraki were at the party but stuck together because they were very uncomfortable in this new environment and most of them didn't speak common tongue. Daenerys was talking with some of the city's elite with Itachi, Deidara, Sasori and Kisame standing close by as her protection.

She enjoyed speaking with Qarth people as it was very relaxed and different than her experience with the Dothraki. She was soon pulled out of the conversation as she saw Jorah arguing with Malako and Kavarro near a gem-studded, golden bird statue.

"Uh, please excuse me for a moment." Daenerys said with a smile as she walked away with Itachi and the others following her. She smiled and waved at people until she made her way over to Jorah. "What are they doing?"

"Malako says this statue is too heavy to carry. Kavarro says that Malako is an idiot. They can pry out the gems, the rest is pure gold. Very soft, he can chop off as much as we can carry." Jorah said as Daenerys looked at them like they were crazy.

" _Or melt it. Very simple."_ Kavarro said.

" _We are his guest! You can't pry it or chop it or melt it."_ Daenerys said.

" _Of course not, Khaleesi! We will wait until we leave."_ Kavarro said.

" _Not even when we leave."_ Daenerys said.

" _Why not?"_ Kavarro asked.

" _Our host saved us from the Red Waste and you want to steal from him? I will hear no more."_ She ordered as Kavarro and Malako nodded.

"It wouldn't be worth it anyway." Deidara said as Daenerys and Jorah looked at him.

"Why not?" Jorah asked.

"It's fake." Deidara said as Kisame chuckled.

"And you know this how?" Kisame asked.

"I've spent enough time here in the city with wealthy merchants and citizens to recognize real gold and jewels from fakes. Now these are rather good fakes but it's not the real thing. The gold is not soft enough to be real, most likely a combination of metals painted gold to mimic the feel of the real thing. The gems have discolored veins whereas natural ones have veins that are the same color. To the untrained eye, it might look the same but not to me." Deidara said with a smile.

"Right, and you know all this from spending time with the wealthy." Kisame joked.

"I might have stolen a thing or two when no one was looking but they're not going to miss it. But I can say for certain that this statue isn't real gold or gems. Most likely an artist made it and the host put it out to make a statement." Deidara said as Malako and Kavarro left. Kavarro grabbed a cup of wine, emptied it out and looked it over, contemplating if he wanted to take it.

"My brother used to say that the only thing the Dothraki knew how to do was steal things better men have built." Daenerys said.

"That's not the only thing. They're quite good at killing the better man." Jorah said.

"That's not the kind of queen I'm going to be." Daenerys said.

"You might find it hard to change a way of life for a people. Just a friendly thought." Deidara said.

"Mother of Dragons." They heard as they saw a short, bald, sickly looking man in fine robes walked up to Daenerys. Itachi and the others readied themselves as Sasori recognized him as one of the Warlocks, especially from the blue stain around his mouth. "On behalf of the warlocks of Qarth, I welcome you."

"A demonstration." Pyat Pree said as Daenerys held her hand out and Pyat put a small gem in her hands. "This gem. Look at it, into its depths. So many facets, look closely enough and you can see yourself in them."

Pyat turned and there was another Pyat Pree far away. "Often more than once." He said as everyone was shocked at what they were seeing. "Should you grow tired of parties, balls and trinkets, it would be an honor to host you at the House of the Undying. You're always welcome, Mother of Dragons."

"That's enough, warlock." Itachi warned him as he, Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara got close to Daenerys so Pyat backed off and walked away. "Stay away from him, your grace. That man is not to be trifled with."

"Thank you." Daenerys said as Xaro came over to talk to Daenerys about Pyat Pree.

Sasori walked over to Itachi. "So, it would seem that the activity at the House of the Undying is because their magic is real. You saw that, it wasn't parlor tricks or distraction as we've been led to believe, that was real." He said as Itachi nodded.

"You're right. And I find the timing convenient when we arrived in Qarth. We'll need to look into them more." Itachi said.

"You watch over her." Itachi and the others heard as they turned to see a woman wearing a mask. "You and your friends protect her. The Dawn protects the Mother of Dragons."

Itachi and Kisame shared a look and prepared to fight. "Who are you?" Itachi asked.

"I'm no one, but she is the Mother of Dragons. She needs true protectors, now more than ever. They shall come day and night to see the wonder born into the world again. And when they see, they shall lust. For dragons are fire made flesh. And fire is power. Protect her until she meets her equal, the hero of the world. And together, the Mother of Dragons and Azor Ahai will fly to unimaginable heights." She said as she left.

"How did she know about Naruto?" Sasori asked.

"I don't know. And I don't like it." Itachi replied.

"I'm really starting to hate this city." Kisame said as Itachi looked at him.

Line Break xxxxx

Over in Westeros, Tyrion was busy with his duties as Hand of the King but luckily, he had Naruto's rangers to help keep the city safe and peaceful as it could be and it was. Now, he was taking some time and having dinner with Janos Slynt, Lord Commander of the City Watch.

They had a nice dinner set up for them with plenty of wine, being poured by Podrick. "Dammit boy!" Slynt shouted as Podrick spilled a little wine.

"Apologies, my lord." Podrick said as he wiped it up.

"Leave us, Podrick. I believe we can pour our own wine." Tyrion said as Podrick nodded and left.

"Is he your squire? Could have gotten yourself a proper lad." Slynt said.

"Me, I prefer the improper ones." Tyrion replied.

"Hmm, that's a good wine. Dornish?" Slynt asked as Tyrion nodded.

"You know your wines." Tyrion replied.

"That I do. A fine dinner, my lord." Slynt said.

"Call me Tyrion, please. I'm sure you're getting use to fine dinners now that you're a lord." Tyrion told him.

"Maybe I'll hire this cook of yours." Slynt joked.

"Wars have been starting for less. And I imagine it will soon come to our doorstep and the city watch will need to be at their best. I'm sure you've heard the statements about the king and my sister." Tyrion said as Slynt took a sip of wine.

"I don't believe in filth from a traitor. Joffrey is my king." Slynt said.

"I appreciate your loyalty. Tell me, when your men slaughtered Ned Stark's men in the throne room, did you give the order?" Tyrion asked.

"I did. And I would again. The man was a traitor. He tried to buy my loyalty." Slynt said.

"The fool. He had no idea you were already bought." Tyrion said as Slynt looked furious.

"Are you drunk?! I will not have my honor questioned by an imp!" Slynt said as Tyrion chuckled.

"I'm not questioning your honor, Lord Janos, I'm denying its existence." Tyrion said as Slynt stood up in anger.

"Do you think I'll stand here and take this from you, Dwarf?!" Slynt asked.

"Dwarf? You should have stopped at imp. And yes, you will stand here and take it from me, unless you'd like to take it from my friends here." Tyrion said as Slynt turned around and saw Bronn and Naruto standing behind him. "I intend to serve as Hand of the King until my father returns from the war. And seeing as how you betrayed the last Hand of the King, well I just wouldn't feel safe with you lurking about."

"What are you…my friends at court will not allow this. The Queen herself—" "The Queen Regent. And you're a fool to think she's your friend." Tyrion interrupted him.

"We shall hear what Joffrey has to say about this." Slynt told him.

"No, we shan't." Naruto said as he waved his hand and 4 City Watch guards walked into the room.

"These fine members of the City Watch will escort you to the docks where you'll board a ship leaving for East Watch by the Sea. Don't worry, you'll be accompanied by the 20 City Watch guards who aided you in your little betrayal. From there I'm afraid it's a rather long walk to Castle Black. I hope you enjoy the wall. I found it surprisingly beautiful…in a brutal, horribly uncomfortable sort of way." Tyrion jested.

"These men will make sure you get on the ship." Naruto said as Slynt was furious.

"These men are under my command. I command you to arrest these men!" Slynt ordered.

"I don't think so. Effective as of several hours ago, Naruto Uzumaki is leader of the Westeros Rangers and Lord Commander of the City Watch. They are his men." Tyrion said as Naruto nodded and two men grabbed Slynt.

Naruto unsheathed his sword and placed it at Slynt's neck. "A part of me believes that killing you would have been a better punishment but Tyrion made a good point that the Wall is much worse. But so, you won't forget what you did…" Naruto then made 3 quick cuts and the letter _N_ was cut into his neck.

"Argh!" Slynt shouted as it stung.

"Let that be a personal reminder of the mercy shown here today." Naruto said as he sheathed his sword.

"And so you won't worry about your holdings, Harrenhal and all its land and titles has been given to Naruto. I'm sure he'll do much better with it than you ever could." Tyrion said as Slynt was dragged away, screaming how Joffrey and the Queen would make them pay. Tyrion chuckled as he poured another glass of wine. "Cheers, to the new Commander of the City Watch and Lord of Harrenhal."

"Cheers." Bronn said as he began eating and Naruto chuckled.

"Cheers. A good first step." Naruto said as he took a sip. "Thanks for Harrenhal."

"It's the least I could do. That was my payment for everything you've done for me. Granted, you'll have to wait until the war is over before you can settle but it's yours." Tyrion said as Naruto smiled. Harrenhal and its lands could help in the future. "Now, let us eat."

"Enjoy yourselves. I have some work to do." Naruto said as he finished his cup of wine and was about to leave when Tyrion stopped him

"Before you go, a ship's captain delivered a copy of a raven's scroll that was sent to Tarth. Stannis Baratheon has declared his intentions for the Iron Throne against Renly and there were some rather vague parts of the message about a Lord of Light." Tyrion said as Naruto looked at the letter and read it over.

 _I, Stannis of House Baratheon, First of my Name, rightful King of the Andals and the First Men to make this statement. I declare upon the honor of my house that my brother Robert left no true born heirs. The boy Joffrey, Tommen, and the girl Myrcella being born of incest from Cersei Lannister and her brother, Ser Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer. By right of birth and blood, I do this day lay claim to the Iron Throne of Westeros. Let all true men show their loyalty and the Lord of Light shall be merciful. Oppose me and my enemies shall be burned with the purest fire and be cleansed._

' _Well so much for strong willed men being able to repel the influence of the followers of R'hllor.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Thank you for this." Naruto said as he left, thinking about what his next move to do.

Naruto walked through the city and was on his way to the Brightest Light when his hearing picked up the sound of footsteps following him. 5 pairs of footsteps from what he could hear and Naruto would bet they were following him to kill him so he decided to indulge them. Naruto stopped and unsheathed his sword as the 5 men ran at him with swords, spears, and axes.

Naruto parried the sword of the 1st man and kicked him in the chest and knocked him on the ground. Naruto spun to avoid the spear of the 2nd man elbowed the 3rd man in the face. He pulled out a trench blade with his free hand and sliced the 4th man in the throat before headbutting the 5th man. Naruto then blocked the sword from the 1st man with his trench blade and stabbed him in the gut with his sword. He moved the body in the path of the spear from the 2nd man as the spear pierced his back and came out through the stomach, missing Naruto. Naruto pushed the man back as he then swung his sword and took the head off of the 3rd man before blocking the sword of the 5th man. Naruto attacked with some strikes as the man blocked fairly well but Naruto stabbed him in the leg with his trench blade and kicked out his leg, sending him to the ground.

Naruto ducked under the swing from the 2nd guy and quickly backed up to avoid being hit with the wooden part of the spear. Naruto swung his sword down as the man raised his spear to block it but the sword sliced clean through it and his face. Blood dripped from the large gash before the man dropped dead. Naruto walked over to the 5th man and stabbed him in the head. Naruto flicked his sword free of the blood and sheathed it. He knelt and checked the men to see if there was a clue as to who sent them. Normal thieves don't have castle-quality forged weapons in such good condition.

He moved some of the rags and old clothes they were wearing and saw a pouch filled with gold coins and gems. He checked all the men and saw they all had a pouch of gold and gems. He checked the coins and saw they were fresh made gold dragons. He looked it over carefully and bit it, able to tell it was pure gold of the finest quality…Lannister Gold. Either Joffrey or Cersei wanted him dead. It was a coin toss as to who sent them but as long as they kept sending men, all they would get would be more bodies.

Naruto stripped the bodies of the gold and gems and walked to the Akatsuki hideout. He walked up to his private room on the top floor of the Brightest Light and when he entered, he was greeted with the sight of the Sand Snakes, sprawled out on his bed.

"We've been waiting for you." Tyene said.

"The wait will be worth it." Naruto said as he took off his shirt and joined them and the establishment was filled with the sounds of lovemaking until early in the morning when the work would continue.

Back in the North, Robb Stark was feeling a renewed sense of purpose in his quest for vengeance with his recent victories against Tywin Lannister that led to them marching further south and the capture of the Kingslayer. Robb was walking through his camp to speak to him. He was escorted by a guard and came to the Kingslayer's cell where Jaime was dirty, unshaven, and smelt like he hadn't bathed in a long time. He walked up to the cell as one of the guards opened it.

"The King in the North. I keep expecting you to leave in a castle for my own safe keeping yet you keep dragging me along from camp to camp. Have you grown fond of me, Stark, is that it?" Jaime asked. "I've never seen you with a girl."

"If I left you with one of my bannerman, your father would know it in a fortnight. My bannerman would receive a raven with a message, release my son and you'll be rich beyond your dreams, refuse and your house will be destroyed root and stem." Robb said.

"You don't trust the loyalty of the men following you into battle?" Jaime asked.

"Oh, I trust them with my life…just not with yours." He replied as Jaime nodded.

"Smart boy. Oh, what's wrong? Don't like being called boy? Insulted?" Jaime joked with a chuckle but stopped when he heard growling from behind.

"You insult yourself, Kingslayer. You've been defeated by a boy. You're held captive by a boy, perhaps you'll be killed by a boy." Robb said as Greywind walked into the cell and stood next to Robb, now easily the size of a small horse. "Stannis Baratheon sent a message to all the high lords of Westeros, claiming what my father said before he was killed was true. King Joffrey Baratheon is neither a true king nor a true Baratheon. He's your bastard son."

"If that's true then Stannis is the rightful King, how convenient for him." Jaime replied.

"My father knew the truth and when he spoke it, your son had him executed. And you pushed my brother from a window because he saw you with the Queen." Robb said as he pet Greywind.

"You have proof? You want to trade gossip like a couple of fish wives?" Jaime asked.

"I'm sending one of your cousins down to King's Landing with my peace terms." Robb said.

"You think my father's going to negotiate with you? You don't know him very well." Jaime told him.

"No, but he's starting to know me." Robb said with confidence.

"Three victories don't make you a conqueror." Jaime told him.

"It's better than three defeats." Robb replied he pushed Greywind forward and his Direwolf snarled and barked right in front of Jaime's face but to Jaime's credit he didn't scream or shout but kept a calm demeanor as best he could.

Robb then went to his command tent where his other lords and generals were there to discuss the peace terms and send the Lannister to King's Landing.

"You're Ser Alton Lannister?" Robb asked as Alton nodded. "I offer your cousins peace if they meet my terms. First, your family must release my sisters. Second, my father's bones must be returned to us so he may rest beside his brother and sister in the crypts beneath Winterfell and the remains of all those must be returned so their families can honor them with proper funerals."

"An honorable request, your grace." Alton replied.

"And third, Joffrey and the Queen regent must renounce all claim to dominion of the North. From this time to the end of time, we are a free and independent kingdom." Robb said.

"The King in the North!" His generals and lords said.

"Neither Joffrey nor any of his men shall set foot in our lands again. If he disregards this command, then he shall suffer the same fate as my father. Only, I don't need a servant to do my beheading for me." Robb warned him.

"These are…your grace, these are…" "These are my terms." Robb said as he stood up. "If the Queen regent and her son meet them I'll give them peace. If not, I will litter the south with Lannister dead."

"King Joffrey is a Baratheon, your grace." Alton replied.

"Oh, is he?" Robb asked. "You ride a day break, Ser Alton. That will be all for tonight."

The Lannister and off Robb's men left while Theon stuck around for a bit. "A word, your grace."

"You don't have to call me your grace when no one is around." Robb told him.

"It's not so bad. The Lannister's are going to reject your terms, you know." Theon told him.

"Of course they are." Robb replied.

"You can fight them in the field all you like but we won't beat them until you take King's Landing. And we can't take King's Landing without ships. My father has ships and men who know how to sail them." Theon said.

"Men who fought my father." Robb told him.

"Men who fought King Robert to free themselves from the yoke of the south, just like you're doing now. I'm his only living son, he'll listen to me. I know he will. I'm not a Stark, I know that. But your father raised me to be an honorable man. We can avenge him together." Theon told him as Robb thought for a moment.

"Ride at first light and hurry." Robb said as Theon nodded. Robb then left to talk to his mother and when he told her what he was going to have Theon do, she wasn't happy.

"You don't want Balon Greyjoy as an ally." She told him.

"I need his ships. He says his father has 200." Robb told her.

"They say a million rats use to live in the sewers of King's Landing, shall we rally them to fight for us?" Catelyn asked.

"I understand you don't trust lord Greyjoy." Robb said.

"I don't trust Lord Greyjoy because he is not trustworthy. Your father had to go to war to stop his rebellion." Catelyn told him.

"Yes, and now I'm the one rebelling against the throne. Before me it was father. You married one rebel and mothered another." Robb said.

"I mothered more than just rebels. A fact you seem to have forgotten." Catelyn told him in anger.

"If I trade the Kingslayer for two girls my bannermen will string me up by my feet." Robb said.

"You want to leave Sansa in the Queen's hands?!" Catelyn asked. "And Arya! I haven't heard a word about Arya! What are we fighting for if not for them?!"

"It's more complicated than that, you know it is!" Robb shouted, getting her to stop.

"It's time for me to go home. I haven't seen Bran or Rickon in months." Catelyn said.

"You can't go to Winterfell. I'll send Rodrick to go watch over them. Because tomorrow, you'll ride south to the Stormlands." Robb said.

"Why in the name of all the gods would you—" "Because I need you to negotiate with Renly Baratheon." Robb told her. "He's rallied an army of 100,000. You know him, you know his family."

"I haven't seen Renly Baratheon since he was a boy. You have a 100 other lords." Catelyn told him.

"Which of these lords to I trust more than you? If Renly sides with us, we'll outnumber them two to one. When they feel the sides beginning to close they'll sue for peace and we'll get the girls back…and we'll all go home. For good." Robb said as Catelyn nodded.

"I'll ride at first light." Catelyn said as Robb hugged her.

"We will all be home soon, I promise." Robb said.

"You've done so well. Your father would be so proud." Catelyn told him.

"Give Lord Renly my regards." Robb said.

"King Renly. He's a king. It seems there's a king in every corner now." Catelyn said as Robb left.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto woke up the next morning after his evening with the Sand Snakes and got back to work in planning his next moves and keeping the people of the city safe. Now that he was commander of the City Watch, he quickly reminded all of them that he was in charge and if _they_ , they being the Lannister loyalists, gave him any trouble they'd be dead before they could cash in their betrayals. With the command of over 2,000 City Watch and the entire city to watch over, he split them up into smaller group of 500 for each sector of the city and had four of veteran rangers to act as commanders.

Elric Marger would be in charge of the northern sector of the city, Steffon Musgood got the west sector, Arthur Hightower would take the southern sector and he gave Obara command of the eastern sector. There was resistance from the City Watch with Obara as commander but Naruto and the Snakes reminded them that they were to follow orders and if they didn't Obara was allowed to kick their ass.

Naruto was currently talking to port master about his concern on the recent lack of trade ships coming into the city. News of the war erupting in Westeros had reached Essos and it was impacting trade. Especially with most of the Royal Fleet under the command of Stannis Baratheon and he had most of them surrounding Dragonstone. At the moment, there wasn't a blockade but the news of the war which was being called the war of the kings had halted some trade.

This also came on the back of the news that Stannis had sent out ravens to every corner of the 7 Kingdoms about Ned Stark's statement before his death and that it was true and Stannis was now the rightful heir to the Iron Throne. Although Renly was now declaring himself as the next King and had the support of most of the Stormlands and the Reach and soon he and Stannis would eventually fight if Renly didn't abdicate his claim. Now the situation was more complicated.

As he was finishing with the harbor master, he heard shouts and screams and ran over to see what was going on and saw four Lannister soldiers holding people back while a fifth had thrown a boy of about 10 into the harbor. Naruto ran over as he saw the Lannister soldier start to drown the boy so Naruto threw a throwing star at the Lannister and hit him in the neck, causing him to fall over and stain the harbor water red.

The other Lannisters drew their swords but Naruto drew his trench blades and fought back. He blocked a sword strike and stabbed him in the leg, then sliced the neck of the 2nd soldier. Naruto parried a sword from the 3rd soldier and kicked him in the chest hard, caving in his armor before finally stabbed the 4th soldier in the head with his blade and stabbing the 1st in the heart. Naruto walked up to the 3rd man who was still managing to breath and grabbed him by the neck and stabbed him in the leg.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Naruto shouted as the man gasped for breath.

"The king…ordered us…" He said.

"Ordered you to try and kill innocent children?!" Naruto shouted as he stabbed him in the leg again and the man shouted in pain.

"To kill bastards…" He said and Naruto knew what Joffrey was doing, killing Robert's bastards.

Naruto then stabbed the man in the skull as the impact of his blade made a large cracking sound of bone. Naruto then shoved the body to the ground and walked over to the boy's family and told them of an inn he owned where they would safe.

Naruto moved through the city with his rangers and City Watch and heard that other bastard children were murdered by Lannister soldiers in front of people or their families and this was causing a huge public outcry. Naruto ordered his rangers to gather every single Lannister soldier who participated and chain them up in a public square until he got back.

Naruto marched into the Red Keep and up the Tower of the Hand. He roughly shoved open the door to Tyrion's chambers and saw him talking with a woman. "We need to talk, now." Naruto told him as Tyrion nodded to his female companion and she left.

"Is there a problem?" Tyrion asked as Naruto threw him a bloodied Lannister helmet which Tyrion immediately put on the table. "What's going on?"

"Dozens of Lannister soldiers went through the city and began killing bastard children on the order of your nephew." Naruto told him.

"What?" Tyrion asked, completely thrown off by what he said.

"They've been killing bastard children, boy or girl in front of the people and their families. Did you know anything about this?" Naruto asked as Tyrion looked offended.

"Of course not. I would never be a part of something like this. Believe me, I'll have words with my sister and nephew but he is king. There's little I can do." Tyrion said.

"Well, figure something out. It's bad enough as it is but with this, the people are ready to storm the Red Keep and put his head on a pike. I might let them and save me a load of trouble. And I plan to punish the men who participated in this." Naruto said as Tyrion nodded.

"As it is within your power, of course. I'll try and handle things on my end." Tyrion said as Naruto was ready to leave when Tyrion remembered something. "Before you go there's something that you might like to hear."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Robb Stark has issued peace terms for my house but as you can imagine, my sister didn't pay them much attention. Several of the terms are agreeable such as sending back Ned Stark's bones as well as the members of his house." Tyrion said as Naruto nodded.

"I'll get the City Watch on it as soon as possible. And giving Sansa back?" Naruto asked as Tyrion shook his head no.

"I'm afraid my Cersei won't give her over. Keep her safe." Tyrion said as Naruto nodded.

"Is that it?" Naruto asked as Tyrion handed him a raven's scroll from the Night's Watch.

"It would seem the Wildings have stopped killing each other and have gathered together to serve the King beyond the Wall, Mance Rayder, a former member of the Night's Watch." Tyrion said as Naruto took the scroll.

"That's not good. Over 100,000 Wildlings at his command." Naruto said as Tyrion nodded.

"Possibly more. If they march on Castle Black, the Night's Watch won't be able to stop them. We've seen the conditions up there, they're not prepared to fight an army that size." Tyrion said.

"Looks like another issue I'll have to deal with in the future." Naruto said. "The cold winds are rising and the dead rise with them."

"Possibly a superstition but we both know that Mormont doesn't lie. He wrote he was attacked by a dead man in his study and the only way to kill a dead man is with fire." Tyrion said as Naruto read the passage over.

" _It's happening too soon."_ Naruto said to himself.

"Pardon?" Tyrion asked as Naruto cleared his throat.

"Nothing. If this is true as well, I'll deal with it. But right now, we have other things to deal with. Keep me updated and reign in Cersei and Joffrey or I'll get involved." Naruto said as Tyrion nodded.

"Perhaps I won't and you'll put Joffrey in his place. That's something I'd pay to see." Tyrion said as Naruto left.

Naruto walked to the public square near the street of steel where his rangers and the City Watch had the 30 Lannister soldiers who participated in the recent killing spree in the city. Naruto walked into the square as a crowd of people began to gather around to see justice done for what happened.

"Is this all of them?" Naruto asked Aguilar.

"Yes, all of them." Aguilar replied.

"How many children were killed?" Naruto asked.

"Total of 19." Aguilar said.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Do you know who we are?!" One of the Lannisters shouted as Dagonet hit him over the head with the grip of his axe and shut him up.

"We're Lannisters. We did everything on the King's order. You can't punish us for that!" One of them said as Naruto looked at him.

"True, but the King shouldn't have given this kind of order in the first place. And one way or another, justice will be done. The men who did the deed, send them forward." Naruto said as his rangers and the City Watch pushed forward 10 of the men. "These are the men who did the killing?"

"Yes. These sacks of shit bloodied their swords. The rest were watchers or held people back." Bors said as Naruto unsheathed his sword.

"As it is within my power as defender of the realm and the 7 Kingdoms, I, Naruto Uzumaki sentence the ten of you to die for the crimes of murder against the innocent. If you any last words, now is the time to say them." Naruto said as they began to panic and bride or persuade themselves free.

"You'll regret this. Once the king hears what you did, he'll have your head on a spike." One of them said.

"If the king bothers to care and the truth is, he won't. To him, you're just expendable." Naruto said as he walked up to the first man and beheaded him with a single swipe of his sword. Bors and the other rangers were ready to kill the rest when Naruto motioned them to stand down. "The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword."

Naruto then continued down the line and killed the other nine men with quick beheading deaths. The City Watch gathered their bodies to be buried later. "Now, the rest of you men have a choice to make. A part of me feels that you should be punished for the crime you took part in today but I already killed the men who dealt death to those innocent children. And I'm not one for killing a person who can't fight back unless they deserve it. So the choice is yours, either take the black and help defend the Wall with the Night's Watch…or you lose what makes you a man."

Once Naruto finished his sentence, every single man raised their hand and said they would take the black as Naruto expected they would because no man willingly wanted to lose what made them a man. Naruto, the rangers, and the City Watch then escorted the men to an Akatsuki trade ship that recently came into the harbor. Naruto had the ship's captain take the men to East Watch before going back to Volantis. After that, Naruto himself went to the families of the children who were killed and consoled and offered whatever he could for their lost. Now, while justice may have been done, the people of the city were still incredibly angry at the King and the Queen Regent over what happened and it was only further alienating them from the royalty and into the hands of either religion or Naruto.

After Naruto finished with dealing justice, he had to finish up some logistical stuff with the Akatsuki that dealt with maintaining the city as well as the war. Their contact at the Arsenal of Braavos was going to be making war galleys. He said that the favor the Akatsuki had was going to be worth about 100 ships, after that they would have to pay. Their contacts with Braavos, Pentos and Volantis also gave them some good news as there would be more shipments of food coming, specifically food that could be stowed away or preserved. Naruto was thinking about keeping the people of the city fed and cared for and with the war, it was only going to get harder.

After all of that, Tyrion called for Naruto to join him for supper to discuss business. Naruto joined to talk to him about the city and to make his punishment on the Lannister men official and something Cersei or Joffrey couldn't get him for. Naruto walked in to see Podrick setting up a nice supper for the two of them.

"Podrick, good to see you." Naruto said as Pod smiled.

"You as well, my lord." Pod replied.

"There's no need to call me that. Naruto will do just fine." Naruto replied as he sat down and ate a grape.

"Oh, but you'll have to get use to it. You are lord of Harrenhal and it's a title you'll be hearing for the rest of your life." Tyrion said as he walked in. He nodded to Pod and handed Naruto two scrolls. "For you. An official statement so your punishment on those men is official and an official declaration and land transference of Harrenhal to you. In secret, as you told me to make it."

"Thank you." Naruto replied as Pod finished setting up dinner and left the two men to their supper and discussion. They spoke and ate for an hour on the state of the city and the coming months and everything they talked about would only give them headaches in the time to come.

"While taking care of our food supplies will help, I'm afraid our troubles are only beginning. You'll need to have the City Watch try and restore faith with the people of the city or we'll have an uprising on our hands." Tyrion said as he took a sip of wine.

"The problem isn't their faith with the City Watch. The people know the City Watch is under my command and they trust me. The issue is their faith with the Crown. Joffrey and Cersei aren't doing themselves any favors and since neither of them have spoken to the city, it's only growing more hate and discontent." Naruto told him as Tyrion nodded.

"Something tells me I'll have to have the remaining Lannister soldiers on their best behavior in the city." Tyrion said as Naruto nodded when the door to Tyrion's room opened to reveal Cersei and she was pissed.

"You have some nerve, don't you little brother." Cersei said as Tyrion chuckled.

"Sister, lovely to see you. You missed dinner and a charming conversation as to the state of the city. Something you and your son are failing to understand is your responsibility." Tyrion said as Naruto chuckled and took a sip of wine.

"Always, clever. What on earth do you think you're doing? Janos Slynt was Lord Commander of the City Watch, you had no right to exile him!" Cersei told him as Tyrion tossed his napkin down.

"I have every right, I am the King's Hand." Tyrion told her.

"You're serving as the King's Hand until Father returns. I'm Queen regent!" Cersei told him as she walked around the room.

"And even though he is acting Hand, his position as Hand still grants him more authority than you, Queen Regent. Or have you forgotten the line of succession?" Naruto asked as he casually took a sip of wine as Cersei glared at him.

"I will not be told my place by a simple commoner." Cersei warned him.

"Oh, not commoner. Leader of the group that is currently keeping this city safe and keeping them from storming this keep and killing you and your son. You'd be wise to remember that." Naruto reminded her as Tyrion looked at Naruto like he was crazy, having just spoken to Cersei like that.

"I could have your tongue out for saying that or have your head on a spike." Cersei warned him.

"You could try. But your late husband ensured that the Rangers are under my orders and nothing you do can stop that. Even if I die, I've given my men strict orders to avenge my death and kill the people responsible. And unfortunately for you, they're much more skilled than anyone you could send…and they're loyal." Naruto warned her as he took a sip of wine. "But go ahead, try and have me killed and watch the people of the city storm the keep and kill you and your children."

Cersei than smacked his cup of wine out of his hands. "You're just so smug, aren't you? Trust me, there will come a day when that won't save you and I will delight in watching you fall." Cersei told him as Naruto looked at her, unafraid.

"You may have everyone else afraid of you, but not me." Naruto replied.

"Maybe, but what about those little Dornish whores you keep by your side or any of your men? Do they feel the same way?" Cersei asked, thinking she had something on him.

Naruto then sat up straight in his chair and poured himself another cup of wine. "You touch any one of them…you won't have to worry about the city turning against you anymore." Naruto warned her as Tyrion decided to deflate the situation before it got worse.

"He's right, you know. You're losing the people." Tyrion told her as Cersei scoffed.

"The people? You think I care?" Cersei asked.

"You might find it difficult to rule over millions who want you dead. Half the city will starve when winter comes while the other half will plot to overthrow you. And they now have another grievance to add to their collection. The King slaughters babies and the Queen regent hasn't even done anything to appease the people." Tyrion said.

"He did what needed to be done. You want to be Hand of the King? You want to rule? This is what ruling is—lying on a bed of weeds, ripping them out by the root, one by one, before they strangle you in their sleep." Cersei told him.

"I'm no king, but I think there's more to ruling than that." Tyrion said as Naruto nodded.

"A difference, actually. What you explained is more scheming than ruling. Scheming and plotting but not exactly ruling or else this would all be second nature to you and we wouldn't be in this situation. But someone in your position, I can understand that you don't know the difference." Naruto said as he ate a grape as Cersei glared at him and if looks could kill, Naruto would be dead.

"You'll pay for this slight, you mark my words." Cersei said as readied to leave.

"Your grace, before you go." Naruto said as he pulled out a gold coin from his pocket and flicked it in the air towards her. She caught it and saw it was a newly minted gold dragon coin. "If you want to kill someone, hire better sell swords."

Cersei clenched the gold coin and left in a huff while Naruto casually sipped some wine. Tyrion looked at Naruto like he was absolutely crazy. "Do you realize what you've done?" Tyrion asked.

"Stood up for myself and you against your sister." Naruto replied.

"You insulted the Queen regent in front of her very face. She'll have you killed for that slight, or worse." Tyrion told him.

"She's already tried to have me killed. That gold coin was taken off a group of assailants who tried to kill me one night. Freshly minted gold coins, most likely from the mines at Lannisport. And from her reaction, she's a little shocked that I found out." Naruto said as Tyrion looked at him like he was crazy.

"I don't think I've ever heard someone talk to Cersei like that and now get hurt or killed. You are incredibly lucky." Tyrion said as Naruto shrugged.

"Cersei uses fear as a weapon. Fortunately for me, I'm not afraid of her. I've seen worse. She can bride or send whoever she wants, I can protect myself and those I care about. And for now, consider yourself under my protection." Naruto said as Tyrion nodded.

"Thank you. Although part of me thinks I should stay as far away from you as I possibly can for fear of Cersei's wrath." Tyrion said as Naruto nodded.

"I can protect myself and those I care about in the future. She may be scheming and manipulative but I'm smarter." Naruto said.

"Of that I have no doubt but you can't be everywhere at once." Tyrion replied.

"And I won't but she has her friends, I have mine." Naruto said as he finished his wine. "I best get out of here before more drama sets in."

Naruto bid Tyrion a farewell and went back to the Brightest Light. He walked down to the lower levels and heard the sound of clanging steel and walked into one of the training rooms to see Syrio training with some new recruits. "Ah, Naruto. Come, train and show these young boys the proper use for teachings such as mine." Syrio said as Naruto nodded and unsheathed his katana.

"It's good to have you here, Syrio." Naruto told him as Syrio nodded.

"And Syrio is glad to be here to help the Akatsuki however he can." Syrio said as he stood before the new recruits. "Gentlemen…what do we say to the god of death?"

"Not today." Naruto said as he helped trained them.

Line Break xxxxx

Across the water and over in Qarth, Daenerys was enjoying herself under Xaro's hospitality who had thrown a marvelous party in honor of her arrival. Now, he had just thrown her another dinner party for her to know the lords and nobles of the city in a more closed setting than the party before. And it was just another excuse for him to continue in Daenerys's good graces. The dinner was over and Xaro was walking with Daenerys through his main mansion with Itachi, Kisame, Sasori and Deidara following about 3 feet behind, acting as her protection.

"So, how long has your Westerosi man servant been in love with you?" Xaro asked as Daenerys chuckled.

"He's not my man servant, and he's not in love with me. He's my advisor…my friend." Daenerys told him.

"Unlikely. I can almost always tell what a man wants." Xaro said as Daenerys looked at him.

"And what about a woman?" Daenerys asked.

"Much more complicated. You, for example, what do you want?" Xaro asked.

"To cross the Narrow Sea and take back the Iron Throne." Daenerys said.

"Why?" Xaro asked.

"Because I promised my Khalasar I'd protect them and find them a safe home." Daenerys said as Xaro chuckled.

"You want to conquer the 7 Kingdoms for the Dothraki?" Xaro asked.

"I want them because they're mine by right. The Iron Throne is mine and I will take it." Daenerys said.

"Ah, a conqueror." Xaro said.

"And how did you get all of this? Did someone give it to you?" Daenerys asked,

"No. I come from nothing. I hit the docks like a piece of cargo, except someone normally cares what happens to cargo." Xaro said.

"So, you wanted more than you had and you took it. You're a conqueror too…you're just less ambitious." Daenerys said as Xaro chuckled. "What do you want, Xaro Xhoan Daxos? At the gates of the city, you bled for me. Why?"

"I will show you why." Xaro said as he escorted her and her protectors to the lower levels of his mansion and showed her the door to his secret vault and he began showing her how strong and impenetrable it was by swinging his sword against it, and it didn't even get a scratch.

"The door and the vault is made of Valyrian stone. The hardest steel does not make a mark. I offered the greatest locksmiths in Qarth their weight in gold if they could break into it. I made the same offer to the greatest thieves. They all went home empty handed. The only thing that can open this door is this key." Xaro said, showing her the circular key he wore around his neck.

"And behind the door? And it can all be mine?" Daenerys asked as Xaro chuckled.

"All? Let us say half. More than enough to buy horses, ships, armies—enough to go home." Xaro told her.

"All I have to do?" Daenerys asked.

"Is marry me." Xaro said as Daenerys scoffed.

"Is that your idea of a romantic proposal?" Daenerys asked.

"I've already married once for love, but the gods stole her from me. I come from nothing. My mother and father never owned a pair of shoes. But marry me and I will give you the Seven Kingdoms and our children will be princes and princesses." Xaro said as Daenerys looked at the vault. "See? I have more ambition than you thought. The time is right, Daenerys Targaryen, first of your name. Robert Baratheon is dead."

Once Xaro filled Daenerys in on all the information about what was happening in Westeros, she went to her room with Itachi and told Jorah who wasn't pleased about the direction they were going.

"If you cross the sea with army Xaro bought for you, it will be his victory, not yours." Jorah told her.

"The Seven Kingdoms are at war with one another. Four False Kings destroying the country." Daenerys said.

"To win Westeros, you need support from Westeros." Jorah told her.

"The Usurper is dead. The Starks fight the Lannisters, and the Baratheon's fight each other." Daenerys said.

"According to your new friend who earned your trust by cutting his hand?" Jorah asked.

"The time to strike is now. We need ships and an army or we'll spend the rest of our lives rotting away at the edge of the world." Daenerys said.

"Rich men do not become rich by giving more than they get. They'll give you ships and soldiers and they'll own you forever. Moving carefully is the hard way, but it's the right way." Jorah told her.

"And if I'd listened to that advice outside the gates of Qarth, we'd all be dead by now." Daenerys told him.

"I know the opportunity before you seem like the last you'll ever have, but you must—" "Do not speak to me like I'm a child." Daenerys interrupted him.

"I only want—" "What do you want?" Daenerys interrupted him. "Tell me."

"To see you on the Iron Throne." Jorah said.

"Why?" Daenerys asked.

"You have a good claim. A title. A birthright. But you have something more than that. You may cover it up and deny it, but you have a gentle heart. You would not only be respected and feared, you would be loved. Someone who can rule and should rule. Centuries come and go without a person like that coming into the world. There are times when I look at you and I still can't believe you're real." Jorah said as he basically told her in that last sentence how he felt.

Daenerys turned her head away as she was unsure what to do about this revelation and Jorah realized he may have overstepped his bounds which led to a few moments of awkward silence which amused Itachi.

"So, what would you have me do as my advisor?" Daenerys asked.

"Make your own way. Find your own ship. You only need one. The allies we need are in Westeros, not Qarth." Jorah said.

"And how do I get the ship?" Daenerys asked as Itachi cleared his throat.

"Your grace, with your permission, we can request a ship be sent here as soon as you wish it. Just give me the word and I'll have Kisame dispatch a message as quickly as possible." Itachi said.

"Do it. Ser Jorah, find me some allies." Daenerys said as Jorah bowed.

"Khaleesi." Jorah said as he left.

"Itachi, what do you think?" Daenerys asked as Itachi looked at her.

"Your grace, I'm just your protector." Itachi replied.

"Please, what should I do?" Daenerys asked.

"I believe Ser Jorah raises some excellent points, your grace. A wise ruler listens to his or her advisors on difficult obstacles." Itachi said.

"And your advice?" Daenerys asked.

"Your grace, if you truly wish rule the 7 Kingdoms, then arriving with an army bought by a foreign man with no ties to Westeros doesn't inspire love or loyalty. Especially if these come at the promise of marriage and he becomes King. A foreign invader won't inspire love and loyalty and you'll need both if you wish to take the throne back from the Lannisters." Itachi said.

"Love and loyalty? I have the loyalty of the common people back in Westeros." Daenerys said as Itachi sighed.

"Illyrio Motapis lied to you so he could curry favor for your brother but I'm afraid what he told you is a fairy tale, your grace. The common people pray for only two things: a good harvest and no bloodshed and unfortunately, they're not getting either with the war. They'll side with whoever they will to save their own lives. Now, might you have some loyal houses in Westeros? Possibly. But your house isn't like it was before." Itachi told her.

"House Targaryen is one of the greatest houses in Westeros. We built the Iron Throne and Westeros as it is today." Daenerys said as Itachi nodded.

"Yes, your grace. No one is denying that but House Targaryen is gone. And even though you have your name, that alone is not enough to retake your throne. You'll need ships, an army and most importantly, allies in Westeros. And should you invade right now with an army Xaro bought you, the people of Westeros won't look to you as the scion and savior from a noble house but as an invader. That will only push them away from you." Itachi said as Daenerys thought.

"I'll have dragons." Daenerys said.

"Yes, but they are still too young. Your grace, I understand that this opportunity may seem like the perfect moment to retake your home but if your rush now…you will lose everything." Itachi told her and she reluctantly nodded.

"Thank you…for your wise counsel and for the truth." Daenerys said as Itachi nodded.

"Happy to help." Itachi replied.

"May I ask you questions now?" Daenerys asked.

"Of course, your grace." Itachi said.

"Why are you helping me? You have no ties to Westeros that you've told me, and your master is across the Narrow Sea working for the people who overthrew my family." Daenerys said as Itachi nodded.

"Of course, your caution is warranted. The reason I'm helping you is because I was tasked with your protection by Naruto." Itachi replied.

"But why? Why does he want me protected when he works for those over in Westeros and has no attachment or loyalty to my family?" Daenerys asked, curious about this man she knew nothing of but gave her, her most important ally and protector.

"A valid question. It's true, Naruto has no pre-existing loyalty to House Targaryen or to any houses in Westeros for that matter. But I believe that is what makes him your best ally." Itachi said as Daenerys was confused.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"While a person born into one of the many Houses of Westeros has a good grasp on loyalty and has ties to other houses, it is those very reasons that Westeros in is the state it is today. People who pledged unwavering loyalty to rulers who are clearly cruel or unfit for the power that was given them has led to the state Westeros is currently in. Naruto is none of that and has no history of blind loyalty. He is from the common people and earned the strength, power and the loyalty of the people who fight beside him. Including myself." Itachi said.

"You've met him?" Daenerys said as Itachi nodded.

"Briefly when I was in our base in Kings Landing to do some training and reconnaissance." Itachi said as Daenerys was curious.

"And how would you describe him?" Daenerys asked as Itachi thought for a moment.

"He is someone who is an enigma in this world. Someone who does something not for reward or for personal gain but because he believes he is doing the right thing. He's charming, smart, wise for his age, yet has a tendency to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. And considering what he is destined to do…it is a burden for his to bear." Itachi said as Daenerys was confused.

"What destiny?" she asked.

"That is not for me to say. But Naruto is someone who is more concerned with the wellbeing of others than himself. He's someone who cares for the people who live in Kings Landing and through the 7 Kingdoms and not just the wealthy or the powerful but the common people. Since he use to be one, nothing has changed in that regard. Naruto has no high opinion of the wealthy or the powerful but shows them respect as he would any person." Itachi said.

"Naruto's father was a sell sword with the Second Sons and his mother was a traveler and merchant. They came to Westeros to set up a new life for their son and he grew up in a small village near Riverrun. When he was old enough, he traveled to Kings Landing and won a tournament, earning him a knighthood and a position working with the Hand of the King. He then met our order and has since been working to ensure the 7 Kingdoms is kept safe and that you can go home should your fate take you there." Itachi said.

"But why?" Daenerys asked.

"Because he chose you. It's true, Naruto served Robert Baratheon but in actuality, he served Jon Arryn. An honorable man charged with the maintenance of the 7 Kingdoms, something Naruto was more than happy to do to keep people safe and happy. Once he learned of your existence in Essos and of another's plan to have you retake your throne seeing as Robert Baratheon was not fit to be king, Naruto chose to help you." Itachi said.

"I don't understand." Daenerys said.

"The reason Naruto is your best ally is because he chose to be so. Instead of following in the steps of Jon Arryn or Ned Stark whose loyalty aligned themselves with Robert Baratheon, Naruto made the decision of choosing to help you. Now you come from a great House that formed and ruled the 7 Kingdoms for centuries which helped in his decision and your legitimacy. Granted, your family's reign wasn't completely peaceful but no one's rule is. But the ultimate reason Naruto chose you is because he believes you to be the best decision. Naruto has seen firsthand how growing up with power or wealth can change a person. A strong or wealthy person who has known power all their life will lose respect for that power. But a young woman who may come from a great house but hasn't had the same experience knows the value of strength and knows compassion." Itachi said as Daenerys was moved by what Itachi was saying.

"This is why Naruto chose you, your grace. Because he believes you will do great things…given the right support and guidance." Itachi said with a small smile on his face, the first time she had seen him smile or show any emotion. "And it's something I believe as well."

"Thank you, Itachi." Daenerys said as Itachi bowed.

 **End of chapter 5**

 **Next chapter, Renly Baratheon and the Reach meet against Stannis and the Lord of Light while Robb Stark marches south and Joffrey pushes the city further and further into Naruto's hands. Meanwhile, Daenerys runs into her own problems as the War of the Five Kings reaches new heights. Naruto himself struggles with maintaining peace and soon meets people who can give me more insight into his past and his destiny.**

 **I hoped you guys like the chapter. Sorry, it takes so long for new chapters, but between work and my own life, it doesn't leave as much time to write as it used to but I won't stop. I love it and so long as you guys keep reading, I'll keep writing.**

 **There wasn't a lot happening here obviously since this chapter was the gap between season 1 and 2 and the first two episodes of the second season. In that span of time, not a lot happens as it just sets up what happens later in the season.**

 **This chapter sets up a lot for the rest of the season and into later in the series, especially with the attitude of the city and Naruto's role. I hope Naruto's reasoning for what happened to Ned Stark answers some of your questions you've left me in the reviews. I stated from the beginning that this story was meant to follow the canon of the show because I wanted Naruto to go through what happens but there will be changes. Naruto is playing the long game with his ultimate goal of stopping R'hllor and the White Walkers and he understands that at the moment, he needs to play smart and gather up more influence to do that while keeping whoever he can safe. If Naruto was younger or that event occurred when he was first starting out in his journey, he wouldn't have hesitated in killing Joffrey and saving Ned Stark but he's matured and he understands the importance of playing the long game. But not saving Ned Stark will haunt Naruto for as long as he lives.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the changes I'll make to the season, they're not apparent yet but they'll be once I start writing more chapters. The biggest one at the moment is in regard to Stannis. Now, a lot of people like his character because he was kind of a good guy in the sense that he knows the White Walkers are the main bad guys after he learns of them but I never really liked him. But the reason his character is changing is mainly because of Melisandre and the Lord of Light. Since I set up this series with the Lord of Light Religion being a fanatical mind-altering magic group who serves R'hllor, Melisandre is affecting him more than in the show. That's why the letter Stannis has written changes because Melisandre's influence is growing with the deaths the War which in turn is making R'hllor stronger for when he comes back. So, Stannis is being corrupted and he doesn't know it but in this story, he'll be more fanatical and Naruto will deal with him later.**

 **For Daenerys's part, I've sped up her story a bit since she has Itachi and Kisame with her who give her very good advice and have knowledge and resources she didn't in the show. In the show at the end of season 2 episode 2, she's still in the desert where in the story she's already in Qarth. Her story is sped up a bit for a good reason since she has allies she never had in the show. Also, I hope you guys like the rift on Deidara and Sasori and more Akatsuki members will show up later.**

 **Naruto has a baby ice dragon to deal with and that will be an adventure to come. It breathes fire and ice and will only get bigger so Naruto will have to make some changes in the future. Nymeria the Direwolf is also back. I know she was in season 7 but this way she stays and will be involved later. With Sansa and Arya, their tales will be different from the canon since Naruto's involved, especially with Sansa as she won't follow the same arc as in the show. Her arc in the show made her into a smart and strong woman and she still will be but it'll be different with Naruto around.**

 **With season 7 complete and only a few episodes left in the series things are winding down for Game of Thrones and I'm sure we will all miss it. But hopefully those prequel series are just as entertaining. Now, a lot of what happens in the later season such as 5,6, and 7 will follow the same general plan but with Naruto in the mix, a lot more changes will occur. Dorne, for example will play a bigger and more vital role than in the show since Naruto's involved. The Greyjoys will be impacted as well as the fight between Daenerys and Cersei and Jon's meeting with Daenerys. Some characters will stick around while others won't, things change so look forward to that and be patient.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Game of Thrones, both belong to their respective owners, I'm just a big fan.**


	6. The War takes it toll

**Here is Chapter 6 of Maelstrom in Westeros. The War of the 5 Kings is now in full swing as rumors of the King Beyond the Wall surface and the Starks continue to push the Lannisters back and Robb Stark gains more momentum. He seeks allies in his fight against the Lannisters with Renly Baratheon and the Reach while Stannis Baratheon makes his own power grab to secure an army. Meanwhile, Naruto continues to grow his own influence in the city while keeping the city as safe as it can be with Joffrey and Cersei in charge. And he soon meets new people who can share more information on his parents and his legacy. Enjoy!**

 **The War takes its toll**

 **Year: 299 AL**

War was in full swing in the 7 Kingdoms as the forces of the North fought against the Lannisters of King's Landing while both Baratheon brothers made their claim and prepared for combat. The only places in the 7 kingdoms untouched by the war was the Vale and Dorne, both of whom remained neutral in the conflict. Robb Stark was making his way further and further south and had won the last three battles against the Lannisters, but was aware of what would be needed if he was going to take it. He needed ships and more men so he sent Theon to meet with his father and get his ships and Catelyn to Storm End's to get Renly Baratheon and the Tyrell army's aid.

It was a week's trip for Catelyn to get to the Storm Lands and entered Renly's camp in good faith. She was being escorted by some Reach soldiers to the tourney grounds of the encampment. Instead of marching against the Lannisters or taking King's Landing, he was hosting tourneys and acting like just like he does in King's Landing except he has a crown on his head.

Catelyn watched as two armored knights fought one another in a makeshift tourney circle with everyone cheering and shouting while drinking wine. Renly sat in his chair on his podium with Margaery Tyrell, his Queen sitting next to him wearing a beautiful dress. Loras, Margaery's brother was one of the knights and the other was an unknown at least to Catelyn. The matched seemed even with neither side seeming to have the edge until the larger knight managed to grapple Loras to the ground and hold a knife to his face, causing him to yield.

"Yield. I yield." Loras said the warrior lowered the knife and stood up as Loras scrambled to his feet.

"Well fought, approach." Renly said as the warrior stepped forward and knelt. "Rise, remove your helm."

The warrior stood up and removed his helm to reveal that he was actually Brienne of Tarth, daughter of Lord Selwyn Tarth. She was a tall and imposing figure in her armor and her skill made her even more deadly. Everyone, including Catelyn were shocked that the fighter who bested Ser Loras was a woman.

"You are all your father promised and more, milady. I've seen Ser Loras bested once or twice, but never in that fashion." Renly said.

"Now now, my love. My brother fought valiantly for you." Margaery said as Renly smile and nodded.

"That he did, my queen. But there can only be one champion. Brienne of Tarth, you may ask anything of me you desire, and if it is within my power it is yours." Renly said as Brienne knelt.

"Your grace, I ask the honor of a place in your Kingsguard." Brienne said as everyone was shocked. "I will be one of your seven, pledge my life to yours, and keep you safe from all harm."

"Done. Rise, Brienne of the Kingsguard!" Renly said as he applauded and everyone did so as well. One of the men who escorted Catelyn stepped forward to address Renly as Catelyn followed him.

"Your grace, I have the honor to bring you Lady Catelyn Stark, sent by her son Robb, Lord of Winterfell." The man said.

"Lord of Winterfell and King in the North." Catelyn said.

"Lady Catelyn. I'm pleased to see you. May I present my wife, Lady Margaery of House Tyrell." Renly said as Margaery smiled and bowed her head as Catelyn did as well.

"You are very welcome here, Lady Stark. I'm so sorry for your lost." Margaery told her.

"You are most kind." Catelyn replied.

"My lady, I will see to it that the Lannisters pay for your husband's murder. When I take King's Landing, I'll bring you Joffrey's head." Renly said as everyone cheered.

"It will be enough to know that justice was done, my lord." Catelyn said.

"Your grace." Brienne told her. "And you should kneel when you address your king."

"There's no need for that. Lady Stark is an honored guest." Renly said.

"Has your son marched against Tywin Lannister, yet?" Loras asked.

"I do not sit on my son's war councils. And if I did, I would not share his strategies with you." Catelyn said.

"If Robb Stark want's a pact with us, he should come himself. Not hide behind his mother's skirts." Loras said.

"My son is fighting a war, not playing at one." Catelyn scolded him as Renly chuckled and got up from his seat.

"Don't worry, my lady. Our war is just beginning." Renly said as he walked with Lady Catelyn through his camp. His men bowed and greeted him with kindness and Renly was kind and courteous back. "I have 100,000 men at my command. All the might of the Stormlands and the Reach."

"And all of them young and bold like your knight of flowers. It's a game to you, isn't it? I pity them." Catelyn said.

"Why?" Renly asked.

"Because it won't last. Because they are the knights of summer and Winter is coming." Catelyn warned him while Renly disregarded her warnings with his cavalier attitude.

"Brienne, escort Lady Catelyn to her tent. She's tired from her journey." Renly said as he left.

"Yes, your grace." Brienne said as she escorted Catelyn to her tent.

While Catelyn arrived at Storm's End to speak with Renly about an alliance, Theon have arrived back at the Iron Islands. He traveled to Pyke where he met his older sister, Yara and his father both of whom weren't too happy with his return. Theon came with the possibility of an alliance with the North but Balon ignored that in favor of his own plans to pillage and reave like the Iron Born had done in the old days.

Theon was in his father's war room, waiting to try and speak to him again when Yara walked in. "What are you doing here?!"

"I live here. Are you angry with me, Brother?" Yara taunted him.

"You lying bitch!" Theon cursed her.

"It's not my fault you didn't recognize me." Yara replied.

"Recognize you? How could I?! The last time I saw you…you looked like a fat little boy." Theon said.

"You were a fat little boy, too. But I recognized you." Yara said.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Theon asked.

"I wanted to see who you were first. And I did." Yara said as the door opened and their father walked in.

"The plans are made, it's time your heard them." Balon said as they walked over to the map of the 7 Kingdoms.

"Father." They both said as they joined him at the map.

"The Wolf Pup has gone south with the entirety of the Northern Army at his back. While he's tangling with the Lions in the Westerlands, The North is ripe for the taking. The Ironborn will reave and pillage like it was in the old days, all along the northern coast. We'll spread along the middle, across the green lands, securing the Neck and everything above. Each stronghold will yield to us one by one. Winterfell may defy us for a year but what of it. The rest shall be ours. Forest, field and hall." Balon said as he looked at Yara. "Yara, my daughter. You'll take 30 long ships to attack Deep Wood Motte."

"I've always wanted a castle." Yara said, eager for the plan.

"And what's my role in all this?" Theon asked as his father looked at him.

"You'll take a ship to raid the fishing villages on the Stony Shore." Balon told him.

"A ship? You give her 30 and I get one?" Theon asked.

"The Sea Bitch. We thought she'd be perfect for you." Yara joked.

"I'm to fight fishermen?" Theon asked.

"Be careful of their nets." Yara taunted him as Theon moved to his father's side.

"Father, I fought with Robb Stark, I know his men. He won't give up the North so easy." Theon said.

"They won't even know we're there." Yara told him.

"What do you know of it, woman! I'm a proven warrior!" Theon shouted.

"Your brothers' were warriors. Both of them dead at the hands of those you seem so eager to protect." Balon said as Theon hesitated for a bit.

"I'm not protecting anyone. I just wonder if it's not wiser to wait. Why risk going against the North if they would be our allies? Rise up against them and they could destroy us. But if we pledge fealty to them, they'll give us Casterly Rock." Theon said.

"What are our words? Our words?" Balon asked.

"We do not sow." Theon said.

"We do not sow. We are Ironborn. We're not subjects, we're not slaves. We do not plow the fields or toil in the mines, we take what is ours. Your time with the wolves has made you weak." Balon said.

"You act as if I volunteered to go. You gave me away, if you remember! The day you bent the knee to Robert Baratheon! After he crushed you! Did he take what was yours then?!" Theon asked as Balon back-handed him across the face and walked away. "You gave me away! Your boy! Your last boy! You gave me away like I was some kind of dog you didn't want anymore! And now you curse me because I've come home!"

Balon just walked away and left. "You'd have our father bow down to your other family?" Yara asked him.

"I have no other family!" Theon said.

"Do you? Make your choice Theon and do it quickly. Our ships sail with or without you." Yara said as she left.

Line Break xxxxx

Back at King's Landing, the city was still standing and it hadn't torn itself apart but it was far from peaceful. After Joffrey's order of killing the several of the city's bastards, the people had pretty much lost all faith with the Royal Family. That combined with the fact that the Royal Family was ignoring their pleas for more food during the war shortages essentially lost Cersei and Joffrey all love from the people of the city. They hated them and the only thing keeping them alive, fed, and safe was Naruto, his rangers and the City Watch under his command.

Under Naruto's command, they had a small but steady stream of food that would keep the people of the city alive and fed but not to the extent of the people in the Red Keep. They were living high and mighty with all the expensive wine and enough food to keep them all happy while it was only by Naruto's over-preparedness that the city wouldn't starve to death. More and more people protested King Joffrey and Queen Cersei and their tyrannical rule, and it was only a matter time or one more incident before the city erupted into chaos. Granted, if a mob entered the Red Keep and killed Joffrey…Naruto would be fine with that.

Helping Naruto was Tyrion, acting Hand of the King. He was in his room, reading over some papers with his lover, Shae walking around the room, bored from being cooped up. Ever since Varys found out about Shae, Tyrion had kept a close eye on her incase Cersei or Joffrey could use her against him.

"You won't let me leave this room, you—" "Shhh, keep your voice down." Tyrion said.

"Why? You think your father can hear me? He's 300 miles away!" Shae shouted as Tyrion looked at her like she was crazy.

"I don't intend for you to stay here. I'm looking for a way to keep you safe and to get you work. Naruto has several establishments in the city he runs that could use help or I could get you into the castle kitchens. Again, only temporary." Tyrion said.

"Every man who has tasted my cooking has told me what a good whore I am." Shae said.

"Well, you wouldn't be a cook. You'd pose as a scullion." Tyrion said.

"Scullion? What is a scullion?" Shae asked.

"Kitchen wench." Tyrion said.

"A kitchen wench?" Shae asked.

"Yes, but—" "Cleaning pots? Is that how my lion wants to see me?" Shae asked.

"Your lion wants to see you alive. We've come to a dangerous place. My sister wants to hurt me. She'll look for any weakness she can find. She can't know about you." Tyrion said.

"I'm the weakness?" Shae asked.

"It's a compliment, my lady." Tyrion replied.

"How is being a weakness a compliment?" Shae asked.

"Language can be a bit tricky here. But what I meant was that you're the only thing that can pull me from what I'm doing. The only one who makes me vulnerable." Tyrion said as Shae cracked a small smile.

"Oh, my lion has a way with words." Shae said as she kissed him.

Naruto was walking with Sansa through the secluded gardens with Nymeria, the direwolf walking next to her. He liked taking a break from his work and spending some peaceful time helped him then get back to focusing on the city without losing his mind. Not to say that having sex with the Sand Snakes wasn't relaxing, this was a different kind of relaxing. And Naruto wanted to make sure that Sansa was ok. She had little to no friends or allies in this city and Naruto was going to make sure she was safe.

"I trust no one has harassed you, my lady." Naruto said as Sansa nodded.

"No, my lord. People have kept their distance. No doubt not wanting to talk to a traitor's daughter." Sansa said.

"Your father was many things, my lady but a traitor isn't one of them." Naruto said as they kept walking as Naruto plucked a flower and handed it to her. "And I promise you that one of the men who betrayed your father has paid for his crimes."

"And the other?" Sansa asked.

"Requires a little more careful planning but he too will pay for his treachery." Naruto said as she nodded. "But don't worry, I'll make sure you're kept safe and once the opportunity presents itself, I'll make sure you get back to Winterfell."

"I don't think King Joffrey and Queen Cersei will like that at all." Sansa said.

"Well, I was never one to care for what Joffrey and Cersei like. But with the way things in the 7 Kingdoms are progressing, I believe that you staying in King's Landing would not be a good idea. Unfortunately, it will be some time before that happens. Shao Jun will keep you safe for now and if you should need anything, all you need to do is ask." Naruto said as Sansa nodded.

"Thank you, Naruto for everything you've done." Sansa said.

"I'm more than happy to help." Naruto replied. He saw one of his rangers come up to him with a scroll. Naruto took it and read it over.

"Is something wrong?" Sansa asked.

"Not exactly. Tyrion wants to see me later." Naruto said as he pocketed the scroll. "And he did mention that he believes Cersei will want to have you over for supper."

"Of course." Sansa said as Naruto could tell she was scared.

"Don't worry. Shao Jun will accompany you as your guard like always and its just supper. Joffrey won't be there because he's hunting and Myrcella and Tommen will be there. Hopefully, Cersei won't do anything too nasty." Naruto said as Sansa nodded.

"I'll be fine, Naruto. I best be getting back. Thank you for the walk." Sansa said as she and Shao Jun walked back inside the Red Keep.

"Come on, Nymeria. Let's get you back." Naruto said as he pet the direwolf on the head and escorted her back to the _Brightest Light_. Naruto dropped of Nymeria and checked up on Kurama and the dragon was doing fine. He had grown a tiny bit but was still fine being inside for the time being.

Naruto walked into the Red Keep to meet with Tyrion who wanted to speak with him. Naruto walked into Tyrion's quarters and saw him talking with Shae. "Oh, sorry. I can come back." Naruto said.

"It's quiet all right." Tyrion said as Shae bowed and left, closing the door behind her.

"How's she doing?" Naruto asked.

"As well as can be expected from being cooped up in here. I have plans to have her put in the kitchen as a scullion." Tyrion said.

"A solid plan. You still worried about her?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, I am. Now that Varys knows about her, how long before he tells my sister or Joffrey?" Tyrion asked.

"If it helps, I know Varys and he wouldn't do that." Naruto said.

"Why?" Tyrion asked.

"Because it wouldn't benefit him at all right now. Sure, he has something to hold over you but it won't do anything for him in the grand scheme of things for now. Besides, as crazy as it seems I actually trust him." Naruto said.

"Well, as troubling as that sounds, it doesn't change the fact that Shae is still in danger from just being in the city." Tyrion said as Naruto got an idea.

"I think I might have an idea that could work. Sansa has one of my Rangers protecting her, maybe she could do with a handmaiden?" Naruto asked as Tyrion nodded, liking the idea.

"I'll let her know." Tyrion said.

"Good, now why did you call me here? I reckon not just for helping you with Shae?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, something I believe we should sort out if we tend to do some actual work in this city. I believe I have a way to sort out the trustworthy of the Small Council." Tyrion said as Naruto looked at him funny.

"Trustworthy on the small council among Varys, Littlefinger, Pycelle and your sister? I think I can save you the trouble and tell you already." Naruto said as Tyrion nodded.

"Let me rephrase that. I believe I have a clever way of sorting out the ones who my sister has wrapped around her finger." Tyrion said as Naruto nodded.

"Ah, much better. And what does this plan need?" Naruto asked.

"The future of princess Myrcella. Tell me, you're close with Prince Oberyn and Prince Doran, do you believe that they would be open to the idea of an arranged marriage?" Tyrion asked as Naruto thought for a moment.

"Hmmm, interesting idea. I like the idea of keeping Myrcella out of harm's way in the city. No question this city is just a powder keg waiting to explode." Naruto said as Tyrion was confused.

"Powder keg?" Tyrion asked.

"Sorry, forgot you don't really know about that. The city is ready to explode in anarchy at any moment." Naruto said as Tyrion nodded. "Oberyn and Doran aren't heartless, except for the Lannisters. Your family isn't very liked in Dorne or much of the 7 kingdoms for that matter. No offense."

"None taken." Tyrion replied.

"But they don't harm children. I'll talk to the Sand Snakes and see what they think but getting her out of the city might be a good idea regardless of the possible political advantage. Don't make any moves until I get back." Naruto said as Tyrion nodded and left.

"By the way…thank you for all your doing in the city. I know that it can't be hard given your feelings towards my sister and nephew." Tyrion said.

"I try not to think of them but of the people in the city instead. Wait until I get back." Naruto said as he left to talk to the Sand Snakes. He got back within an hour and Tyrion got on with his plan.

Tyrion informed Pycelle that he would wed Myrcella to Prince Trystane of Dorne, Varys that he would wed her to Theon Greyjoy, and Littlefinger that she would wed Robin Arryn. The talks were conducted one on one and all Tyrion had to do was wait until his plan worked.

Tyrion walked into his sisters room after being summoned and he could tell she was pissed. "You monster! Myrcella is my only daughter, do you really think I'll let you sell her like some common whore?!" Cersei shouted.

"Myrcella is a princess. Some would say she is born for this." Tyrion replied.

"I will not let you ship her off to Dorne as I was shipped off to Robert Baratheon!" Cersei said as Tyrion cracked a small smirk.

"Dorne is the safest place for her." Tyrion said.

"Are you mad? The Martell's loath us." Cersei said.

"That's why we need to seduce him. Naruto is on good terms with them and Oberyn's daughters ensure that she will not be harmed. They may hate us but children are innocent to the crimes of their parents. And we'll need their help or at least their neutrality if we're going to survive the war your son started." Tyrion told her.

"She'll be a hostage." Cersei said.

"A guest." Tyrion corrected her.

"You won't get away with this. You think the piece of paper father gave you keeps you safe? Ned Stark had a piece of paper too." Cersei told him.

"Well, I have Naruto and his rangers as well. It's done, Cersei. You cannot stop it." Tyrion told her.

"NO!" She shouted as she threw a wine jug and it smashed against the floor.

"Just how safe do you think Myrcella is in this city? What if this city falls or the people rise up against us and storm the Red Keep? Do you want to see her raped, butchered like the Targaryen Children? Make no mistake, they'll mount her pretty little head right on a spike beside yours." Tyrion said.

"GET OUT!" Cersei shouted, pushing him to the ground. She collapsed in a chair, crying as Tyrion left. He walked down the hall when he turned the corner and saw Naruto.

"She took it as well as we thought she would?" Naruto asked.

"Just about. And we know who is in her pocket. Pycelle." Tyrion said as Naruto nodded. "Would you find Bronn and track him down?"

"Happy to." Naruto said as he left.

Tyrion went to do some reading and managed to go about an hour of reading before Littlefinger stormed into the room, pissed. Most likely about what he heard transpired with the Queen and the Princess Myrcella's fate.

"I don't appreciate being made a fool of, Dwarf!" Littlefinger shouted. "If Myrcella marries the Martell boy she can't marry Robin Arryn, can she?"'

"No, I'm afraid not. Sorry about that." Tyrion joked.

"And Harrenhal? I suppose, that's off the table as well?" Littlefinger asked.

"Yes, I fear so. Sorry about that too. But if I'm being completely honest it was never on the table to begin with. Harrenhal and all its attended lands and incomes have been given to Naruto Uzumaki, for the years of his excellent service." Tyrion said as Littlefinger glared at him.

"Leave me out of your next deception, Dwarf." Littlefinger told him.

"That's a shame. You were to be the center piece of my next deception. My brother Jaime rots in a Northern Stockade. I would see him released. That's where you come in." Tyrion told him.

"Robb Stark would never release the Kingslayer." Littlefinger said.

"No, he wouldn't. But his mother might. How would you like to see your beloved Cat again?" Tyrion said as they heard footsteps and saw Naruto and Bronn enter. "Find him?"

"Oh, aye. And he's got company." Bronn said. "Doughy old sod. Almost hate to interrupt."

"No, you don't." Tyrion said.

"No, I don't." Bronn said as he and Naruto left.

Tyrion joined Bronn as he saw Dag and Bors were with Naruto. They walked through the Red Keep until they came to Pycelle's room. Bronn was about to open the door when Naruto stopped him. "Allow me." Naruto said as stepped forward and kicked open the door with ease like it was made of sticks.

Pycelle jumped as he and the whore he was with saw Bronn, Naruto, Dagonet, and Bors walk in. "What is the meaning of this?!" Pycelle shouted as Bronn grabbed him and pushed him into the center of the room. "Let go of me!"

"You disappoint me, Grand Maester." Tyrion said.

"I am your loyal servant!" Pycelle said.

"So loyal that you told the queen about my plans to send Myrcella to Dorne?" Tyrion asked.

"No! Never! It's a falsehood! I swear it! It wasn't me. Ah, Varys. It was Varys, the Spider." Pycelle said.

"You see I told Varys that I was giving that I was giving the Princess to the Greyjoys. I told Littlefinger that I planned to wed her to Robin Arryn. I told no one that I was giving her to the Dornish. No one but you." Tyrion said.

"Oh, the eunuch has spies everywhere." Pycelle said.

"Cut off his manhood and feed it to the goats." Tyrion said as Naruto nodded to Bors.

"I don't think we have goats." Bors said.

"We'll make do." Tyrion joked as Bors stepped forward while Pycelle cowered back like a child. "How long have you been spying for my sister?"

"All I did…I did for House Lannister. Always! Your lord father, ask him. I've always been his servant since the days of the Mad King!" Pycelle shouted.

"I don't like his beard." Tyrion said as Bronn walked up and cut off Pycelle's beard forcefully, making it hurt a lot. "How many Hands have you betrayed, Pycelle? Eddard Stark, Jon Arryn."

"Lord Arryn. He knew! He knew the truth about the Queen and he planned to act…to tell King Robert." Pycelle said as Naruto stepped forward.

"So, you poisoned him?" Naruto asked angrily

"No! Never!" Pycelle shouted.

"But you let him die, you did nothing!" Naruto shouted.

"Lannister! I've always—" Pycelle was cut off as Naruto grabbed the man and punched him in the gut so hard he dropped to his knees in pain. Naruto then punched him again in the gut before punching him across the face, knocking him to the ground. Naruto then began wailing on Pycelle with one punch after another as Pycelle began to bleed from the face, suffering from a broken nose, most likely a broken jaw and the loss of several teeth but Naruto kept punching.

Tyrion was shocked, seeing the usual composed Naruto finally let loose with anger with the full intent on punching Pycelle to death. "Naruto! Naruto! Enough!" Tyrion shouted as Naruto stopped after the 20th punch and saw Pycelle was a whimpering and broken mess. "He's not worth it. Don't sully yourself or Jon Arryn's name with this pile of filth."

Naruto glared at Pycelle with soul searing hate as he grabbed the old man by the shirt and pulled him close. "Who poisoned Jon Arryn? Who was the last to see him when he started to show symptoms?" Naruto asked as Pycelle joked on some blood. Naruto punched him again to get him to focus. "Tell me and you'll live. Who was the last person to see him before he started to show symptoms from the Tears of Lys?"

"L—Lysa, Hugh, and Littlefinger." Pycelle managed to say with his mouth full of blood and bits of teeth. Naruto let Pycelle go as his head dropped to the floor. Naruto wiped his hand on Pycelle's bed sheets and stood up.

"Get this sack of shit to the Black Cells before I kill him." Naruto said as Bors and Dagonet grabbed Pycelle and dragged him away. Naruto pulled out five gold dragons and placed them near the woman. "For your trouble. Tell no one what you saw today."

She nodded as Naruto walked away, rubbing his hand as it felt bruised from the severe punching. Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated as his hand glowed faintly green before the bruising was gone and his hand was healed.

"Are you all right?" Tyrion asked.

"I'm fine. If you need me, send for me." Naruto said as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" Tyrion asked watching Naruto leave.

"To find the son of a bitch who killed my friend." Naruto said as he left.

After dealing with Pycelle, Tyrion met with Varys to have a conversation over a nice glass of wine. They sat at a table as Tyrion poured him a glass of wine and Varys happily took it.

"You will be happy to know that our mutual friend is doing quite well in Lady Sansa's care." Varys said as Tyrion was relieved.

"Good. One of my better ideas." Tyrion said.

"And it seems the Grand Maester has found his way into a black cell." Varys said as Tyrion smirked. "Well played, my lord hand. But, should I be worried? Janos Slynt, Pycelle, the Small Council grows smaller every day."

"The Small council has a habit of serving past hands poorly. I don't mean to follow Ned Stark to an early grave." Tyrion said as he took a sip of wine. "And you have nothing to worry about. Naruto trusts you, as odd as it sounds. He thinks of you as a friend."

"And I him. He's a very interesting man with a very interesting set of skills and people he surrounds himself with. An enigma in this world, don't you think?" Varys asked as Tyrion agreed. "And where is our blonde, spikey haired warrior tonight?"

"After someone I wouldn't want to be right now. Naruto figured out who might have poisoned Jon Arryn, and he is hell bent on making that man pay. And I was planning to send Littlefinger to the Stormlands to get my brother out. Despite how much I wanted to use Littlefinger, I also promised to let Naruto get his justice for Jon Arryn. Perhaps I'll get someone else to do it. Far be it from me to get in the way of Naruto when he is angry." Tyrion said as Varys nodded.

"Quite right. Excuse me, my lord hand." Varys said as he left to find Naruto. He hurried out of the Red Keep and saw Lord Baelish heading to his brothel. He recognized one of Naruto's rangers following Littlefinger so he followed him.

"Naruto." Varys whispered as Naruto stepped out of the alley.

"Varys, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted to talk to you. To stop you from doing what you're about to do." Varys said.

"From taking Littlefinger. I thought you hated him. That man probably killed Jon Arryn and tonight he'll die." Naruto said as Naruto turned to walk away but Varys grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Forgive me, my friend. I know how much this must mean to you but I implore you to wait." Varys said.

"Wait?! Why? I can have that man in binds and no one will no." Naruto said.

"I understand and I have no qualms of seeing Baelish killed but now is not the time. All you have now is the word of an old lecher and that's it. Baelish will never give up anything, even if you torture him." Varys told him.

"I can be very persuasive." Naruto said.

"I know, my friend. It pains me to say this but Littlefinger is worth more to us alive than dead at this moment. Tyrion plans to use him to deal with our situation in the Stormlands and the North." Varys said.

"I don't care about that. To hell with Renly, Robb Stark, and the war." Naruto said.

"It's not just you, my friend. Baelish, no matter how scheming and nefarious, might be able to halt their armies from marching straight to King's Landing. His scheming and plans will buy us time to gather up evidence to prove that he killed Jon Arryn." Varys said as Naruto looked at Baelish's fleeting figure as he walked away. "I'm sorry, my friend. But at the moment, he's worth more to us alive than dead. Once he returns, I will help you capture him and get what we need. Time is all I'm asking."

Naruto looking at Baelish before he grunted and whistled into the night, signaling Yusuf and Adawale to stand down. "Fine. We'll wait until he returns, then he dies." Naruto said.

"Yes, my friend." Varys said.

"But what happens if your gamble doesn't pay off, Varys?" Naruto asked.

"It's not a gamble if you know the person well enough. And I know Littlefinger well enough to know that once he's set free, his scheming will buy us time to deal with our own issues and safeguard the city." Varys said as Naruto reluctantly nodded.

Line Break xxxxx

Over in Essos, Daenerys was waiting in the home of one of the 13 of Qarth for allies and support along with Xaro, Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara. Kisame had sent a message to get an Akatsuki ship set sail for Qarth but without a messenger falcon since Deidara and Sasori accidently killed it, Kisame sent it via a messenger. He had sent it nearly a fortnight ago and they were sending their fastest ship. It would most likely reach Qarth in a week. So, while they waited for a ship, Daenerys decided to see if she could gain some allies in Essos to help her gather an army and resources.

"He shouldn't make me wait." Daenerys said as she began pacing back and forth.

"The Spice King is the second wealthiest man in Qarth, he makes everyone wait. Of course, you could have avoided this embarrassment if you married the wealthiest man in Qarth." Xaro told her.

"I already have a husband." Daenerys told him.

"Khal Drogo is gone Khaleesi. You are far too young to be a widow forever, and far too beautiful." Xaro told her as Daenerys just rolled her eyes.

"And you are far too smart to think I will succumb to flattery." She said.

"I have traveled very far and met many women, none of whom are immune to flattery." Xaro said.

"How about steel?" Deidara asked as he pulled out a knife. "She said no."

"Easy, Deidara. He's still of use to us at the moment." Daenerys said as he nodded and sheathed his knife.

"The Mother of Dragons!" They heard as they saw the Spice King come down the stairs to meet them. Daenerys felt insulted for being made to wait but she pushed it aside. "Forgive me, I had terrible dreams last night. Terrible dreams! I could not sleep until the sun was shining and the birds were singing. Look, what a beauty you are now that the Red Waste has been washed off you. I am sorry about all that unpleasantness. The Silver hair of a true Targaryen. Xaro Xhoan Daxos, she is far too beautiful for a glorified dock worker like yourself."

Xaro and the Spice King jabbed a bit as Daenerys' patience wore thin. "Forgive me my lord, but perhaps we can avoid these rambles." Daenerys said.

"Have my servants not given you any food or wine? I'll have them flogged in the square." The Spice King said.

"Forgive me, my lord you have been a gracious host but there is no servant alive who can give me what I want." Daenerys said.

"Oh, she has a talent for drama, this one. So, my little princess, what is it you want?" The Spice King asked.

"My birthright, the 7 Kingdoms of Westeros." She replied.

"Well, I fear I'm no better than a servant in this regard. I cannot give you what I do not have." The Spice King said.

"I'm not asking you for the Kingdoms, I'm asking you for ships. I need to cross the Narrow Sea." Daenerys told him.

"I need my ships as well. You see, I use them to bring spices from one port to the next." He said.

"Whatever you grant me now, will be repaid three times over when I retake the Iron Throne." Daenerys said.

"Retake? Did you once sit on the Iron Throne?" He asked.

"My father sat there before he was murdered." Daenerys told him.

"So, if you never sat on it yourself, would it be correct to say take the Iron Throne." He told her.

"I didn't come here to argue grammar." Daenerys said.

"Of course not, you came to take my ships. So, let me explain my position little princess. Unlike you, I do not have exalted ancestors. I made my living by trade and I judge every trade by its merits. You ask for ships, you say I shall be repaid triple. I do not doubt your honor or your intentions but before you pay your debts you must seize the Seven Kingdoms. Do you have an army?" He asked.

"Not yet." She replied.

"You don't have an army. Do you have powerful allies in Westeros?" He asked as Daenerys spared a glance who Itachi who subtly nodded, which went unseen by the Spice King.

"Yes, I do. I have a powerful ally working in secret in Kings Landings, gathering support and allies for me when I return. He himself sent my protectors to watch over me." Daenerys said pointing to Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara.

"And which of the 7 Kingdoms also support your return?" The Spice King asked.

"Dorne." Itachi said as The Spice King and Daenerys looked at him.

"One kingdom out of 7 and one ally. These are not good odds. Forgive me little princess but I cannot make an investment into the 7 Kingdoms with the support of only one. Now, if you'll pardon me." The Spice King said as he turned to leave.

"Then you will miss a big investment on your part." Itachi said as he gave her a look that said don't grovel.

"My protector is right. A queen doesn't grovel. Thank you, for your hospitality." Daenerys said as she and her group left.

"Pay him no mind, your grace. When dealing with men like him that was the predicted outcome." Sasori told her.

"Sasori is right. Fuck the Spice King." Deidara said as Sasori elbowed him in the side.

"They're right your grace. If they wish not to support you that is their loss." Itachi told her.

"No, it is mine. I have a title and a birthright but no army or ships to take it and my one ally is across the Narrow Sea and I've never even met the man." Daenerys said.

"You will, your grace. And we shall help you however we can if it is within our power. Our organization doesn't have any allies in Qarth but this is the chance to find new ones. If my understanding is correct, what we attempted was a form of bartering and diplomacy, something you'll need to be familiar with if you wish to become Queen." Itachi said as Daenerys wasn't amused. "Despite the disrespect shown by the host, you handled yourself quite well."

"And I don't look forward to the other hosts of Qarth. When will our ship arrive?" Daenerys asked.

"A week, your grace. They sent our fastest ship." Kisame said.

"Very well. In the meantime, let see if Qarth has anything to offer." Daenerys said as they went to meet another one of the 13.

Over in Westeros at Oxcross, a fierce battle had been waged against the Lannisters and the army of the North with the North winning due to an excellent use night coverage and stealth. The Lannisters had lost another battle against the North and after suffering enough causalities, the survivors retreated. The battlefield was a veritable bloodbath of carnage and death on both sides but the Lannisters had more dead than North. Silent sisters moved around the field, helping those who could be saved and performing burial blessings for those too far gone. Weapons, armor and anything worth scavenging was collected by the North as Robb Stark walked around the battlefield with Lord Bolton.

"Five dead Lannisters for every one of ours. We've nowhere to keep all these prisoners. Barely enough food to feed our own." Bolton told him.

"I'm not executing prisoners, Lord Bolton." Robb told him.

"Of course, your grace. The officers will be useful. Some of them may be privy to Tywin Lannister's plan." Bolton said.

"I doubt it." Robb replied.

"Well, we'll learn soon enough. In my family we say, A naked man has few secrets, a flayed man none." Bolton said.

"My father outlawed flaying in the North." Robb told him.

"We're not in the North." Bolton told him.

"We're not torturing them." Robb told him.

"The high road is very pretty, but you'll have a hard time marching your army down it." Bolton told him.

"The Lannisters hold prisoners of their own. I won't give them an excuse to abuse my sisters." Robb told him as Roose reluctantly nodded.

Robb looked and saw one of the Lannister men being tended to by one of the Silent Sisters and another healer and they were preparing to cut off his leg. Robb then knelt and held him back as the healers got to work. Robb got to know the healer and learned her name was Talisa Maegyr from Volantis.

Back in King's Landing, Naruto was on his way to the Throne Room having got word from one of Tyrion's spies that Sansa was being taken their to answer for her brother's latest victory against Tywin Lannister. The only reason Sansa was taken was because Shao Jun was with the order, giving her monthly update to the Akatsuki on any news in the Red Keep. That moment she wasn't with Sansa was when shit hit the fan. Naruto and his rangers, along with Tyrion and Bronn stormed into the Red Keep and to the throne room as guards moved aside.

Naruto then kicked the throne room door open and saw Ser Meryn punch Sansa in the stomach so Naruto unsheathed a throwing star and threw it. It hit Ser Meryn in the shoulder socket where he had no armor as he backed away and shouted in pain.

"ARGH!" Meryn shouted he backed away in pain as The Hound and the other Kingsguard readied their swords when they saw Naruto, Tyrion and their group enter.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Naruto shouted as everyone backed away, giving him and his group space to walk through the room. Meryn pulled out the throwing star and dropped it on the ground as he held his wound. Shao Jun ran over and checked on Sansa, making sure she was ok.

"What kind of knight beats a helpless girl?" Tyrion asked as he walked over to Sansa.

"The kind who serves his King, imp." Meryn shot back as Naruto quickly unsheathed his sword and held it at Meryn's throat before he could even blink.

"I did promise you last time if you hurt her, you'd lose a hand. Let me make good on that promise." Naruto threatened him as his blade cut his neck a bit, drawing blood.

"No, don't bother. Be a bitch for the servants to clean." Bronn said as Naruto quickly sheathed his katana and Tyrion looked at Joffrey.

"She is to be your Queen. Have you no regard for her honor?" He asked.

"I'm punishing her." Joffrey said.

"For what crimes, she's not fighting in this war, you idiot!" Naruto told him.

"You can't talk to me like that. The king can do as he likes!" Joffrey screamed as he turned to sit on the throne.

"Aerys Targaryen did as he liked and look how that worked out for him." Naruto told him.

"No one threatens His Grace in the presence of the Kingsguard!" Meryn shouted as he got behind Naruto with his hand on his sword when Naruto elbowed him in the nose, knocking him on his ass.

"Ha ha, good shot." Bronn said as Meryn held his broken nose.

"I wasn't threatening the king, I was teaching an idiot. Dag, the next time Ser Meryn speaks, cut off his head." Naruto said as Dag held his axe up, ready to act. "That was a threat."

"Don't call me an idiot. I could have your tongue out for saying that." Joffrey said as Naruto raised his arms.

"Then by all means, do it if you want to." Naruto told him as Joffrey fumed in anger. The Hound and the Kingsguard put their hands on their swords but Naruto's rangers were ready to fight back if necessary.

"Seize him!" Joffrey said as the Kingsguard unsheathed their swords but the Rangers did the same and protected Naruto. "Rangers, I order you to seize him!"

Joffrey gave the order but none of them moved. "Sorry, but they listen to me. The Rangers listen to their leader." Naruto told him.

"They will obey their king!" Joffrey said.

"They obey me and that law was put into your place by Robert Baratheon himself and can't be undone by you. And to remind you, that the only thing keeping this city from falling apart is me and my rangers. The only reason you're alive and the people in the city haven't stormed the Red Keep and put your stupid little head on a spike is because of me. You'd do well to remember that or we might just leave and see how long you last without us. I hear Braavos is nice this time of year." Naruto warned him as Joffrey fumed in anger. Naruto turned to leave and escorted Sansa out as Joffrey picked up the crossbow and fired a bolt at Naruto's head but Naruto reached his hand behind him and grabbed the bolt before it hit him.

Everyone including Joffrey was shocked that he caught it without looking as Naruto looked at the bolt, unimpressed. "Crossbows, one shot and forever to reload. I always thought of them as a coward's weapon." Naruto said as he and his group left the Throne Room. "Are you all right, Sansa?"

"I'm fine, my lord." Sansa replied.

"Don't worry. That will never happen again. From now on, Shao Jun will never leave your side unless you order her to and she has the authority to protect you if necessary." Naruto said as Shao Jun escorted Sansa back to her room.

"The little king's backed up. Clogged from balls to brains." Bronn said.

"You think dipping his wick will cure what ails him?" Tyrion asked.

"There's no cure for being a cunt." Bronn said as Naruto looked at them.

"I can think of two. An arrow to the heart or a sword to the head." Naruto said as he and his men left.

"Would it be safe to bet that our friend plans to kill your nephew when the time comes?" Bronn asked.

"You would not be wrong in making that bet but Naruto isn't impulsive. At least, not that impulsive to do something without a plan." Tyrion said.

"It better be one hell of a plan." Bronn said as Tyrion nodded.

Over in the Stormlands, Renly's army was slowly moving through the area as they were stopped yet again for camp. Baelish had made his trip to see Renly and was waiting outside his tent when Renly and his Roseguard returned from wherever they were.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite whoremonger. Pray I haven't kept you waiting long." Renly said as he and Brienne entered the tent.

"Your grace." Baelish said with a smirk.

"So, now you do the Lannisters' bidding, is that it? Tell me, was my brother's body even cold before you secured your newest patron?" Renly asked.

"I'm a practical man." Baelish replied.

"Just not a loyal one." Renly stated.

"And who would you have me be loyal to? Your brother's corpse?" Baelish asked as Renly chuckled and looked at him.

"I don't like you, Lord Baelish. I don't like your face, I don't like the words that come oozing out of your mouth. I don't want you in my tent one minute more than necessary. So tell me, why are you here?" Renly asked as Baelish looked at Brienne. "You can trust Brienne. Her loyalty comes without charge."

Renly walked over to grab an apple as Baelish spoke. "You still have many friends at court, your grace, many who believe Ned Stark errored by not supporting your claim." Baelish said as Renly smirked.

"Now I understand. You know I have the numbers and you know I'm marching on King's Landing. When I take the thrones, you hope to retain your position…and your head." Renly said.

"I would give priority to my head. I understand that you don't like me, and while that saddens me greatly, I did not come here today seeking your affection. When you march on King's landing you may find yourself facing a protracted siege or…open gates." Baelish said as Renly looked at him.

Renly let him stay in camp as he mulled over the proposition. Night fell on the camp as fires and torches lit the dark night while men retired to their tents or stayed up to have a mug of ale or conversation. Baelish was standing by a fire when he turned and saw Loras and Margaery Tyrell walking through camp. Loras kissed her on the head and then walked into Renly's tent while Margaery kept walking.

"Your grace." Baelish called as Margaery's face adopted a disgusted slight before she smiled.

"Lord Baelish." Margaery replied.

"All of these tents look the same to me. If you would—""It would be my pleasure." Margaery said as they walked through the camp. "It took me weeks to learn my way around the camp. Twice I walked in on officers in stages of undress. And the moment I learned which tent is mine, we're on the move again."

"Your tent? Not our tent? The king snores, perhaps? Or simply prefers solitude? Pressures of command, no doubt. Four kings vying for the throne." Baelish said.

"I am not tutored in warfare, but basic arithmetic favors the side with the greater numbers." Margaery said.

"If war were arithmetic, the mathematicians would rule the world." Baelish said. "Of course, there are certain examples to the rule of numbers, our mutual friend Naruto Uzumaki."

"I wasn't aware he was a friend of yours, lord Baelish." Margaery said.

"A courtesy on my part, your grace. But he is an exception. A young boy who defied the odds to earn a knighthood and then leads a band of only a 100 men who have fought brigands and odds much larger than their own and still remains alive." Baelish said.

"Naruto has a way of defying the odds placed against him." Margaery said as Baelish noted the admiration and small notes of affection in her voice.

"You were close?" Baelish asked.

"Friends. I've been to King's Landing several times and he became a good friend." Margaery said.

"You must be good friends from the times I've seen you two interact or the late visits you two shared." Baelish said.

"My personal life before I was married isn't your concern, Lord Baelish." Margaery told him.

"Of course, your grace. My apologizes." Baelish said. "I noticed your brother enter his grace's tent."

"The place of the Kingsguard is by the king's side." Margaery said.

"And on the night of your wedding, who was at the king's side then?" Baelish asked.

"You seem quite interested in my relationships, lord Baelish." Margaery stated.

"Your relationships are quite interesting. The connection you have to Westeros's bravest and most cunning warrior and the marriage of a wealthy girl to the potential king always breeds interest, if nothing else." Baelish said.

"You've never married, have you?" She asked.

"I've been unlucky in my affections, sadly." Baelish said.

"That is sad. Though perhaps it's for the best. The whole notion of marriage seems to confuse you, so allow me to explain. My husband is my king, and my king is my husband." Margaery said.

"And should your former lover meet your husband on the battlefield? What then?" Baelish asked.

"Then the gods guide he who deserves it. And you'd do well to remember that you are among the people Naruto doesn't feel the need to protect, should you ever speak to me like this again." Margaery warned him as he feigned a smile. "Here is your tent, Lord Baelish. Good night."

Line Break xxxxx

King's Landing was in full motion as some new trade ships had come into the port with new wares and items to sell as well as people who had come to visit the city. One particular ship entered the harbor as it differed from the others because of its unique design. It was much wider than typical ships you would see in Westeros or even in Essos. It resembled more of a barge because of its size as it could easily carry up to 400 people if it needed to. The ship seemed to have two levels that could be seen. The first level was the deck like you would see on any other ship and there was second deck with a railing that seemed to give the sailors easier access to the sail. The ship was made of wood but it also had iron plating around the side and top which made it formidable. **(1)**

There were at least a 200 people on the ship who were doing their jobs and getting the ship set in the harbor while others dropped of some crates of their trade goods. But then 10 people dressed in unique armor and weapons disembarked the ship. One of the warriors, who was also the eldest walked over to one of the sailors.

"Keep the ship in the bay and don't arise suspicion." He said as the sailor nodded.

"Good luck, lord Katsumoto." The sailor said as Lord Katsumoto nodded and led his group from the dock and into the city. They looked and saw how busy the city was with people going about their normal business as vendors sold their goods and families bought what they needed. The smell of food and smoke littered the area from the nearby taverns or inns where people engaged in conversation or ate the food they had.

One of the men standing next to Katsumoto, a young boy who shared his resemblance, was his son, Nobutada. "Father, where should we start?" Nobu asked.

"Not sure yet, Nobu. This is a big city." Katsumoto said as he looked around and saw that some of the people began giving them looks, wondering who these strange visitors in the unique clothes and armor were.

"Perhaps asking at one of the local drinking establishments is a good idea, lord Katsumoto. If the person we seek is indeed a famous warrior, the best place for information is usually found with alcohol." Katsumoto's trusted ally and lieutenant, Ujio said.

"Good suggestion." Katsumoto said as they walked down the street to find a drinking establishment in King's Landing. They wouldn't need to go far. One of the kids from Naruto's village saw these strange people and thought they looked like trouble so he went to find Naruto.

Naruto himself was helping some of the city's masons with a repair job to a building and a section of a wall that needed renovation. Naruto was talking with the masons about the plans for the rebuild and what materials would be needed as well as the manpower. The workers were busy moving stone and preparing wood for the scaffolds and placement holders.

"If we finish this block first, it'll speed up the process on the others." The Mason said as Naruto looked over the designs.

"All right. Let's get it done." Naruto said as they nodded.

"Naruto, Naruto!" Naruto heard as he saw one of the village kids, Wilfred run over.

"Whoa, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"I saw some really strange men at the port. They were all carrying weapons and were looking for someone. They looked like they were here to fight." Wilfred said as Naruto raised eyebrow.

"Who are they and where did you last see them?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, 10 men. All with weapons and armor. I didn't see any sigils or seals I recognized. They were heading east, maybe heading to Pubs. They stick out, they look like they're from the east." Wilfred said as Naruto nodded.

"All right, go find the others and stay there with them." Naruto said as Wilfred nodded and ran back home. Naruto grabbed his katana and tightened it around his waist. "Rangers! City Watch! On me!"

"Fucking finally, some action." Bors said as he grabbed his axe

"Good thing too. I was getting sick of the training." Lancelot said as he sheathed his swords.

"Who do you think they are?" Tyene asked as Naruto shook his head.

"I don't know. Yusuf?" Naruto asked.

"We've gotten word of a unique ship passing through Essos on its way here, looking for someone. But we couldn't ascertain as to whom." Yusuf told him.

"Well, if they came looking for trouble, they came to the wrong city." Naruto told them as they moved through the city.

Lord Katsumoto and his men arrived at an establishment and began questioning the staff as Ujio noted they had drew a small crowd of lookers and even some of the City Watch began to get suspicious of them. He then saw the City Watch move into position to box them in at the street.

"My lord." Ujio said as Katsumoto and his men walked out of the establishment to see the street was boxed in by men in chainmail and weapons along with other men carrying weapons. Naruto stepped forward as Katsumoto noted his weapon was a Katana.

"Who are you and what is your purpose in King's Landing?" Naruto asked as Ujio responded.

"Who is asking?" Ujio questioned.

"The man whose job it is to protect this city and its inhabitants from harm. Now again, why did you come to King's Landing?" Naruto asked as Ujio was about to respond when Katsumoto stepped forward.

"We are here searching for someone. A long lost member of our kin. We were told he resides in this city." Katsumoto told him as Naruto motioned his men to stand down.

"Well, that was easy. So, who is the person you're looking for?" Naruto asked.

"A cousin whose ancestors' shares my blood." Katsumoto said as Naruto nodded.

"Well, King's Landing is big but I know it better than anyone. As long as you do no harm, I'll help you however I can. Naruto Uzumaki, Lord of Harrenhal and Leader of the Westeros Rangers." Naruto said as he bowed his head. Katsumoto and his men shared looks and nodded. "Now, shall we get started?"

"That won't be necessary for we have already found our kin." Katsumoto said.

"But you haven't even started yet. How could you have found him?" Naruto asked as Katsumoto unsheathed his sword as Naruto's men unsheathed their weapons. "Whoa, easy."

Naruto then noticed his sword looked lot like a katana but the blade and handle were much longer. Katsumoto then stabbed the sword into the ground and the blade managed to pierce the stone. "Our kin is right in front of us." Katsumoto said as he and his men knelt. "My name is Katsumoto Senju. Your great-great-grandfather was Higen Uzumaki and his ancestor was Hashirama Uzumaki, the same man whose blood runs through your veins as mine."

Another man the same age as Katsumoto got up and knelt beside him. "I am Shuichi Sarutobi. My ancestor was Tobirama Namikaze, the same man whose blood ran through your great-great-grandfather Jiraya Namikaze, cousin."

Naruto was frozen for a second as he tried to process what he just learned. "Excuse me?" Naruto asked.

Katsumoto led Naruto back to their ship to talk in private. Of course, Naruto had some of his rangers there with him along with Adawale, Yusuf, and Aguilar to protect him. They walked into the main cabin which was nicely decorated with unique rugs and furniture. Beautiful paintings and tapestries lined the wall as it showed a unique aesthetic and origin that was foreign to Westeros.

"Please, make yourself comfortable." Nobu said as Naruto looked around. "I am Nobutada Senju, son of Lord Katsumoto. But please, call me Nobu, Lord Uzumaki.

"Just Naruto is fine. And I'll stand if it's all right." Naruto said as he looked around and saw a tapestry that depicted a massive city the size of King's Landing.

"That's our new home, Uzushiogakure."Nobu said as Naruto looked at him.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"The land of the Torrential Ocean. Both of your ancestors founded the nation when it was just warring clans and families. They brought the people together." Nobu told him.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if they were my ancestors." Naruto said.

"They were, cousin." Katsumoto said as he and Shuichi entered and a servant followed with cups of hot tea.

"Our finest jade tea. Please, enjoy." Shuichi said as he, Katsumoto, and Nobu each took a cup and took a sip. Naruto took a glass and gave it a whiff, not picking up any smell of poison, just a hint of herbal leaves and maybe some honey.

"We would not poison you, cousin. You are among family." Shuichi said as Naruto took a small sip.

"Interesting." Naruto said as he took a sip and put it down. "Thank you for your hospitality and a view of your ship but I think you must have me mistaken from someone else."

"No, we do not. Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namizake. You are our kin." Shuichi said.

"First question, who the hell are you people? Second question, how do you know my father's family name?" Naruto asked. "He told me that he kept his family name a secret after retiring from the Second Sons so as to not draw the attention of anyone who would want revenge. It's why he had me take my mother's family name as my own. No one could have known."

"It took some digging and we didn't even know at first, but once we learned of your existence we looked into your parents. Kushina Uzumaki was a well-known traveler and merchant with her father Sora Uzumaki having done the same. Your father was a little tricky, but our scouts eventually picked up stories of his father, Riku Namikaze, notable guardsmen in Braavos. And then his son who was also a guard before leaving to join and eventually lead the Second Sons. His exploits were easy to learn, especially given your father's reputation and your katana." Shuichi said as Naruto looked down at it. "It was your father's, as was his fathers before him. It belongs to your ancestor and was passed down generation to generation."

"How can you be so sure that I'm the person you seek? The world's full of people or I could be lying." Naruto said as Katsumoto chuckled.

"I'm under the belief you don't like to lie. I can see it in your eyes, that you're someone who while he does hide the truth, you weren't lying when you told us who you were." Katsumoto said.

"In King's Landing, a person doesn't often show their full cards on the table." Naruto said as Katsumoto chuckled.

"True, we have a similar saying. Have one hand out for peace, and the other behind you with your fingers crossed. People do lie, but blood doesn't." Katsumoto said as Nobu brought out a small box about the size of a boot with the symbol of a swirling ocean on it, the same symbol that was all over the ship and tapestries. "This box was made by our nation's two founding members. It is interwoven with a unique magical lock."

"Magic?" Naruto asked as he looked at the box.

"Are you unfamiliar with magic?" Katsumoto asked as Naruto shook his head no.

"No, believe me I'm more familiar with it than probably anyone on this earth. What kind of magical lock?" Naruto asked.

"A lock that can only be opened by the blood of it's prophesized owner. The owner whose blood was that of the Uzumaki and Namikaze bloodline. You, Naruto." Shuichi said as Naruto looked at him. Shuichi took out a dagger and stabbed his thumb, squeezing a drop of blood onto the box as nothing happened. Katsumoto did the same and nothing happened as well. "While we may share the same blood, you share both Namikaze and Uzumaki blood, the key to unlocking the box."

"It will prove to you as well as us that you are who we believe you are." Katsumoto said as Naruto looked at the box.

Naruto contemplated what he should do and if they were telling him the truth about his parents. They knew a lot about them, just like the Akatsuki knew about him when they first came to him, even his father's family name which was something Naruto never told anyone. They even knew about his grandfather on his father's side which was something that he hadn't told anyone and the only reason the Akatsuki knew about that was because they had spies in Braavos and they heard of Riku Namikaze who worked for the Iron Bank of Braavos as their chief guardsmen. Naruto always thought of himself as a loner, no other family since his parents died but now he had cousins who were here for god knows what.

"A test of faith. If your blood unlocks the box, we will tell you why we came here and what happened to your family. If not, we will be on our way home." Shuichi said as Naruto picked up the box.

"Naruto." Adawale said as Naruto nodded his head.

"It's fine." Naruto said as bit his thumb, drawing out a small amount of blood. "A test of faith, then."

Naruto held his thumb over the box and single speck of his blood dropped down. He waited a few seconds when the blood seeped into the wood and an unlocking sound could be heard as the box opened up. Naruto reached in and pulled out a strange dagger/knife. The dagger had a clothed handle that had writing on it in a language Naruto couldn't read. The end of the handle had a ring around it, so as to be attached to a rope or belt. The blade was about a foot in length and sharp but also had prongs on each side, giving it a unique shape.

"The Hiraishin Dagger, the legend is true." Katsumoto said as he, Shuichi, and Nobu knelt and bowed their heads.

"This is supposed to prove I'm your kin, a dagger?" Naruto asked.

"That isn't any normal dagger. That dagger is centuries years old, used by our ancestor Hashirama Uzumaki in battle. When he and Lord Tobirama banded together to form our nation, they shared a blood bond and became brothers that day. It's what the inscription on the handles says; _Family begins in blood, but doesn't end there."_ Katsumoto said as Naruto looked at the inscription.

"Nice words." Naruto said.

"They are the words that bind our nation." Shuichi said.

"After they founded the village, legend has it they received a vision of their destined kin, the joining of their houses. Their descendant would be given a great destiny and lead the world to a better tomorrow. In preparation for that day, they both locked that dagger in a magical box and it could only be unlocked by someone who shared both their blood." Katsumoto said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"To symbolize his birthright and his authority as leader of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans." Katsumoto said.

"Why would I need a dagger to do that?" Naruto asked as he realized what this dagger might have meant and why he never heard of cousins or wherever they came from. "I'm the last one…aren't I?"

Katsumoto and Shuichi had somber looks as they nodded. "A hundred years ago, our nation resided east in the Valley of the Eternal Spring. We were attacked by a massive army of mercenaries, Dothraki, and soldiers who were determined to wipe us out. They killed your entire family line except for your great-grandparents. They were taken west and hidden for their safety." Shuichi told him as Naruto listened to what he said.

"The remaining families including our own fled the Valley and built a new home in Sothoryos. We've spent the last century rebuilding our nation into what you see on that tapestry. It was hard and grueling work but not impossible. Even though we managed to rebuild, we lost two of our nation's founding families." Katsumoto said.

"My father's and mother's clans, they were destroyed?" Naruto asked as Katsumoto nodded.

"Every man, women, and child was killed that day except for your great-grandparents who were taken away for their safe keeping. They traveled west to Essos and were lost. We tried to find them again, but our nation was just destroyed and we didn't have the manpower or the means to at the moment. By the time we did, we weren't sure what to look for. Until we got word of a young man who was leading a band of warriors across Westeros, Naruto Uzumaki." Katsumoto said.

"Once we heard of you, we had our agents head west and gather any information we could and learned of your mother and father, and your grandparents. We then set sail to meet you and to bring you home." Shuichi said.

"Home? You mean Uzushiogakure? You came to bring me there?" Naruto asked as they nodded.

"Yes. You are the last line of the Uzumaki and Namikaze bloodline. That dagger is proof that you are who we believe you to be. Now you can come home and take your rightful place as among the ruling council." Katsumoto said.

"And as the last living member of both clans, you'll have access to your clan's finances, new home that was built and anything you can wish for. Wine, women, power, it's all yours, cousin." Shuichi said as Naruto looked at the dagger. As a child, he always entertained the idea of having a large family and what that would be like but as he grew up, he was fine being an only child and someone of the common people. Now, he had cousins from some far-off nation telling him that he was the last line of two ancient families who were practically royalty to them and he had the opportunity to leave and forget all of this. It sounded appealing but Naruto couldn't make himself agree to it.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Naruto told them.

"What do you mean, cousin?" Katsumoto asked.

"While I might start to believe all of this, my ancestors, the story you told…I can't leave Westeros. My place is here…my home is here." Naruto told them.

"You would stay here where self-righteous men slaughter each other for an ugly throne?" Shuichi asked.

"I would stay here to protect the people and this world from a far greater threat. I appreciate and respect that you both came all the way here to find me but this is my home. It wouldn't be right for me to come to a place I have no history with and rule alongside the rest of you. My destiny and path in life is here. And I don't need money, women, or whatever you say is mine by blood right. I've always managed to make do with what is given to me." Naruto said as he held out the dagger for them to take. "Take this back with you. It's your history, not mine."

Katsumoto and Shuichi looked at each other and smiled. "You truly are worthy of that dagger." Shuichi said as Naruto was confused.

"It was a test, Naruto. To see the kind of man you are and we can both say with certainty that you deserve that dagger." Katsumoto said as he closed Naruto's fist around it. "Keep it. It's yours."

"I don't deserve it. Both of you share my blood, either one of you can take it." Naruto said.

"No, that dagger was meant for you, not for us. Keep it." Shuichi said as Naruto nodded. Katsumoto then nodded to Nobu who walked over and retrieved some books and scrolls from the shelf and placed them in front of Naruto.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"Everything else that remains of your families' holdings and property. We've been safeguarding it until we could find you." Katsumoto said as Naruto picked up a book that held finances and ledgers of the entire nation. "There was more before the attack but what we managed to scavenge after, we invested and built upon should the day come when we found our kin."

Naruto looked over the books and there was a considerable amount of money that each clan had and each seemed to specialize in certain trades, crafts, or resources whether it be metals, jewels, or other means like warfare and trade. From the brief glance Naruto got at his family's account, he had a considerable pile of gold and silver along with jewels and gemstone deposits which merged into the Sarutobi clan's gem trading business as well as the Senju clan's medicine and smith business. He'd look over them later.

"The accounts and gold there are yours now. Use them as you wish." Katsumoto said as Naruto put it down to look over it later.

"Thank you, but one more thing. Why did that army attack a century ago? Why kill our two families? Was it war?" Naruto asked as Shuichi shook his head no.

"No…not war. Something far darker. The army was simply the tool, the hand wielding it were men and women of some arcane group. They said they were doing this to rid their god of its greatest enemy. Rhol something." Shuichi said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"R'hllor?" Naruto asked as Shuichi looked at him.

"Yes, exactly. My father told me the stories, that they wielded some kind of blood magic to decimate our kin." Shuichi said as Naruto ran his hands through is hair and exhaled in frustration.

"Mother Fuckers." Naruto said.

"What's wrong?" Katsumoto asked.

"R'hllor happens to be the demon of a group of fanatics. They believe they're work is divine and just but what they're doing is sewing chaos and trying to bring their demon back to the world. Naruto's mission the past few years has been to gain enough power to stop them." Aguilar told them.

"Why?" Nobu asked.

"Because I'm the only one who can stop them and the demon they worship." Naruto said as they looked at him. "The demon they believe in and gain their power from gains strength through bloodshed and conflict and the past centuries have given him more power than ever. I guess they tried to take me out before I was even born."

"The prophecy of your birth did speak of a tremendous evil you would face. Is that what this is? These fanatics?" Katsumoto asked as Naruto looked at him.

"No. Something much…much worse." Naruto told him. "White Walkers and the eternal winter…and the demon himself brought back to this world if I can't stop him."

"Now I see why you need to stay here." Katsumoto said as Naruto nodded. "Well, then the Senju clan is here to help however we can."

"As well as the Sarutobi clan." Shuichi told him.

"No, I can't ask that of any of you. This is my fight." Naruto told them.

"And you're our kin. Family begins in blood and doesn't end there. We don't abandon family." Katsumoto said as he looked at all the men and women who were with Naruto. "I take it your fighters stand besides because you pay them?"

"No, of their own free will. I gave them all the choice." Naruto replied.

"We stand by Naruto because we choose to. We believe in him." Obara said as everyone nodded. Shuichi chuckled as Katsumoto smiled.

"He is our kin." Shuichi said.

"We make our own choices and we will fight beside you, cousin. You have the support and the might of the Senju and the Sarutobi clan. And I'm sure once the other clan heads hear that you're fighting the very organization that killed so many of their kin, they'll be eager to join." Katsumoto said as Naruto looked at them.

"And I appreciate the help but I'm not fighting them yet. This isn't a straightforward battle or war that any of us are accustomed to. If it was, the followers of R'hllor and the fanatics would already have tried to kill me. Instead, they sit and wait as their influence destroys everyone around them." Naruto told them. "They bide their time and play the long game. I've been trying to as well, gathering resources to not only fight them but keep the people safe."

"Then let us help. You have more resources now at your disposal then before as well as family who will help. Let us send word back home and we can have more resources, ships, and men to fight here." Katsumoto told him.

"It's not up to you, Cousin. It's our choice and we choose to help you." Shuichi told him as Naruto looked at them, not wanting them to get involved after what they've been through.

"Naruto." Naruto turned as Achilles arrived, escorted by more Akatsuki members.

"Listen to them. It couldn't hurt to have more allies…especially if they're family." Achilles told him.

"Ok." Naruto said. "If family sticks together, then we stick together."

"Truer words have never been spoken cousin. Let us show you what we have to offer." Katsumoto told him.

Line Break xxxxx

Back in the Stormlands, Renly and Stannis were meeting face to face for the first time since they both declared their intentions and rights for the Iron Throne. Both went with the intention of having the other renounce their claim to the Iron Throne. Renly was there with his Kingsguard and Lady Catelyn, his banner of green cloth and a crowed stag flapping in the wind. Stannis and his guard were there as well with the Lady Melisandre and his banner of a burning Stag in a red heart. The wind blew causing their banners to flap as the two brothers met in the field. Stannis looked across at his younger brother and saw him all prim and proper in his cleanest armor and clothes with a crown on his head when he noticed Catelyn Stark.

"Lady Stark, I had not thought to find you in the Stormlands." Stannis said.

"I had not thought to be here, Lord Stannis." Catelyn replied.

"Can that truly be you?" Renly asked Stannis.

"Who else might I be?" Stannis replied.

"When I saw your standard, I couldn't be sure. Whose banner is that?" Renly asked.

"My own." Stannis told him.

"I supposed if we used the same one the battle would be terribly confusing. Why is your stag on fire?" Renly asked.

"The King has taken for his sigil the fiery heart of the Lord of Light." Melisandre said as Renly smirked.

"Ah, you must be this fire priestess we hear so much about. Mm, brother, now I understand why you found religion in your old age." Renly joked.

"Watch yourself, Renly." Stannis told him.

"No, no I'm relieved. I never really believed you're a fanatic. Charmless, rigid, a bore, yes, but not a godly man." Renly said.

"You should kneel before your brother. He's the Lord Chosen, born amidst salt and smoke." Melisandre told him.

"Born amidst salt and smoke? Is he a ham?" Renly joked.

"That's twice I warned you." Stannis told him.

"Listen to yourselves. If you were sons of mine, I would knock your heads together and lock you in a bedchamber until you remembered you were brothers." Catelyn said.

"It is strange to find you beside my brother, Lady Stark. Your husband was a supporter of my claim. Lord Eddard's integrity cost him his head. And yet you sit beside this pretender and chastise me." Stannis said.

"We share a common enemy." Catelyn told him.

"The Iron Throne is mine by right. All those that deny that are my foes and will burn." Stannis said as his eyes glow a faint black which went unnoticed by everyone.

"The whole realm denies it, from Dorne to the Wall. Old men deny it with their death rattle and unborn children deny it in their mother's wombs." Renly told Stannis. "No one wants you for their king. You never wanted any friends, brother. But a man without friends is a man without power."

"For the sake of the mother who bore us, I will give you this one night to reconsider. Strike your banners, come to me before dawn, and I will grant you your old seat on the council. I will even name you my heir, until a son is born to me. Otherwise I shall destroy you and burn all those that follow you in this folly." Stannis said as Renly just smirked and looked at his army in the distance.

"Look across those fields, brother. Can you see all those banners?" Renly asked.

"You think a few bolts of cloth will make you king?" Stannis asked.

"No. The men holding those bolts of cloth will make me king." Renly told him.

"We shall see. Come the dawn, we shall see." Stannis said as he left.

"Look to your sins, Lord Renly. The night is dark and full of terrors." Melisandre warned him as they left.

"Would you believe I loved him once?" Renly asked as he and his group left.

While brother turned against brother, Naruto learned more about his supposed family and ancestors from his newly discovered cousins. He had a long line of extended family with cousins on both his mother's and father's side. A few came on the trip while others were back home at Uzushiogakure. Once Katsumoto and Shuichi decided to stay, they immediately sent a messenger hawk back home, letting their family and the council know of their discovery. Katsumoto and Shuichi told their fathers about Naruto's existence and the proof that he was an Uzumaki and a Namikaze. Since their fathers were head of their respective clans, they would have ultimate decision over what they would do but they had an inkling that they would help. On the Iron Ship that brought them here, they introduced Naruto and his friends to their culture as it differed from theirs and even from cultures in Essos. Katsumoto and Shuichi taught Naruto their history and customs as well as some of their language.

The 200plus sailors that were on the ship were also soldiers, highly skilled and trained in unique ways that were similar and different from Westeros. Every man and women were trained to fight in unique ways with various weapons and tools with unique goals in mind. Katsumoto and Shuichi were known as Kensei, well-trained and balanced warriors that were able to adapt to every situation and lead their fellow fighters. They were like generals. Then there were Samurai, which were mid-to-close range fighters that fought with the skill of ten warriors and helped pushed the fight to victory. Shugoki were defenders and brawlers. They had the heaviest armor and the heaviest weapons to smash through blockades or stop enemy advances. Lastly were the Shinobi, men and women trained in the art of espionage and assassination. Like the Akatsuki, they were excellent spies and did their best work at night.

It was a refreshing change of pace for Naruto but he was also at a loss of how to proceed. These were people who were his family, yet they were complete strangers to him. Currently, Naruto was in the Akatsuki assembly room using his rare free time with Kurama who was now the size of a hunting dog. He shot up quickly, guessing from all the food Naruto fed him.

Naruto sat in a chair as Kurama was laying on a table, his head being pet by Naruto as he was resting.

"Something on your mind, Naruto?" Naruto heard as Achilles walked in.

"Just thinking. A lot happened the past few days." Naruto said as Achilles nodded and walked over to him.

"Yes, it's not everyday you learn about a family and clan that no one knew about." Achilles said as Naruto looked at him. "It's rare we come across a nation or people we haven't heard of. But we don't have any spies that far east. And after we were nearly destroyed by the followers of R'hllor, it took centuries for us to regain our strength. Had we acted sooner, maybe we would have heard word of their attack on your homeland."

"It's not your fault, Achilles. R'hllor and his followers clearly didn't want anyone who could stop him from rising up. Taking out the Akatsuki and destroying my family was part of his plan." Naruto said with a hint of sadness and bitterness in his voice. "But the jokes on him because we're still here."

"What else is bothering you?" Achilles asked as Naruto looked at him.

"It's nothing. Just…this is still a lot to take in." Naruto said as he stood up a bit. "I mean, I accepted the idea that I'm not anyone of royal blood or importance in Westeros. Growing up, that never bothered me. When you came to me, it took a while to accept who I really am and what I'll have to do. Some days it's still hard but…now I learn that I have family, cousins across the Narrow sea and beyond and to them, I'm royalty. Some long-lost progeny of two clans that founded their very nation."

"And?" Achilles asked as Naruto looked at him.

"And what do I do about that?" Naruto asked.

"Whatever you wish." Achilles told him as Naruto looked at him. "This new discovery will only change you if you let it. Despite your unique origins and your supposed lineage, you are still you. All this discovery tells you is that you are probably one of the most important people in the history of this world. You don't have to be any different or change because of this. You now have more allies and more importantly kin who will help you of their own volition."

"And get themselves embroiled in a conflict they have no business in." Naruto told him.

"Freedom of choice. One of the most splendid gifts granted to us. And the most taken for granted." Achilles told him. "Everyone has a choice to make, even you Naruto. You could have walked away from all of this, left Westeros, and traveled anywhere you wanted yet you chose to stay. Your rangers choose to stay by your side. Your kin now choose to stand beside you. Honor their choices."

"Thank you, Achilles. For the words of wisdom." Naruto said as Achilles happily smiled.

"More than happy to help, Naruto." Achilles said as handed Naruto a scroll. "Some more good news. Our ships that you had Henry outfit with his new cannons have arrived in Blackwater Bay along with more cannons."

"How many ships?" Naruto asked.

"10 war galleys and 8 long ships, each armed with 9 cannons. We're having some of our members trained in their use and maintenance. They've also brought some extra food along with extra cannons and the rapid-fire ballistae launchers you requested." Achilles said as Naruto opened the scroll and it was from the Arsenal of Braavos. "And the favor you called in from the ship builder's guild said the debt covers only 50 ships. Once they're completed, they'll stay in Braavos until called upon."

"50 ships. That'll do for now." Naruto said as Achilles nodded when Yusuf walked in. "What's wrong, Yusuf?"

"We got word from one of our scouts in the field that The Mountain has taken over Harrenhal with a group of Lannister soldiers." Yusuf told him.

"Guess the Mountain didn't hear that Harrenhal is mine. How many men?" Naruto asked.

"Just under 30. He's been capturing people from all nearby villages and towns and torturing them in an effort to find some band of brigands known as the Brotherhood." Yusuf said as Naruto stood up.

"Assemble the rangers and tell them to gather their gear. It's time to visit my new castle." Naruto said as Yusuf nodded.

"What are you thinking?" Achilles asked.

"That this time I end the Mountain, permanently." Naruto said as he left to get geared up. Naruto came out of the Brightest Light in light leather armor with steel armored shoulder plates. He also took his quiver and bow and strapped his katana around his waist. Naruto bid farewell to Kurama and walked out of the Brightest Light and made his way to the stables. Naruto arrived to see some of his rangers getting their horses saddled and ready for the trip.

"Naruto, what's the mission?" Obara asked as Naruto smiled.

"Something you'll enjoy, and your father will be happy to hear. The Mountain and 30 men of his men have turned Harrenhal into their own personal torture castle. I say we evict them. What say you, Rangers?!" Naruto shouted.

"A'OO! A'OO! A'OO!" They shouted as they got on their horses.

"Well, cousin." Katsumoto said as he rode up with 40 men. "Let's see how your men fare in battle."

"Likewise." Naruto said as they rode out of the city gates on their way to Harrenhal. They rode with fast pace up the Kings Road and stopped near the village on the Isle of Faces right by Harrenhal. Will didn't want to give the Mountain and the Lannisters any warning they were coming…this would be quick and silent.

Inside of Harrenhal, the famed fortress of rubble and disaster was now home to The Mountain and his contingent of Lannister men who had been destroying the countryside on Tywin's orders and were now trying to track down a group known as the Brotherhood without Banners who had been attacking their supplies lines and making things difficult. One of the Lannister soldiers was putting the dismembered head of one of the prisoners on a pike after another failed interrogation from the Tickler. The prisoners were all huddled together, chains around their hands as they kept their heads down and prayed they weren't next.

"You!" The Mountain said, pointing to Gendry as two men grabbed him and dragged him away.

"Ser!" The Mountain turned and saw two of his men dragging in a familiar blonde, spikey-haired man. "We found him trying to sneak inside."

"Uzumaki." Clegane said, recognizing the boy who nearly killed him all those years ago and shamed him in front of the royal family and his liege lord. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Here to move into my new home. Harrenhal is mine, given to me by the crown. Now get your little dogs and get the hell out." Naruto told him as Gregor and his men laughed. A lot of his men had gathered around to watch what was going on. "It seems you've gotten even worse with age so I'm very much looking forward to what happens next."

"As am I." Gregor said as he unsheathed his massive great sword and placed it next to his Naruto's head. "There's no one to protect you here from me."

Naruto glanced to his side and saw the Lannister who found him was carrying his katana and weapons under his arm. He then glanced up at the wall and saw Katsumoto's shinobi come over the walls with their daggers drawn.

"Funny, I was just going to say the same thing." Naruto said as the shinobi came up behind the Lannister men on the walls and slit their throats, killing them quickly. Gregor and his men saw their men die as the Shinobi jumped from the walls and into the courtyard. Two small knives came out of Naruto's sleeves and he stabbed the men holding him in the gut. He then ducked under a volley of arrows that flew above his head and killed 5 Lannister soldiers and hit Gregor in the side. Naruto grabbed his katana and sliced Gregor's great sword in two, then sliced out the back of his knees and his arms, rendering his limbs immovable. The shinobi unsheathed their swords and began fighting the Lannister men and easily killing them with superior technique and deception as Will's rangers poured in through the main gate to engage the rest of them.

Naruto saw two men in common clothes try to escape so he grabbed his bow and fired two arrows at them, shooting them in the head and killing them. Katsumoto killed a Lannister with a slice to the gut and threw a throwing knife at one of the guards holding Gendry while Gawain threw a throwing axe at the other, leaving Gendry safe. They quickly killed 23 of the men, as the rest surrendered. "Gather them up!" Naruto said as the men gathered up the Lannisters who surrendered and took their weapons while Naruto knelt down next to the Mountain who was unable to move. He may be stronger than any man in the Seven Kingdoms, but he can't do anything with cut tendons.

"Haven't we been in this position before?" Naruto joked as The Mountain shouted in anger and tried to grab him, but he could barely lift his arms with his tendons cut. "Hang on."

Naruto spin kicked him in the back of the head and knocked him to the ground, face first as the mud and blood marred his face and everyone chuckled. "Now, it's like before." Naruto said as he pulled The Mountain out of the mud. Gregor raised his arm to grab him but Naruto pulled out the Valyrian steel dagger and stabbed him in the arm. He shouted in pain as his arm dropped to his side. "Don't bother doing that again. Even someone with your size can't move without any tendons."

"You'll regret this. When Lord Tywin gets word of this, you'll be dead." One of the Lannister men said as Naruto just looked at him.

"He won't know what happens here. And even if he does, what can he do? This is my land you're on, by the law of the crown and we're within our right as Rangers to stop all of you by any means necessary. And whatever reprisal Tywin Lannister think he can inflict upon me or my men, trust me…I'll do something even worse." Naruto said as he signaled his men to free the prisoners from their chains and the others to scour through the rest of the castle. "Now, I do believe that there are crimes you have not been judged for but now you will."

Tyene, Obara, and Nymeria stepped forward and held up their weapons. "You killed our aunt Elia Martell. You raped her, you murdered her and killed her children." Obara said.

"Fuck you, you whores!" Clegane shouted as Nymeria lashed her whip around his neck and pulled tight.

"We want to hear you say it! You raped Elia Martell, you murdered her! You killed her children!" Tyene shouted as she stabbed him in the leg with one of her daggers.

Obara spun her spear and aimed it at his crotch. "You will suffer for her death but first we will hear you say it." Obara said as Naruto held his katana to Clegane's throat.

"Say it. You killed Elia Martell and her children? Who gave you the order or are you just a mad dog?" Naruto asked.

"I killed her…is that what you want to hear?!" Clegane asked as he looked at him. "I killed her…I raped her. Oh, she was a glorious woman and then I smashed her head in like this!"

Clegane somehow sprung forward with the full intent to grab Obara and smash her head in with his bare hands. Once Naruto saw him move and grab Obara, he acted on instinct and slashed his sword across Clegane's neck, decapitating him. His head fell to the ground as Obara pushed his body off, falling to the ground with a thud as blood poured from his neck and the body jerked a bit but the man was dead. The Mountain was now dead.

Naruto sheathed his katana as he looked at Obara and saw some blood on her face. He took a rag from a pouch and wiped her face. "Are you ok?" He asked as she looked at him and nodded.

"I'm fine." She said as Naruto kissed her forehead. He then turned to the prisoners and looked down at the body of the Mountain.

"You all have suffered unspeakable hardship and tragedy at the hands of the Mountain. My only regret is that none of us were here sooner to stop him. But now you are all free…" Naruto said as he pointed to the Lannisters who surrendered. "to do with these men as you wish. You've suffered at their hands…it's only right that their fate is in yours."

The villagers and former prisoners didn't know what to do at first until a small boy stepped forward. Naruto looked and saw it was Arya Stark dressed as a boy. She must have escaped and was captured. She walked over to one of the dead Lannister men and took a small rapier off his dead body and walked over to one of the men.

"For all the people you've killed." She said as she plunged her sword clean through his neck and pulled the sword out, blood flowing from the wound as he sputtered out words to try and speak but fell to his side. He tried to crawl away but soon fell limp and died. Some of the grieved and angry villagers stepped forward as the rangers handed them weapons and they took their justice.

Once all the Lannisters were dead, Will had some of the men drag their bodies out of the castle and dump them outside in the woods. He'll burn them all later. "I'm truly sorry for what you all suffered at the hands of these men. I cannot give you back your homes or your loved one, but I promise you all now, that no more harm will come to you." Naruto told them as the villagers looked at him. He also saw his men return with more prisoners from the cells below the castle. "Harrenhal and all its adjoined lands are under my ownership. And I give you all my word that you are safe here. I will be leaving a contingent of my rangers here to keep watch over the land and rebuild the castle. Those of you who have loved ones to return to may leave but those that wish to stay here and take up residence in the castle may do so as well."

He saw that a lot of them didn't know what to do so he motioned them to calm down. "Peace. I'm not rushing you into making a decision. Despite the lords of Westeros trying to burn the country down and harm anyone who isn't loyal to them, remember that the Ranger's mission is the protection of Westeros and its people. The atrocities committed against you and the men responsible have been brought to justice as will any other lord or man who thinks they can do this. I swear despite whatever loyalties you may have, this is a safe and neutral place. Joffrey, Cersei Lannister, Tywin Lannister, Renly Baratheon, Stannis Baratheon and Robb Stark or any of their men will not harm you so long as you reside in these walls." Naruto told them as that put them at ease. Naruto began organizing his men and decided to leave Aguilar in charge of Harrenhal with a contingent of Akatsuki. Katsumoto suggested that once they return to the city, he could have some of his men who are familiar with building come to Harrenhal and assist and Naruto agreed. He'd also talk to some of the builders and see if any were willing to volunteer and come over to help rebuild Harrenhal along with anyone in the city looking for work…he had a feeling he'd get a few.

Naruto and some of his men moved all of the Lannister bodies a good distance from Harrenhal and its land and dumped them in the woods. All the bodies were piled together with the Mountain on the bottom, his head next to him and the others put with them. The bodies were piled together on a tinder pyre and discarded of clean clothing, armor, weapons, and any valuables they had…all that was left was just bodies. After enough wood was set on the pyre, the men went back to Harrenhal except for Naruto and the Sand Snakes. They took their fire bombs and used the oil in there to dose the pyre. Naruto's necklace glowed as he summoned fire in his two hands and then shot it towards the pyre in a continuous stream that turned it into an inferno. Naruto continued the stream of fire to make sure everything was burning and would burn for a while. He stopped as they heard the crackling of burning wood and pungent smell of burning flesh.

"Good riddance." Obara said as she and her sisters watched the bodies' burn.

"They're where they belong. And now your father, uncle and aunt have their justice." Naruto said as they walked back to Harrenhal. They got back to the castle and saw some of his men outfitting people who were willing to make the risky journey back to their home villages. It was only a few and there were some capture prisoners of Robb Stark's Northern Army who were going to make the journey back north, so they were leaving as well but most were staying in Harrenhal with Naruto and his rangers.

Naruto had some men destroying the holding pen that all the villagers were held in along with burying the bodies of all the dead. Naruto saw Jaqen H'Ghar among the prisoners and nodded. Jaqen bowed his head in response in thanks and even though no word was said, nothing needed to be said in the first place. Jaqen now owed Naruto for saving his life. One of the villagers was a mason so Naruto had him working with Aguilar to help plan the repair of the entire grounds as best they could. A lot of the villagers had trades such as hunters, farmers, merchants, tailors, and such which was a good thing as rebuilding Harrenhal and all the attended lands would take a lot of work. Naruto had some rangers and some of Katsumoto's men stay behind with Aguilar in charge while they went back to King's Landing and returned with supplies and food along with the siege weapons that recently came over on the set of ships from Braavos. While Naruto held the castle and grounds, he wasn't going to take any chances that Tywin and his army might want to use Harrenhal as a staging ground and he wouldn't let that happen.

Naruto helped his men move some of the dead out of the castle to be buried when he saw Gendry helping as well. "Gendry, you've seen better days." He said as Gendry looked at Naruto.

"Aye. Thanks for coming when you did." He said as Naruto nodded.

"Just sorry I didn't get here sooner." Naruto said as he looked over to Arya. "Hello, Arya."

"My name is Arry, not Arya." She replied.

"It's ok, Arya I know it's you and no one here will tell anyone who you are. None of my men fight for the Lannisters, they fight for me. You have my word on that." He told her. "How the hell did you get out here? I've been trying to find you for a long time."

"A member of the Night's Watch found me in the city. Yoren. He cut my hair, told me to act like a boy and that he'd get me back to Winterfell." She said in a sad voice. "They killed him."

"Tywin Lannister has little regard for the Night's Watch but his life has been avenged along with everyone else the Mountain has killed." He said. "The important thing is you're safe and you will stay safe here. Tywin, Cersei and Joffrey won't know you're alive, not on my watch."

"Why are you protecting me? You work for Joffrey?" Arya asked as she had her hand on Needle as Nobu reached for his katana.

"Easy, Cousin. She means no harm." Naruto told him as Nobu removed his hand from his sword. "I don't work for Joffrey, Cersei or the Council, I work for myself and my goal has been and always will be to ensure the safety of the people of the 7 Kingdoms. Even in war, that doesn't change. Although, that does force me to adjust how I do things so at the moment, my priority is saving as many people as I can and making sure that King's Landing doesn't destroy itself under Joffrey's rule. Should the people rise up to kill him…I have no qualms with that."

"Why don't you just kill him and be done with it?" Arya asked as Naruto sighed.

"It's not that easy, Arya—" "Yes, it is! Joffrey's a liar and a monster and he needs to die! You should go there now and kill him! He killed Mycah, he killed Lady and he killed my father! Kill him now!" Arya shouted at him and it sounded a bit whiney and bratty. **(2)**

"Arya, enough!" Naruto shouted, getting her to stop. "I understand your grievances, believe me I do but it's not that simple."

"Why not?! Joffrey deserves to die as does Cersei." Arya said.

"I know and believe me, nothing would make me happier than to kill them both but the only thing that would do right now is make this situation much more difficult than it already it is." Naruto told her. "I understand wanting vengeance but what about the consequences?"

"What consequences?" Arya was confused.

"If I go kill Joffrey now then what about Renly and Stannis? Two brothers who both have no idea what it takes to run the 7 Kingdoms as one is a pretentious pillow biter with Loras Tyrell in his ear and the other being an emotionless war commander with a crazy religious zealot whispering in his ear and has already corrupted him. Which one would you like to see on the throne?" He asked.

"Uh…" Arya struggled to answer that.

"And if I kill Joffrey and Cersei, what revenge do you think Tywin Lannister is going to want? He'll set the entire country ablaze and sack King's Landing like he did years ago in revenge. The man destroyed an entire house in his youth and had his army destroy King's Landing for his own agenda. If I killed his daughter and her bastard incest son, what do you think he'd do to the rest of the country I'm sworn to protect out of revenge?" He asked.

"Then join with Robb and defeat him." Arya said.

"Then what? Say I do defeat him and join with Robb then what does the great King in the North plan to do with everything south of Moat Cailin. Robb doesn't want the Iron Throne, just revenge, a revenge I understand but if he wins then what about the other kingdoms. With no king, the rest of the country is put in turmoil as every single house who gives a damn will engage in bloody war for the throne and I'm right back where I started." Naruto told her. "Arya, believe me I want nothing more than to make Joffrey and Cersei pay for what they did but timing is everything. They will get what they deserve but it's not today."

Arya reluctantly nodded to Naruto's explanation. "I'm sorry, Arya but trust me when I tell you that I'm doing everything in my power to make sure that days comes sooner and sooner every day." Naruto told her. "Until that day it'd be best if you stay here in Harrenhal for a little longer."

"Why? Can't you take me up north now?" She asked as Naruto shook his head no.

"No. Tywin's army is up by the Crossroads Inn and even with my Rangers; we'd never make it past his army without someone spotting us. And I don't want to risk taking you to King's Landing, especially with the way the city is going now so it's safer for you here. Harrenhal will be built back up and it'll be guarded by my Rangers and allies. Tywin won't dare come here." Naruto told her as she nodded. "You should know I found Nymeria."

"Nymeria? Is she all right?" Arya was worried about her Direwolf and couldn't believe that Naruto found her.

"I found her on the way back to King's Landing from the north. She hesitated a bit but she recognized me and I've been looking out for her ever since. She's safe." Naruto told her as Arya had a sigh of relief. "So is Sansa."

"She is?" Arya asked as Naruto nodded. "How is everything with her beloved Prince Joffrey?"

Naruto gave her a weird look at her question. "She's been through hell, Arya. I should know, I've been by her side through this whole thing after Joffrey had your father killed. She was begging for his life and ever since then, Joffrey's been using her as his own personal plaything for his tortuous ways." He told her as she didn't seem convinced. "He had Ser Meryn beat her in front of his court and nearly shot her with a crossbow bolt. Whatever infatuation she had with him died ages ago."

"I find that hard to believe." Arya said.

"Arya, Sansa is your sister and take it from someone who never had the family you did…family is the one thing you can count in this world." Naruto told her as Arya pondered his words. "Yes, you and Sansa couldn't be any more different but one thing above all is that your sisters and nothing should ever change that. I know that she's worried about you and the rest of your family."

"Is she…" "She's fine at the moment." Naruto told her. "But once the opportunity presents itself, I'll get her and you back home. For that, you have my word. Now, you stay safe here. I'm heading back to the city to get some supplies and more help and we'll be back."

"Ok. Tell Sansa…tell her I'm sorry." Arya said as Naruto nodded.

Naruto had some of his men stay behind along with some of Katsumoto's men while he and the others returned to King's Landing and would return later that day with supplies. They rode out of Harrenhal on horseback as Aguilar began organizing every able-bodied person to help and clean up the land while the wounded were cared for as best as they could be. Back at the burning pyre where the Lannister bodies were being burned, a small wisp of black smoke seemingly appeared out of nowhere and began to surround the pyre. This smoke was different than most as it seemed alive, fluid like water and was pitch black, darker than the night. A chilling gust of wind then came out of nowhere and blew out the blazing inferno of the pyre to show burnt bodies and the disgusting smell of putrid, burning flesh. The black smoke then moved into the pile as it flowed past the multitude of dead bodies in search of one in particular. Once it found its right host, it seeped into the body like a poison and began to infect it with the dark smoke acting like a living thing and seemed to be taking over.

A minute passed and then a large hand burst out from the dead and reached out like it was grasping for air and freedom. The rest of the body followed and pulled itself out of the pile of dead bodies to reveal it was a giant lumbering man…the Mountain. The black smoke coursed throughout the veins of the Mountain until they all joined together at the neck where a black wisp of smoke connected the neck of the Mountain to the dismembered head which hung down the side of his body like a wilted flower. The Mountain moved his hands and grabbed his dangled head. He hoisted it up and placed it back on his neck. The black wisp of smoke then encircled around the neck and began to seal up the decapitation wound until it was completely gone like it was never there. The smoke inside the Mountain's body swirled all around like blood rushing through its veins as the skin began to regain its tone and heal from the intense fire. The blisters and char on his skin disappeared and his body looked as if nothing happened.

The remaining black smoke pooled outside of the Mountain's body and encircled him as the Mountain's eyes then opened to reveal they were pitch black. _**'You will make…an excellent servant…'**_ An eerie and demonic voice spoke from out of nowhere. _**'Continue to serve…stain your sword with blood…and give me more power…'**_ **(3)**

The black smoke then disappeared like it was never there and the darkness vanished from the Mountain's eyes as he walked through the woods north to find Tywin Lannister.

Line Break xxxxx

Naruto spent a lot of his time traveling back and forth from King's Landing and Harrenhal to drop off supplies and safeguard the people there. He came back from his first trip with an entire wagon train full of his rapid-fire ballistae launchers and his new cannons that he had his men install along the walls of the castle and in the towers that weren't destroyed. Along with weapons, Naruto brought along extra food and supplies to feed the people there and rebuild Harrenhal into something less foreboding and more hospitable. Granted, it would take a while but it wasn't impossible.

Harrenhal hadn't been properly manned or cared for in years because of the supposed curse and it was just too massive. It covered three times more ground than Winterfell with buildings much larger, a stable that could house a thousand horses, a kitchen as big as Winterfell's Great Hall and an adjoined godswood that covered twenty acres. Naruto didn't believe the curse of Harrenhal, he'd seen worse things in his life but you put any place in bad lighting and eerie fog and it'll make the bravest man piss his pants. When Naruto returned with the weapons and supplies, he walked the entire land and didn't detect any sort of enchantment over the area. Now that he controlled it, he'd do his best to rebuild it. Having a castle this size would come in handy. When no one was looking, he placed his hand on the ground and used his necklace to feel the condition of the ground and it was poor. He closed his eyes and concentrated and his necklace began to glow green as well as his arm. The energy then moved from his arm into the ground beneath him and spread outward, dispersing to the ground of the entire castle and spread outside to the lands and lake. The energy spread for about a minute when Naruto stopped and felt winded and tired. Hopefully with that, the ground of the Castle would get better.

After the first trip to outfit Harrenhal with defensive weapons, Naruto worked with Aguilar to begin organizing the castle and get it in order. The people who were staying behind would be allowed to stay there under protection. They had trades and skills which would come in handy as the builders and masons would be working to rebuild the castle and lands. There were farmers among the people staying and they began making plans to use the adjacent ground for crops when Katsumoto suggested an alternative idea. With Harrenhal being so big and a lot of the castle hadn't been used in years, they could convert those areas into indoor farms. They were smaller farms that could be built indoors so long as you created an area that would still get sunlight. It was a technique developed in Uzushiogakure when there wasn't that much open space or fertile open land. Katsumoto had some of his men help in their construction and what was needed to have them work properly and it was a smart idea having farm land inside a castle where it was easy to defend rather than outside. There were also plans to add in another area by the walled in godswood for a potential pen for animals like chickens and pigs for food but again…it would take some work.

Naruto returned to King's Landing to get more supplies from building material to spare weapons, clothing, and anything that he could spare for Harrenhal and began to spread the word that if anyone sought work or shelter and to not stay in the city, Harrenhal was an option. People weren't sure how to take the news and most felt that staying in the city was safer but a few hundred of the refugees who needed work and couldn't stand to stay in Flea Bottom anymore took the opportunity and on the next trip to Harrenhal, Naruto returned with more of Katsumoto's men, supplies and about 350 refugees looking for a new home. With the influx of people, Naruto knew he couldn't look after that many people with just his rangers and whatever men Katsumoto could spare so he decided to form a castle guard for Harrenhal that would assist Naruto's Rangers in protecting the castle and keeping the peace. Aguilar had anyone who didn't have a trade or skill and didn't want to work in the farms or pens, could volunteer for the guard which became known as the _Black Watch_ , as a sort of homage to Harran the Black, the City and Night's Watch. Anyone was open to join whether it was men or women and in the end, they had about 150 volunteers. A majority was men but there were about 40 women who wanted to join who had been the victim of serious crimes and wanted to protect themselves. Arya instantly found like-minded people and they were trained by Aguilar, The Rangers, and some of Katsumoto's men.

Naruto felt confident leaving Aguilar in charge and Achilles would send whatever Akatsuki they could spare over to help as well. Naruto planned to split his time between King's Landing and Harrenhal as much as possible if something didn't happen but that was just hope. Naruto and Tyrion both sent ravens to Tywin Lannister saying that Harrenhal was Naruto's to control and he wasn't going to let him use it as a fortress for the war. Tyrion's was more politely worded while Naruto's was a little blunter. It went along the lines of… _Harrenhal is mine, keep your army away from it._ Naruto had a feeling Tywin wouldn't stay away so he gave Aguilar instructions of what to do should that happen.

Tyrion was working in his quarters when he got a knock so he got up to answer the door to see his Cousin Lancel Lannister standing there with a letter in his hand. Tyrion looked and saw it was just Lancel.

"You're visits are too few, Cousin." Tyrion greeted him.

Her grace, the Queen Regent commands you to release Grand Maester Pycelle. Here's your warrant." Lancel said as he handed Tyrion the letter.

"So, it is." Tyrion said. "Will you take a cup with me? I find that mulled wine helps me sleep at night."

Tyrion walked into his room and poured himself a cup of wine. "I am here at her Grace's behest, not to drink with you, Imp." Lancel said as he turned to leave.

"If my sister was so concerned for Pycelle, I would have thought she'd come here herself. Instead she sends you. What am I to make of that?" Tyrion asked.

"I don't care what you make of it so long as you release your prisoner immediately." Lancel said, growing tired of the conversation as Tyrion sat down and opened the letter.

"And you've received these instructions directly from Cersei?" Tyrion asked.

"As I said several times." Lance said as he walked into the room.

"And you've waited this long to deliver the information?" Tyrion asked as Lancel looked at him funny.

"When the Queen Regent gives me a command, I carry it out without delay." Lancel replied as Tyrion smirked.

"Cersei must have great trust in you, allowing you into her chamber…during the hour of the wolf." Tyrion said with a not-so-subtle hint as Lancel quickly came up with a reply.

"The Queen Regent has a great many responsibilities. She often works from dusk till dawn." Lancel said.

"She must be very glad to have you helping her from dusk till dawn." Tyrion said as he got up to close the door and smelled a distinct aroma. "Ah, lavender oil. She always loved lavender oil, even as a girl."

"I am a knight!" Lancel told him.

"An anointed knight, yes. Tell me, did Cersei have you knighted before or after she took you into her bed?" Tyrion asked as Lancel froze for a bit. "What? Nothing to say? No more warning for me, ser?"

"You will withdraw these filthy accusations!" Lancel shouted.

"Have you ever given any thought to what King Joffrey will have to say wen he finds out you've been bedding his mother?" Tyrion suggested as Lancel realized the whole charade was over and sat down in the seat and realized just how screwed he was.

"It—It's not my fault!" Lancel exclaimed.

"Did she take you against your will? Can you not defend yourself, knight?" Tyrion questioned.

"Your own father, Lord Tywin, when I was named the King's squire, he told me to obey her in everything." Lancel tried to plead for his case.

"Did he tell you to fuck her, too?" Tyrion said.

"I only meant I did as I was bid." Lancel tried to figure out the words to save his butt while Tyrion was having fun at his expense.

"Hated every moment of it, is that what you'll have me believe? A high place in court, a knighthood, my sister's legs spreading open for you at night. Oh, yes, it must have been terrible. Wait here, his Grace will want to hear this." Tyrion said as he made his way to the door. Lancel then got down on his knees and begged.

"Mercy! Mercy, my lord I beg you!" Lancel begged for his life.

"Save it for Joffrey. He loves a good grovel." Tyrion said.

"My lord, it was your sister's bidding—the Queen. I'll leave the city at once, I swear." Lancel told him.

"No, I think not." Tyrion replied.

"My lord?" Lancel was not confused.

"You heard me." Tyrion now had Lancel right where he wanted him. "My father told you to obey my sister. Obey her. Stay close to her side. Keep her trust. Pleasure her whenever she requires. No one ever need know as long as you keep faith with me. I want to know what Cersei is doing. Where she goes, who she sees, what they talk of—everything. And you will tell me."

"Yes, my lord. I swear it as you command." Lancel bowed his head as he was defeated while Tyrion chuckled.

"Oh, rise, rise! Let us drink to our understanding. Oh, you don't have a cup, oh well." Tyrion said as Lancel stood up and walked to the door. "Smile, cousin. My sister is a beautiful woman. And it's all for the good of the realm. Go back and tell her I beg her forgiveness, that I want no more conflict between us, and that henceforth I shall do nothing without her consent."

"But her demands." Lancel reminded him.

"Oh. I'll give her Pycelle." Tyrion said as Lancel looked at him funny.

"You will?" Lancel asked.

"Yes, I'll release him in the morning. Cersei can keep him as a pet if she wants, but I will not have him on the council. I could swear that I had not harmed a single hair on his head and it'd be true, but I'm afraid my friend Naruto did do some damage." Tyrion said as he closed the door in Lancel's face.

Over in the Stormlands, Stannis was standing on the deck of his ship as he thought about his meeting with his brother Renly and his overall goal of sitting on the Iron Throne. The wood on the ship creaked as the waves gently rocked it.

"Your grace." Ser Davos walked over to Stannis, who looked at him.

"Do your knucklebones bring you luck?" Stannis asked.

Davos looked down at the pouch around his neck that held them. "Well, life's been good since you hacked them off, your grace. And it's four less fingernails to clean." Davos told him.

"Fewer." Stannis said.

"Pardon?" Davos asked.

"Four fewer fingernails to clean." Stannis corrected him. "Never understood why you had to wear them."

"It reminds me of where I come from and where I am now. It reminds me of your justice. It was an honest punishment and you were good with the cleaver." Davos said.

"You were a hero and a smuggler. A good act does not wash out the bad, nor a bad the good." Stannis said.

"A lesson I've tried to teach my son." Davos told him.

"Hmm, does he listen?" Stannis was curious.

"To me? Gods, no. But if your Red Woman told him to leap from the crow's nest—" "She has a name." Stannis told him. Davos was still uncomfortable about her. "I trust you've not forgotten your smuggler's tricks."

"I've lived within the law for 17—" "I want you to be a smuggler this time." Stannis stopped him from speaking.

"Any shore, any night." Davos replied. "What am I bring ashore?"

"The Red Woman. No one must know what you do, and we'll not speak of this again." Stannis ordered.

"I am true to you, your Grace, and always will be, but surely there are other ways, cleaner ways." Davos implored him.

"Cleaner ways don't win wars." Stannis said as that was all he had to say on the matter, so Davos got to work.

He put the Red Woman on a small rowboat and rowed her to shore under the cover of night. They rowed to a small alcove that would take them ashore where no one would find them. The walked into the alcove but were met with iron bars. Davos wanted to give up, but Melisandre was where she needed to be and revealed herself to be pregnant which was impossible because the last time he saw her she wasn't. She then channeled the power of her god and right before his eyes, gave birth to some kind of shadow demon. And as quickly as it was born into this world, it went about its mission…to kill Renly Baratheon.

Naruto was back in King's Landing in one of the Akatsuki rooms going over some paperwork when he felt a sense of dread wash over him…like death had been born into the world. He heard whimpering and saw Nymeria seemed to be agitated by something and Kurama was the same. He was clawing and scratching at his cage and let out a loud screech as if it senses the same evil Naruto did.

"Whoa, boy. What's wrong?" Naruto walked over to Kurama's cage to try and calm him down but Kurama really seemed upset about something. Naruto then noticed his necklace was blinking green like it was trying to tell him something. Naruto knew that if his necklace was acting like this it was something important, so he wanted to see if he could see what was going on.

Naruto sat down on the ground, cross legged, closed his eyes and meditated. He took a deep breath in through his nose and exhaled out of his mouth. Again, in through the nose, out through the mouth. He repeated his breathing pattern and began to channel the powers in his necklace. The green glow stopped blinking and got steady as Naruto's eyes opened and they rolled back into his head and turned white, giving him another vision.

Naruto found himself by the shores and rocky caverns. Hundreds of boats lined the sea and the sigil was a crowned stag on the fire…Stannis Baratheon. He looked and saw Stannis and Davos speak and he saw Stannis order Davos to take the Red Woman ashore and to never speak of this again. Naruto finally got his first good look at the Red Woman, Melisandre. Davos and she rowed to shore and entered a cavern and that's when things got horrendous and Naruto understood why his necklace reacted the way it did. He saw Melisandre give birth to a shadow demon, channeling the power of R'hllor and it had the face of Stannis.

" _Oh my god…"_ Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Naruto could have sworn he saw the demon looking straight at him and smirk as it vanished in a puff of smoke and Naruto found himself in a tent with Renly and Catelyn Stark. He was in Renly's command tent and recognized Renly's Kingsguard as Brienne of Tarth. He tried to recruit her into the Rangers, but she declined.

"Do you swear?" Renly asked.

"By the mother. My son has no interest in the Iron Throne." Catelyn told him as Renly took a sip of wine.

"Then I see no reason for hostility between us. Your son can go on calling himself the King in the North, the Starks will have dominion over all lands North of Moat Cailin, provided he swears me an oath of fealty." Renly said.

"And the wording of this oath?" Catelyn asked.

"The same Ned Stark swore to Robert 18 years ago." Renly told her causing her to sigh. "Cat, their friendship held the kingdoms together."

"And in return for my son's loyalty?" Catelyn asked.

"In the morning I'll destroy my brother's army. When that's done, I'll send word to King's Landing to meet with Naruto Uzumaki and get his Rangers on my side. I know Naruto well enough that he's only doing this out of his oath to protect King's Landing." Renly said.

' _You don't know me well enough at all._ ' Naruto thought to himself.

"Naruto's smart to want to be on the winning side and once he hears what I have to say, he'll join me. I'll have my own highly trained force inside the city that have the love the common people and can dismantle Joffrey from within." Renly said.

' _Not a terrible plan, come to think of it.'_ Naruto thought to himself. Guess Renly wasn't that clueless.

"Once that's done, Baratheon and Stark will fight their common enemy together, as they have done many times before." Renly said as he walked over to a mirror and Brienne helped him out of his armor.

Catelyn thought for a moment about the proposal and it was a sound one, but Stannis and Renly shouldn't be fighting. "Our two houses have always been close, which is why I am begging you to reconsider this battle. Negotiate a peace with your brother." Catelyn said.

"Negotiate with Stannis?" Renly chuckled at the idea. "You heard him out there. I'd have better luck debating the wind. Please bring my terms to your son. I believe we are natural allies. I hope he feels the same. Together, we can end this war in a fortnight."

Then a gust of wind blew through the tent and the dark smoke demon entered the tent. Naruto threw out his hand to send the creature back but realized it was just a vision and couldn't do anything. He watched as the demon stabbed Renly straight through the chest and kill him.

"AH!" Naruto was pulled out of his vision as Nymeria and Kurama began to calm down. Naruto's breathing was heavy, and he was sweating as he had never been in a vision that long before. He got up as his feet were a little wobbly but managed to get to his feet. "Stannis is too far gone…"

Naruto walked over to the map that had the various figurines of the houses involved the war. He took out his Valyrian Steel Dragon bone dagger and stabbed it on Dragonstone. "The Red Woman needs to die."

 **End of Chapter 6**

 **1). The warship that came into the dock resembled the 16** **th** **Century Japanese Warship the** _ **atakebune,**_ **or Iron Ship.**

 **Imagine Katsumoto and the 200 Uzukage forces from the ship as the samurai from the 2003 film, the Last Samurai. That was the partial inspiration for those characters. The other inspiration was the Samurai faction from the video game For Honor. They're samurai and ninja, armor and weapons are exactly the same.**

 **2). This by no means is me bashing Arya. I think she's an amazing character and she's been through hell but in the early seasons when she talks about Joffrey, Cersei, and the people on her kill list it comes off as whiny. She's completely right and they deserve to die and has serious grievances against them but in the early seasons, I felt that she was kind of whiny and bratty. But given she was young in the early seasons it's understandable. Again, I don't hate Arya's character at all, she's one of my favorites but I felt this is exactly what Arya would say to Naruto in this situation and how Naruto would respond.**

 **3). The voice of the demon is John Noble. Think of Mallus from Legends of Tomorrow season 3.**

 **Hey everyone, who has been a fan of this story and has desperately been waiting for another update. I'm so sorry it took so long but computer crashes and writer's block can really kill you when you write. This one took so long because I knew there was going to be more to Naruto's backstory then what was already written, and it took some time to figure it out but this is it. Naruto is the long-lost progeny of a nearly extinct nation of warriors. Because they were nearly extinct and sentence to Sothoryos, the Akatsuki never heard of them because at that point, R'hllor and his followers had nearly destroyed them as well. Naruto has a lot more allies then he originally thought which will help him even more with what he's facing. As you can tell, there's been some subtle changes to the canon from the show like Naruto saving Arya and controlling Harrenhal. Harrenhal is a massive castle and with his resources he can rebuild it better than any house. And it allows him to move many of the refugees from King's Landing to Harrenhal which helps in some ways alleviate the problem and gives Naruto another resource.**

 **For the readers and reviewers who are slamming my story because it's not what they want, it's my story so if you don't like it, don't read it.**

 **Next chapter, Naruto's hold on King's Landing continues to get tested as the city is driving itself to the brink of self-immolation. War is closer on the horizon and Naruto has one last gamble to end this.**

 **Here below is a list of Naruto's immediate allies and force at his disposal along with the information of the Uzushiogakure nation. I felt that this would help you guys understand more of what Naruto has.**

 **Naruto's forces and allies:**

 **Rangers:** 130 Highly skilled, trained, and disciplined warriors. Each uniquely trained and loyal.

 **Akatsuki:** 130 active Akatsuki members in King's Landing. All highly skilled and trained in combat, espionage, and assassination. 20 throughout the rest of Westeros acting as spies and gaining information for the order. 200 spread throughout Essos completing missions for the order.

 **City Watch:** 2,000 City Watch members under his command. Approximately 1,000 are confirmed as loyal or can be trusted.

 **Uzushiogakure Nation Envoy in King's Landing** : 200 Highly skilled, trained, and disciplined warriors each with a distinct area of expertise whether it is assassin, attacker, or defender. Two leading Kensei are Katsumoto Senju and Shuichi Sarutobi.

 **The Uzushiogakure Nation or The land of the Torrential Ocean (Uzukage Nation for short)**

 **Founders:** Hashirama Uzumaki & Tobirama Namikaze

 **Original Location:** The Valley of Eternal Spring, Yi Ti— **Destroyed**

 **Uzukage Nation Colony location:** Sothoryos in the valley near Kayakayanaya bordering the Jade Sea. **(Imagine Konoha in the Naruto anime series before Shippuden)**

For thousands of years, The Uzukage Nation was an assortment of dozens of various tribes and families at constant war with one another until the two founders, Hashirama Uzumaki and Tobirama Namikaze united their two families to end the circle of fighting. The two families gathered allies and stopped the warring, uniting all the tribes and families under the new Uzukage Nation. After the unification, Uzukage was ruled by the Namikaze and Uzumaki Clan heads along with a council of representatives of all noble clans and had a long time of peace and unity. After the unification celebration, Tobirama and Hashirama received a vision that their families would be joined in the future and that their descendant would be tasked with a legendary destiny as a protector and would lead their people to a brighter tomorrow, if he survived the evil he would need to vanquish.

When Kushina and Minato's grandparents were born, Uzukage was besieged by a coven of R'hllor followers from Asshai who assembled an army of 100,000 mercenaries, slave soldiers and Dothraki to destroy the Uzukage Nation and kill the bloodlines that were prophesied to foster R'hllor's greatest enemy. Luckily, The Uzumaki and Namikaze descendants were evacuated and taken west for their safety while the last of their clan was killed to keep the next generation safe.

The survivors of the attack fled their home to build a new one in Sothoryos where they would spend up to a century to rebuild their lives and regain their strength. Most of the original council was dead, leaving their descendants and extended family to rule Uzukage now. The last of the Uzumaki and Namikaze had fled and they started new lives in Essos with the memory of their old home gone and thought to be extinct. The Uzukage council restarted their home and built up their strength.

The council had searched for the descendants of Uzukage's two founding families once they had gathered up enough strength to no avail until the word of a traveling merchant told them of a tale about a great warrior in Westeros. One who took down a Mountain and was leading a band of warriors to keep the peace, Naruto Uzumaki. Upon doing more research, they discovered that his mother was Kushina Uzumaki. His father Minato, had never used his familial name when he joined the Second Sons to protect his child was named Minato Namikaze. This Naruto Uzumaki could be their descendant.

 **Founding Clans:** Uzumaki & Namikaze

 **Capital building** : Uzukage Tower

 **Ruling power:** Clan heads of Uzumaki and Namikaze families: Extinct

 **Current Ruling Power:** Council of all noble clans: Senju, Sarutobi, Nara, Raikage, Tsuchikage, Terumi, and Kazekage clans.

 **Military Strength: Total of 10,000 warriors trained for battle, 4,000 in reserve and 4,000 in training.**

 **Vanguard (Kensei) 1,500 men and women trained**

Well-balanced and disciplined warriors. Trained in all types of combat and skills with the idea of versatility and adaptability in mind on the battlefield. Natural born leaders of squads or groups, the Kensei are looked to on the battlefield to lead their fellow warriors in dire situations.

Armor: Combination of lightweight treated leathers, iron mesh and lightweight steel to provide the best of both maneuverability and defense.

Weapon: Nodachi, a longer version of a katana, bow & arrow, and spear.

 **Attackers (Samurai) 4,000 men and women trained**

Battle-tested warriors with an emphasis on close combat. The Samurai are trained in close to mid-range combat to kill their enemies and push the battle into their favor. Trained to fight with the ferocity of ten men, the Samurai are the finest warriors of the Uzukage nation.

Armor: A perfect balance between flexibility and strength, lacquered wood, and leather with iron plating to provide the best coverage and movement.

Weapons: Katana, the weapon of a warrior, and a bow & arrow, trained as expert archers

 **Defenders (Shugoki) 2,500 men and women trained**

Strong, unbreakable, and a force to be reckoned with, the Shugoki are one-man armies. Fierce protectors who defend their fellow warriors and countrymen, the Shugoki are said to be able to stop charging warriors in their tracks and break a man in two.

Armor: A sturdy placement of massive steel plates to protect their torso and arms and a demon mask to terrify their enemies.

Weapons: Kanabo, a metal studded club that requires a skilled warrior to wield it correctly.

 **Assassin (Shinobi) 2,000 men and women trained**

Lightly armored and trained in the arts of stealth and deception, they are silent warriors who move with a dancer's grace and kill with precision that comes with a lifetime of disciplined training.

Armor: Lightweight iron mesh to protect vital areas with lacquered leather and hides to give them the best coverage while keeping them completely mobile.

Weapons: Tanto, a short blade version of a katana. Kusarigama, a brutal sickle and chain that is brutal in close combat and can be thrown for mid-range attacks. Excellent archers and trained in poison weapons.

 **Fleet:** 2,000 warships, 1,000 troop transport ships, 1,000 trade and civilian ships, 500 artillery ships, 500 fast long ships

 **Notable professions:** Merchant trade guilds, fishing and navel exploration, grand smith guilds, jewel deposit monopoly, exports of alcohol, fine clothes, and metals.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Game of Thrones or any mentioned properties. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **This is will be the last update for December 2018, but I'll update again in the month of January. I'm getting back to a steady writing schedule so hopefully you guys won't have to wait so long in-between updates. With some stories I'm discontinuing, it'll give me more time to focus on the stories I want to focus on.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys the New Year and here's hoping it's a good one.**


End file.
